Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash
by Raptor2216
Summary: Barry and Oliver are sucked through a portal opened by the Dominators, and are pulled into a strange world. While searching for his friend, Barry meets the Avengers, and joins them. He is happy to be on the team, but quickly realize all is not perfect, with tensions slowly building, leading to outright Civil War
1. Intro

**Hello, my loyal fans. Yes, I am back! I know I have been gone for the longest time. I have been on a mission in Maryland for the last 16 months. But, I'm finally back, and to celebrate that, I'm starting a new story.**

 **I missed Avengers: Infinity War while I was in Maryland. So, I bought it the day it came out and watched it. I absolutely loved it. I've seen some awesome crossovers between the Arrowverse and Avengers, so I figured I would do the same here. The first story will focus mainly on the Flash, but he won't be the only hero sent to the Avengers world. It will actually start around the time of Civil War, and progress to Infinity War in another story.**

 **I will upload the first chapter soon. I just wanted to get this story online, and to post this to announce I'm back.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1- A New World

**Well, here it is. The first chapter. Let's not dilly-dally, and just get on with it. P.S. This may be a shorter chapter.**

-  
Chapter 1- A New World

Oliver watched with satisfaction as the Dominators beamed back up to their ship. After such a long battle, they had finally beaten the Dominators.

"We did it," he said as the rest of the team gathered behind him.

"No, Oliver," said Kara. Barry then flashed up beside them and said, "We all did it."

Suddenly, there was a familiar screeching. Everyone turned to see a lone Dominator slowly walking towards them, despite its agony. It started right at them, holding on despite being in pain.

Oliver quickly drew an arrow and aimed it at the Dominator. "Don't move!" He bellowed at the alien.

The alien hissed loudly several times before he finally spoke. "You may have beaten us. Forced us to retreat. But, that does not change anything. You and your kind are still a threat. And we may not have achieved victory. But we can still have a small win."

With that, the Dominator pulled a small sphere and tossed it towards them. A beam then shot down from the sky and took him up to his ship, right before the sphere exploded, sending out a small shockwave, and opening a vortex in front of them.

The vortex begins to spin, and a fierce wind starts pulling at them, trying to suck them into the vortex. With no warning, Oliver was pulled off his feet and into the vortex, disappearing from view.

"Everyone move!" Barry yells. Kara grabs Amaya and Nate, and flies them off the roof. Ray quickly flies off as well, taking Diggle with him.

Barry tries to escape. But, right as he turns around, he feels his feet leave the ground. Desperately, he tries to run. But it's no use. With despair, he feels himself enter the vortex. Instantly, his vision turns white, and a roaring sound fills his ears, as he tumbles through space and time.

For what seems like hours, Barry is stuck in the vortex. Suddenly, it opens up in front of him, and he finds himself thrust out onto a cobblestone street.

For a moment, Barry is disoriented as he tries to regain his feet. When he does, he looks around to see he's in a city that looks like it could be European.

Suddenly, several flying robots appear out of nowhere. Barry looks at them in amazement, admiring them and whatever scientist created them.

Suddenly, they raise their arms and start blasting energy blasts at him. Realizing they are enemies, Barry starts running in circles. Once he's built up enough energy, he stops and hurls lightning at the three robots, blowing them all to pieces.

Barry watches their remains fall to the ground. "Okay, that's a first," he whispers to himself. He stands there for a moment, then says to himself, "There's gotta be more." With that, he speeds off.

As he runs, he suddenly finds a cliff ahead. He's just able to stop himself in time. Carefully, he looks over the edge, and sees the ground, miles below.

"Sure. Flying city. Why not?" Barry says to himself. He looks over the edge for a little bit longer, then turns to his left and starts running.

He runs and runs. Finally, he sees people running onto these flying things, and stops. He examines the scene before him. Hundreds of people are gathering on these flying craft to try and escape the city. Then, looking off to the open sky, he sees what he can only describe as a flying aircraft carrier.

"A flying aircraft carrier? Now I've almost seen everything," Barry whispers to himself.

Barry stands there for another second, then decides to help get people onto the flying life boats, as he has decided to call them. But, as he is about to start running, he suddenly hears the sound of a gatling gun. Looking up, he sees a jet streaking in on a strafing run.

His blood chills. Ahead of him, some people successfully dive out of the way. But far ahead, Barry sees a lone man, an archer, picking up a young boy. The stream of tracers slowly moves forward towards him.

In an instant, Barry takes off towards the man, determined to save him. As he nears the archer, he suddenly sees a flash of blue of to the side. Turning his head, Barry is surprised to see a speedster clad in blue racing towards the archer too, though for some reason, this guy isn't trailing lightning like most speedsters.

But, looking at the new speedster, and the stream of tracers, Barry knows in an instant that the other speedster is going to die. Determined to save both him and the archer, Barry spurs himself faster.

Barry reaches the archer at the same time as the other speedster. Even for him, things move too fast to keep track of. All he registers is the flash of pain in his leg and stomach.

Barry comes to a stop. Breathing heavily, he looks down and sees that he's taken two hits. One in his lower stomach, and one in his left leg.

He turns his head, and sees the other speedster. He didn't escape unscathed either, and has several bullet holes in him too.

The other speedster looks at the archer, and in a European accent, says, "You didn't see that coming?"

He then turns to Barry, who is starting to feel weak. They both stare at each other before exchanging grins, right before they both collapse. As Barry's vision starts to go dark, he sees a man, clad in a uniform in American colors, with a round shield on his back, run up to him.

 **Well, there we go. Barry had officially entered the MCU. I know this kind of storyline, with Barry arriving during the battle with Ultron, has been done at least twice, but I liked doing it now, so Barry could meet Quiksilver. I may spend several chapters covering the time between Age of Ultron and Civil War. I am looking forward to this story.**

 **Many of you will be probably wondering what happened to Oliver. Yes, he did get sent to this universe. But, we won't be finding out what happened to him for a little while.**

 **Or will we...**

Oliver grips his bow tightly as he tumbles through space and time. Suddenly, the vortex opens up in front of him, and he tumbls out, right into a pile of trash.

Stumbling to his feet, Oliver scans his surroundings. Tall buildings surround him, as well as trash. Everything looks kind of alien.

Suddenly, Oliver becomes aware of people off to his right. He quickly draws an arrow and fits to his bow, spinning to his right, aiming the arrow. He instantly knows he is in fact on another planet, because the creatures in front of him are most definitely aliens.

"Back off, or you won't like it," Oliver says. The aliens look at each other, before one says, "It's looks tasty. Let's catch it and eat it."

The aliens start walking towards him, but Oliver is not about to let himself be food. He releases the arrow, which goes right into one alien's chest.

Faster than the aliens can react, Oliver charges them and engages them. The aliens, despite having laser guns, are unable to keep up with him, and within seconds, he has taken down all of them.

He stands there for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, he senses another person behind him. He whips around, again drawing an arrow and aiming it.

This time, it's not aliens. A man in some gold robe is standing before him, with some lady in what looks like gold armor stands behind him.

"Well, you sure are a fighter," says the man.

"Yeah, and if you try something stupid like they did, you'll find out what it's like to be one of my targets," Oliver growls.

"Now, no need for that. I'm not gonna attack you. I could have you destroyed right now, but I have an offer for you. Come work for me, and be one of my guard. It's a good job, with plenty of benefits and a good pay. If you don't, I can quickly have you killed, or made one of my gladiators and sent against my great champion," the man says, though with a very strange manner of speaking, like it's kind of a joke to him.

Oliver lowers his bow. "Maybe. Who are you, and where am I?" he demands.

The man smiles. "The name's Grandmaster. And this is Sakaar."

 **DUN DUN DUN! Yep, Oliver has gotten dropped off on Sakaar. To make things easier on Oliver, I'm gonna make it so he got sent there well after Hulk got there. And I decided to do it this way to make it more dramatic. Plus, this is an MCU fanfic. I have to do something like a mid credits scene. I will be doing a separate story on Oliver's involvement in** ** _Ragnarok._**

 **So, Barry will be with the Avengers, and participating in the Civil War. Meanwhile, I think we all know which MCU movie Oliver will be participating in.**

 **Well, until next time.**

 **(** Author's note: I made a slight modification to the Oliver scene. I decided to change him to be one of Grandmaster's guard instead of one of his gladiators. It fit my idea for the story better, and i felt it might make things easier for Oliver to survive. I promise it'll all work out. **)**


	3. Chapter 2- I'm the Flash

**Hey, everyone. Raptor2216 back with Chapter 2. We'll get to see Barry actually get to meet the Avengers in this chapter.**

 **Now, to quickly address questions I'm sure people will have. Yes, Oliver is not on Earth. He got sent to Sakaar. To make it easier on him to survive there, I'm gonna make it so he gets to Sakaar maybe 6 months or less before Thor gets there. So, Oliver won't be involved in a fair bit of Ragnarok. But, in the story I will write about that, we will see him get to fight Hela.**

 **As for why I separated them, I'll get into most of the reasons later. But, one is I didn't want to give Team Cap too much strength in Civil War, because I feel both Barry and Oliver would side with Cap. So, I decided to make Barry the one who would be on Earth. But, as you can probably imagine, Oliver and Barry will be reuniting in Infinity War.**

 **And now, on to the chapter.**

Chapter 2- I'm the Flash

The first thing Barry felt was pain. Pain in his leg. Pain in his stomach. And pain in his head. The last one confused him, because he hadn't gotten hit in the head. But, traumatic injuries can cause headaches too, right?

Slowly, Barry managed to open his eyes. At first, the light was blinding, so he quickly shut them again. He waited a few seconds before opening them again, this time even more slowly.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a blank white ceiling with bright lights. Barry quickly lowered his eyes, and saw the man clad in American colors sitting beside his bed with his arms folded.

"You're finally awake. Good. We were getting worried," the man says.

Barry groans. "How long have I been out?" he asks.

"2 days," the man responds, "But you're almost completely healed, which surprised us all."

"Yeah, well my super healing comes in real handy," Barry says.

The man slowly nods. Finally, he says, "Well, I think it's about time we get introduced. My name is Steve Rogers. I'm the leader of the Avengers. Some people call me Captain America."

Barry nods. Man, I'm glad Cisco usually does the name, because I doubt I could've come up with something that good, he thinks to himself.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Barry Allen, the fastest man alive. But, to most people, I'm the Flash."

Steve smiles. "Well, thank you for your help in Sokovia, Flash. Without you, Pietro would've died for sure."

"Who's Pietro?" Barry asks Steve.

"The other speedster who you saved while he was trying to save Clint and the kid. He's alive, but in a coma thanks to the wounds he sustained. We're optimistic about his recovery," Steve tells Barry. Barry sighs with relief.

Then, Barry thinks of something, and starts upright. He looks at Steve earnestly and asks, "Have you seen an archer dressed in a green outfit with a green hood?"

Steve looks at Barry with a bit of surprise at his sudden burst of energy. Then, he shakes his head and says, "No, I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

Barry sighs as he lowers his head. After a moment, he looks back up at Steve and says, "Where I come from, I had a friend. He was an archer dressed all in green, and he got brought here with me..."

"Wait, where you come from? What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asks.

Barry pauses. He forgot he hadn't told Steve about where he came from yet.

"Sorry. Forgot I hadn't told you. So, I'm from another Earth," Barry says.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "From another Earth? You mean, there's more than one Earth?"

Barry nods. "So, imagine there's multiple versions of Earth. For example, one where JFK was never assassinated. One where the Nazis won. One where all of us are evil. Even one where humanity has gone extinct. Now, these different Earths all occupy the same spot in space, but they vibrate at different frequencies, so they can't see each other. Now, if you can manipulate dimensional energy, or travel fast enough, like I can, you can open a breach between different Earths."

"I see," Steve says thoughtfully. He pauses for a moment, then asks, "So, how did you get to our Earth? And what about this archer friend of yours?"

"Well, on my Earth, we were fighting this race of aliens that wanted to wipe out all metahumans, or people with super powers. We beat them, but apparently as a way of getting revenge for their defeat, one alien threw some kind of grenade at me and the other heroes fighting with me. The grenade opened a vortex when it detonated, and the vortex sucked me in, as well as one of my best friends. He's an archer dressed in green. He calls himself the Green Arrow."

Steve slowly nods. "I see. Well, unfortunately, we haven't seen your friend, or heard of a Green Arrow. We have plenty of resources at our disposal. If he's here on this Earth, we'll find him. But, from what you've told me about there being multiple Earths, he could've been sent to another Earth. Or, he could've been sent somewhere else in the universe."

Barry lowers his head. He was afraid of that. It was bad enough he'd been sent to another Earth. But to think his friend had been brought through the vortex and yet been separated from him, that hurt him even more.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Steve said encouragingly.

Barry nodded, but in his mind, he knew it wasn't so simple. He couldn't just go for a run and get home. Until he could figure out how to speed up, or until the team found him and sent Cisco after him, he was stuck on this Earth.

 **Well, I'll end the chapter there. I know, there's not a lot in this chapter. But, I wanted to get this up tonight, and I didn't want to have the chapter be too long.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! And stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3- Your New Team

**Back with Chapter 3!**

 **Sorry for the last chapter being so short. I was more concerned about getting it up soon than by it being a long chapter. I'll try and make this a bit of a longer chapter.**

 **I have a question for all of you I would like you to put in your opinions in reviews. My plan was to alter the plot of Arrow Season 5 and Flash Season 3 so that Prometheus and Savitar weren't around to cause problems. But, I've been considering having Savitar come after Barry on this Earth, and he beats Savitar with the help of the Avengers. This would take place before Civil War. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Alright. On to the chapter.**

Chapter 3- Your New Team

Steve sits there as Barry thinks. Despite having known him for only a few minutes, Steve feels great sympathy for Barry. Being unexpectedly dropped into a world you don't know is something he can relate to.

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I'll give you a your of the facility, and let you meet the team," Steve says.

Barry looks back up at Steve. After a moment, he slowly nods and says, "Sure." He then slowly gets out of the bed.

Steve grins and pats Barry on the shoulder. "Come on, son. Let's you go out of this room. You're gonna be fine," he says to Barry.

Barry looks at Steve. The guy's optimism and positivity is contagious, and Barry cracks a small smile.

"There we go. The key is positivity," Steve says with a grin as he leads Barry out of the room.

They make their way to the kitchen/living room. Several people are sitting on the couches. Three men, some humanoid robot, and a woman.

"Hey, team," Steve says. Everyone turns to look at them.

"I think it's time you all meet and thank the hero that saved Clint," Steve says.

They all stand up. One of the men, a man with blonde hair and beard, who's dressed in some kind of strange armour and a red cloak, walks over to Barry and rests a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"You are a hero, my friend. We are indebted to you for saving Barton," he says.

Barry nods. "Thank you," he says.

The blonde man grins. He extends his hand. "I am Thor. Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard," he says.

Barry takes his hand, his eyes wide. "You mean, as in Thor, the God of Thunder, from Norse mythology?"

"Exactly like that," Thor says with a chuckle.

Barry just kinda stands there for a second. Finally, he says, "Well, I can honestly say I've seen weirder things." That draws a few laughs.

The others get up and walk over. One of the other men shakes Barry's hand, saying, "I'm James Rhodes, US Air Force. People call me the War Machine."

The third man shakes Barry's hand with a big grin. "I'm Sam Wilson. Some people call me Falcon."

The woman then shakes Barry's hand. "I'm Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow."

Finally the robot floats over, and in a British accent, says, "I am the Vision." Barry feels a little weird as he says, "Hello."

Steve smiles. "There are a few people who aren't here. Tony Stark, one of our colleagues, is at his company in New York, and Clint, the archer you saved, is at home with his family. And then there's Wanda. She's Pietro's sister. She's watching over him right now."

Barry nods solemnly, guilty feelings arising for not getting there fast enough.

"Now, I think it's time for you to introduce yourself," Steve says. Barry grins and says, "My name is Barry Allen. I'm the Flash, the fastest man alive. And I'm on the wrong Earth."

That last part caught everyone off guard. Well, all the humans. Thor and Vision didn't really look confused.

"Wait, the wrong Earth? What's that supposed to mean?" Rhodes asks.

"Well, if you've ever head of the multiverse, that's true. There are multiple versions of Earth, each different from one another. I come from one of those other Earths," Barry explains.

They all sit there for a moment. Then, Thor says, "I see. I had heard that there were alternate realities. But until know, I never had seen evidence of it."

"This is a true advancement in the cause of physics and astronomy," Vision says. Barry just nods.

"Well, I'm gonna take Barry around the facility, and continue his little introduction. We'll be back here soon," he says. He and Barry then walk out of the room.

As they leave the room, Barry asks, "Can we go see Pietro?"

Steve smiles at Barry. He had expected that Barry would want to do this sooner or later. "Of course we can," he says.

Steve leads Barry to the room where they're keeping Pietro. When they enter the room, they see Pietro, lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, and with an oxygen mask over his face.

Barry feels the guilt return. But, his eyes are quickly captured by the girl sitting on the other side of Pietro's bed from them. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. But, she had circles under her eyes, and one could tell she had been recently crying.

"How's our boy doing today?" Steve asks as they enter the room. The girl looks up, her eyes lingering on Barry, before she responds, "No different."

Steve's face falls a little bit, but he hadn't really expected a different answer. He grimly nods his head. Then, he turns to Barry and says, "Wanda, I'd like to introduce you to Barry Allen, the Flash. He's the speedster who saved Pietro and Clint."

The girl, who Barry now knows as Wanda, smiles slightly at him. "Hello, Barry Allen. I'm Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's sister. Thank you for protecting my brother, and stopping him from dying."

Barry smiles a little sheepishly. "Thanks. But, I wasn't fast enough to save him completely," he responds.

Wanda looks at him with some sympathy. Then, she stands and walks over to them. She rests a hand on Barry's shoulder. A lot of people had done that today, he realized.

"It is okay. He would not blame you, and I do not either. If you hadn't done anything, he would have died. At least he is alive and has a chance of waking up," she says with a soft smile. Barry looks back at her, and smiles in return.

"Thank you, Wanda," he says. She smiles back at him and replies, "Of course. I owe you a debt for your actions."

"I was just doing what anyone would've done. If we can just be good friends, then I'll call it good," Barry says with a grin.

Wanda giggles a little, which Barry feels is the first time she has laughed at all in a long time. "Alright," she says.

Steve smiles a little too, then butts in and says, "Well, we had better get going. But, thank you for the update Wanda. Keep watching after your brother." He then leads Barry out of the room. As they did, Barry found his thoughts on Pietro and Wanda. There was some story there, but that was a story for another time.

The pair of them soon end up on what appears to be a helipad, with some kind of VTOL aircraft parked on it.

"So, you all are a team of superheroes?" Barry asks as he leans up against a railing.

"Yeah. We're the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes," Steve says with a bit of pride in his voice.

Barry nods. "We have a team of heroes on my Earth. They call themselves the Legends. But they are more dedicated to protecting the timeline." Steve looks surprised at that line, but soon shakes it off, knowing he's seen weirder things than time travel.

"And I work with a team too. There's another metahuman who I work with. Well, two, but one prefers not to use her powers. And I have a lot of others I work with that support my operations. We like to call ourselves Team Flash," Barry says, grinning a little bit at the end.

Steve smiles as well. "It's always good to work with a team. To know you have people who have your back," Steve says. Barry nods in agreement.

"You know, I don't know much about interdimensional travel. But, I'm sure with the help of Tony and Thor, we can figure out a way to get you home. I know we can. But, in the meantime, you're more than welcome to stay with us. And, we would love to have you on the team. We could use your speed," Steve says.

Barry looks at Steve in surprise. He has to admit. It's dangerous ti get too attached to another world. But, at the same time, he may never get home, and he can't think of many things that would be better to do. This would give him purpose. And he didn't have a better idea.

"Sure, I'd love to join you guys. I have nowhere else to go. At least this way, I can be with people I know," Barry says.

"No. Not just people you know. We're your friends now. And you're a part of our family now," Steve responds.

Barry looks at Steve with a bit of surprise, then smiles. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve beams at Barry, then puts an arm around his shoulder. "Welcome to your new team, Flash."

*******************************************************  
(A few months later)

Steve watched as the Bifrost shot down and took Thor away. He and Tony looked at the burned circle it left behind for a moment before Tony said, "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance."

They then turned and walked to where Tony's car was pulling up. As they walked, Tony said, "I'm gonna miss him, though. And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

"I will miss you, Tony," Steve replied.

"Yeah?" Stark asked, "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book. Build Pepper a farm. Hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life," Steve says simply. "You'll get there one day," Tony responds.

Steve turns his head a bit and says, "I don't know. Family. Stability. The guy wanting all that went in the ice 75 years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony just slowly nods, the moves to get into his car. As he starts to open the door, he looms at Steve and asks, "Are you alright?"

Steve looks around the grounds of the facility as he says, "I'm home."

Tony nods and gets into his car. He rolls down the window and says, "Speaking of home, tell Allen that I think I got everything from Thor I needed, and I'm gonna get to work on finding him a way home." Steve just nods in response before Tony drives off.

Steve returns to the Facility, to find Natasha right where she was before, though now just staring off at a wall, seemingly lost in thought. He stands there for a moment before he asks, "Do you want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work? I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall..."

"I thought you and Tony were still gazing into each other's eyes," Natasha responds as she walks over to him. Steve hands her a tablet as she asks, "How're we lookin?"

"Well, we're not the '27 Yankees," Steve responds as they start walking towards the hangar.

"We got some hitters," Natasha responds as she looks over their new roster.

"They're good," Steve says with a nod, "But they're not a team."

"Let's beat 'em into shape," Natasha responds.

They walk up to the doors to the hangar, and Steve throws them open. Inside the hangar, Rhodey looks at them as his face mask lifts up. Vision turns to face them. Sam flies down, and his wings retract. Wanda lowers herself to the ground, now wearing a new outfit. And, last of all, Barry speeds up in a flash of lightning, dressed in his repaired suit, which looks exactly the same, except for the Avengers symbols now stitched into his shoulders, just like Steve's suit.

The 5 new Avengers look up at their team leader. Steve looks them over for a few seconds before he calls out, "Avengers..."

Barry grins like a madman. He's no longer just the Flash, protector of Central City and leader of Team Flash. He's the Flash, an Avenger.

 **And, that's where we'll end. I hope everyone liked that chapter. This was mostly just to get Barry introduced to the team, and show his introduction as a member of the Avengers. I kept his suit basically the same as it was in Invasion!, but I had to add the Avengers logos. Barry will get an updated suit at some point, and I'm planning on it being similar in concept to the one Tony gave Spider-Man in Civil War, just that it has enhanced features, and possibly an AI like Karen to help him out.**

 **Some of you may be wondering when I'll start Oliver's fanfiction. I don't plan on starting that until I get at least to the end of the Civil War part of this story. Mostly because I want to focus on this one for now, and I also want to get closer to the timeline of Ragnarok in this story before i start on that one. But, I promise that you will get Ollie's story soon.**

 **Well, until next time! Keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 4- Training

**Chapter 4 has arrived.**

 **I need the opinion of every reader. I'm still planning out what's going to happen between now and the events of Civil War. I'm considering having Savitar come after Barry, and he has to battle them with the help of the Avengers. Let me know if you'd like to see that. If not, give me some ideas of a conflict you'd like to see happen between now and the Avengers Civil War.**

 **Enough chitchat. Let's get going.**

Chapter 4- Training

Barry smiles as he hums along to "Poker Face". At least most music from Earth-1 was here on this Earth.

As he starts singing under his breath, he sees Wanda walk past his door. She stops and peaks in.

"You like music?" she asks.

Barry grins and says, "Yeah. I love music. I've been told that I have a good voice, though I don't put it to use much."

Wanda smiles. "That's nice. I've always enjoyed music. I've been trying to learn to play the guitar recently. Perhaps we could practice together some time," she says.

Barry grins slightly. "That sounds nice," he says. She smiles, then walks off.

Barry smiles. It's been two weeks since he officially got inducted into the Avengers. He's enjoyed his time as part of the team.

He's spent much of the last two weeks really trying to get to know his teammates. He was surprised to hear that Steve had served in World War II, and had been frozen in ice for 70 years, hence why he still looked so young.

He had gotten really close to Steve. They had found a lot of similarities between them and their lives. He'd also made good friends with Sam.

He was still working on getting closer to Rhodey, Natasha, and Vision. Rhodey was nice enough, but they just didn't have much in common. Natasha just seemed to take a little longer to warm up to someone.

And Vision. Barry just got a weird feeling about him. Maybe it was because he was a robot. Or maybe it was just the way he seemed to act a little naive. But, there was just something about Vision that just held Barry back.

And then there was Wanda. She and Barry and already become good friends. Perhaps the connection with Pietro had something to do with it. But, for whatever reason, they had quickly developed a close friendship. They had found they had a lot in common. And, not only that, but Barry couldn't help but admit to himself that Wanda was beautiful, and an amazing woman.

A sudden knock interrupts his thoughts. He looks up to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"Come on down to the training room. Now. We need to start training with you," Steve says matter-of-factly. He then turns and walks away.

Barry kinda just stares after him. That's another thing he's grown to like about Steve. In some ways, he reminds Barry of Oliver. In only the best ways.

Steve walks into the training room, to find Barry already there, in his suit, eating a sandwich. They look at each other, and Steve just raises an eyebrow.

"I had a few seconds to kill, so I just thought I'd get myself a snack," Barry says with a grin. Steve just rolls his eyes.

"Alright, Barry. Get up. We got work to do," Steve says. Barry looks at him, then stuffs the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and swallows it.

"First, I want to see how fast you can actually run," Steve says. Barry grins, eager to show off his speed.

"The track lining the edge of the room is rigged with sensors that can track how fast you're running. Show me what you can do," Steve says.

Barry grins. Then, with a whoosh, he takes off and starts running around the track. Steve watches a small tablet that is monitoring Barry. He watches as the numbers slowly rise until they level off at Mach 13. That holds for a minute before Barry suddenly stops next to Steve.

"And I probably could've gotten another 4 or 5 hundred miles an hour if I wanted," Barry says with a grin. Steve just looks at him for a second, the back at his tablet.

"Well, your speed is great. Far better than even Pietro. We'll work later on your reflexes and using your speed to fight. But for now..." Steve trails off, setting the tablet down and walking over to a mat.

"What are you doing?" Barry slowly asks. Steve looks right at him, then says, "You just rely on your speed to get the job done. You can't always count on that. I remember when you told me about the time that one metahuman took your speed. If you lose your speed, you're in trouble."

Barry gets a nasty feeling that this is gonna end up similarly to the way his training session with Oliver ended up. With him in pain. "So, what are you saying?" Barry asks nervously.

"You are gonna fight me. You can't use your speed. Just your fists and feet," Steve says, getting into a fighting stance. Barry looks at him, one thought running through his head.

 _This isn't gonna be fun._

(2 hours later)  
Barry groans as he hits the ground again. For like the 30th time. He and Steve have been training for 2 hours. Barry has not managed to last very long against Steve. He's slowly been getting better, but still unable to last more than 15 seconds against Steve before getting pinned or knocked out.

"Uggghh," Barry groans.

"You're getting better. You learn quickly," Steve says.

"Yeah. Getting your a** handed to you like 30 times will show you the mistakes you're making pretty fast," Barry replies. Steve just chuckles in response.

"Take the rest of the evening off, and nurse those bruises. At the rate you're going, I think you'll be able to hold your own against Nat or Clint reasonably well in no time," Steve says. Barry has to grin a bit. Steve is rarely wrong about such things, and such praise means a lot coming from Captain America.

Barry leaves the training room, rubbing his shoulder. This is a lot tougher than it ever was in Central City. But, he knows it's gonna make him a lot better, and giving him a few ideas of how to do things differently if he ever gets back to Central City.

 **I'll end the chapter there.**

 **I know there wasn't a lot to this chapter. But, I wanted to show the start of sparks flying between Barry and Wanda, and Barry training with Steve. I would've showed Barry getting beat up, but I wasn't sure exactly how to write it, and I wanted to get this chapter up now. Plus, I didn't think it was crucial to the story to show it.**

 **Please, please, leave me reviews, or send me PMs, and let me know if you'd like to see Barry and the Avengers face Savitar. The conflict would be a lot shorter than it was in Flash Season 3, but still good. Or, let me know if you'd like to see another speedster, or some other kind of conflict to fill the time between now and Civil War. I'm shooting to start the conflict in Chapter 8. So, please let me know your opinions before then.**

 **Next couple chapters will be setting up Barry/Wanda, and having Barry share his backstory with the Avengers. I may also do a scene in one chapter of the team trying to get Barry back. I'm not sure yet. Give me any other ideas for chapters you'd like to see before the pre-Civil War conflict starts.**

 **Also, just so you know. I'm not planning on bringing in the Legends at any point. I may bring them in during the Infinity War sequel part of this series. Not sure yet about Supergirl. I do know one hero I'll be bringing in at some point, but I'll save that until they come in.**

 **Thanks for all your support. Until next time.**

 **I made a slight modification to this chapter to hint that Barry is capable of running Mach 5. Mainly just to make him hypersonic-capable. I don't know if that's his real speed at this point, but I'm making it that way.**

Authors Note: I have updated this chapter to boost Barry's top speed to a little over Mach 13, to be equal to what official sources have said about Barry's speed at this point.


	6. Chapter 5- Past and Future

**Hello, my loyal readers! I am back with Chapter 5.**

 **I am very pleased with all the attention this story has already received, despite it not having been up for very long. I am very grateful for that. and please, keep the reviews coming. Especially with your opinions on whether or not you'd like to see a conflict with Savitar. I need to know if you'd like to see that happen, because I'm gonna need some time to figure out how to work that out.**

 **Also, I'd like you to leave suggestions for Arrowverse characters you'd like to see in this story. Keep in mind that Barry will not be returning to Earth-1 until after the events of Civil War, so any Arrowverse characters I introduce can't cause any complications to the storyline. I'll already say that Cisco will be instrumental in Barry going back to Earth-1, so he won't be showing up before then. Nor will any of the key Team Flash characters, except in a scene from Earth-1, not Earth-99, which is my designation for this Earth.**

 **But, for now. Let's move on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5- Past and Future

Barry grins as he mashes the buttons furiously. "You can't beat me, Sam!" he says triumphantly as he and Sam try and finally beat each other at Super Smash Bros.

Sam grins as he fights back. "Sorry, Barry, but I think you're a little too confident," he says with a grin.

Barry just smirks. Then, the Smash Ball appears, and Barry grabs it. With no hesitation, he uses it, and watches his Link tear apart Sam's Falco and blast him off the stage for the victory.

"Sorry, Sam. But Link reigns supreme," Barry says with a triumphant smirk. Sam just rolls his eyes as he drops his controller.

There's a knock on the door, and the two turn their heads to see Steve standing there, watching them with amusement. "Are two done trying to beat the crap out of each other's characters, or are you ready to go?"

Barry grins. Steve had announced that the team had earned a nice night, and so he was treating them all to Olive Garden.

"You bet," Barry says with a grin. He and Sam leap up from the floor and follow Steve out to the garage, where Natasha, Wanda, and Rhodey are all waiting. Vision isn't coming, for obvious reasons. He would be on standby at the facility.

"Alright, team. Let's get out of here and go have some fun," Steve says. He is answered by several cheers, and the team piles into two cars, one driven by Steve, and one by Natasha. And they head off for Olive Garden.

-  
(The restaurant, 1 hour later)

Barry chuckles at a joke Sam just told. They had placed their orders about 10 minutes ago, and were just waiting for their food.

"So, Barry, I know a bit of your life story, but the rest of the team doesn't, and there's still a lot I would like to know. So, why don't you tell us about yourself, and especially how you became the Flash," Steve says.

Barry nods, feeling it's time. He's been around them for long enough, they deserve to know the full story.

Barry takes a deep breath, then says, "When I was eleven, my mother was murdered."

The table instantly goes quiet as the team looks at him with sorrow. Wanda reaches and squeezes his hand as a gesture of comfort. Barry smiles at her before he continues.

"It was one night. I heard a noise. I came downstairs, and found my mom kneeling on the ground, surrounded by what looked like a tornado of yellow and red lightning. And in the lightning, I saw a man in a yellow suit. My dad came in, wanting to help, but he knew we were in trouble. Then, all of a sudden, I was 20 blocks away from my house. After that, the man in yellow killed my mom and vanished. The cops didn't believe me, and my dad went to prison for her murder."

Steve looks angry at that, but stays quiet. Barry continues his story.

"As I later discovered, the man in yellow was Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, a speedster from the future, who in the future was my arch rival. He had come back in time to kill me. A future version of me followed him, and fought with him in my house, which I saw as the tornado. Future me saved younger me, and in anger, Thawne killed my mother."

"But, the whole incident drained Thawne's powers. The only way he could get back to his time was the Flash. So, he killed a scientist named Harrison Wells, and took up his identity. After waiting long enough, he constructed a machine called a particle accelerator. Over two years ago, when he turned it on, it exploded, as was his intent. The explosion generated a wave of energy that generated a lightning bolt that struck me, putting me in a coma for 9 months."

Wanda looks concerned at that. Barry smiles at her reassuringly before continuing.

"When I woke up, I had super speed. I also learned that the explosion had created other metahumans like me. So, working with Thawne, who I just knew as Dr. Wells, and his students Cisco and Caitlin, who became my best friends, I started working as the Flash. I also met and became good friends with an archer vigilante in another city, who now calls himself the Green Arrow."

"I bet Clint would love to meet him," Natasha says with a grin. Several other members of the team grin too.

"Yeah. I'd pay money to see a shooting competition between them," Barry says with a chuckle.

"So, did you ever find out the truth about Thawne?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Eventually, we managed to figure out he was hiding something, and from there found out he was the Reverse-Flash. With the help of Green Arrow and another metahuman called Firestorm, I beat him and locked him up. But, he made me an offer to go back in time and save my mom, if I would send him home too. At first, I accepted the offer. But, when I went back, the future me told me not to do it. I listened to him, and went back to my time to stop Thawne. We beat him when his ancestor, a friend of mine, killed himself, erasing Thawne from existence."

"But, my time travel ended up causing a singularity. Basically a black hole. I was able to slow it down, and Firestorm sacrificed himself to destroy it. But, the singularity opened up portals between my Earth and another one. Earth-2. Months after the singularity, metahumans from that Earth started coming after me."

"They were sent by Zoom, an evil speedster from Earth-2. We had help from a man who claimed to be the former Flash of Earth-2, who just turned out to be a time remnant of Zoom."

"Wait, a time remnant?" Rhodey asks in confusion.

"Basically, it's where a speedster runs back in time a few seconds, thereby essentially creating another version of himself," Barry says.

The team stares at Barry in amazement, not sure what to make of this. They had thought Barry's powers he had already shown were crazy. But this took the cake.

Barry continued. "We tried to beat Zoom. At one point, I had to give up my speed to stop Zoom from killing Joe's son Wally." The team knew who Joe was, as Barry had mentioned him before, as well as Iris, so this statement made sense.

"I managed to get my powers back when I got sent into the Speed Force, the source of my powers. At the same time, Zoom brought an army of metahumans to my Earth. When I got out of the Speed Force, I took down as many as I could. Unfortunately, Zoom felt determined to show we were alike. He had lost both parents. And so, he took my dad and killed him in front of me." Barry starts to choke up at this point.

The team looks at Barry in shock. They couldn't believe that Barry had survived losing both parents like he had, and everything else he'd gone through, and come out as good as he was. Wanda couldn't help hugging Barry. "I'm so sorry, Barry," she says. Barry accepts the hug.

"Well, did you kick Zoom's a**?" Sam says with obvious hatred for Zoom in his voice.

"Yeah, he challenged me to a race, intending to use the energy we generated when running to power a weapon that would destroy the multiverse. Well, except for Earth-1. I was able to beat him. And, the Speed Force sent these creatures called Time Wraiths, which hunt speedster that mess with time, which took Zoom into the Speed Force."

"But, I felt so broken by my dad's death, I ran back in time and saved my mom and captured the Reverse-Flash. In doing so, I created an alternate timeline where my parents were alive, and I wasn't the Flash. Eventually, I realized I had made a mistake, and tried to reset the timeline by letting Thawne go and letting him murder my mother. But, the timeline wasn't exactly the same. There were new enemies to face, Iris and Joe were at odds, Caitlin has ice powers, and Cisco's brother is dead, which Cisco blames me for. I was trying to deal with all of that, and try to repair relationships I damaged when I revealed the truth about Flashpoint, when the Dominators invaded, and you know what happened from there."

The team kinda just sits there. When Barry had said he'd been through a lot, they never would've imagined it was to this extent.

After a full minute, Steve finally speaks up. "Barry. I can vouch for all of us that though some of us may have been through similar things, none us know exactly what you've been through. But, I can also vouch for you when I see that we are here for you. You're our teammate, and you're as good as family."

He claps Barry on the back. "We've got your back, buddy," he says with a grin. Barry smiles back at him.

Right then, the waiters arrive with the food. "Alright. Finally. I'm hungry," Sam says. That breaks the somber mood, and everyone chuckles a bit as they accept their food.

As he eats, Barry smiles to himself. He may have been stranded on another Earth. But, he found a new family. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Maybe this was a place he could be happy. Because here, he was wanted. He was loved. He belonged. And, he was an Avenger.

 **Hope that was a good chapter. I'm sorry if I spent too much time on Barry telling his story, but I didn't want this to be a short chapter.**

 **For those wondering about the Super Smash Bros, I was envisioning them playing Brawl. I chose Falfo for Falconffor obvious reasons. As for Link, I think he may be one of the best characters in Super Smash Bros., and he's one of my favorites. Also, I chose Olive Garden as the restaurant because it's one of my top favorites.**

 **I should have the next chapter up shortly. You will see some sparks start to fly between Barry and a certain eoman with magic. Until then, keep those reviews coming.**


	7. Chapter 6- Courage

**Hello. Back with Chapter 6.**

 **Well, in this chapter, I will finally get around to what I hope some of you have been waiting for. Let's get to it.**

 **Guest** : Glad to hear you like my story. As for why the Avengers aren't more surprised by Barry's speed, I think they've seen enough at this point that nothing really surprises them anymore. I mean, look at Tony's reaction in Infinity War when he met Doctor Strange and learned about the Infinity Stones.

 **HeroWitch** : Glad you like Barry and Steve together. Steve will have the closest relationship with Barry of anyone except a certain witch.

* * *

Chapter 6- Courage

Barry sighs as he walks through the halls of the facility. Life was nice here on this Earth. He had especially been enjoying life the last week since he had gone to dinner with the team and told them his life story.

After a minute, he reaches his destination. He opens the door to Pietro's room and walks in. To his surprise, Wanda is in the room.

"Oh. Hi, Wanda," Barry says.

Wanda looked up at him and smiles. "Hello, Barry," she replies cheerfully.

Barry smiles back. He felt he had gotten closer to Wanda than anyone else except Steve. She was just so amazing. Her hair was like silk, and her eyes...

Barry has to stop himself from shaking his head as he snaps himself back to reality. He had noticed if he wasn't careful, he could quickly start just thinking about Wanda. He didn't want to let himself get involved in a relationship if he felt he still had a chance at going home.

"How is he?" Barry asks Wanda, hoping to distract his mind.

"Not any different," Wanda says as she looks down at her brother.

Barry nods, no longer smiling. After a moment, he says, "Why don't you go get yourself something to eat, and some rest? You need some time to relax. I can watch after our blue speedster here."

Wanda smiles. "Alright. Thank you, Barry," she says. She slowly stands up and walks out of the room. As she passes Barry, she slows, smiles at him, and gently touches his hand before she finally leaves.

Barry just stands there, looking after Wanda. Finally, he manages to shake himself back to reality. He makes his way over to Pietro and sits down beside his bed.

For a minute, Barry just kinda sits there, lost in thoughts that are dominated by the Maximoff twins.

Suddenly, he hears the door creak. He looks up to see Steve enter the room.

"Hey, Steve. What's up?" Barry asks.

Steve walks in and makes his way over to the bed. "How's our boy?" he asks with concern.

"Not really any different. His vital signs have slightly improved, according to this medical report," Barry says, holding up a report he found next to Pietro's bed.

Steve nods as he looks down at Pietro.

Barry looks at Pietro, then up at Steve. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind. He struggles with it in his mind. Suddenly, he hears himself ask, "Cap, what would you do if you wanted to try and build a relationship with a girl?"

Steve looks at Barry in surprise at the suddenness of the question. Barry realizes what he's just said, and feels himself start to blush.

"Why do you ask?" Steve asks.

"Umm..." Barry starts, but fades out, not sure what to say. He's not sure what made him say that.

Then, Steve grins. "It's Wanda, isn't it? You want to try and date her," he says with a slight teasing tone.

Barry feels the red in his cheeks. "N-no. I don't want to date her. I may not be staying here," he stutters. But even as it's coming out of his mouth, it's lame, and he knows it.

Steve grins. "It's okay, Barry. I've seen the relationship you two have, and I've been able to see that you kinda like her. There's nothing wrong with admitting your feelings. Take it from the world's leading expert in waiting too long that you shouldn't hide your feelings," he says.

Barry looks up at Steve. "It's true. I don't want to try and get in a relationship right now. I want to make sure there's no chance of me going home soon before risking that. But...I do want to get closer to Wanda. She's so special, and I just want to see what we have."

Steve grins. "Well, it's simple. Just ask her to go out with you. And just try and talk to her and learn more about her, and let her get comfortable with you. It may take some courage, but you've got it," he says.

Barry nods. "Okay. I'll do it," he says. And with that, he stands up and speeds out of the room. Behind him, Steve chuckles to himself.

Barry races to the kitchen, where Wanda is fixing herself a sandwich. When Barry appears right in front of her, she jumps back and on instinct throws the butter knife she's holding at him, which he easily catches.

Upon seeing who it is, Wanda groans and says in an irritated and amused tone, "Ugh. Don't do that, Barry."

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Barry blurts out.

Wanda looks at him in surprise. She had not expected this. She just kinda stares at Barry for a few moments before she asks, "What?"

Barry feels his heart racing a bit. Trying to keep himself from turning red, he takes a deep breath, summons his courage, and asks more slowly and clearly, "Wanda, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Wanda looks at him for another moment. Then, she starts to smile sweetly, and says in a soft voice, "Yes. I would like that."

Barry smiles. "Alright. How about you meet me out front at 7?" he asks.

Wanda smiles and nods. "Sounds good to me," she replies.

"Alright. See you at 7," Barry says. He then hands her the knife before speeding back out of the room, this time causing Wanda to giggle a bit.

Barry reaches his room. Once he gets inside, he grins madly, then gives a cheer, but soft enough that others won't hear him. He's got a date with Wanda Maximoff!

 **And yes, I'm ending the chapter there. Even though it's short. I know. I'm cruel.**

 **Next chapter will be their date, and I will try and get it up tomorrow. There will also be a surprise with that chapter. Also, let me know if I should have Clint play the (overprotective) dad figure for Wanda.**

 **Again, I just wanted to say thanks for the support. And please, let me know if you'd like to see the Avengers and Barry take on Savitar. I need to know if people want it. Also, I'm considering maybe doing a brief arc with Doctor Strange. It would be just Barry meeting the Sorceror Supreme, not the whole team. Let me know if you'd like to see that.**

 **Alright. Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7- First Date

**Alright. Here we go. Finally getting around to a bit of romance.**

 **As for story news. I'm still working on what conflict to do before Civil War. I'm considering Savitar, another evil speedster of my own creation, perhaps my own version of another DC speedster (Godspeed perhaps), HYDRA, or something else. I've almost made my decision, and you'll be finding out soon.**

 **Enough chitchat. Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 7- First Date

Wanda rocks back and forth on her heels a bit. She's been waiting outside for about 10 minutes. Admittedly, she got out there early, but she's getting a little anxious.

The team's reactions to Wanda telling them she had a date with Barry had been embarrassing for her. Steve had just smiled and wished her a good time. Sam and Rhodey had both snickered to each other, making Wanda blush. Vision had just commented that it was nice, and floated off.

And Natasha. She had insisted on helping Wanda get ready. Wanda had tried to say she could do it herself, but Natasha was incredibly stubborn, and refused to back down, and Wanda had to relent. She had somewhat regretted it, as Natasha had teased her a little bit while helping her.

But, she was pleased with Natasha's work. Natasha had selected for her some black pants, a light red shirt, and a dark scarlet leather jacket to go on top. She had also done Wanda's hair, slightly curling it and putting in some red highlights. Wanda thought it might be a bit much, but Natasha said it looked great.

She fiddles with her purse, a little nervous. She's a little nervous, as she's never actually been on a date. She had just never had the time for it in Sokovia. Not that she had been terribly social either.

Suddenly, there's that familiar sound, and a flash of lightning, and suddenly Barry is standing in front of her, wearing a nice button up shirt and jeans, and holding a solitary flower in his hand.

Unlike her reaction the last time he had done this, Wanda giggles a bit. "You must just love doing that," she says cheerily.

"A little bit," Barry admits, chuckling a bit as he does so.

Wanda giggles a bit more. Then, gesturing towards the flower Barry's holding, a lily, and asks, "Is that for me?"

Barry chuckles. "It's only one, but I thought it would look nice on you," he says. Wanda realizes what he means, and smiles, bending her head just the tiniest bit to allow Barry to slide the lily into place in her hair behind her left ear.

Wanda looks up at Barry. And Barry is just floored. With that flower in her hair, she just looks like the picture of beauty to Barry.

Wanda notices the way Barry is looking at her. After a few moments, she asks, "What is it?"

Barry stands there for a few more seconds. Finally, he says, "You...you just look beautiful."

Wanda starts blushing almost as red as her magic. After a moment, she asks, "You like what Natasha did to my hair?"

Barry grins. "Do I like it? I think it looks amazing. Natasha should be a hair stylist as a side job," he says with a chuckle, making Wanda blush more.

Barry offers his arm. "I'm not gonna run you to the restaurant. Don't want you to lose that flower," he says with a grin.

Wanda smiles too as she takes his arm. He walks her over to the parked car he has ready, and they get in and head off for the restaurant.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Barry leads Wanda in and they are seated. They soon order, and are left to themselves.

"So, Wanda, tell me more about yourself. I still don't know much about you," Barry says.

Wanda smiles. "Well, what would you like to know?" she asks him.

"Well, I already know your history since you got your powers. Tell me more about your childhood," Barry asks.

Wanda smiles in return. "Okay," she responds. She then tells Barry about her early life, before she lost her parents. She tells about some of her childhood friends, and her adventures at her uncle's farm just east of Novi Grad. She tells Barry all about her love of horses she developed as a result of her time on the farm.

Barry smiles as he listens to Wanda tell a story about a time Pietro fell off a horse the two of them were riding as he was trying to show off when they were riding through a pond, and he fell into the water. "He always struck me as a bit overconfident," Barry says.

Wanda laughs. "Yes. Even after he got his speed, he could be overconfident," she replies.

Barry chuckles. Then, Wanda asks, "Can you tell me some stories from your time as the Flash?"

Barry nods. "Sure thing," he says. He then launches into a story about his first fight as the Flash, against Clyde Mardon.

Barry tells Wanda several stories. Among them are the story of how he defeated Thawne with the help of Oliver and Ronnie, and the story of when he met Supergirl. He then tells the story of the incident with Bivolo. When Barry gets to the part where he tells about Cisco accidently sending the boomerang flying through the cortex, Wanda laughs.

"I hope I can meet this Cisco one day," she says. Barry smiles, then remembers where he left off with Cisco, and his face falls a little bit.

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be a pleasant meeting, though I wouldn't trust that," Barry says. Wanda's face falls a bit too. She remembers what Barry said about Cisco's brother being dead after Flashpoint.

"It's okay, Barry. Cisco will come around. There's no way of knowing what would've continued to happen before Flashpoint. You couldn't have known. If I didn't know the dangers, I would've gone back in time to save my parents in an instant. You doing that just means you're human," Wanda says. As she finishes, she reached out and takes Barry's hand in hers. Barry looks into her eyes, which are shining as she smiles comfortingly back at him. He can't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Wanda. I hope you get to meet Cisco too, and the rest of my team," Barry says. Wanda smiles.

Unknown to them, atop a building across from the restaurant, a dark figure with a sniper rifle sits nestled against the edge of the roof, his gun trained right on Barry.

Suddenly, his phone starts to ring. The man quickly picks up and answers, "Hello?"

"Clint, where are you? I called Laura, and you're not at home, so don't tell me you're at home," Natasha quickly says.

Clint freezes, caught in the act. "Ummm..." he begins, not sure what to say.

"Ugh. You're on a building keeping an eye on Barry and Wanda with a sniper rifle or bow trained on Barry, aren't you?" Natasha asks.

Clint sits there for a moment before he says, "Maybe."

"Oh, come on, Clint. Wanda's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Plus, I think she can beat Barry in a fight, so you don't have anything to worry about," Natasha says.

"But..." Clint starts, but Natasha cuts him off with, "No. No buts. They're fine. Plus, your daughter wants you to be home to tuck her in. So get your a** back to your family and let Barry and Wanda have a pleasant, uninterrupted date."

Clint sits there for a moment before he says, "Alright." He then hangs up. He looks back at Barry and Wanda through his binoculars, seeing them laughing together. "You treat her right, kid," Clint says, before he packs up his rifle and disappears.

They continue talking. Soon, the servers arrive with their food.

The rest of their date goes wonderful. They are able to learn a lot more about each other, and each other's interests. And when, they leave the restaurant, Barry slowly takes Wanda's hand. She smiles and squeezes his hand back. They walk to the car, hand in hand, smiling.

When they return to the facility, Barry walks Wanda to her room. They stop right outside her door before turning to each other.

For a few moments, they're quiet. Then, Wanda says softly, "I had a wonderful time tonight, Barry."

Barry smiles back at her and says, "Yeah. I had a great time, too. We should do this again some time."

Wanda smiles broadly. "I would like that very much," she says.

They stand there for another moment. Then, Wanda leans up on her tip toes, and gently kisses Barry's cheek. As she pulls back, she sees Barry looking at her in surprise.

"That was my way of saying thank you. For being such a good friend," she says. Barry smiles a little shyly in response.

Wanda smiles at him, then walks into her room, leaving Barry standing out in the hall.

Barry feels a little giddy with joy. He runs back to his room before he gives a cheer. He could not have hoped for a better first date. And maybe, just maybe, they might be have another date.

 **And, there we have it.**

 **I hope I did Barry and Wanda's first date well. I didn't want to do a ton of dialogue this time, so that's why I skipped over the story telling with little dialogue. I also hope you liked me sticking Clint in there as the overprotective dad figure. I just had to. And I figured for this, Clint would use a sniper rifle instead of a bow, so the kill wouldn't be immediately traced to him.**

 **I actually put a little bit more sparks in here than I originally planned. I think Barry/Wanda in this will progress rather quickly.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I'm really proud of it. I realize that I've been updating this rather frequently. But, I don't like it when good fanfictions go long periods without being updated. Even breaks of a week can drive me nuts when the story is really good. Plus, I am not working or going to school right now, so I have a ton of free time. So, I hope to be updating this between 2 or 4 times a week, at least.**

 **Well, I liked writing this, but this chapter is over.**

 **Or is it...?**

(A few hours after Barry and Wanda's return)

Pepper is in her office at the newer Stark Industries building in Washington D.C. She's going over some logistics for a major purchase by the U.S. government. It's almost midnight, but she needs to get a few more things done before she leaves for the night.

All of a sudden, alarms start going off. Startled, Pepper gets to her feet. She sees two security guards draw their guns. Suddenly, there's a flash of white light, and they drop dead.

Pepper feels her terror rising quickly. Then, theres another flash of white light, and she's suddenly pinned up against the wall by her neck. And holding her up against the wall is some humanoid, clad in some strange metal suit. Blue light glows from under the suit, and set in the middle of the twisted metal head are two eyes of solid blue light. But, this creature looks more like a demon.

"Wh-who are you?" Pepper asks in panic.

"I am Savitar, the God of Speed. And you...you are my bait," the being answers Pepper. And with a flash of white lightning, Savitar disappears, with Pepper.

 **Boom! There we go. I didn't lie at the beginning of the chapter. I hadn't entirely decided whether or not to do Savitar when I started writing this chapter. I made the decision part of the way through. Plus, I said it to throw you all off, to try and maintain some of the element of surprise.**

 **Also, I've made a decision. Doctor Strange will not be appearing in this story. He may appear in another story, before the Infinity War story, but there is a chance the Masters of the Mystic Arts may appear in this story, to lead up to a future appearance by Doctor Strange.**

 **Well, next chapter will begin the conflict with Savitar. I hope you're all excited for that. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but I've got a basic plan of how it will work out. For now, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, and the Avengers' official introduction to Savitar.**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8- The God of Speed

**Alright, fans. Back with Chapter 8.**

 **I am pleased with the reactions last chapter received, including my introduction of Savitar. I hope this chapter turns out well too.**

 **Also, FYI, I am switching up the Flash timeline a bit, so that episode 9 happened before episode 8. I'm just doing that so that my explanation for things will make sense, and so that Barry has a little more information to work with. Also, in this, Caitlin didn't take a shard of the stone. Please let me know if you'd like me to change the timeline to how it's supposed to be, and I'll work that out. Also, I'm not doing that plot arc where there has to be a speedster in the Speed Force prison. That never quite made sense to me, so I'm just not gonna make that a part of this story. I know I'm changing a lot, but just try and bear with me.**

 **Here we go. This may not be my best chapter, but just bear with me.**

 **SpiderSpeedsterZ** : Yes, Barry and the Avengers will eventually learn Savitar's true identity before they defeat him. I plan on it being somewhat similar to how it happened in the show, but not the same.

* * *

Chapter 8- The God of Speed

(Two days after Pepper's disappearance)

"So, Barry, you gonna get around to asking Wanda out again?" Sam asks with a chuckle. Barry kinda glares at him, which only makes Sam laugh.

Barry rolls his eyes. He's had to deal with Sam asking him this since he told Sam about his date with Wanda. Although he is thinking of asking Wanda out again, it's annoying to have Sam bugging him about it.

"Maybe, but not until you stop bugging me about it," Barry says with irritation in his voice. Sam laughs again.

Barry turns away and can't help but grin. Despite it being annoying, Sam bugging him has also been a little amusing. Just another sign of their budding friendship.

"Allen?! Where are you? I need to talk to you, Allen!"

Barry and Sam look up, then at each other. Tony doesn't sound happy. And this could not be good.

Barry runs out of the room and towards the sound of Tony's voice. He finds him in the Quinjet hangar.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" Barry asks. The look on Tony's face has him concerned. He looks angry, scared, nervous, determined, and desperate, just to name a few.

Tony looks Barry right in the eyes. Barry can tell that something serious has gone wrong.

"Get the team together. In the conference room. Now. We need to talk," Tony says. Barry just slowly nods. He then runs Tony to the conference room, before running off to get the rest of the team.

Within seconds, the whole team is in the conference room. Several people look a little uneasy after experiencing being run somewhere by Barry. In a display that makes Barry laugh in his mind, Rhodey rushes to a trash can and throws up. It reminds Barry a little of Diggle.

"Okay, what was that about?" Steve says, being the only one not really affected by what just happened.

Barry points to Tony. "He has something he wants to discuss," Barry says.

The whole team looks at Tony. He standa there for a moment, looking at all of them. And in that moment, all of them see how stressed and sacred he is right now. And that concerns them. Tony is not one for showing his emotions like this.

Finally, he takes a deep breath and says, "Pepper is gone."

Everyone looks at him in surprise. Rhodey is quickest to recover from the shock and asks, "Wait, what? She's gone? You mean, she left you? Or..."

"She was kidnapped," Tony says curtly. Everyone stares at him in surprise. It takes Tony a moment before he's able to continue.

"She was down at the company's new building in DC, working out some details of a recent sell to the government, and some details about lingering relief efforts in Johannesburg and Sokovia. It was about midnight when the guards on her floor were killed and she was kidnapped," Tony explains.

"Who's the kidnapper?" Steve asks.

Tony turns and looks straight at Barry. Barry starts to get uncomfortable, not liking the way Tony's looking at him.

"Well, I was hoping Mr. Allen here could help me with that," Tony says. Everyone turns to look at Barry for a moment, who shrugs. Everyone look back at Tony as he plugs a thumb drive into a projector and turns it on.

A moment later, security footage of Pepper's office comes on the screen. For a few moments, it's perfectly normal. Then, the alarms start. The team watches Pepper look up and around for the threat. Then, near the door, there's a flash of white lightning.

Barry gasps out loud. "It can't be," he says loudly. Everyone on the team looks at him.

"What?" Steve asks urgently. Barry just motions back to the screen.

Everyone looks back, right as there's another flash. A streak of white lightning flashes around the room before stopping. And suddenly, Pepper is being held against the wall by her throat, in the grasp of a being only recognizable to Barry.

There are noises of surprise from the team, and Sam demands, "What the h*** is that thing?"

His question is quickly answered as they hear Pepper ask, "Who are you?" And the reply: "I am Savitar, the God of Speed. And you are my bait." And a moment, later, Savitar and Pepper disappear in another flash of white lightning.

Everyone stares at the screen for a few more moments before turning to Barry. "Care to explain what happened there, Mr. Allen?" Tony demands, now knowing beyond a doubt that Barry knows something about this.

Barry looks around at the team. He'd hoped that he would never have to tell the team about Savitar. But it looks like he has no choice.

"Yeah. I know who he is. Like he said, he's called Savitar. Calls himself the God of Speed," Barry says.

Tony looks irritated, and ready to just grill Barry, but Steve holds out a hand to keep him quiet, then turns to Barry and asks more gently than Tony would've, "Who is he, Barry? And how do you know him?"

Barry sighs before he says, "You all remember me telling you about Flashpoint?" The team nods. Barry had separately told Tony and Vision, and later Clint, about Flashpoint after he had told the rest of the team, since he felt they had a right to know too.

"Well, after I reset the timeline, I felt everything would go back to normal. But then, the speedster I had faced in Flashpoint suddenly appeared. Then, other people who had been metahumans in Flashpoint started getting their Flashpoint powers."

"Eventually, we discovered that some masked man, who called himself Dr. Alchemy, was behind it. He was using some kind of stone that had strange powers to restore the metahumans of Flashpoint. At first, we didn't know how he knew, or why he was doing it. But, eventually, we learned that he was just a follower. I went after Alchemy with Joe, Wally, and a SWAT team. He had some acolytes with him, and his stone."

"I fought him, and thought I beat him. But then, Wally touched the stone, and got encased in some kind of cocoon. Right after that, Savitar appeared."

"He introduced himself as the God of Speed, saying he rules the Speed Force. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of me. He ran me all over the city, moving so fast he was virtually teleporting. Eventually, we managed to stop him thanks to my friend Caitlin, who used her ice powers to stop him."

"Apparently, Alchemy is something like Savitar's priest, and has been gathering worshippers, and restoring the Flashpoint metahumans so they can serve Savitar. We later found out that my former CSI coworker, Julian Albert, was Dr. Alchemy, and that Dr. Alchemy is just a front. Julian becomes Alchemy when Savitar takes him over, meaning the Julian isn't conciously serving Savitar. We also learned that Savitar is somehow tied to the stone used by Dr. Alchemy. For some reason, he's trapped in the Speed Force, and he can only be free if the stone is not contained within a special box. We had the stone contained within the box, and threw it into the Speed Force, but I don't know how Savitar managed to get out if we did, because the Speed Force is eternity itself," Barry finished.

"How the h*** did he get here?" Tony demands.

"Like I said. He calls himself the God of Speed. And honestly, he kinda deserves the title. He's ridiculously fast. Far faster than me. It would honestly be child's play for him to get between worlds. But still, how he got out of the Speed Force is beyond me," Barry says.

"Perhaps you did exactly as he wanted," Vision cuts in, "If he is somehow tied to the stone, and you threw it into the Speed Force, where he was trapped...maybe he was waiting for you to do that so he could get the stone and use it to escape the Speed Force."

Barry just sits there. He never thought about that. He silently curses himself for possibly letting Savitar out.

"In any case. This discussion can be tabled for a later time. Clear and present is Savitar," Natasha says, her tone indicating she's ready to get going.

"Agreed. Barry, I want you to confer with Tony and I, and tell us everything you possibly can about Savitar. The rest of you, get ready to go. We used to have the God of Thunder with us. Now, we're going after the God of Speed," Steve says.

The rest of the team nods and leaves the room. Steve and Tony both look at Barry, and Steve says, "Alright, Barry. Now, tell us. Tell us everything you know."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! There we go. I hope you're all excited to see this play out. I am too.**

 **Let me know if you think I made a mistake in changing the timeline from the TV show. If I get a lot of people who don't like it, I'll see about changing it. But, I felt like this would make the story easier for me to write. And, as I see it, episode 8 didn't do a lot to set up episode 9, so I didn't feel bad about switching them. Also, I hope you don't mind that Vision figured out how Savitar got free so fast. I felt with how smart he is, he could do that. As for why I made Savitar got out, it was the only plot path I could think of where he could come to Earth-99, and have the Avengers be able to see him.**

 **Let me know any ideas you have of things you'd like to see happen during the war with Savitar, especially how you'd like to see him defeated. And give me suggestions for a Marvel hero or villain, whether they're already in the MCU or not, you'd like to have a cameo in this story. I want to do one, but I would like to do it according to my readers' opinions.**

 **Also, just to confirm, there will be no characters from Earth-1 showing up to help or hinder them. This war will be solely between Savitar and the Avengers. Also, every Avenger still on Earth will take part in the fight against Savitar at some point or another. And, finally, I will confirm that Pietro will not wake up and join the fight against Savitar.**

 **Keep those reviews coming. I'm not going to post the next chapter until this chapter gets at least 4 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9- A New Enemy

**Hello, my loyal readers. I'm back with Chapter 9. I'm sorry it took so long. But I've been busy, and I was really struggling with how to do this chapter.**

 **This may not be my best chapter, so bear with me. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing here.**

 **Well, let's get into it.**

 **DarkyRawrz:** If you didn't see, Oliver got sent to Sakaar. He will be taking part in Thor:Ragnarok, and I will be writing a story about that. Barry won't know what happened to Oliver until Oliver arrives on Earth during Infinity War.

 **Coolrod** : I don't really know anything about Smallville, so that will not be making an appearance in this story. We may see Supergirl, and other Arrowverse characters come to Earth-99 at some point. Probably during the story that will cover Avengers 4.

* * *

Chapter 9- A New Enemy

Barry wrings his hands as he sits on his bed. He thought he wasn't gonna have to deal with Savitar again.

"How did he find me?" Barry whispers to himself.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Barry looks up to see Wanda standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Barry says simply.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asks. Barry just simply nods.

Wanda walks in and sits down next to Barry. They sit there for a moment before Wanda asks, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't understand how Savitar found me. If anyone from the team knew where I was, they would've come for me by now. How could Savitar have found me before my team?" Barry asks.

"You said he was in this Speed Force. Maybe it helped him see where you were," Wanda suggests.

"I've been in the Speed Force before. And it didn't let me see outside the Speed Force. I don't think it was that. But somehow, he knew where I was," Barry says.

Wanda gently places a hand on Barry's shoulder. "It's okay. You have an advantage over Savitar you didn't have before," she says in a comforting tone.

Barry looks at her. "And what is that?" he asks her.

Wanda smiles broadly at him. "This time, you have the Avengers on your side," she says cheerfully. Barry can't help but smile.

All of a sudden, before Barry can say anything back, Steve appears in the doorway, dressed in his uniform and with his shield on his back, but with a look of concern on his face.

"Barry! We've got a problem! Somebody with these fire powers is trying to attack the facility, and he said he wants the Flash," Steve says urgently.

Barry is instantly on his feet. "I'll be right back," he says to Wanda and Steve, and races out.

In an instant, he's out on the lawn outside the facility, near the tree line. And fifty feet in front of him is a man, wreathed in flames.

"Who are you?" Barry demands.

The man laughs. "My name is of no consequence. You can call me Inferno," he says maniacally.

Barry just stares at him. "This Earth doesn't have metahumans on the level my Earth does. How did you get your powers?" he demands.

Inferno laughs. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Then, he raises his hands and cries, "But for now, all I need to do is kill you Flash. He'll be so pleased."

Then, with no further hesitation, Inferno unleashes a firestorm in Barry's direction. Barry races out of the way. The man takes to the air by forcing flames down from his feet and hands.

"Barry?" Barry's head jerks around at the sound of Tony's voice in his ear. Then, he realizes it's just Tony speaking through comms.

"Yeah, Tony?" Barry asks.

"I've been analyzing this guy through the sensors in your suit. So far, I've seen him hit one thousand degrees Fahrenheit," Tony says.

"Well, how do I stop him?" Barry asks.

"Suffocate him. Fire can't burn without oxygen. If you run around him fast enough, it should be able to suck all the oxygen out of his immediate vicinity. Rhodey is coming to join you. He'll contain Inferno, then you do your thing," Tony responds.

Barry nods, then takes off, just running around, dodging Inferno's attacks. "Where are you, Rhodes?" he asks himself after a moment.

As if to answer the question, Rhodey flies in and blasts Inferno with his repulsors. Inferno goes reeling through the air before he recovers himself. But, before he can try and counterattack, Rhodey blasts him again, this time knocking him to the ground.

"Go, Barry!" Tony says over comms. Immediately, Barry takes running, and starts running a circle around Inferno.

Not realizing the danger, Inferno stands there, trying to blast Barry. But, Barry easily dodges the fiery blasts as he runs faster and faster.

Slowly, as Rhodey watches from above, Inferno's flames start to die down. Confused, Inferno tries to increase his flames. But, to his surprise, they just keep dying down.

Then, Inferno realizes he's having trouble breathing. Now scared, he tries to take off again, but realizes he can't summon enough flames to get airborne.

Barry keeps running. He watches as Inferno's flames continue to die down, until they're nothing more than embers. Then, Rhodey flies in and fires off a burst from some of his guns. Several bullets hit Inferno, and the metahuman collapses.

Barry stops running and comes up beside Inferno. He looks up at Rhodey with slightly reproach for just killing him, then back down at Inferno.

"How did you get your powers?" Barry asks.

Inferno gasps several times, blood flowing from the bullet wounds. Then, he says in a hoarse voice, "He came to me. He gave me my powers. And he said he could take them back if I killed you and the Avengers."

"Who came to you?" Barry asks, now feeling very nervous.

Inferno looks back up at him and says, "A man, in a cloak, with some kind of mask. He said his name was Alchemy." Then, he groans, coughs a few times, then goes still.

Barry looks down at Inferno, his fear confirmed. With a roaring noise, Rhodey lands next to Barry. His mask lifts, and he asks, "What is it?"

Barry turns to Rhodey. For a moment, he just looks his fellow Avenger in the eye. Then, he says, "Savitar's not here alone. We have a new enemy."

* * *

 **And that is it. I know this chapter wasn't the best. I was just trying to think of a way to introduce Alchemy. And Inferno is just an OC of my making. You may see one or two more OC metahumans before the end of the Savitar conflict.**

 **For those of you who are confused, the description of the Philosophers Stone in episode 9 of season 3 is that it can create metahumans. I know that it was really only used to restore the Flashpoint metahumans, but for this story I'm expanding its abilities a bit.**

 **You will get the reveal of Alchemy's identity within the next few chapters. And I think it will surprise you. Alchemy's identity will set up developments through the entire rest of the story. Give me your guesses as to who it is.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't my best. I'm still trying to figure out all the details of the Savitar conflict. So, just bear with me. And please, give me ideas. I will try adding them in if they work with what I have in mind already.**

 **Keep those reviews coming. And I promise I will try and post the next update sooner.**


	11. Chapter 10- Pursuing Alchemy

**Hello, my loyal readers.**

 **I am sorry for going so long without an update. I've been in Utah for a good friends wedding, and been pretty busy. But, I haven't forgotten this story. I will try and get another update or two up within the next week.**

 **Enough chit chat. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Pursuing Alchemy

Barry looks around at the team. They're all looking at him, waiting for an explanation about what had happened earlier.

"This guy called himself Inferno. He never have his true name. But he said he had only recently acquired his powers. After Rhodey shot him, and before he died, he told me how he got his powers. He told me a man came to him and gave him his powers. A man who called himself Alchemy," Barry explains, putting in a tiny bit of disdain at the name Alchemy.

"Well, from the way you just spoke, I'd say you know exactly who he is," Steve points out.

"Sort of. I told you a bit about him already. I'm not sure who he truly is. But I've met him. He's linked to Savitar," Barry says.

"How? And how do you not know who he really is?" Tony asks fiercely.

"Be patient, Tony. I know you want to get Pepper back. But Barry knows Savitar best. We just need to trust him," Steve says calmly. Tony sits there for a moment before he nods slowly.

Barry waits for a moment. Then, he continues, "I learned more about Savitar not long before I came here. I've told you most of it already. Savitar's been around for a long time. Whenever he goes to a new world, he sends a herald of sorts. A lieutenant to gather worshippers and prepare the way for him. That herald is called Dr. Alchemy, or simply Alchemy. He himself doesn't have powers. But, when I encountered him, he was using the Philosopher's Stone to restore the powers of the metahumans of Flashpoint, and functioned as Savitar's high priest. Like I told you before, we discovered my former CSI colleague Julian Albert was Alchemy. We also learned Alchemy was just a front. When he prepares to go to a new world, he finds someone to become Alchemy, and somehow establishes a mental link with that person. This enables him to pretty much mind control that person, and during the times that person is being controlled by Savitar, they assume the identity of Alchemy."

"So, you think Julian Albert got brought to this Earth?" Sam asks.

"No. He's now working with my team, and in any case, it would be difficult for Savitar to bring someone else from Earth-1 to this Earth. I think that Savitar has turned someone on this Earth into Alchemy. And if Inferno got his powers from Alchemy, that means he has the Philosopher's Stone, and it means he'll be looking to create more metahumans to challenge us," Barry says.

The team kinda sits there for a moment. Then, Steve nods, mainly to himself, and says, "Alright. We need to stop Alchemy first, then we can focus on Savitar. Barry, I want you working with Tony on a strategy to neutralize the power of the Stone, if possible, and capture Alchemy. Sam, I want you, Rhodey and Vision to start running aerial reconnaissance of upstate New York, looking for anything that could lead us to Alchemy or Savitar, as well as keeping an eye out for more metahumans. Nat, I want you to go to Clint's place and brief him on the situation. He needs to be aware of what is happening in case Alchemy sends anyone after him. Once you get back, I want you to look into any unexplained disappearances, even temporary ones, that could give us a clue as to who Alchemy is. Wanda, you'll be with me at the facility, and we'll be on standby alert, ready to go at a moment's notice at the first sign of Alchemy."

Steve looks around at the team and says, "Alright. Everyone understand their jobs?" Everyone nods. He nods in return, then simply says, "Let's get to work."

* * *

(The next day)

Barry sighs. He and Tony have been hard at work for a full day, trying to think of a way to contain the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Barry isn't sure how, unless they can find the box it was originally contained in.

They've had only a little more luck in figuring out how to capture Alchemy. According to Barry, Alchemy doesn't have any powers of his own. So, Tony has said he sees it as just a matter of separating the Stone from Alchemy. The problem may be getting the Stone away from him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me about the Stone?" Tony asks Barry.

"Not to be rude Tony, but my answer hasn't changed since the last 3 times you asked me that. I've told you everything I know about the Stone," Barry says.

Tony sighs a bit and looks back at the computer. He continues typing, muttering something to himself about speedsters.

All of a sudden, their earpieces come to life, and they hear Sam call over them, "Guys, I am seeing a huge discharge of electricity at a warehouse about 50 miles from the facility. I can detect three life forms inside the warehouse."

Barry and Tony look at each other, and Barry simply says, "Alchemy. He's making more metas."

"Go. I'll keep working on this," Tony says. Barry nods, then gets up and runs off, puts on the suit, and speeds off for the warehouse.

Tony shifts screens on the computer, hacking into a satellite to get images of the warehouse. He also brings up a map of New York, which shows the location of the Avengers throughout New York. He can see Barry closing in fast, Sam circling the warehouse, and both Rhodey and Vision inbound.

"Alright, everybody. Barry's gonna need support. Rhodey and Vision, as you get there, engage any bad guys in that place. Sam, you hang around and wait for them. Cap, you need to get moving," Tony says over comms.

Barry races the 50 miles to the warehouse, and comes to a stop inside. Despite knowing what he can expect, it still comes as a shock as he sees Alchemy, still in that same outfit. But, standing between him and Alchemy are two men. One's body is wreathed in miniature lightning bolts. The other man has seemingly become made of water.

Barry stops for a second to examine Alchemy. He seems slightly taller than he remembers, and of a different body shape. This just reinforces his idea that Savitar has taken over someone from this world and turned them into Alchemy.

"Ah. The Flash. I knew you would show up," Alchemy says.

"I don't know what your plan is. But it ends today," Barry says.

"My plan has barely begun. My master will yet achieve his goals, and force you into hell," Alchemy says, then gestures with his arms towards the two metas, and says, "And my two friends here will stop you."

"I see you generate lightning. But, can you withstand getting hit by it?" the lightning-man says with a snear.

"You can create as many metas as you want. I'm still gonna stop you," Barry says with determination.

Alchemy merely laughs, then says to his two cronies, "Get him."

The lightning-man immediately unleashes two powerful lightning blasts at Barry. Barry instantly runs out of the way.

The water-man responds by sending a jet of water at Barry, which Barry easily dodges. But, the water-man then sends a wave out from his body, which the lightning-man electrifies. When the wave hits Barry, he goes crashing back as the electricity courses through his body.

Dazed, Barry tries to get up, and notices Alchemy fleeing out of the warehouse. But, before Barry can do anything, the water-man blasts him with a more powerful her of water, holding him firmly in place.

Then, a beam of yellow light blasts the water-man and knocks him back. Barry turns to where the beam came from, and sees Vision floating there. "I am afraid I cannot allow for you to harm the Flash," he says.

Both metas turn to Vision. Then, Rhodey flies in and lands right beside Vision, followed by Sam.

Barry grins broadly as he flashes to their side. "Well, my metahuman friends. Looks like you're outnumbered," he says smugly. Then, turning to his teammates, he asks, "Well, my friends, shall we kick some a** together?"

"We shall," Sam says with a grin. Then, he spreads his wings and takes off, flying straight at the lightning-man, along with Rhodey. And Barry runs at the water-man, joined by Vision.

(Outside the facility)

Alchemy laughs as he runs toward the hidden helicopter. Nothing can stop him now.

Suddenly, something hits him hard in the stomach, and he falls to the ground. Looking around in irritation, he sees Captain America and Wanda Maximoff standing a few yards away.

"You're not going anywhere, Alchemy," Steve says firmly.

"You think you can stop me? I am the servant of the speed god, Savitar," Alchemy says.

"And we've both faced down the God of Thunder. You don't scare us," Steve says.

"Oh, you may not be afraid yet. But soon, you will meet my master, and you will know fear, and you will finally know what it's like to lose," Alchemy says. He then holds up the Stone, and fires a beam of energy from it. Wanda instantly summons a hex shield, which easily deflects the beam. Steve then charges, shield in hand, at Alchemy.

(Back at the warehouse)

Barry runs at high speed around the water-man, dodging his attacks while throwing small lightning bolts at him. Each bolt causes him to scream in pain, but aren't enough to knock him back.

Meanwhile, Rhodey and Sam's battle with the lightning-man has taken them to the other end of the warehouse. They fly around him, trying to attack him while evading the bolts of lightning he fires at them. Unfortunately, whenever he's not shooting a lightning bolt at them, he casts what looks like a web of lightning around him, which blocks their bullets, and absorbs most of Rhodey's repulsors.

Barry grunts as the water-man finally gets in a lucky shot, and knocks him flying back with a jet of water. Vision responds with a weak blast from the Mind Stone, which knocks the water-man back.

Vision floats down to Barry. "Mr. Allen. I have an idea," he says in a low voice. Barry looks at him, eager for any helpful idea.

"I have seen that whenever you hit him with lightning, it temporarily forces him to resume his solid form. If you hit him with a powerful enough bolt of lightning, I can hit him with a blast powerful enough to knock him out," Vision says.

"I like it. Let's do it," Barry responds. He then stands up and starts running.

Barry runs and runs, charging up one of the biggest lightning bolts he's ever tried to throw. The water-man tries to hit Barry with jets of water, but Vision helps to distract him, dividing his fire.

Finally, Barry feels he's ready. He stops, gathers the lightning, and throws it. The powerful lightning bolt hits the water-man. The man screams in pain, reverting back to solid form, very dazed. Then, Vision unleashes a powerful blast from the Mind Stone. Not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him flying and knock him out cold.

Barry stares down at their vanquished opponent. He then turns to Vision and smiles. "Thanks, Vision," he says. Vision simply nods.

(Outside the warehouse)

Steve raises his shield, deflecting a beam from the Philosopher's Stone. Alchemy then has to jump aside to dodge an enemy blast from Wanda.

Steve grips the shield and throws it at Alchemy. Alchemy dodges the shield, then fires another beam at Steve. Steve barely manages to dodge it.

Wanda reaches out with her telekinesis and uses it to throw the shield back to Steve. But, unfortunately, it gives Alchemy enough time to release another beam of energy from the Philosopher's Stone, which hits Wanda in the chest and knocks her flying back.

But, even though Alchemy got a chance to attack Wanda, it also opens up a chance for Steve to attack. Steve throws his shield carefully at Alchemy's head. The shield hits him hard on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Seeing Alchemy is down, Steve rushes over to Wanda. "Hey. Wanda. You okay?" he asks worriedly.

Wanda groans loudly. After a moment, she manages to say, "Ugh. That stone packs a big punch."

Steve smiles as he helps Wanda to her feet.

(The warehouse)

"I got it. Overwhelm him. He can't produce enough lightning to deflect too many attacks," Rhodey says.

At that moment, he stops circling, and unleashes his unibeam. In response, the lightning-man releases a powerful lightning bolt to stop it.

Then, Vision floats over and releases a powerful blast from the Mind Stone. The lightning-man releases another lightning bolt to block Vision's attack.

Both Rhodey and Vision keep up their attacks. The team can see the lightning-man is tiring. Then, Sam takes the chance and opens fire. Several bullets catch him in the chest, and he collapses.

Barry walks over, looking down at their fallen opponent, having already snapped metahuman cuffs on the water-man. He sighs and says, "I really don't like killing our opponents."

"Yeah, well, sometimes it can't be helped. And in our line of work, we're not used to always preserving our enemies," Sam says.

"Uhh, guys, " Steve calls over comms.

Barry raises his head a bit. "What's up Steve?"

(Outside the warehouse)

Steve stares down at the face of Alchemy, that gold mask in his hand, revealing who is the man behind the mask.

"I got Alchemy's mask off. You're not gonna believe who it is," Steve says as he stares down in shock.

* * *

 **And, I'm gonna wrap up here. Yes, I know. I'm cruel. But, I figured it would keep you really eager to get the next chapter. And yes, the next chapter will begin with the revelation of Alchemy's identity. And I think it will surprise a lot of readers. Alchemy's identity will affect the story all the way to the end.**

 **Please let me know in your reviews who you think Alchemy is. The winner(s) will get to choose an Arrowverse character to come to Earth-99, As well as a small plot detail they would like to see.**

 **I hope you didn't mind me calling our metas this chapter water-man and lightning-man. I couldn't think of anything else to call them. And no, I was not intending to create Electro or Hydro Man from the comics.**

 **I know some of you may be disappointed they caught Alchemy so fast. But, let's be honest. Barry has all the Avengers helping him. I think it would be a bit ridiculous if it took him a long time to finally get Alchemy.**

 **Well, I'll end here. Again, please review. I will not post the next chapter until I've gotten at least 4 more reviews.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 11- A Doctor Unmasked

**I'm back with the chapter I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for. The revealing of Alchemy's identity.**

 **I got some good guesses. Fury and Pepper seemed to be the most common guess. But, let's find out who, if anyone, was right.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Stand with Ward and Queen, one of my favorite fanfiction authors, and the reader who guessed closest.**

* * *

Chapter 11- A Doctor Unmasked

"You're not gonna believe who it is."

The statement from Steve makes Barry nervous. "Cap, who is it?" Barry asks.

There's a moment of silence before Steve says, "The Secretary of State," as he looks down at the unconscious face of Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross.

Barry, Rhodey, and Sam all look shocked. "ROSS?" Sam says with shock. "The former general who had it in for Banner?" Barry asks for clarification.

"The very same," Steve says.

Barry, Rhodey, Sam, and Vision all look at each other. Barry is especially surprised, never thinking that Savitar would use a high ranking government official as Alchemy.

Finally, Barry says, "Alright, stay there." A second later, he's standing beside Steve, gazing down at Secretary Ross. The two are soon joined by the three fliers.

After a few moments, Barry says, "Put the mask back on him. We need to get video evidence of this, or Ross will never believe us. It took us forever to convince Julian, and Ross will be even harder."

Steve nods and replaces the mask on Ross' face. Rhodey then uses his suit to record a video of Steve pulling the mask off again, revealing the face of Ross.

"Alright. Let's get him back to the facility and figure out our next move," Barry says.

Steve nods, and he and Sam pick up Ross. The team then returns to the Quinjet and heads back to the facility.

* * *

Ross stirs, then opens his eyes. His vision is a little blurred. Then, as it starts to clear, he realizes he's wearing handcuffs. Stunned, he quickly shoots to his feet.

Looking around, he sees he is in some sort of cell, with the Avengers standing on the other side of the bars.

"What the h*** are you doing? Why am I in a cell and in cuffs?" Ross asks indignantly.

Steve sighs, knowing this probably isn't going to be pretty.

"Mr. Secretary, this may be difficult to believe. But hear us out. You are familiar with our teammate, the Flash. Well, it turns out an evil speedster who calls himself Savitar has followed the Flash here. He found you and put you under some sort of mind control, forcing you to assume this identity as Dr. Alchemy, his lieutenant. We caught Dr. Alchemy with two men with superpowers, and in the process discovered you were Dr. Alchemy," Steve explains.

Ross just stares at them for a moment. Then, he glares at them and says, "You have a creative imagination, Rogers. I'll give you that. But there's no way such a story will fly with anyone else."

"Then what about if we had proof?" Tony says. He then holds up a tablet, and the video of Savitar kidnapping Pepper comes up. "That's Savitar," Tony says.

Ross' attention is focused on the tablet as it switches to a picture of Alchemy with the two metahumans in the warehouse. "That man in the mask is Dr. Alchemy," Tony explains.

Then, it switches to the video of Steve kneeling down next to an unconscious Alchemy, and removing his mask to reveal Ross.

Ross just stands there, not sure what to say. Then, Barry asks, "Mr. Secretary, let me ask you. Have there been periods in the last week, long periods, where you can't remember anything?"

Ross stands there, his brow furrowed in concentration. After a few moments, he says, "Yes. There are. But that doesn't prove that I'm this Dr. Alchemy. How do I know this isn't you all trying to set me up?"

Steve sighs, then looks at Barry. "Is there any way we can do something that will convince him beyond any doubt?" he whispers to Barry.

Barry nods. "Yes. On my Earth, we figured out a way to activate the connection between Julian and Savitar, and speak to Savitar through Julian. If Tony will help me, I can build the device we need to do the same thing. It shouldn't take long, and if we can get it on video, it'll convince Ross beyond any doubt," he responds.

Tony nods and adds, "Give me and Allen a few hours, Cap. And we'll get this done."

Steve nods, then turns back to Ross. "Alright, Mr. Secretary. We're going to let you out of the cell. But we need you to stay here for at least a few hours. We have a way to prove this to you. We just need some time to get it ready."

Ross narrows his eyes. After several moments of silence, he finally says, "Alright, Rogers. You have 6 hours. If, by the time those 6 hours are up, you haven't given me better proof, I'm leaving this facility, and you'll be under arrest for wrongfully imprisoning me until you can come up with better proof."

Steve nods, then goes to let Ross out of his cell. Barry races Tony off to the lab, knowing they don't have very much time.

(5 hours later)

"And, done," Tony says, putting the final touch on the device.

Barry nods. "Exactly like the one we made on my Earth. Hopefully it works. This could be our best chance to devise a plan to stop Savitar," Barry says.

"What makes you say that?" Tony asks.

"Because. This will allow us to speak directly to Savitar through Ross, and hopefully we can get Savitar to let slip what he's planning, and what he took Pepper for," Barry says.

Tony looks excited at that. "Alright. Let's go do this," he says.

He and Barry hurry out of the lab and go to the room where the rest of the team is gathered with Ross.

When they arrive, Ross is in a surly attitude. Well, still in a surly mood. As the two walk in, he looks at them, and the device Barry is holding.

"What's that supposed to do?" Ross demands.

"This device will help us to activate the connection between you and Savitar. It should allow us to talk to him through you," Barry replies.

Ross narrows his eyes. Tony speaks up and says, "Mr. Secretary, you told us you would give us the chance to prove to you that our claim is true. This is the only way we know of to do so."

Ross looks Tony square in the eyes. Then, he gives in and says, "Alright. What do I need to do?"

"Sit in this chair," Tony says as he starts calibrating the tech. Ross complies and sits down. After a few more moments, Barry fits the device onto Ross' head.

Once Tony finishes his job, and gives Barry the thumbs up, Barry nods at Rhodey to start filming with his camera, then says, "Alright, Mr. Secretary, I'm gonna need you to count back from 10."

Ross raises his eyebrow, then sighs before he starts, "Te-" He doesn't even finish the first word before falling unconscious.

Barry snaps in front of his face a few times before saying, "Wow. Almost faster than Julian." He then presses a few keys on the computer hooked up to the device.

"So, how long until this works and activates the connection?" Sam asks curiously.

Tony is about to answer, but Ross' eyes suddenly fly open, he leans forward, and shouts loudly. Several members of the team jump a little bit.

Then, Ross suddenly straightens up, then looks right at Barry, a cold look in his eyes. For a second, he's silent. Then, he says, "Hello, Barry. Long time no see." But it's not the voice of General Ross. It's the voice of Savitar.

For the rest of the Avengers, the sound of Savitar's voice sends a chill down their spine. Something about his voice is just extremely unnerving.

"How did you get here, Savitar?" Barry demands.

"You can't hide from me, Barry. I will always find you. Once I got out of the Speed Force, it was a simple matter to jump between worlds," Savitar responds through Ross.

"Why did you kidnap Pepper?" Tony demands. Ross turns to Tony and smiles a sadistic grin that further unnerves most of the team.

"Ah. Tony Stark. The man who nearly destroyed the world. Don't worry. Your girlfriend is safe, for the moment. She has yet to fulfill her purpose," Savitar says through Ross.

"We have your Philosopher's Stone. You can't create any more metahumans. Your plan is over," Steve says, knowing that's not true, but hoping that saying it will get Savitar to reveal part of his plans.

"Oh, Captain America. The man out of time. You may have held your own against the God of Thunder. But you are sorely mistaken if you think you could defeat the God of Speed. My plan was never to create metahumans. They were merely meant to keep you all occupied. My true plan will continue. My ascension is at hand," Savitar-Ross says.

"What do you want?" Barry demands.

"To see you burn in hell!" Savitar-Ross yells, "You took everything from me. You trapped me in the Speed Force for an eternity! I will see you suffer a far worse fate! Your friends here will die! Then, I will return you to Earth-1, where you can watch Iris die! You can never defeat me! For I am the future, Flash! You will face the wrath of Savitar!"

Feeling he's heard enough, Barry steps forward and removes the device from Ross' head. Ross shudders and gasps several times, then looks around at the team.

"Well? Did anything happen?" Ross asks.

Barry looks at Rhodey and nods. Rhodey, who stopped recording when Barry removed the device, steps forward, shows Ross the camera, and replays the entire video for him.

Ross just sits there in stunned silence, watching as Savitar speaks through him. After the video is over, he looks up at the team, then finally asks, "And is this Savitar is threatening the United States?"

"No. He's after me. But he won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who gets in his way. So, please, Mr. Secretary, for the sake of the lives of any soldiers you may want to involve, please just get yourself someplace safe, don't let yourself out of observation, and leave Savitar to us," Barry pleads.

Ross stares at Barry, weighing his options. Finally, he says, "Fine. I'll leave this to you. I'll give you two months. After that, the US military will be coming after Savitar, and you'll be the one held responsible for all this." Ross then turns and walks out of the room.

The team stares after Ross. After a moment, Wanda asks, "Do you really think it's just a good idea to let him go? I might be able to free him from Savitar given time."

"No, Wanda. There's just something about him. I don't want him arou d the facility. And, now that we know who Alchemy is, and we have the Stone, I doubt Savitar will try and use Ross again anytime soon," Barry says.

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asks.

Barry stares defiantly at the rest of the team. Then, he says, "We find Pepper, and we free her. Then, we find Savitar, and bring him down."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I hope that wasn't a bad place to end.**

 **I'm sure all of you are surprised by who Alchemy was. At first, it was actually going to be Clint. But, as I thought about some ideas I wanted to include in the story later, I wasn't sure how to make them work, until I thought of making Ross be Alchemy.**

 **You'll see this affect the rest of the story. But, you won't see it affect the story much until the Civil War.**

 **Well, I hope you're all excited to see what happens next. I promise to try and update soon.**

 **Until next time. Keep sending me those reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12- Confrontations & Revelations

**Hello, my readers. I'm back.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. This chapter may not be as good, but I hope it'll be okay. (The title kinda sucks, but it is the best I could come up with).**

 **Chapter 12- Confrontations and Revelations**

* * *

Barry sighs as he spins around in the chair, some hot chocolate lying ignored on the breakfast bar in front of him. Things haven't been going well for the Scarlet Speedster.

When Ross left the facility, Barry felt really uncomfortable. He got the feeling that Ross would be a lot less cooperative in terms of helping them out than Julian was. More than that, he got a nasty feeling that Ross had developed a profound mistrust for Barry as a result of this. And knowing Ross' history with Banner, Barry has a feeling that Ross is not gonna just let this slide.

"I've got an idea," Tony says as he walks into the room.

Barry turns to Tony. "What is it?" he asks.

"I've got an idea for how we can capture or kill Savitar. His suit obviously gives him an advantage. I get the feeling it may help boost his speed. And he has those spear things in his wrists. On top of that, it gives him a lot of protection. So, if we can get him into a specific space, I can set up a powerful enough magnetic field, and that should keep him restrained long enough for us to knock him out or kill him," Tony says.

Barry nods, but then an idea comes to him. "Wait. Kill him. Savitar's the God of Speed. You can't kill a god. You can't hurt a god. Then why does he need a suit of armor?" Barry mutters to himself.

Tony just stands there, thinking on what Barry just said. Then, he says, "Wait. You're right. Even Thor can be harmed. And he's said his father has said they're not truly gods. Savitar isn't invulnerable. Otherwise he wouldn't have that suit. Underneath that suit, he's probably just a normal man. Well, a normal speedster."

Tony gets a grin on his face. "This works even better. If we try my trip, the only way for him to escape is to phase out of his armor. That'll leave him vulnerable," Tony says.

Barry slowly nods. If this idea works, it may be what will finally enable him to stop Savitar.

All of a sudden, alarms go off. Barry's head jerks up, knowing this can't be good.

A minute later, Wanda and Steve come running in, both looking alarmed. "Guys, we got an alert. We caught a police report about a "strange armored being with super speed" in New York, around the area of Avengers Tower!" Steve says urgently.

Tony and Barry are both on their feet. "He must be going after some of the tech I have stored at the tower," Tony says. He then turns to Barry, but Barry is already racing off for the tower.

"Barry!" Wanda cries out with worry, but he's already gone.

Tony races to the control room, racing to get on comms.

(Avengers Tower)

Barry races into the basement of Avengers Tower. And sure enough, standing right there in front of him is Savitar, looking among the various weapons and other pieces of technology Tony has in storage.

"You know, stealing is illegal you know," Barry says. Savitar is still for a moment, then laughs loudly as he turns around to face Barry.

"I am the God of Speed. I will take what I want," responds Savitar.

"I don't think so," Barry says in a low voice, before running right at Savitar. Savitar in turns runs, and the fight is on.

Barry and Savitar race around the room, running on the floor and walls, hitting each other when they can. Barry quickly finds himself on the losing end of this fight.

After a minute of racing each other around the room, Barry finds himself pinned against the wall by Savitar, his face bleeding, and a sharp pain in his arm telling him he has at least one broken bone. The malevolent speedster grips Barry's neck tightly with one hand as he says, "You will never beat me, Barry."

Savitar then raises his other arm, and the spear comes out of it. Barry then grins, having waited for this. He raises his arm, vibrating it, and uses it to slice off the spear. Savitar roars in anger, but Barry manages to catch the blade. He grins and says, "Let's see how well you withstand this." He then plunges the blade into a gap in Savitar's armor.

Savitar roars in pain and pulls back off the blade, dropping Barry. He slinks back towards a box lying open on the ground, then says, "A nice try. But you will still never beat me."

"That's what you think. But now, I..." Barry says, but then Savitar joins him and says in unison with Barry, "Now I have my team."

Barry stands there, stunned. He glares at Savitar, then demands, "How did you know I would say that?", then jumps back as again Savitar speaks in perfect unison with him.

Savitar laughs, still clutching his shoulder. "I told you, Barry. I'm always ahead of you. I know everything about you, and everything that will happen to you. This is all history. Because...I am the future, Flash."

Savitar then grabs something out of the box, then disappears in a flash of white lightning. Barry sit there, slumped against the wall, just staring off into the distance.

What just happened?

(3 hours later)

"Well, it looks like your arm will be fine, now," says the doctor who had taken an X-Ray of Barry's arm. He unstraps the brace and leaves the room, leaving Barry alone with the team.

Steve sits down next to Barry. "What exactly happened down there, today?" he asks Barry, concerned more about how Barry's been acting than about what Savitar took or how he won.

"I went to the tower. I found Savitar in the basement, looking through all the stuff Tony has stored down there. I told him to back off, and instead we fought. Again, he just beat me so easily. But, when he had me pinned against the wall, I was able to chop off one of his arm blades, and stabbed it through a gap in his armor. His cry after that could've only been one of pain," Barry says. He looks at Tony and says, "We were right, Tony. He's not really a god. Under that armor, he's just a normal human speedster."

"So, basically, the reason he's called the God of Speed is because he has an ego bigger than Tony's?" Sam says.

"Hey!" Tony protests. Most of the team have a laugh at Tony's expense.

Tony rolls his eyes in irritation. Then, he says, "Well, at least you managed to get that blade back to me. I'll do as much research on that thing as I can. See if we can't get any intel off of it, or any more information about Savitar." He then stands up and walks off. Slowly, the rest of the team files out, except for Steve and Natasha.

Steve looks at Barry and says, "Barry, I can tell something else is bothering you. What happened that you haven't told us?"

Barry is quiet for a moment. Then, he says in a softer voice, "Right before Savitar fled. Something happened. Twice, I tried to speak, and as I did, Savitar said the exact same thing, in perfect sync with me."

Steve and Natasha both look concerned. "How could he do that? Does he have mind reading capabilities?" Natasha asks.

"No, not that I have ever seen. But, he also said that he knows everything I'm going to do. That this is all history to him," Barry replies.

"Hmm," Steve says, considering that.

"That can't just be it. A history nerd wouldn't be able to know each exact word you'd say and say it in unison with you. This was more than just researching the past. It's more as if Savitar was there. That he'd already experienced this. Maybe he has already got through this day, and came back from the future. Maybe you fought a future version of Savitar," Natasha says.

That jogs Barry's memory. "I am the future, Flash," Savitar has repeatedly said.

Then, he thinks back to the first talk with Savitar through Julian. How Savitar claimed Barry had imprisoned him, yet Savitar had created himself.

Barry reflects on every time they've encountered Savitar. And the times where he seemed to know exactly what Barry's plan was.

And how he knew exactly what Barry was going to say. And matched him word for word.

And then, he realizes what Savitar has really been saying.

"I am the future Flash."

"Barry?"

The voice jolts him out of his stupor. He looks at Steve, who is looking at Barry with concern.

"Are you okay, Barry? You look like you've seen a ghost," Steve asks.

Barry just looks at Steve for a second longer. Then, he says, "I'm sorry about that. I'm fine. I just thought of something. I think there may have been a clue left behind at the tower. I need to go back for it. I'll be right back."

And with that, Barry races off, leaving Steve and Natasha sitting there in confusion.

(A few minutes later, near Rome, New York)

Barry comes skidding to a halt, stopping in a clearing amidst some trees, just a few miles from Rome, New York.

Barry pulls his mask down, then looks around. "I'm here," he calls out.

At first, there's nothing. Then, more angrily, Barry shouts, "I'm here."

A few moments later, there's the familiar whooshing sound, and Barry turns around to see Savitar standing maybe ten yards away.

Barry looks intently at Savitar, then says, "I know who you are."

"It's about time," Savitar jeers.

"Yes. Everything is about time with you. The past, present, future. You know it all. You know everything about me. And my family. My friends. You know everything that's gonna happen," Barry says, his voice rising steadily. Savitar simply stands there.

"But we've been wrong. We always thought you just a step ahead. But you don't just know everything that's gonna happen. You were there. You lived it. When you were me," Barry finishes very harshly and pointedly, trying to dare Savitar into revealing himself through his tone.

Savitar stands there for a moment, then kneels down. The back of his suit opens up. Barry watches as the process continues for several seconds. Then, Savitar slowly rises out of the armor as he says, "Like I told you from the beginning...I am the future Flash," as the face of Barry Allen is revealed.

Barry looks straight at Savitar, his hunch confirmed. Savitar grins, then says, "It's like looking in a mirror."

A moment later, he chuckles to himself, then turns his head and says, "Well, not quite." Barry sees that the right side of Savitar's face is badly scarred/burned.

"You're not so scary without your armor," Barry taunts.

Savitar just chuckles as he looks back at his suit and says, "What can I say? I outgrew red."

"I know what you are. You're a time remnant," Barry says matter-of-factly.

"A temporal duplicate. Made when you run back in time and meet yourself. You brought a remnant to life last year to defeat Zoom. Your duplicate died saving the multiverse, and you continued your happy little life. And it would've stayed that way. But then you decided to play God. You created Flashpoint, and changed everything," Savitar says scornfully.

"How did you get created?" Barry demands.

Savitar chuckles again. "Your future self created a time remnant to fight me. But I spared his life. Or rather, my life."

"You see, Barry, when you imprisoned me, a funny thing happened. I was shunned, because I wasn't the true Barry Allen. I was an aberration."

"What happened then?" Barry asks.

"I was broken. I was in pain. I wanted it to end. But then, I realized the truth, Barry. God feels no pain. All I needed was to become one," Savitar says.

He grins evilly, then says, "And now, I only need two things. One, to force you back to Earth-1, and force you to watch Iris die, so you are driven so far into the dark, that I can be born."

"And the other?" Barry asks.

Savitar smirks as he says, "Well, this may seem ironic, given who I'm talking to, but I'll keep that one to myself."

Barry stands there for a moment, then raises his hand, vibrating it, and says, "What if I kill myself? Then you'll never be created."

Savitar smirks again as he turns away and walks towards the edge of the clearing. "Cause and effect is an interesting thing. It didn't work out so well for Eddie, did it? Shot himself in the chest; Thawne's still kicking around."

Savitar turns back to Barry and points out him and says, "See, that's the interesting thing about time travel, Barry. The more you do it, the less the rules apply to you."

Barry just glares at Savitar. His smirk drops off his face as he looks at Barry with hatred as he says, "My ascension is at hand. When I have control over all of time, it will be you, who is abandoned and forgotten."

He continues to glare at Barry, then turns and walks back towards his armor. Barry wants to run over and try and stop him or kill him, but he stops himself. One thing he has learned here on Earth-1 is that when possible, you fight in a team.

Savitar steps back into his armor, which closes back over him. "See you soon, Flash," he says in his monstrous voice, and then disappears in a flash of white lightning.

Barry stands there, frozen. This new revelation has thrown chaos into this war with Savitar. He's not just fighting a speedster. He's fighting himself.

And he now knows he's in for the fight of his life.

* * *

 **And, there we go. I hope I did this chapter alright. I know this whole conflict with Savitar is going kinda fast, but I never planned on it being super long.**

 **I'm thinking the war with Savitar will last just another few chapters, then we'll start gearing up for Civil War.**

 **Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. And, please, let me know what you think of my decision to use Ross as Alchemy. I didn't get many responses to that, and I want to know your opinions on it. Also, please give me ideas for the final battle, and how you'd like to see Savitar meet his end.**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13- Explanations & Preparations

**I'm back with another chapter.**

 **First off, I wanted to address something. I keep getting reviews asking where Oliver is, and when I'm going to bring him into this story.**

 **I've made it clear several times, both in the story of Chapter 1 and in several Authors Notes since, that Oliver was sent to Sakaar months before Thor's arrival. He will not be in this story at all. I will be doing a separate story about Oliver meeting Thor on Sakaar and taking part in the events of the second half of Thor:Ragnarok. He will eventually come to Earth during my sequel covering Infinity War. But not before. And no, I'm not changing my mind on this.**

 **And now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Explanations and Preparations

"Okay, explain this again."

Barry looks at Steve, who's looking at Barry with concern.

"How could Savitar be you?" Sam asks.

"He's not me. Not really," Barry explains.

"What do you mean he's not really you?" Rhodey asks.

"Do you remember me telling you about time remnants?" Barry asks the team.

Tony nods and says, "Yeah. It's where you run back a few seconds and pretty much create a duplicate of yourself."

"Yeah. So, apparently, in the future, I create a time remnant to stop Savitar, but Savitar lets that time remnant live. When he did, after I trapped Savitar in the Speed Force, me and my team shunned the time remnant, causing him to get bitter. He then travelled back in time and became Savitar. He travelled throughout time and between worlds, gathering worshippers."

"This doesn't make any sense to me. Which came first? Savitar or the time remnant?" Rhodey asks.

"As I understand it, it is a closed loop. It has no beginning or end. It is just one endless loop," Vision explains.

"So, why exactly does he want to kill you?" Natasha asks, wanting a better idea of Savitar's motivation.

"Well, in part because of me shunning him when he was just a time remnant. Also, because I imprisoned him for am eternity in the Speed Force. Plus, I'm the only obstacle between him and his ascension, as he put it," Barry explains.

"So, you mentioned he needs two things," Natasha states.

"Yes. Right before the Dominators invaded, I accidently travelled forward in time, and saw Savitar murder Iris. When he mentioned the two things he needed, one was for me to watch Iris die so that, in his words, I'm 'driven so far into the dark' that Savitar is able to be born. I'm guessing that Savitar killing Iris caused my future self to go down a dark path, which caused him to create the time remnant that became Savitar," Barry says.

"So, we need to beat him before he can get you to your Earth-1," Steve says determinedly, then asks, "What was the other thing?"

"He didn't say," Barry says earning a sigh from Steve.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks.

"We need to figure out how to stop Savitar. We can't let him take Barry back to Earth-1, and we need to try and figure out what else he needs to complete his 'ascension'. Then we need to find him and stop him," Steve says. He then looks at Barry and says, "Barry, you do realize we're probably gonna have to kill Savitar in order to stop him. Are you gonna have a problem with that?"

Barry looks at Steve, then shakes his head. "No. He's done too much, and is threatening to do too much. And he's put my family and friends in danger. And the woman I love. If we need to kill him, I won't have any problem with it," Barry says.

Steve nods, understanding passing between the two.

"Alright, everyone. We need to get to work. And we need to prepare. This may be the hardest fight we've ever faced. And I want to make sure we're ready for it," Steve says.

Steve stands and walks out of the room, the rest of the team slowly following him. Barry notices a strange look on Wanda's face. Almost sadness. But before he can place it, she's gone.

Soon, only Tony is left in the room with Barry. He looks Barry right in the eyes before he asks, "I have one question for you. Since he's a duplicate of you, does he have your memories?"

Barry looks at Tony for a moment before he nods and simply says, "Yes, he does."

Tony sighs. "So, that means he now knows about my plan for the magnetic trap. And he'll probably make countermeasures to stop it. So, that's one plan down the drain," he says.

Barry just kinda nods. He looks at Tony and says, "Any real plan you make to try and stop Savitar, you can't tell it to me. Otherwise, Savitar will know about it."

Tony nods, then smiles a bit. "Well, there's one thing I can show you that ought to help beat Savitar," he says. He then leaves the room, beckoning Barry to follow him.

Barry follows him into the equipment room. Tony leads him to a section of the wall with a single button. Tony presses the button, and the wall slides aside, revealing a metal mannequin, and a new suit on it.

Barry stares in amazement at the suit. It's amazing. It seems to be made of a metal similar to Tony's suit. It's mostly a hotrod red of a slightly darker shade than Tony's armor, but is also colored black on the lower torso and waist. The belt is in the shape of 2 large lightning bolts. Two lightning bolts rest of the sides of the head, slightly larger than on his past suits. The lightning symbol on the chest is a bit bigger and bulkier as well, with a slight glow underneath. There are also lightning bolts circling around his lower arms. There's thin gold colored glass over the eyes. And, he notices these black circles in the palms.

Barry just stands there in amazement. Finally, he says, "Wow. This...this is amazing, Tony."

Tony grins. "I used some of the tech from my suit designs to build this suit. I included some of the compound used to protect the space shuttle during re-entry, and melded it with the alloy I used in my armor. It not only protects you even better from heat, but also against explosions and physical attacks. I also added in a feature after studying about your ability to throw lightning, and based off my experience fighting Thor. This suit will allow you to absorb lightning bolts, particularly those thrown by speedsters, and to discharge it back out at any target you choose."

"There are also a few smaller features. The lightning bolts on the side of your head contain laser targeting systems. They can work with mine and Rhodey's laser guided weapons. They are even powerful enough to guide Paveway series laser guided bombs. Those things over the eyes are the similar to the Helmet Mounted Display they use on the F-22. It gives you the ability to track any target within visual range, and even enables you to switch infrared viewing. It shows you any helpful information, similarly to the display in my suit. They also work with your laser targeting system. That benefits the miniature repulsors I built into the hands, which the laser targeting systems help you aim. The repulsors aren't as strong as mine, but they give you an additional weapon to fall back on besides your lightning. That symbol in the chest contains a miniature arc reactor, which power the repulsors and all the other systems in the suit. It also powers a system that I designed that should boost your top speed. I designed it to amplify the Speed Force in your cells with the power generated by the reactor. It should boost it at least 1,000 miles per hour, to almost Mach 15. That should get you at least close to Savitar's speed."

Barry stares at Tony, then at the suit. "Tony...I don't even know what to say. This suit... It's more than I ever would've been able to make on my Earth."

"I thought it would give you a distinct advantage against Savitar. Plus, there's one further advantage. I uploaded one of my old AIs into the suit. She's called Jocasta. She's programmed to interface with the HMD, and keep it updated. She can analyze the surrounding environment, and provide you with that analysis. She operates much like F.R.I.D.A.Y., and can function just like your team at S.T.A.R. Labs to support you in the field. And, she's completely EMP resistant. And, she's locked into the suit. So, even if you if get cut off from your team, Jocasta can continue to assist you. And, she can respond even faster than any human."

Barry smiles. "Thank you so much, Tony," he says. He then flashes forward, taking the suit off it's mannequin and phasing into it.

He flexes his arms, getting used to the suit. Despite being more armor-like than his last suits, it's still very comfortable. And sure enough, the display is showing a complete readout of everything around him, like Tony's display in his armor.

"Jocasta?" Barry asks to open air.

"Hello, Mr. Allen. I am online and ready," a female voice responds.

Barry grins. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I know this was a short chapter, but it was mainly meant to have Barry explain Savitar to the team, and introduce Barry's new suit. The next fight with Savitar will take place next chapter, and feature a turning point in the conflict with Savitar.**

 **Barry's new suit is a combination of his old suit, the Iron Man armor, and the Flash's suit from Justice League. I imagined it looking like the suit from Justice League, but with the red being more the shade of the red on Tony's suit than on the Flash's suit from Justice League, and the surface of the suit being more smooth, like Tony's armor, with the lightning bolt symbols and belt from Barry's season 4 suit, but with the chest piece being bulkier, with the addition of smaller repulsors in the hand and the HMD. I had planned on having Tony give him an AI, like he did for Peter Parker, and decided to just go ahead and use Jocasta, since we only got a two second view of her program chip in Age of Ultron.**

 **Alright. Please keep those reviews coming. I promise to have the next chapter up soon, but only after I get at least 4 more reviews.**

Authors Note: I updated this chapter to boost Barry's speed to be correspond to what official sources say about his speed.


	15. Chapter 14- A Time-Changing Battle

**I'm back with Chapter 14!**

 **I've been excited to write this chapter for a while. This chapter is what sets the stage for the final battle, though that wont be for two more chapters.**

 **Enough chit chat. On to the chapter. (I know the title sucks, BTW)**

* * *

Chapter 14- A Time-Changing Battle

Barry races around the training room, testing out his new suit. It has done nothing bu please so far. It has performed even better than he expected. His repulsors have worked perfectly, and the Speed Force enhancing device is working brilliantly.

"How am I looking, Jocasta?" Barry asks his AI assistant.

"Your performance is impressive, Mr. Allen. You are currently traveling at Mach 5.25, and vitals are all promising. The energy levels coming from the reactor are still holding steady at expected levels," Jocasta replies.

Barry smiles as she starts to speed up. He can see his speed levels slowly climb up towards Mach 6. Then, Jocasta pipes up and says, "Mr. Allen, you have a visitor."

Barry comes to halt in front of the door. To his surprise, Wanda is standing there, smiling as she watches him.

"Hey. Jocasta just told me you were here. What's up?" Barry asks. His mask retracts, similar to Tony's on the Iron Man suit, which Barry thinks will be very nice for the future.

Wanda just smiles at him. "I just thought I would come and see you in action, and get the chance to see your new suit," she says. She smiles as she studies him for a moment, then she says, "Mr. Stark did a good job."

Barry smiles broadly. "Yeah. I love this suit. It's gonna come in real handy against Savitar," he says.

Wanda smiles a bit, then her face grows more serious. "How are you feeling? About Savitar and all?" she asks in concern.

Barry's face grows more serious too. He sighs, then sits down in a swivel chair nearby. "I don't know, Wanda. It's just, finding out who he really is. It makes things different. I know he's a time remnant, and he's been warped by what happened to him. But he still began as a duplicate of me. Does that mean: I have that same darkness inside me? Is Savitar a part of me?"

Wanda sits down in another swivel chair next to Barry, resting a hand on his shoulder. She looks at him tenderly and says gently, "Barry, you are not Savitar. You are one of the kindest, purest, most honorable men I have ever met. Savitar may be a time remnant of you. But you will never be Savitar. You will always be the person that has refused to kill, who helps everyone he can. The man that I..."

Wanda suddenly stops herself, looking hesitant. Barry looks at her curiously. After another moment, she says, "The man I can honestly say is the best friend I've ever had."

Barry looks at her for a second. He gets the feeling that she didn't say what she was originally going to, but he decides not to pressure her. Instead, he smiles and says, "Thank you, Wanda." Wanda smiles, then leans over and gives him a hug, which he happily accepts.

(In the lab)

Tony stares at the screen, his brow furrowed in concentration as he types away. He feels someone behind him, and glances back to see Steve standing behind him.

"Hey, Cap. What do you need? I'm busy," Tony replies, returning to what he was doing.

"What are you up to, Tony?" Steve asks.

"Don't tell Barry, but I'm still gonna try the magnetic field trap I thought up. I told Barry i was giving up on it so when Savitar got that memory, he would think we would given it up, and therefore wouldn't be ready for it. Hopefully it works," Tony says as he continues to type.

"Gotcha," Steve says.

"I've also got a few ideas I'm toying with that I've taken from some research studies on speedsters I've done since Barry came here. No offense, but I'm gonna keep those to myself, just to maintain secrecy, so Savitar won't figure them out," Tony says.

Steve slowly nods, then sits down next to Tony. "Are you alright, Tony? It seems to me like something is weighing on your mind," he says.

Tony stops typing, then sighs, before turning to Steve. "Savitar still has Pepper. On that surveillance video we saw, he told her she was his bait. But, he hasn't tried to use her to draw us out yet. So, why does he have her? What's his plan for her? Argh, it's been keeping me up at night ever since he took her," Tony spills out.

Steve slowly nods. "Well, it looks like you and Barry have something in common. Savitar's holding the women you two love over your heads," he says, though he knows Savitar is doing it for totally different reasons for the two.

Tony sits there for a minute, thinking about that, not having really considered that.

Suddenly, another alarm starts to ring out. Tony reaches up to his hear, touching his earpiece, and he asks, "What are we looking at F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"There's been a sensor trip at the edge of the facility. Something has arrived here," F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds. She then pauses, before saying, "Sensors show whatever caused it was moving at super speed."

Steve and Tony look at each other in alarm. "Savitar," Steve says gravely.

Then, the door is smashed apart as a flash of white lightning enters the room. And before either of them can react, Steve is being held against the wall by his throat, clutched tightly in the grip of Savitar.

"Captain America. Your bravery is great. But, I am not the Red Skull, or Loki, or Ultron. I am the God of Speed," Savitar growls.

"I know who you are. You're not really the God of Speed. And I've faced the God of Thunder. You don't scare me," Steve gasps out, feeling his airway quickly getting restricted.

Savitar laughs at Steve. But, in focusing on Steve, he's forgotten about Tony. Tony is scared to see Steve clutched in Savitar's grasp. He quickly summons his gauntlet to him, while commanding the rest of his suit to come to him.

Savitar, meanwhile, laughs as he extends his other arm spear. "I am not Thor, Captain. I am much more," he says as he holds his spear at the ready.

That is, until a powerful repulsor blast hits him on the side of the head. Savitar stumbles, dropping Steve, who clutches at his throat. Savitar turns to Tony, just in time to see the rest of the suit come flying in and assemble around Tony. In seconds, Tony is wearing the full Iron Man suit.

"You know, last time I faced a god, I almost kicked his a**. You're not gonna be any different," Tony says. He then takes off, and flies forward, catching Savitar off guard. He slams into Savitar, and flies out the window with him. No longer touching the ground, Savitar is unable to escape. He tries punching Tony, but Tony deflects his blows as he flies Savitar away from the building.

Back inside the lab, Steve gets to his feet. He activates his earpiece, transmitting to the whole team, "Guys, he's here. Savitar's here. He came after me and Tony in the lab. Tony assembled the suit and flew out the window with Savitar. He needs support."

In the training room, Barry springs to his feet. He looks at Wanda, who is looking at him, fear written on her face.

"Go, Barry! Go! He needs help. I'll follow you as fast as I can," Wanda cries. Barry nods, his mask reforming around his head, and then he was off.

Meanwhile, Savitar has managed to shift his position in Tony's grip. Extending his spear, he stabs at one of Tony's boots, successfully destroying the thrust mechanisms. Now only having half thrust, and his thrust being off balance, Tony can't stay in the air, and he and Savitar go unceremoniously crashing to the ground.

Recovering quickly, Tony gets to his feet. He finds Savitar is also on his feet, and staring at him.

"Good, Tony Stark. I admit, you caught me off guard. Your suit is indeed a magnificent technological achievement. Perhaps as cool as mine," Savitar says.

"I don't care about compliments from homicidal speedsters with egos bigger than mine. And my suit has a lot cooler stuff than yours does," Tony replies, then raises his hands and unleashes blasts from both repulsors.

Savitar easily dodges out of the way, but Tony turns his repulsors to follow Savitar. Savitar races out of the way, but Tony grins. A tiny missile rises out of his shoulder and fires. It quickly locks onto Savitar and homes in. Too late, Savitar realizes it is coming for him, and tries to run. But, to his astonishment, the missile is able to keep up with him. Resorting to the trick Barry mastered when first training to fight the Reverse-Flash, Savitar turns around, runs to the missle, grabs it, and starts to turn it around. But, just as he releases it, the missile explodes, knocking Savitar flying back, and slightly scorching his armor.

Tony laughs, his suit amplifying it so Savitar can hear him. "Haha. That little baby was the prototype for a little toy I've been preparing to deal with you. A hypersonic missile that has a proximity fuse warhead. It's guidance system tracks and homes in on Speed Force signatures, and the proximity fuse is activated by the guidance system. Even if you try and dodge it or turn it around, it'll detonate if it gets close enough," he calls. Then, he raises his hands, preparing to blast Savitar again.

Then, before he knows it, Savitar is back on his feet, and easily dodges Tony's blast. Tony tries to hit him twice more. But, each time, Savitar dodges it, then he races forward and grabs Tony by the throat before extending his arm spear and drives it into the arc reactor in the suit's chest.

Tony just stands there, realizing how screwed he is. Savitar leans in and growls, "Impressive, Stark. But still no match for me." He then raises his fist, which begins vibrating. Knowing he's doomed unless he does something, Tony says, "Eject." And the back of the armor opens up right before Savitar brings his fist down and tears the top half of the suit in half before he realizes Tony is already on the ground.

Savitar throws the destroyed suit aside as he stalks towards Tony. But, before he can, a fist connects with the side of his head, and he goes stumbling to the side before regaining his senses, and sees Barry circling around for another strike.

Savitar races right at him, and they clash, both reaching for each other's necks. Both stumble around, trying to get the advantage over the other. Savitar then kicks Barry in the knee before punching him in the chest. It doesn't hurt him, but forces him back.

Savitar then races about 10 yards away before he starts running in circles to charge up a lightning bolt. Barry decides to do the same thing. He stops running and throws his lightning at the same moment Savitar does. The lightning bolts collide, resulting in an explosion that knocks both of them flying back.

His new suit preventing him from being badly hurt or winded, Barry is quickly able to get back on his feet. He races towards Savitar. Savitar is on his knees, looking a little scorched, and acting as if he's trying to catch a breather.

But, as Barry races right at him, he's stopped about two feet from him by powerful stabbing pain in his shoulder. He looks down to see Savitar's outstretched arm, and the spear embedded in his shoulder, driven through a weaker part of the suit by the force of Barry moving at such a fast speed.

Savitar stands and turns to Barry. Although Barry can't see his face, he knows Savitar is smirking with triumph under that armor.

"I thought Oliver taught you not to run in blindly," Savitar mocks him as he drives the spear even deeper, angling it down a bit so he pushes it down through Barry's shoulder towards his heart.

Suddenly, there's a scream of "NO!" from behind them. Savitar pulls the spear out of Barry's shoulder out of confusion. He turns, just in time for a powerful blast of red energy to knock him flying through the air.

Barry collapses, blood running down the front of his suit. Even in his current suit, Barry humorously reflects that it'll be easier to clean the blood off this suit than his previous ones.

"No! Barry!" And instantly, Wanda is by his side, holding him, trying see just how bad his wound is. Tears are running down her face as she looks down at him.

"No, Barry! Please hold on!" she cries.

Barry just smiling slightly, his mask retracting so that she can look into his face. "It's gonna be okay, Wanda. Don't wo-"

But Wanda suddenly cuts him off. "No, Barry. Don't tell me not to worry. Because I will always worry about the people I love," she cries.

Barry looks up at her in surprise. After a moment, he gasps out, "What?"

Tears run down Wanda's cheeks as she softly says, "I was going to tell you earlier. But, I was afraid. I was afraid that maybe I was just doing it in the heat of the moment. And I was even more afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. But, I can't hold it in any longer." She then lets out a sob before she cries, "I love you, Barry Allen."

Barry looks up at Wanda. Even though her hair is slightly frazzled, and her face is stained by tears, and her eyes are starting to get a little bit bloodshot, in that moment, she looks to him like the most beautiful thing in the world. And in that moment, he realizes the truth. Savitar had indeed been threatening the woman he loved. But, that was no longer Iris.

Barry reaches up and touches her cheek. A tear slips out of his eye, and he says, "I love you, too, Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda starts to smile with pure joy. Barry then moves his hand to the back of her neck, pulls her down towards him, and kisses her. Tears still rolling down her cheeks, Wanda kisses them too.

Then, a roar of fury echoes across the lawn. They separate, and look towards Savitar, who is looking at them, still roaring with fury. Then, they hear a sound overhead, and Sam flies over them, heading straight at Savitar. But, before he can even try and fire, there's a flash of Savitar running towards them, then past them, and just like that, he's gone.

Barry, clutching at his shoulder, looks around. He sees no sign of Savitar.

Sam circles around and lands next to Barry. "Hey, Barry. You okay?" he asks, seeing the massive wound in his shoulder.

Barry groans as a fresh wave of pain hits him. "Urgh. Well, this may be one of the worst wounds I've ever had, but I'll heal soon," Barry says.

Vision floats down and lands on Barry's other side. "We have a problem," he says.

Barry, Wanda, and Sam all look up at Vision. " What is that?" Barry asks.

"Mr. Stark is gone. Savitar took him," Vision replies.

Barry's eyes shoot wide open. he raises himself up a bit and looks around. Sure enough, the destroyed Iron Man suit is lying right where Savitar left it, but Tony is gone.

"Oh, crap," Barry groans. This isn't good. Savitar now has one of the most brilliant men of Earth-99, and Barry now realizes why he took Pepper.

The war with Savitar is about to come to a climax.

* * *

 **And there we go. I hope this chapter was good. I wanted Tony to have at least one chance to fight Savitar. I'm thinking you guys probably know why Savitar took Tony. I also hope I did the whole confession/kiss alright.**

 **Next chapter will shorter, and will be the final chapter that will set up the final battle. It's almost finished, and will be posted soon. Either today, or tomorrow. So, expect the final battle in Chapter 16. Please, let me know how exactly you want to see Savitar meet his end.  
**

 **I will also be doing a chapter set on Earth-1 soon. It will feature Team Flash in their search for Barry, and working with Team Arrow and the Legends. It won't be a major contributor to the story, but will set up some future events.**

 **Until next time, keep those reviews coming.**


	16. Chapter 15- Avengers Assemble

**Alright. I'm not even gonna do an intro. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Avengers Assemble

Barry just lies on his bed, only a few feet from Pietro. He looks over at Pietro, still in his coma, and whispers, "I wish you were awake. We could use your optimism, and another speedster."

A few seconds later, Steve and Wanda both walk in. Barry smiles at Wanda, who blushes slightly.

"Barry. How are you feeling?" Steve asks him.

Barry kinda shrugs. "Still in a bit of pain, but I'm gonna be alright. Give me another 15-20 minutes, and I'll be good to go," he replies.

Steve nods, then says, "We need you to come with us to the conference room. We need to discuss our next move with the rest of the team."

Barry nods. He slowly gets out of bed, with Wanda helping him up. Once he's on his feet, he smiles and says, "I'll be okay. Plus, I don't want my new girlfriend to be my crutch so soon after we got together." This statement makes Wanda blush more.

Barry follows Steve and Wanda to the conference room where the entire team has gathered, along with Dr. Erik Selvig and Maria Hill, who both work at the Facility.

When they enter the room, Sam says, "Good to see you on your feet so fast, Barry. Your fast healing still takes some getting used to." This brings a chuckle.

Barry takes a seat at the table. Natasha looks at Barry, then asks, "So, what happened to Savitar? Why did he freak out when you and Wanda kissed?"

Barry looks at her, not entirely sure himself. Then, Steve sits up straighter, and Barry can almost see the lightbulb go off.

"I get it," Steve says.

"What? What do you get?" Natasha asks.

"I know why Savitar freaked out. He said it himself," he says. He then looks right at Barry, and says, "Remember what he told you? About one of the things he needed for his ascension? He said he needed you to watch Iris die so you could be driven so far into the dark that he could be born. Iris was the love of your life."

Instantly, the rest of the dots connect for Barry. "Except she's not the woman I love anymore," he says almost to himself as he looks at Wanda, "Wanda is." Wanda smiles at him and takes his hand.

Selvig speaks up. "So, now that Mr. Allen has realized he loves Wanda, the death of his former girlfriend would no longer have the same effect on him, thereby meaning that Savitar himself is never born."

"So, we've won?" Sam asks. Then he laughs and says, "That was easy. Beat your enemy by getting two people to kiss and admit they love each other." Rhodey laughs with him, but the rest of the team isn't so sure.

"No," says Barry, "We haven't won yet. If it worked like you think, Savitar would've disappeared the moment me and Wanda confessed our love and kissed. Plus, Savitar's a speedster. He can avoid the time paradox for a little while. But, eventually the paradox will catch up with him, and he'll be erased from existence."

"How long will that take?" Maria Hill asks.

"I don't know exactly. A few hours, most likely," Barry replies.

"That's still not good. He can do a lot of damage in a few hours," Steve says.

"Exactly. We can't just sit and wait for Savitar to disappear. We have to find him," Natasha says firmly.

"But Savitar won't even become Savitar if he's erased. Wouldn't that mean everything he does now will be reversed when he disappears?" Sam asks.

"Not necessarily. Even if he's erased from his existence, damage he causes will still remain," Selvig says.

"And, he's still got a plan. He took Tony for a reason. And he didn't attack Avengers Tower for no reason. He wants to be a god. He's been planning this whole thing for centuries. He must need Tony, plus whatever he was after at the tower, to achieve his goals," Barry says.

"So, what do we do next?" Rhodey asks.

"First, we need to find where he took Tony. Once we find him, we need to rescue him, try and find Pepper, and stop Savitar," Barry says simply.

"I saw the lightning as Savitar left. He seemed to be heading south. That is at least a start," says Vision.

Barry nods, then says, "Alright. If you guys have any ideas for plans, go ahead and discuss them. I'm gonna excuse myself, so Savitar can't use my memories against me."

Barry stands and walks out of the room. The rest of the team looks around and starts to discuss ideas.

* * *

(Warehouse outside Albany, New York)

Tony suddenly feels himself slow way down before he goes rolling across the ground a few feet before finally coming to a halt.

Tony looks up and sees Barry standing over him. But then, he sees Savitar's suit hanging from chains behind him, and that Barry's face is scarred and burned on one side.

"So, it's true. You're not a god. You're a time remnant of Allen," Tony states.

"I'm not a god yet. But I will be," he says with a smirk.

He takes a step forward and says, "I originally was going to force you to upgrade my suit. But now, I need you to build something for me."

"And what could I possibly make that you want?" Tony demands.

"An intra-dimensional quantum splicer," Savitar says.

"An intra-dimensional quantum splicer? I don't even have the stuff to even try to make that," Tony retorts.

"Why do you think I went after Avengers Tower? I stole Chitauri tech. You have what you need," Savitar responds.

"I need to make it, and fast, before the time paradox reaches me and erases me. You build the splicer. I open a time portal, exposing the Speed Force, you shoot me with that, and I become fragmented throughout all of time. After that, the paradox can't reach me," Savitar says.

Tony stands and glares at him. "You want to splice yourself throughout time? Exist in every moment there ever was?" he demands.

"All of us aware and connected through one consciousness. I'll be everywhere. Every hour. Every minute. And then...I will rule from the Big Bang until the end of the world," Savitar says, then glares at Tony, before saying, "Get...to work, Anthony."

Tony smirks at Savitar and says, "You said you need this before the time paradox erases you. Well, how about I let it? How about I just sit on my a** and let you just obliterate from existence?"

Savitar smirks before he says, "Because otherwise, she dies." Right then, a light turns on, revealing Pepper, chained to a post.

"Tony!" she gasps. Tony's eyes go wide with horror at the sight. He turns to Savitar and growls, "You sick son of a b****!"

Savitar utters a single laugh, then says, "Why do you think I took her in the first place? I knew you'd do what I asked if I threatened her. So, get to work, and she lives, and your team. Refuse, and her and the Avengers die."

Tony glares at Savitar, then sighs in frustration as he makes his way over to the table containing the Chitauri tech, as Savitar smiles triumphantly.

* * *

(2 hours later, Avengers Facility)

Barry walks into the hangar, fully decked out in his new Flash suit. The rest of the team is all there, and all kitted out for action. They all look at Barry expectantly as he walks over to them. He nods, then looks at Steve for directions.

"Alright, team. Here's the drill. We got lucky with Tony. He has a tracking device with him. With the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y., we were able to track him to a set of warehouses near Albany," Steve says.

"We managed to get security camera footage of one of the warehouses before the cameras went offline. The same warehouse where Tony is being held is also where Savitar's keeping Pepper," Steve says, generating some surprised looks.

"I'm proposing we split into two teams. One gets Savitar to leave the warehouse before taking him on. The other will use that distraction to get into the warehouse and rescue Pepper. I'll be leading the team to fight Savitar along with Barry. Wanda, Vision, Sam, and Rhodey will be with us," Steve says.

"Wait. That just leaves Natasha to rescue Pepper. She can't do it alone. Savitar won't just leave her completely unguarded," Barry says.

"She won't be alone," a voice says from behind Barry. Everyone turns to look, and sees Clint, bow in hand, striding towards them, that old confident smile on his face.

"Good to see you back, Clint," Steve says. "Hey. Thank Laura. She was the one who let me go for this," says Clint, drawing a laugh from the others.

Barry walks over to Clint. "Nice new threads, kid," Clint says.

"Thanks, Clint. And thanks for coming to help us," says Barry as he extends his hand. Clint takes it with a smile before saying seriously, "I know about you and Wanda. You better treat her well, or I'll kill you."

Barry just stares at Clint for a moment, then slowly nods, not doubting him.

Barry turns to the team. Steve smiles and says, "Barry, I may have led this team for a long time. But not now. Savitar is your enemy. You know him best. And for this battle, you're leading us." The rest of the team smiles and nods their agreement.

Barry smiles at everyone and says, "When I first met you all, I felt there was a reason for it. I think this may be one of them. You all were meant to help me put an end to Savitar."

The whole team smiles at him. Barry grins and says, "Okay. Let's roll."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I decided to go ahead and use Savitar's plan from the show because I couldn't think of any other way he could try and save himself from the time paradox. But, the final battle, and how Savitar meets his end will be different. I haven't gotten any ideas from readers for the final battle, so please review and give me some ideas.**

 **For those of you who are confused about the time paradox, this was the best way I could think of doing it on this Earth. Savitar was born because of Iris' death, which drove Barry down a dark path, leading him to create time remnants to fight Savitar, leading to Savitar's birth. Now that Barry has realised his feelings for Wanda and sealed them with a kiss, the effect Iris' death would've had on him is gone, meaning that Savitar's existence is now about to end. I hope that makes sense.**

 **For those who couldn't guess, I drew Barry's last statement to the team from the words of Todd Beamer, one of the passengers on United Airlines Flight 93 on 9/11. His last known words, heard over a phone call, were a call to his fellow passengers to get ready to attack the hijackers. And they were those same words. "Okay. Let's roll."**

 **I should have the next chapter up soon. So, please, review, give me ideas for what you want to see in the final battle, and stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 16- Avengers vs Savitar

**Alright, my loyal readers. Here we go. The final battle with Savitar!**

 **I've been eagerly waiting to write this chapter. Finally, we'll get to see Barry lead the Avengers against Savitar. And we're gonna see some serious ass-kicking here. (I usually don't fully write language like that, so that should show how excited I am)**

 **Okay. Let's roll!**

 **willdawg992003:** Unfortunately, I have other plans for Pietro. He will not be joining the fight with Savitar. He will be waking up at a later date. I'm actually not entirely sure when I'm gonna have him wake up, but I'm working on it. I may do your idea of Pietro going to Earth-1, and your idea of him falling in love with Iris. But I don't plan on Pietro getting access to the Speed Force. I'm still working on it all. You'll find out everything eventually.

* * *

Chapter 16- Avengers vs. Savitar

Tony twists the wrench, putting the final touches on the device. It's design has ended up looking a bit like a bazooka.

"All done," he calls out. Savitar walks over to him, running his hands over the device. He smiles to himself, knowing he's finally got what he needs to be a god.

"Perfect. Now. You're gonna come with me, and you're gonna shoot me with that. Once you do, your pretty girlfriend and you can go on your merry way," Savitar says.

Tony glares at Savitar, then just curtly nods. Savitar smirks, then runs over to his armor, which encases him in a second. He then turns to Tony, stares at him for a moment, then runs over, grabs Tony and the device, and disappears, Pepper's agonized call of "Tony!" echoing after them.

(New York Airspace, 20 miles west of Albany)

Barry watches the screen intently as the dot representing Tony's tracker suddenly moves, moving at incredible speed. "Heads up. Savitar's on the move." he calls. The team tenses up a bit.

Barry watches the dot move, finally stopping in an open area, just outside Albany, about 10 miles from the warehouse.

"Alright. Savitar's come to a halt. About 10 miles from the warehouse where they were. Natasha, you and Clint drop us off about a mile from where they stopped, then head for the warehouse. Make sure and give Savitar a wide berth, so he doesn't see you. I'll run on ahead to keep him distracted until the rest of you get there," Barry says tersely. Natasha nods as Clint pilots the Quinjet towards the target area.

(Open clearing, just outside Albany)

Savitar comes to a stop in an open clearing. Tony stumbles around a bit. This particular run has made him extra queasy.

Savitar waits impatiently for Tony to get over it. After a few moments, he growls, "Get up. Shake it off. I need you to finish your job."

Tony looks up at him, the nods, making his way over to the device and picking it up.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a running speedster, and out of nowhere a streak of lightning hits Savitar and knocks him rolling head over heels. The lightning comes to a stop, revealing it to be Barry Allen, fully decked out in the Iron Flash suit.

"Barry," Savitar growls as he gets to his feet. "Hey, Savitar. Thought I'd pay you a little visit before you became a god. To let you know that your plan is OVER!" Barry says with a smirk, turning serious and shouting by the end of it, before running right at Savitar.

Savitar runs away from Barry, and the two speedsters begin running around the clearing. That is, until a beam of yellow energy hits the ground right at Savitar's feet, causing him to lose his balance and go falling head over heels.

Barry skids to a stop behind Savitar, grinning triumphantly. Savitar looks up, to see Vision floating in the air before him. "Your time is at an end, Savitar," Vision says simply.

"You know nothing of time. I rule time!" bellows Savitar. He then lunges for Vision, his spear extended, but Vision simply unleashes a blast from the Mind Stone, knocking Savitar down hard.

Savitar tries to stand, only for something to slam into the side of his head hard enough to knock him down. Turning, he says Steve catching his shield. "If you give up now, we'll see if we can't figure out a way to save you," Steve says, ever trying to reason with him.

"You will fall before me. I will become a god, and then everyone you care about will die!" Savitar bellows before he rushes at Steve.

Steve tries to defend himself. But even his enhanced reflexes and strength are no match for Savitar. Several high speed punches quickly lay Steve on his back. Savitar then extends his spear and drives it down at Steve. Steve barely manages to raise his shield in time to block it.

Steve struggles as Savitar presses his spear down. "Even with your strength, you cannot last forever," Savitar growls.

Steve struggles, trying his best to hold Savitar back. Then, he hears Rhodey over his comms, "Hold tight, Cap, and keep that shield over you. Sam and I are coming in hot."

Steve pulls himself into a ball, trying to cover as much of his body as possible. A roaring sound gets Savitar's attention. He looks up to see Rhodey and Sam swooping down. Sam pulls out his pistols and starts firing them at Savitar, while Rhodey unleashes just about every weapon he has. Grenades, rockets, and guns of at least 5 different calibers. All spraying at Savitar.

Savitar takes several hits, causing light damage to his armor. Then, he runs out of the way, and Steve continues to protect himself with his shield.

Rhodey flies after Savitar. Two small missiles, further copies of the prototype Tony used just a few hours ago, rise out of his shoulders and fire at Savitar. Savitar races forward, trying to avoid them, but they home in mercilessly.

Then, Savitar launches himself into the air, then turns around and throws lightning back into the path of the two missiles, detonating them.

Savitar is about to laugh in triumph at avoiding them, when he's suddenly enveloped in red energy and thrown down to the ground, hitting the ground so hard he sinks in several inches. Looking up, he sees Wanda standing a few yards away, her hands glowing.

Savitar looks at her with hate then bellows. He pulls himself out of the ground, then runs right at her. She throws a blast if energy at him, but he dodges it. Several more times she tries to hit him with energy blasts, but he dodges them all then rushes at her. She tries to block his first punch, but gets knocked flying.

Seeing Wanda get hit, Barry shouts with fury and rushes at Savitar. Savitar turns to meet him, and they clash again.

* * *

(Warehouse, 10 miles away)

Natasha carefully opens the door, and she and Clint slowly enter the warehouse, weapons at the ready.

After a few moments, Natasha softly calls out, "Pepper?"

At first, there's no answer. After a few more moments, she calls out again, "Pepper?"

"Natasha? Is that you?" the answer comes. Natasha and Clint come around the corner, and see Pepper about 50 feet away, chained to a pillar.

"Pepper. It's okay. We've come to rescue you," Clint says.

They start towards her. But, then, Pepper cries, "Wait! Don't come any closer!" But it's too late. Without warning, laser beams start coming online. Clint raises his bow, an explosive arrow nocked in it, and Natasha raises her pistols. But it's too late. Within a matter of seconds, they are completely trapped by a grid of lasers.

Clint growls. "Crap. Should've known he'd do something like this," Clint says.

Natasha eyes the lasers hesitantly. "Pepper? What's going on? What's going to happen if we trip these lasers?" she asks.

"Savitar packed explosives into the walls. If you trip the lasers, it's basically going to blow up this entire warehouse," Pepper replies, her voice terrified.

Clint eyes their surroundings, looking for something to hit that might turn off the lasers. Then, he spies something. A fuse box, with a number of wires running out of it towards some of the spots where the lasers are coming from.

"Okay. You both hold tight. I'm gonna try this," Clint says just loud enough for the two of them to hear him, slowly shifting his aim to the fuse box.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Pepper calls, but says it right as Clint lets his arrow fly. The arrow hits the box, and explodes. For a tense second, the three wait to see if they're about to blow up. Then, the lasers shut off.

Natasha breathes a sigh of relief, then hurries over to Pepper, who is breathing heavily, feeling highly stressed by this situation. Natasha bends over the lock holding the chains together, and quickly uses a tool from her belt to pick the lock. Once it springs open, she and Clint unwrap the chains. Once she's free, Pepper stumbles away from the pillar, and Clint catches her before she falls.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you both so much. I thought I was never gonna get out of here," Pepper gasps out. Natasha and Clint both smile and says, "Hey. We're the Avengers." That makes Pepper smile a little bit.

Natasha gets on the comms and says, "Hey, team. We got Pepper. She's alive, and we beat Savitar's trap. We're taking her back to the Facility. We'll meet you there."

"That may take a while!" Steve shouts over the comms.

* * *

(The clearing)

Barry and Savitar race around the clearing, trying to hit each other. Vision tries to follow them and hit Savitar with more blasts from the Mind Stone, but finds its hard for even him to keep up with the battle.

Savitar then does his lightning trick again, jumping up before throwing a lightning bolt behind him. The impact knocks Barry off his feet and he goes flying through the air.

Right then, Vision, who's floating overhead, gets in a good hit. Increasing his density, he flies down at Savitar and punches him so hard it dents his armor and knocks him down. Savitar hits the ground so hard he creates a small crater.

Rhodey then flies in, and while Savitar is still a bit dazed, looses off another anti-speedster missile. The missile straight down at Savitar, who isn't able to react fast enough. The missile proximity detonates so close that it badly mangles Savitar's armor, and sends several pieces of shrapnel into Savitar's skin.

Savitar bellows in pain, then phases out of his badly damaged armor. For the first time, the entire team gets a look at Savitar, and they realize with a chill that what Barry said was true.

"Curse you, Stark!" he bellows at Tony. Tony just smiles and says, "What can I say? I knew you were a threat. You think I wouldn't design a weapon that could both target you and keep up with you?"

"You will all pay. I only have a few minutes left. But, I'm going to go back, and see my plan through before you can get to me!" Savitar shouts. Then, he starts running, trying to build up enough momentum to travel back in time, intending to travel back to the warehouse before he left with Tony.

But, so focused on his task, he doesn't even notice Tony hefting the device, aiming it out in front of him, and firing. A time portal starts to open up in front of him, but then the beam from the device jets out in front of him, and Savitar runs right into it.

Energy from the beam envelops Savitar. And, in an instant, he stops running, and goes tumbling across the grass, far short of the time portal.

Savitar looks up in alarm, feelinng slower. He raises his hand, and realises he can only vibrate it at a fraction of his former speed.

He looks in alarm at Tony, who laughs triumphantly. "You didn't really think I'd let you become a god, did you? You may have stolen the right tech for me to create the splicer. But, with my research I'd done on speedsters, and how to stop them, I realized you'd also stolen all the tech I needed to build a Speed Force dampener."

"You didn't give me enough time to build it at peak efficiency. So, I wasn't able to build one that could fully cut off your connection to the Speed Force. But you're still slow enough now that you can't get away, and you can't beat us all," he finishes.

Savitar looks at Tony in alarm, then fury. But, before he can do anything, Steve throws his shield, knocking Savitar over. He tries to get up, but Sam swoops down, throwing his feet out in front of him, and slamming feet first into Savitar, who gets knocked rolling head over heels.

Savitar gets quickly to his feet. Seeing Steve racing towards him, he races to meet him. But, he quickly realizes just how slow the dampener has made him. And not only that, but before he can get to Steve, he stops, enveloped in red energy. He turns his head, and sees Wanda standing a few yards away, restraining him. She then makes a motion with her hand, and Savitar is thrown into the air.

Savitar goes tumbling upwards through the air. Then, Rhodey flies in and blasts him with his repulsors. Then, Vision comes in and punches him, hard. Savitar goes flying down towards the ground. Then, Barry comes running in for the final blow. As Savitar is about hit the ground, Barry's fist connects with Savitar's chest, which knocks him flying at least 40 feet before he hits the ground and goes skidding another 20 feet, carving a shallow trench in the ground.

Savitar tries to shake off the daze he's now in, then slowly gets to his feet. He looks up to find the team facing him, glaring at him defiantly.

"I will kill you all!" Savitar screams at them.

"You clearly don't know when you've lost," Barry says with a smirk.

"I will never surrender to you!" Savitar screams.

"You don't need to," Vision says. Savitar and the Avengers all look at him in confusion. He simply gestures behind Savitar and says, "Your doom is coming."

Everyone turns to look behind Savitar. The time portal that had opened in front of Savitar before Tony hit him with the dampener has grown in size, and is now sparking with red lightning. Then, before any of them can react, it seems to pulse, and streak of red lightning streaks out of it, coming to a rest about 50 feet away.

Barry, Savitar, and the Avengers (except Vision) look in shock at this new arrival. It's wearing a suit a lot like Barry's last suit, except completely black in color, with a white circle, and red lightning bolts. But, the mask is torn, and below is the face of what looks like a demon.

"Black Flash," Savitar gasps. And then, Barry realizes who this is, a memory of the previous year coming to him, where Time Wraiths had distorted the features of a certain speedster before taking him into the Speed Force.

"Zolomon..." Barry whispers to himself.

"Zolomon?" Steve asks in confusion. But, before Barry can even try and answer, there's a loud, demonic screech, that the team realizes has come from the "Black Flash".

"No..." Savitar says in a low voice. He then tries to race away, but the Black Flash races to cut him off. And just a second later, they both come to a halt, both turned to the side so the team can see what's happening. And they see Savitar, frozen in place, the Black Flash gripping his neck tightly with his left hand, and with his right hand phased into Savitar's chest. The Black Flash snarls in Savitar's face before pulling his hand out, then racing off.

The team stares in shock as Savitar stands there, frozen for a moment. Then, the team notices what's happening, and they watch as Savitar slowly starts to disintegrate in orange light. Starting at his hands and feet, and slowly moving towards his head. Finally, just his head is left, and Savitar starts to scream before he finally disappears completely.

They stand there for a moment. Then, with a flash of red lightning, the Black Flash is standing right in front of Barry. The whole team turns, weapons at the ready, but Barry holds out his hand, not scared as Black Flash snarls in his face. "It's okay, guys," Barry says.

He stares right into the face of his former enemy. The Black Flash continues to snarl for a moment, then turns and races off, and disappears in a moment.

The team stands there, kind of frozen in shock, the only signs of the recent battle being various craters in the ground.

Tony walks over to the rest of the team. After a few moments, he asks the question that is on everyone's mind. "Is he gone?" he asks Barry.

"Yeah. Whatever Zolomon did, it destroyed him. He was probably almost out of time anyway. If we'd held him off just a little bit longer, he'd have disintegrated anyway."

"So, who is Zolomon?" Steve asks, and the whole team looks at him expectantly.

"He's Zoom," Barry responds, and the team looks at him in surprise, remembering Barry telling them about Zoom.

"What happened to him?" Sam asks.

"When the Time Wraiths took him into the Speed Force, I saw his features and uniform start to distort into almost exactly what we just saw. I'm guessing they further distorted after the Time Wraiths took him. My best guess is that after he got taken into the Speed Force, he became essentially a speedster version of Time Wraith. A slave to the Speed Force, to hunt speedsters who mess with time. When Savitar tried to run back in time, the Speed Force must've decided he'd done enough, and sent Zolomon after him. I guess Savitar found out about Zolomon before now, and that Zolomon had this nickname, Black Flash. That explains why he recognized him," Barry explains.

"Well, I hope we never see him again," Rhodey says, which most of the team agrees with.

Barry smiles. "Well, Avengers. We did it. We beat Savitar."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope the final battle was good. I hope you also like me including Black Flash. That was always my biggest problem with the Season 3 finale, that they just killed Black Flash so quick. I wanted to see him be around for longer. I decided to bring him in as Savitar's doom in this to remedy that. I hope you guys like that I did that.**

 **I took inspiration for Savitar's warehouse trap from an episode of Arrow, where Shrapnel set a similar trap for Oliver. I hope I made a good choice with it.**

 **Next chapter will feature the aftermath of the final battle with Savitar, then there'll be a chapter set on Earth-1. After that, we'll start getting into Civil War.**

 **Keep those reviews coming. Please, please, please let me know how you think I did with this chapter. I may edit this chapter in the future if I think of ways to improve it, or get good suggestions on how to improve it.**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17- Victory

**Well, I'm back with another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Unfortunately, this won't be near as exciting. But, then again, most of the coming chapters won't be until we get into the action of the Civil War.**

 **Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Victory

Barry smiles as he walks back into the Facility, hand in hand with Wanda, and the rest of the team following them.

As they enter the Facility, they see Natasha, Clint, and Pepper waiting for them. As soon as Pepper sees Tony, she springs to her feet, cries, "Tony!" and runs to him. The two embrace tightly as the team watches them.

"Oh, I was so worried about you," Peppers gasps.

"Says the woman who was chained to a pillar by a homicidal speedster," Tony says with a grin, making Pepper smile and let out a single soft laugh.

Barry turns to Clint and Natasha. "What kind of trap had Savitar set in the warehouse?" he asks them.

"He packed some explosives into the walls of the warehouse, and hid more explosives throughout the warehouse. He then set up a grid of laser triggers, which would activate whenever someone got too close to Pepper. Tripping the lasers would set off the charges," Natasha explains.

"Geez. That could've been bad. How did you get out of it?" Barry asks.

"Clint figured it out," Natasha says with a grin.

"I saw a fuse box that had wires running out of it to the laser transmitters, so I figured the box was powering the trap. I already had an explosive arrow in my bow when the lasers went on, so I just shot at the fuse box and blew it up. That shut down the lasers, and then we got Pepper out of there," Clint explains. Barry just nods in return.

"Alright. I'm gonna take Pepper to New York, have her see a doctor, and let her get some rest," Tony says. Everyone just nods as Tony leads Pepper out of the Facility.

* * *

(30 minutes later, med bay)

Barry sits beside Pietro's bed, now out of his suit, staring down at the unconcious speedster. "Well, Pietro. We beat Savitar. We kicked his a**. But, I kinda wish you could've been there. Then Savitar would've really learned not to mess with Maximoffs." He chuckles a little bit to himself.

Then, he senses someone behind him. Turning, he sees Wanda walking into the med bay, still in her combat uniform, her hands in her pockets, and smiling at him.

"Hey," she says. Barry smiles back at her. "Hey," he responds.

She walks up and sits down beside him. "Are you wishing Pietro could've been there to help us fight Savitar?" she asks him.

Barry smiles. "Yeah. I just wish he would wake up already. It's been months since he went into his coma," he says.

"Well, you were in a coma for 9 months when you got your powers. Who knows how much longer Pietro could be in his coma?" Wanda says.

Barry nods, then looks right at her. He just stares at her for a moment before he smiles softly and says in a low voice, "I'm so glad you were by my side, today. I don't think we could've done it without you. We definitely would've had more casualties." He then pauses, before he says, "But, I could've gone without the whole team. As long as I had you with me, I would've been fine."

Wanda smiles at him before reaching out and placing her hand on his cheek. "I will always be by your side. As long as there is a fight, I will be there to fight beside you," she whispers. Barry and Wanda smile at each other before leaning in and kissing.

As they separate, Barry smiles at her and says, "I have a question for you, Wanda."

She smiles at him and asks with a slight giggle, "What is that?"

He smiles at her mischievously for a moment before he asks, "Wanda Maximoff...will you go on a date with me?"

She giggles happily. "Yes, Barry Allen, I will." She leans in and kisses him again.

* * *

(Conference room)

"So, this Savitar is defeated?"

Steve stands in front of the conference table, looking right at the video screen, and Secretary Ross.

"Yes. Tony was able to build a device to seriously cut Savitar's speed. We then fought him to a standstill, then were able to kill him," Steve says, wisely choosing to omit the part about Black Flash, not knowing how Ross would react to that information, or what he may try to do if he knows that.

"And your fast teammate is alive?" Ross questions. Steve nods in response. For some reason, Ross shows a brief look that almost looks like disappointment.

"Very well. I won't reveal this to the President or the Department of Defense. But I expect there to not be any further attacks from evil speedsters like this Savitar in the future. Otherwise, I won't be so lenient in letting you take care of them alone," Ross says.

Steve doesn't want to irritate Ross by telling him that he's not the only one involved in such a decision making process. He merely says, "If we receive any indication of any evil speedsters on this Earth, we will alert you. But, with all due respect, I'm not sure you realize how dangerous they are. It took our entire time, and a lot of luck, to beat Savitar, and even then he almost won."

Ross just looks at Steve impassively. After a few moments, he says, "My statement still stands, Rogers. Just make sure we never have to face a speedster threat again. And let Mr. Allen know that even though he may have stopped Savitar, I still hold him responsible for bringing him here in the first place. Mr. Allen had better watch himself, or he may find himself faced with unpleasant consequences." The video call then abruptly shuts off.

Steve stares at the now blank screen. He knew that Ross mistrusted heroes, and that he would likely assign some blame to Barry for Savitar coming to this Earth, but is still surprised at how much blame he's assigning Barry.

Steve leaves the conference room, thinking on this. He knows that if Barry screws up in any way that Ross will notice, he's going to be in big trouble.

A nasty feeling fills Steve. The battle with Savitar may be over. But Steve has a gut feeling that the challenges aren't over for Barry, or the Avengers.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I know this chapter was short, but it was mostly just supposed to show the aftermath, and set up future events and developments further down the line.**

 **While writing this chapter, I briefly toyed with the idea of having Pietro wake up, and see Barry and Wanda kissing, just for the humor of it. But, I decided to just go with my original plan. So, unfortunately, Pietro will yet be in a coma for a little while.**

 **The next chapter should be up later today. After that, I may take a break from this for a few days so I can resume one or two of my older fanfictions before I get back to this one.**

 **Alright. Keep those reviews coming, and stay tuned. And please, if you haven't already, let me know what you thought of the final battle last chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18- A Universe Away

**Well, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **This chapter will be a little bit different. This will take place on Earth-1. I'm not even fully sure where I'm going with this, but we'll see how well this turns out.**

* * *

Chapter 18- A Universe Away

"Cisco, do you have anything new?" Iris demands.

Cisco sighs as he turns his chair and looks at her, with a tiny bit of irritation. "Iris, my answer hasn't changed since the last 53 times you asked me that. If I figure out or vibe anything new, I will tell you!" he says.

"Iris," Joe says to get her attention. She turns to him, arms folded.

"Iris, I know you're worried about Barry. Yes, he's your boyfriend, you have every right to be worried about him. But all of us are too. Getting upset is not gonna make things go faster. I know it's been four days since he got sucked into that portal, but everything is going to be alright," Joe says to his daughter, trying to calm her down.

"And don't forget. Barry wasn't the only one who got lost. Team Arrow is helping us, the Legends are using the Waverider to search the timeline, and Kara agreed to remain behind to help us out. And, remember, Harry's come over from Earth-2, and Lyla has committed ARGUS resources to the search. We'll find them," Caitlin says.

Iris sighs. She's been going slightly out of her mind with worry since the end of the fight with the Dominators, and Barry and Oliver's disappearance, 4 days earlier. The entire combined team has been working overtime to find their missing friends, but so far, nothing.

Iris turns back to Cisco. "Why haven't you been able to vibe where he is?"

He looks at back at her, feeling again slightly irritated at having to answer this for the third time today.

"I told you Iris. Every time I try, the connection feels...fuzzy. I can only see him, and can't make out enough of his surroundings to have any idea of where he is. It's almost like there's a barrier preventing me from seeing anything," Cisco says.

"Well, there has to be some way to breach that barrier. Your vibes may be the best chance we have at finding Barry," Iris says.

"Iris, I know!" Cisco says a little too harshly. She takes a step back, looking at first surprised, then angry.

Cisco feels bad for snapping at her. After a moment, he says, "Iris. I know how worried you are about him. But pestering me about things I'm already aware is not going to help matters. Please, just calm down, stop asking me things you already have asked me, and let me do my work."

Iris look at him sternly, like she wants to say something, but doesn't.

Wally walks over. "I'm gonna go out for a run. Take a lap around the world, see if I can't find anything," he says.

Iris turns on him. "The h*** you are! You're not ready for the field yet!" she says in a lightly raised voice.

Wally looks offended. Joe comes to his rescue. "Baby, like Cisco said, you need to calm down. Now, I agree, Wally's not ready for the field. But this isn't him going off to fight somebody. He's just gonna take a look around," Joe says, before turning to Wally and nodding at him. Wally looks at Joe gratefully before speeding off.

"Dad...I know we can't stop him from using his powers completely, but I don't want him to get hurt. Especially now that Barry's not here," she says.

"I know. But, at this point, unless it was Alchemy or Savitar, I'd almost be willing to let Wally out into the field if it meant finding Barry," Joe says. Iris looks at her dad in surprise, but on seeing the look on his face, decides not to say anything.

"Okay. I'm going to try and vibe him again. See if I can see anything," Cisco groans as he stands up. He walks over to one of Barry's spare suits and touches it. Everyone watches as he goes through the vibe. Then, he lets go, and stumbles back, shocked.

"What? What did you see?" Iris demands. Cisco looks at her in shock. Then, he says in a shock-filled voice, "Come with me!"

He races out of the cortex. Iris and Joe look at each other, then follow Cisco. He leads them out into the hallway and down to where the time vault is. He presses his hand to the wall, and the time vault opens.

Cisco leads Iris and Joe inside, then races over the white pedestal. He runs his hand over it, and the newspaper from the future pops up. But, to the surprise of Joe and Iris, the by line has changed.

Written by Iris West.

They all stare at the by line, stunned by this change. Finally, Iris says what is on all three of their minds: "It's...it's my name again. But, it's not Iris West-Allen anymore."

They all stare at that. Cisco finally speaks up, "If-if this has changed...then something has changed with Savitar."

Without saying another word, he runs back out of the time vault, and Iris and Joe follow him.

They run back to the cortex. When they get back, everyone is waiting for them.

"What is it, Cisco?" Caitlin asks. Cisco just brushes past her and rushes to a set of drawers. He opens it and pulls out Alchemy's mask, which he's been using to try and vibe Savitar since he showed up three days ago. Up until now, he's been achieving the same result trying to vibe Savitar as when he's tried to vibe Barry.

Cisco concentrates, trying to access his power. Finally, when he gets nothing, he goes over to get his goggles. Slipping them on, he grabs the mask again. Still...nothing.

After a minute, he sighs and sets down the mask before pulling off his goggles. He turns to the entire team, a strange look on his face.

"Cisco? What is it?" Caitlin asks.

"I...when I tried to vibe Barry again, i saw the newspaper article from the time vault. But something had changed. I took Iris to go check it out. And, my vibe was right. The by line has changed back to Iris. But now,...it's just Iris West. Not Iris West-Allen. And just now, I couldn't vibe Savitar. I...I think Savitar's dead," Cisco says.

Everyone just looks at him, shocked. "Wait? You think Savitar's gone?" Julian asks.

"Yeah. I mean, Barry said he thought that the reason the by line changed was because Savitar supposedly kills her. If it's changed back to Iris' name, and I can't vibe Savitar, that must mean he's been defeated, and is probably dead," Cisco says, his voice starting to get cheerful.

Then, Caitlin starts to smile. "And you were still able to vibe when touching Barry's spare suit. So that must mean... Barry's still alive, and wherever he is, he must have beaten Savitar!"

Everyone look excited at this prospect. Except Iris. The fact that the by line just shows the last name West, not West-Allen, has made her worry terribly about Barry.

"Wait. If the by line is now just West... does that mean that wherever he is...Barry's trapped there?" Iris asks.

That sours the mood again. Then, an idea starts to creep up on several of them. An idea that Julian voices.

"Hold on. If Barry is trapped wherever he is...and Cisco can't really see his surroundings...could that mean...he's now been trapped in the Speed Force?"

Everyone looks at each other, worried. Luckily, Cisco breaks the gloom that has started to settle.

"I doubt it. The last time Barry was in the Speed Force and I vibed him, I could see like looked like a storm of energy. It wasn't like that this time. I think wherever he's trapped, it's not the Speed Force," Cisco says.

Iris wants to challenge Cisco, to demand how he knows that, but Joe can see it coming on her face and rests a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning, and Wally is standing in their midst. He looks around at everyone's faces before asking, "What did I miss?"

Caitlin sighs and explains what's just happened. By the time she's done, Wally looks shocked.

"Wait, so Savitar's dead? And Barry's trapped somewhere?" Wally asks for clarification, just getting a few nods in response.

Then, there's another flash of lightning, and suddenly Jesse is standing in the middle of the Cortex.

"Jesse!" Iris, Caitlin, and Wally all exclaim. That call brings Harry running over from one of the adjacent labs.

"Hey, guys. Any news on Barry?" she asks. Everyone shakes their head.

To their surprise, Jesse still looks cheerful. "Well, don't worry about that. We've got one of smartest teams in the multiverse here. Plus, I decided to go fetch us some help," she says.

Then, there's a third flash of lightning, and Jay Garrick materializes next to Jesse.

"Jay!" Cisco exclaims. Jay nods as he takes off his helmet. "Yup. I'm here to help, and I have a theory. I think Mr. Allen is on another Earth. We just to need to find out which one."

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know this chapter was another short one, but I didn't have much planned for this chapter. I had just planned for the team to become aware of Savitar's demise, and introduce Jay into the mix. Jay will probably be making one or two more appearances before the end of this story.**

 **I know Iris may seem very short tempered, and this chapter may be a little Iris bashing, but, she is freaking out, and just lost Barry. For those of you who are major Iris fans, you may not like parts of this story too much. She's no longer Barry's love interest, obviously, and is not gonna be the most pleasant character later on when she shows up again. I admit, she's no longer one of my more favorite characters. I honestly lost a lot of respect for Iris after the way she acted and treated everyone in the first episode of Season 4.**

 **I don't have anything else to say right now, except keep those reviews coming, and stay tuned for the next chapter (which should be up in a few days).**


	20. Chapter 19- A Team Split

**Hey, guys. I'm back.**

 **Sorry for that brief break. I was getting another story started. It's called Harry Potter and the Third World War. Go check it out.**

 **But, now, I'm back to this one. I'll continue with Harry Potter and the Third World War, but I will keep working on this.**

 **This chapter skips ahead to the start of Captain America: Civil War. By the way, for timeline reference, the last chapter, the one set on Earth-1, took place 4 days after Barry and Oliver's disappearance, while the battle with Savitar took place 4 months after Barry's arrival on Earth-99. So, in this, due to the time difference caused by the breach, one month on Earth-99 is equivalent to one day on Earth-1. And for those of you who are confused, think back to when Barry went to Kara's earth, he was there for a day, but came back to Earth-1 just seconds after he left. Plus, Age of Ultron, when Barry first got to Earth-99, took place in 2015, while Season 3 of Flash took place in 2017, so there'll be a time gap. But, don't try to follow the time stuff too much. It's not super crucial to the story to understand it, and even I don't fully understand it.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna do the fight in Lagos, because Barry won't be there for it. If he did, especially now with the Iron Flash suit, I realistically don't think the tragedy would've happened at all. So, we'll just be cutting to after it.**

 **RhettTheWarrior** : I have not started the story with Oliver on Sakaar. I will begin that story after the end of this one. The sequel covering Infinity War will take place after the Oliver on Sakaar story.

 **Let's just get to the chapter. (AN: This is actually my longest chapter so far)**

* * *

Chapter 19- A Team Split

Barry walks up to the door of Wanda's bedroom with Steve. He leans in, and sees Wanda in a short black dress, looking right at the TV. Barry looks at the TV, and sees it's a news report on the attack in Lagos last month. The announcer is currently saying "What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?"

Having had enough already, Barry reaches in, grabs the remote, and turns off the TV. He then walks over and sits down next to his girlfriend.

"It's my fault," she says softly.

"No, it's not," Barry says firmly.

"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific," she responds.

"No, Wanda," Barry says as he puts an arm around his girlfriend, "You did your best. You saved so many people that day,"

"Yeah, but a lot of people died too, and it's because of me," Wanda says in a tone of self-hate.

"No," Steve says as he follows Barry into the room, stopping beside Wanda's bed, "It's on me, too. I should've clocked that bomb vest before you ever had to deal with it. Rumlow said 'Bucky', and all of a sudden I was a sixteen year old kid in Brooklyn again. And people died. That's on me."

"It's on both of us," Wanda says.

"Oh my gosh, you two. I've had to give this lecture to Oliver. I can't believe I have to give it to you. You blame yourself for stuff you shouldn't. Sometimes, things can't be prevented. Assigning yourself blame doesn't do you any favors. The only thing we can do is press forward and try to force the guilt behind us. Because we will never be able to be the heroes we need to be if we wallow in guilt over our past mistakes," Barry says.

Steve slowly nods. "You are right. This job...we try and save everyone we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everyone. But, if we can't find a way to deal with that, then next time we may not save anyone."

Wanda looks at the two of them, considering their words. Then, there's a sound from the wall, and the three of them look to see Vision phasing through the wall.

"You know, there's this thing called privacy," Barry says irritatedly. Vision just phasing into her room irked him the wrong way, and he had a feeling that Vision had started to develop a bit of a crush of sorts on Wanda. And that was something he was definitely not okay with.

"Yes, but the door was open, so I assumed that..." Vision says, but stutters to a stop when he sees how everyone is looking at him. He waits for a moment before saying, "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

Steve nods and says, "Thank you, Vision. We'll be down soon."

"I'll...use the door," Vision says awkwardly before walking towards the door. He's about to walk out, then turns back and says, "Oh, and apparently he's brought a guest."

"Do we know who it is?" Steve asks.

Vision looks at Barry, a slight uncomfortable look on his face, before he says, "The Secretary of State." He then turns back and leaves.

Barry turns to Steve and Wanda, who are both looking at him. "Ross is here?" Barry asks.

"I guess so. Don't worry, though. We'll keep him off your back as much as possible," Steve says as they walk out of the room.

* * *

(Conference room, 15 minutes later)

Barry looks at Ross as he begins to talk.

"Well, five years ago, I had a heart attack, and dropped, right in the middle of my backswing. Turns out, it was the best round of my life, 'cause after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something that 40 years in the Army had never taught me. Perspective," he says.

Ross pauses for a moment before continuing, "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But, while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word vigilantes."

Natasha looks right at Ross, a slight smile on her face as if amused by him, and asks, "What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

"How about dangerous?" Ross reorts. Natasha doesn't respond, so he continues, "What would you call a group of U.S. based, enhanced individuals, one of whom doesn't even come from this world, who routinely ignore sovereign borders, inflicting their will wherever they choose, and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind, or what enemies they bring forward?"

Ross looks pointedly at Barry twice during that whole thing, when he references him. Barry narrows his eyes a bit, and Sam rests a hand on his arm to remind him to stay calm.

Ross moves to the side, and the monitor comes to life with video footage of the invasion of New York. "New York," Ross says simply, as the team watches Hulk smash through a building, sending rubble down on the camera.

The footage switches to three Helicarriers firing on each other and plummeting into the Potomac, sending massive waves surging onto the sidewalks as Ross says, "Washington D.C."

The images change to a city rising into the air. "Sokovia," Ross says. They watch as a high rise falls off the rising city and impacts the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tony look down, almost out of guilt.

Then, it cuts to the surveillance video of Savitar kidnapping Pepper, and killing the guards. "Savitar," Ross says. Barry stares at the screen, guilt coming over him for being the reason Savitar was unleashed on this world, and anger at Ross for bringing this up.

Then, in changes to the burning building in Lagos. "Lagos," Ross says. It shows one of the victims, lying dead on the group, and Wanda turns away. Barry looks at her comfortingly, his dislike for Ross intensifying greatly.

Also having had enough of Ross reopening old wounds, Steve says, "All right. That's enough." Ross concedes and has his assistant turn off the footage.

"For the last four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate," Ross says. He then turns to his assistant, grabbing a book from him, and says, "But, I think we have a solution."

He sets the book down in front of Wanda, who picks it up and examines the front cover.

"The Sokovia Accords," Ross says, "Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead, you will operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Steve sits thinking for a moment, then says, "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

"Tell me, Captain. Do you kno where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be hell to pay. Add to that, the government is aware of Mr. Allen's true home, and some do not feel he should be allowed to stay here. Among those that do, many feel if he does not agree to these Accords, he should be locked up for the safety of the world," Ross says.

Everyone on the team looks at Barry, some in concern, some in alarm. Rhodey is the first to recover, and asks Ross, "So, there are contingencies?"

Ross doesn't answer, instead saying, "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over."

Barry narrows his eyes at Ross. Not only has Ross directly threatened him, but he's made Barry very suspicious with the lack of time given to them.

Ross starts to walk out, and Natasha asks, "And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

Ross turns back to Natasha. He seems to grin slightly as he says, "Then you retire." Barry glares at Ross as he looks at Natasha. Ross stands there for just a moment longer before turning and walking out, leaving the Avengers sitting there, concerned about this new development.

* * *

(Over 30 minutes later)

Barry sits back against the couch. He spent 30 minutes speed reading the Accords before handing the book to Steve just a minute ago.

Behind Steve, Sam and Rhodey are arguing over the Accords, with Rhodey being completely supportive of them and Sam being dead set against them.

Barry rolls his eyes as he hears Rhodey making a comment about Ross having a Medal of Honor. As if that makes any difference, Barry thinks.

Rhodey tries to point out how many countries support the Accords, but that doesn't sway Sam at all.

Then, Vision speaks up and says, "I have an equation."

"Oh. Oh this'll clear it up," Sam says sarcastically.

"In the eight years since Mister Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. In the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate," Vision says.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asks as he looks up from the Accords.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge breeds conflict. And conflict, breeds catastrophe. Oversight...oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand," Vision says.

"Except these Accords aren't just about oversight. They're about controlling us," Barry says. While he may agree with what Vision says about the strength of the Avengers inviting challenge, it doesn't make the Accords better.

"Barry, come on. That's not what they're about," Rhodey says.

"Oh yeah, Rhodey? Well what about what Ross said? 'Operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary'. That doesn't sound like control to you?" Barry asks.

Sam pipes up. "And have you also forgotten that Ross basically said no matter what, Barry is gonna get thrown in prison if he doesn't sign? That's not too forceful for you?" he adds. Barry looks at Sam appreciatively, even though Sam is more focused on Rhodey.

Natasha looks over at Tony, and says, "Tony, you're being non-characteristically non-hyberverbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve says.

"Boy, you know me so well," Tony mumbles as he stands up. He walks into the kitchen, talking about a headache and complaining about coffee beans in the disposal and the state of the kitchen. He then sets something down, which projects up an image of a young black man.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way," Tony says, "He's a great kid, 3.6 GPA, computer engineering degree, had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put some miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Ft. Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where? Sokovia."

Barry looks down, as does most of the team.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, I guess we wouldn't know, cause we dropped a building on him while we were kicking a**," Tony says.

He comes out from behind the breakfast bar and folds his arms. "There's no decision making process here. We need to be put in check. And whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we don't accept limitations, we're no better than the bad guys," Tony says.

"If somebody dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve says.

"Who says we're giving up?" Tony demands.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame," Steve says.

"Sorry, Cap, that is dangerously arrogant. This isn't the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA, this is the a United Nations we're talking about," Rhodey says.

"How do you know that some countries aren't supporting this because it gives them control over us? How do we know this isn't the UN trying to turn us into their own private army? Make us the proverbial gun to the head to make the world fall in line? How do we know the panel won't be corrupt? Or, how do we know that HYDRA couldn't have infiltrated the UN? They infiltrated Congress. Why not the UN?" Barry demands.

"HYDRA, even if they had infiltrated the UN, couldn't have orchestrated this whole thing. This is over half the world combining against us. If we don't do this now, it will done to us later," Tony says.

"Really? Well, what about me? Ross already said the moment I don't follow this, I'm going to prison. How is that okay?" Barry demands.

"Maybe Tony's right," Natasha says, drawing all eyes to her.

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..." Natasha says.

Sam interrupts and incredulously asks, "Aren't you the woman who told the government to kiss her a** a few years ago?"

"I'm just reading the terrain. We've made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back," Natasha says.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Did you just agree with me or..." Tony says.

Natasha looks up at Tony and says, "Oh, I want to take it back."

"No, no, no. You can't retract it," Tony says.

"Come on, guys! Grow up!" Barry bursts out, and everyone looks at him in surprise, some in shock at that outburst.

"You guys are treating this like it's something worth joking about. This is serious. It's gonna change our lives forever," Barry says angrily. He pauses and looks around at the team before continuing, "Does seriously none of this seem shady to you guys? We've been given three days to decide on this. This has to have been in the works for a while. Why are we just getting this now? Legally, we should've been given more time to read it and consider it. And you guys get the luxury of retiring if you choose not to sign. If I don't sign, I get thrown right in prison. And I know it's because Ross doesn't trust me after Savitar. Making an exception like that based on a grudge, and not giving us enough time to read it and think on it. There's no way that's legal. And that doesn't faze you guys?"

Natasha now looks a lot more uncertain, and to a lesser degree Vision. Sam and Steve look like they definitely agree, while Tony and Rhodey are unfazed. Wanda just looks at Barry, as if not sure.

"Barry, you have to admit Ross has reason for distrusting you after getting used by Savitar. I admit, he's being a little extreme, and I'll see if I can talk him down to at least letting you retire if you don't sign. But with Ross, you never know. Plus, you have to realize what a threat you could be," Tony says to try and make Barry see reason.

"I'm also probably one of the strongest people on this team! And your only hope if another speedster comes to this Earth. I did nothing wrong. Nothing any of you haven't done. Yet I'm being punished for it. How is that fair?" Barry says angrily, his voice rising.

He stares at the team, waiting for someone to say something. When nobody says anything, Barry huffs and says, "Fine. I've had enough of this. I spent 15 years with my life being controlled by the speedster who murdered my mother, and another 6 months being manipulated by Zoom. I swore I would never kill anyone, and I know if I sign and don't kill someone the UN wants me to, I'm done for. I'm not gonna let anyone control my life anymore."

Barry reaches down and pulls off the wristband that can summon the Iron Flash suit to him and throws it onto the couch. "I'm done," he says.

Everyone looks at Barry in shock. Wanda jumps up and says, "Barry, don't. You know I would protect you."

Barry looks at Wanda. "I know Wanda. But I can't sign, and I won't let you be endangered by it," he says.

He looks around at everyone, and announces, "I quit." And with that, he runs out of the Facility

Everyone just stands there in shock. Most of the team can't believe Barry would just leave. But Steve is worried about something else. He has a distinct feeling that the departure of the Flash has started the disintegration of the Avengers.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope this chapter was good. I'm not gonna come up with an excuse for why Barry didn't go. I don't consider it important.**

 **For those of you wondering, yes, this is where Ross being Alchemy starts to affect the story. Knowing Ross, I don't think this mistrust of Barry is too far-fetched. I also chose to have Barry leave as it works better with what I have in mind. I also think Barry's departure is just as much to protect the team, especially Wanda, from a vengeful and determined Ross than just him not wanting to sign the Accords.  
**

 **I tried to include in here some of the problems I find with the Accords. The main one being the Avengers not only not being able to act without the permission of the UN panel, but having to follow the panels orders. That could easily turn into the problem Cap found with Project Insight: the government having a virtually unbeatable gun to hold to the worlds' head.**

 **Now, I decided to put in Barry agreeing with Visions assessment because I think he's the kind of person who would think that. Now, I don't think Barry would necessarily oppose less restrictive oversight. But the Accords don't fit that. The more I think, and the more I read what others have wrote, the more I think that the Accords really are what you'd expect out of North Korea, not countries like the U.S.**

 **Now, I have a quick poll I would like to start. I'm currently trying to think of updates for the Iron Flash suit. I'd like you all to leave ideas for updates in reviews. Barry won't use the Iron Flash suit until the airport battle, so you've got time.**

 **Next chapter should be up within the next day or two. Until then, read and review, and stay tuned.**


	21. Chapter 20- The Black Panther

**Here we go, with another chapter. I'm excited for this one. Here's where the action starts.**

 **Let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 20- The Black Panther

"Barry can you pass me the chocolate chips?"

Barry smiles and hands the bag of chocolate chips over to Laura before returning his attention to the bacon he's working on. "Thank you," Laura says.

"You're welcome," Barry says pleasantly before flipping the bacon.

"Yum. Smells good." Barry smiles as he turns around to see Clint entering the kitchen, eying the bacon hungrily.

Knowing Ross would come after him, and probably Tony as well, Barry decided to turn to Clint. He showed up at Clint's farm a few hours after leaving the Facility, explaining his situation. Clint had chewed him out a bit for leaving Wanda behind, but understood his reasoning. He was more than happy to let Barry stay at the farm. And the last three days have been great.

"Yup. It should be good. You might want to get your kids. Breakfast is almost done," Barry says. Clint grins and walks back out to gather the kids.

A few minutes later, the family is seated around the table as Barry races in and out, bringing in plates of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns.

Finally, all the food is on the table. Well, in a matter of seconds, more like it. The kids cheer and dive in.

"Man, I like having you around, Barry," Clint says cheerfully. Barry grins too as he helps himself to the bacon.

About an hour later, breakfast is over, and Barry has speed-cleaned all the dishes. Laura takes the kids outside to play, while Barry and Clint head into the living room to watch TV.

After turning on the TV and starting to flip through the channels, Clint asks, "So, what do you want to watch?" Barry grins as he thinks.

Then, Clint switches to a news channel, and Barry quickly says, "Wait! Stop right here!"

Clint freezes, and both he and Barry watch as the reporter continues, "...In the aftermath of the bombing of the UN meeting in Vienna today, the casualty count stands at 12, including Wakanda's king, T'Chaka. Surveillance footage has identified the suspect as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, the infamous HYDRA agent..."

After that point, Barry completely tunes out and turns to Clint. "Oh, crap. I may have suspicions about this, but knowing Cap, he's gonna be all over this," Barry says.

"Yeah. And I know what you're thinking. Go. Cap's gonna need your help," Clint says.

Barry nods. He's then up and running.

(later that day, Vienna)

Steve and Sam sit at the bar, staring straight ahead. "I just wanna make sure we consider all our options. Because the people who shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me too," Sam says.

"What if you have a partner who can outrun and catch bullets?" Steve and Sam both turn to the side and see Barry walking up to them, wearing a red jacket and jeans, and aviator shades, with a red baseball cap.

He reaches the bar and leans over the counter. He chews a piece of gum a few times before spitting it into a trash can. He glances to the side and says, "You guys didn't really think that I'd let you do this on your own, did you?"

"Barry, you realize how much danger this is gonna put you in?" Steve says.

"I know. But it's the right thing to do. Too much of this doesn't make sense to me. Plus, I don't abandon my friends when they really need me," Barry says.

"Okay. Then let's get this done," Steve says.

A noise off to the side draws their attention. Looking to the side, he sees Sharon walk up to them.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went viral. Everyone thinks that the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this," Sharon says, sliding a folder their way. Steve opens it and looks at its contents.

"My boss wants a briefing on this now, so this is all the heads-up you're gonna get," she says before turning and walking out.

Barry turns and looks at Steve. "So, what's the plan, Cap?" he asks.

(The next day, Bucharest)

Barry sits on a bench outside the apartment complex where Bucky is supposed to be, still wearing his shades, pretending to read a newspaper. Over his earpiece, he can Sam and Steve talking. Soon, he starts hearing a third person, which is soon replaced by the sounds of combat.

Barry tenses, but remains where he is, waiting for Cap's signal to move in. In the meantime, he can hear the sounds of Steve and Bucky going up against the guys sent to apprehend Bucky.

Barry sits there, waiting. Suddenly, he hears Sam say, "Who's the other guy?"

"I'm about to find out," Steve says over the radio. Barry perks up, wondering what's going on.

A few seconds later, Barry hears Steve call over the radio, "Barry, get over here. There's a new player. We need your help."

In an instant, Barry drops his newspaper and races off. He races to a ledge on the outside of the building Steve is on. He sees Bucky land on the same ledge and start running. And behind him is a man dressed in a suit that resembles a black cat, sliding down the side of the building using his claws.

Barry races over, grabs Bucky, and runs him down to the ground. When they hit the ground, Bucky looks at Barry, confused, and a little woozy.

"I'm Barry. A friend of Steve's. Now, you need to get out of here. I'll handle cat-man," Barry says. Bucky just nods and starts running as Barry turns to face the Cat-Man, who's reached the ground by this point.

Barry races at the Cat-Man. But, to his surprise, the man jumps up and spins over Barry's head, reaching down and slicing Barry's arm with his claws. The sudden pain makes Barry lose focus, and he stumbles into the side of the building, getting knocked into a daze.

It takes him a minute to regain his bearings. When he does, he races down into the road beneath him. He sees Steve off in the distance, chasing after the Cat-Man.

Barry runs right for them. He sees Steve tackle the Cat-Man away from Bucky. The Cat-Man stands back up and looks ready to attack Steve. But Barry runs up and punches him right in the chest. It knocks the Cat-Man tumbling back, but Barry pulls his fist back in pain, feeling like he just punched Tony's armor.

The Cat-Man rises defiantly. Then, sirens get louder as swarms of cops come towards them. Then, a roaring from above gets louder, before something flies down and clamps onto Barry's wrists. Barry looks down at them right before they start shocking him. He collapses, screaming. As he does, he looks up to see Rhodey fly down and land in front of them.

"Everyone. Stand down. Now," he orders. Steve lowers his shield, Sam puts his hands up, and Bucky doesn't resist as officers cuff him.

Barry looks up at Rhodey in pain as the shocks start to subside. "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal," he says.

Barry then looks over at the Cat-Man. He raises his hands, retracts his claws, then takes off his mask. And, Barry recognizes him with a shock as T'Challa, son of the Wakandan king killed in the bombing that Barry saw on a news report the previous night.

Barry looks right at T'Challa. He vaguely remembers seeing an image of the Wakandan flag. And instantly gets an idea for what to call him.

The Black Panther.

* * *

 **I'll end there.**

 **So, I hope this wasn't too bad. I hope Barry figuring out T'Challa's alias isn't too far-fetched. But, it seemed to make sense, given it's Barry we're talking about. Even if he isn't the one who assigns the nicknames.**

 **As a little note, I am a huge fan of bacon, if you couldn't tell by my emphasis on bacon in the early part of the chapter.**

 **I chose to have Barry hide out on Clint's farm because I felt it would keep him off the grid and still enable him to live in peace. Obviously, that didn't last.**

 **I'll end here. Next chapter will take place at the Task Force facility Steve and the others were taken to in the movie, and will likely include Bucky getting turned by Zemo. Until then, read, review, and make sure to include opinions on upgrades to the Iron Flash suit. Also, let me know when you would like to see Pietro show up. He won't show up before the end of Civil War, but let me know whether you'd like to see him right after, during the Infinity War story, or during the Avengers 4 story.**

 **Bye for now.**


	22. Chapter 21- The Winter Soldier Returns

**Hello, all my loyal fans. Back with another chapter.**

 **I'm not quite sure how much of Civil War this chapter will cover, but I'm hoping to get through the whole "Bucky goes crazy scene".**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 21- The Winter Soldier Returns

Barry sits in the back of a police van, trying to ignore the soreness in his wrists from the handcuffs. He glances around the back of the van, and at the four officers who are all holding AR-15s. It amuses him slightly, that they think they could have any chance of actually stopping him. It amuses him more that they think this van could hold him in the first place.

Barry looks out the window at the back of the van, looking at the van that carries Steve, Sam, and T'Challa. Barry is still impressed by T'Challa and his skills, and suit. He's been pondering if the suit is made of Vibranium, the same metal in Steve's shield.

Barry feels a bit of a lurch as the van starts to slow down. They must be getting close.

It's just another minute before the van comes to a stop. The officers force Barry to his feet and gesture him out the back. He obediently gets out, finding himself in a vast room, with plenty of people walking around. A few yards away, Steve, Sam, and T'Challa are getting out of another van, while a massive cage that holds Bucky is unloaded from another vehicle.

One of the officers escorting Barry moved to unlock his cuffs. Barry just smiles before vibrating his arms fast enough to shatter the cuffs. The officer looks at him in shock. He just grins and says, "Could've done that at anytime, or escaped the van. Just wanted to show you I'm not a criminal."

Barry walks over to join Steve and Sam. Together, they approach Sharon, who is standing beside a man in a grey suit.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asks, gesturing to Bucky.

"Same that ought to happen to you three. Psychiatric evaluation and extradition," says the man in the grey suit.

"Gentlemen, this is Everett Ross. Deputy Task Force Commander," Sharon says to introduce her boss. Barry's eyes narrow slightly at hearing his last name, wondering if he's related to the man who seems to have it in for Barry.

"What about a lawyer?" Steve asks. Barry nods, wishing he had Cecile or Earth-1's Laurel Lance right now for that problem.

"A lawyer. That's funny," Agent Ross says with a chuckle.

Barry's eyes widen, then narrow. They are denying them the right to a lawyer? Even if this isn't only an American effort, how is this legal?

"See that their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt," Ross says as a couple of officers carry Steve's shield and Sam's wings past them.

"I better not look out the window and see anyone flying around in that," Sam says, drawing a slight smile from Barry.

The three of them, and T'Challa, follow Ross down a walkway. Partway down, they see Natasha waiting for them.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like," Natasha says as they pass her and she starts walking with them.

As they exit the walkway, Barry can hear Tony up ahead saying, "No, Romania was definitely not Accords-sanctioned."

As they enter the room ahead, they can see Tony slowly walking towards them while talking on the phone. He raises his phone and says, "Consequences? You can bet there'll be consequences? Obviously you can quote me on that, cuz I just said it."

He lowers his phone as he steps towards them. "Consequences?" Steve asks for clarification.

"Secretary Ross wants you two prosecuted," Tony says, indicating Steve and Sam before gesturing to Barry and saying, "And he wants Allen returned to America and thrown in prison."

Barry feels outraged. Even after breaking the Accords, Steve and Sam are supposed to get a trial, but he just immediately gets sent to prison.

"Sorry. Had to promise him something," Tony says.

Barry glares at Tony. Tony just walks away with Natasha.

"I'm not getting that shield back am I?" Steve asks.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings too," Natasha says as she looks back at them.

"That's cold," Sam says.

"Warmer than jail," Tony says as he walks away.

"Which is apparently where I'm gonna end up," Barry says under his breath.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tony's trying to reason with Ross. And no matter what, I'll do anything I can to make sure you get out of here," Steve says. Barry just nods as he follows Steve.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Steve slowly picks up the fountain pen, thinking on all that Tony's just said. He glances out of the office and sees Sam and Barry talking, being watched by several armed officers.

He takes a few steps, then stops and turns back to Tony. "There would have to be safeguards," he says.

"Sure," Tony says quickly, "After you sign, and this settles down, these documents can be amended. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych facility instead of a Wakandan prison. I sign a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated..."

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve asks.

"She's in lockdown at the facility. Vision's keeping her company," Tony says.

Steve groans as he says, "Oh, Tony. Every time I think you see things the right way, you do something like this. And I don't even want to mention what Barry's gonna do when he finds out about this..."

"He's not gonna be able to do anything," Tony says.

Steve narrows his eyes, then it comes to him. "You didn't even try to defend him from Ross did you?" Steve demands.

"Hey, Ross wants him in jail. I can't do much. Plus, he brought Savitar to our world, and he's powerful enough to do whatever he wants. He could take out any military force sent after him, and he could probably beat any of us, except maybe Vision. And he's already shown he doesn't support the Accords. He can't exactly be trusted," Tony says.

"Come on, Tony! He's the one member of the team who refuses to kill anybody. He's the least likely of any of us to turn criminal! He'd die before he intentionally endangered other people! And Wanda's no different. She hasn't done anything wrong and she's just a kid!" Steve says angrily.

"Give me a break!" Tony shouts. He and Steve stare at each other for a moment before Tony says, "I'm doing what needs to be done to stave off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that," Steve says angrily before slamming the pen down on the table and storming out.

A few minutes later, Steve, Sam, and Barry are all sitting in another office. Steve looks at Barry and says, "Barry, I was wrong about Tony. He's not trying to protect you from Ross at all. He actually thinks Ross is slightly justified in wanting to send you to prison."

Barry looks furious, so Steve decides not to mention Wanda quite yet.

Sharon walks in a moment later. "The receipt for your gear," she says, handing a slip of paper to Sam.

Sam takes one look at it and says incredulously, "Bird costume?"

"I didn't write it," Sharon says as she looks at Steve, who is by now watching Bucky's meeting with the psychiatrist summoned to evaluate him on a monitor.

Barry looks at the monitor. Something just isn't right about this.

A moment later, the video is suddenly unmuted, and they hear the doctor say, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky," Bucky responds.

Barry just watches as the interrogation continues. Something just isn't adding up.

After a few moments, Barry glances over and sees Steve holding the picture taken of Bucky outside the UN.

"Why would the task force release this photo?" Steve asks.

"Get the word out. Have as many eyes looking for the Winter Soldier as we can," Sharon responds.

"Yeah. But why now. Why, after two years in hiding, does he suddenly come out of nowhere to bomb the UN? And why let himself get caught on camera? The guy in this photo isn't even trying to hide. He wanted to be seen," Barry says.

"But Why? You think he was trying to flush Barnes out of hiding?" Sharon asks.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," Barry says.

"But, that wouldn't guarantee he'd get to him. It means that we would," Sharon says.

"Maybe that's the point. On my Earth, we had a guy who called himself the Pied Piper. He let us capture him so that he could attack our base from within and get information he would need to kill me. He almost succeeded," Barry says.

"But we know Bucky didn't want to be caught. He doesn't want to hurt anybody," Steve says.

"But that doesn't mean that someone else doesn't want him to," Barry says in a low voice.

Barry can almost see the lightbulb go off over Steve's head as Steve turns back to the monitor. "Yeah," he whispers.

A few seconds later, all of the lights suddenly go off. Barry looks right at Steve, who turns to Sharon.

"Sub level five, east wing," Sharon says, knowing what Steve wants to know. Steve and Sam race off.

Sharon turns to Barry. "Why didn't you go with them?" she asks, her voice tinged with worry.

"I've done enough. I'll just make my situation worse. If it gets to a point where people are gonna die, I'll move in. Until then, no," Barry says.

Sharon nods. She waits with Barry. But, after a few minutes, alarms start to sound.

Sharon leaps to her feet. She tosses an earpiece to Barry, saying, "Keep that. I'll let you know if we need you."

Sharon races off, bringing Natasha and Tony behind her. Barry remains in the office, putting the earpiece in his ear.

He sits there, anxious, for a minute. Then, his earpiece comes to life, and he hears Sharon gasp over the earpiece, "Allen, we need you. He beat me, Tony, and Natasha. T'Challa tried to stop him, but he's getting away, and I don't know where Steve is."

Barry stands up. "Alright. On my way," he says, and he races off.

He races off in the direction he knows Sharon went. He quickly finds where Bucky beat her, Tony, and Natasha. He then races off again, following the trail of broken stuff.

The trail leads him up onto a helipad on the top of the building. Racing up the stairway, he sees Bucky walking towards the helicopter parked there.

He races out in front of Bucky, blocking his path to the helicopter. He instantly notices the look on Bucky's face, and knows it's not Bucky he's facing. It's the Winter Soldier.

"Stand down, Soldier," Barry orders. Bucky responds by growling slightly and running at Barry.

Barry easily races out of the way and dodges around Bucky, trying to wear him out as Bucky tries to strike Barry. But Barry underestimates Bucky's speed and reflexes, and is surprised when Bucky manages to catch him in the chest with a punch from his metal arm, knocking Barry back several feet.

But Barry's efforts had delayed Bucky, long enough for Steve to reach the helipad. Steve bursts out of the stairway and rushes Bucky. The two exchange blows for several moments before Bucky manages to grab Steve by the throat with his metal arm.

Barry has regained his bearings by now, and can hear shouts coming from the stairwell. Knowing they only have a short amount of time, Barry looks over at Steve and Bucky as they struggle, and whispers, "Sorry, guys." He then races over, grabs them, and runs them off the side of the helipad. And together, the three of them plunge down into the river below.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **How did I do with this chapter? I hope I did alright.**

 **I think Tony not really defending Barry at this point makes sense given what we saw of him in Civil War, and knowing that he knows how much Ross hates Barry.**

 **I sidelined Barry until the very end because otherwise it would end way too quickly. I also hope you like the little Pied Piper reference there. I figure since Barry experienced that, he would make the connection.**

 **Next chapter will not be the airport battle. It'll be about the scene where Steve and Sam learn of the other Winter Soldiers. It may also be a dual-Earth chapter, with part of it taking place on Earth-99, and part on Earth-1. Not sure yet.**

 **Well, until next time, keep those reviews coming. And please, give me your opinions on updates for the Iron Flash suit.**


	23. Chapter 22- Chilling Revelation

**Back with another chapter! This one will be a bit shorter, but it's really just meant to set up the airport battle.**

 **Let's get into it. And sorry about the title. It's the best I could come up with.**

 **Kayen1024** : Yes. There was a river below the helipad. Bucky and Steve fell into it after Steve stopped Bucky fleeing in the helicopter.

* * *

Chapter 22- Chilling Revelation

Barry sits against the wall of the warehouse, trying to figure out what just went down, and why that "psychiatrist" wanted Bucky.

Steve slowly walks over and sits down next to Barry. Together, they just sits, staring off into space before Barry asks, "I heard you and Tony arguing really loudly. What was the problem?"

"Part of it was because he wasn't even trying to stop Ross from treating you unfairly. The other part was because he had taken upon himself to pretty much lock Wanda up in the Facility with Vision guarding her," Steve says, figuring he has to tell Barry about some point. Might as well get it over with.

Barry turns to Steve, a look of extreme anger on his face, though Steve knows it's not directed at him.

"Oh, I swear. Next time I see Tony, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp," Barry says furiously.

"And I will not stop you," Steve says, knowing he couldn't if he tried.

Barry just stares ahead, all the events of the last few days running through his mind. But most of his focus is on Wanda, and wondering if she's okay.

"Hey, Cap. Barry." Barry and Steve look over to Sam, who's motioning them over to a room branching off from the main hall. They both leap up and trot over to the room, where Bucky is being restrained by his metal arm.

The three of them all look at Bucky intently as he starts to wake up. He looks groggily up at Steve and says, "Steve."

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve demands.

Bucky sits there for a moment, then the tiniest smile starts to creep onto his face. "Your mom's name was Sara," he says. His smile then gets bigger and he chuckles as he says, "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

Steve grins. "You cant read that in a museum," he says.

"Wait. So that's supposed to make everything cool?" Barry demands.

"What happened?" Bucky asks in concern.

"Don't worry about it," Steve says.

"Oh, ***. I knew it. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say g****** words," Bucky says in a low voice.

"Who is he?" Steve asks.

"I don't know," Bucky responds.

"Barnes, people are dead. The bombing and everything that's happened since was all so that that doctor could get ten minutes with you. You need to do better than that," Barry says in a tone of irritation.

Bucky looks at Barry, then looks down, looking confused. He looks like he's thinking for a few moments, then says, "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asks.

Bucky looks up at them, a chilling look in his eyes, and says, "Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier."

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" Barry says in alarm.

"HYDRA acquired 5 samples of a super soldier serum in 1991. They injected 5 people with it," Bucky says seriously.

"Who were they?" Steve asks after a few moments' of silence.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum," Bucky says seriously.

"Did they turn out like you?" Sam asks.

"Worse," Bucky responds. This makes Barry think of Oliver's story of the Mirakuru, which makes him pale and extremely worried.

"The doctor. Could he control them?" Steve asks.

"Enough," Bucky responds.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall," Steve says.

"With these guys he could do it. They can assassinate, infiltrate, destabilize. They could take down an entire country in a single night and you'd never see them coming," Bucky says.

Steve looks at Sam, then at Barry. Getting the hidden message, they all step back from Bucky to have a private conversation.

"This is bad," Barry starts off, "On my Earth, my friend, Oliver, the Green Arrow, he encountered some men enhanced with a serum called Mirakuru. It enhanced a person's strength, and made their skin ten times harder. But it also warped their minds, turned them insane. It wasn't until Oliver acquired a cure for it that he had any chance of beating them. If this serum is like the Mirakuru, and it was given to such skilled assassins, we're in serious trouble."

Sam groans slightly before saying, "This would've been a lot easier a week ago."

Steve looks straight ahead before saying, "If we call Tony..."

"Ahh, he won't believe us," Sam says.

"Even if he did..." Steve says.

"Well, if he did, the Accords or the UN most likely wouldn't let him help," Barry says seriously.

Steve slowly nods, then turns to Barry and says, "I'm guessing there's no chance of you managing to bring any friends of yours over from Earth-1 to help us out."

Barry shakes his head. "If I had Cisco with me, I could figure out how to do it, or at least to contact Earth-1. But right now, I'm not sure how to. And by the time I figured it out, it would be too late," he says.

Steve nods slowly. "We're on our own," he says.

Sam shrugs before turning to Steve and Barry and saying, "Maybe not."

Barry and Steve both look at him in confusion. He just looks at them for a moment before saying, "I know a guy."

* * *

 **I'll go ahead and end there. Again, sorry for this being so short. Next chapter will cover the airport battle, so it will be longer.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. We're finally getting to the high point of the story. After Civil War, I'll start winding it down. Also, there will be a sequel to this story. I'm not talking about the Arrow-Thor crossover. It will be a Flash story, but will take place before Infinity War. Give me your ideas as to what you'd like to see for it.**

 **Also, you'll get to see a new version of the Iron Flash suit in the next chapter. I haven't gotten any feedback as for specific upgrades to the suit, so I'll just go with some ideas I've come up with, unless you all give me some ideas before I publish the next chapter.**

 **Alright. Remember to review, and stay tuned.**

 **Oh, wait. Could there be more?**

* * *

(Earth-1)

Harry is typing away furiously, while Cisco is trying to use his giggles to find Barry.

Then, Harry gives a shout of triumph. "What is it?" Cisco asks.

"I've got a lock on Allen's Speed Force signature. I think I've figured out what Earth he's on," Harry says triumphantly.

"Awesome. What Earth?" Cisco asks.

Harry looks at the screen for a few more seconds. Then, for the first time in Cisco's memory, surprise comes over Harry's face. It only lingers for a moment, but Cisco definitely notices it.

"What is it Harry?" Cisco asks.

"Oh, of course it would be Allen who would get to that Earth," Harry says.

"What is it?" Cisco asks again.

Harry turns to Cisco. "Ramon. All I will say now is this. The Earth that Allen is on...is not only incredible that he got there, but could pose quite a problem. Things have gotten complicated," he says.

* * *

 **And that's it. WAHAHA!**


	24. Chapter 23- Civil War

**Alright people! Here we go! I'm sure you have all been waiting for this. The airport battle!**

 **I've been waiting to write this chapter. I just hope I can make it as good as your expectations.**

 **Now, let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 23- Civil War

Barry smiles as he hands the woman manning the stand a few Euros, and she hands him his donuts. He smiles before walking away.

After Sam reached out to the guy he knew, Steve had reached out to Clint and asked him to get Wanda from the Facility. Then, the foursome of Barry, the two of them, and Bucky all left to meet up with Sharon and get Steve's shield and Sam's wings.

Steve was now driving to the airport in Leipzig with Sam and Bucky to meet up with Clint. Not wanting to be stuck in the already crammed car, Barry had elected to just meet them at the airport, but he needed to satisfy his body's needs. Hence the donuts.

Barry takes a minute to eat two, then sneaks off to an alley, knowing it's about time for him to meet Steve at the airport. After taking a moment to make sure nobody will see, he races off, heading for the airport.

He reaches the airport parking lot right as Steve and Clint, who have both gotten out of their vehicles, are shaking hands.

"Hey, Clint," Barry says.

Clint grins and says, "Good to see you, Barry." He then looks at the box before asking, "Did you seriously bring donuts?"

"Of course. We can't go into a fight on an empty stomach," Barry says, making Clint laugh.

"Barry," a familiar voice calls. He glances behind Clint, and gets that very familiar joyful feeling when he sees Wanda standing there, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Wanda. Glad you decided to come," he says.

She shrugs as she glances at Clint. "It was time to get off my a**," she says, making Barry laugh.

He grins as he walks over to her, holding out the box as he opens it. "Donut?" he offers. She giggles and takes on. Barry holds the box out to Clint, who takes one and chucks one to Steve, then one to Sam, and one to Bucky.

After taking a bite of his donut, Steve asks Clint, "What about our other recruit?"

Clint, chewing a bite from his donut, turns to the van as he says, "He's raring to go." He opens the door as he says, "Had to put a little coffee in him, but he should be good."

As Clint opens the door, it reveals a middle aged man, maybe in his late 30s, with black hair, wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. The sound of the door slamming open apparently wakes him out of a nap, and he slowly clambers out of the van.

"Ahh. What time zone is this?" the man says before he notices Steve, and his eyes widen a bit. Clint nudges him towards Steve.

The man takes Steve's hand and says in amazement, "Whoa. Captain America!"

"Mr. Lang," Steve greets the guy.

Wanda leans over to Barry. "His first name is Scott," she whispers before taking another bite of her donut. Barry smiles down at her before looking back at the newly introduced Scott.

Scott just looks at Steve as he keeps shaking his hand. "It's an honor," he says. He then looks down at Steve's hand, which he's still shaking, and then back at Steve as he says, "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow, this is awesome."

He finally lets go of Steve's hand and turns around towards Wanda and Barry. "Captain America," he says if to show them just how cool this was. He starts to turn away, then looks back at Wanda, pointing at her, and says, "I know you too. You're great."

"You have no idea," Barry whispers as Scott turns back to Steve. Barry takes the opportunity to plant a quick kiss on the side of her head, making Wanda beam.

Scott continues to stare at Steve awe-struck. He reaches out and grasps Steve's biceps as if he can't believe them. Nearly everyone is grinning in amusement by this point.

When he lets go of Steve, Scott takes a breath and says, "Look, I just want to say. I know you know a lot of super people. So, thinks for thanking of me."

Barry grins in amusement. "I am really starting to like this guy," he whispers, making Wanda giggle again.

Scott then looks around Steve to where Sam is. "Hey, man," he says.

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam asks.

"Ahh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time..." Scott says.

Sam cuts him off. "It was a great audition, but it'll...it'll never happen again," he says with a chuckle.

"Did he tell you what we're up against?" Steve asks Scott, drawing Scott's attention back to him.

"Something about some psycho assassins," Scott replies.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man," Steve says.

Scott shrugs and says in an indifferent tone, "Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"It's official. I love this guy," Barry whispers, which makes Wanda giggle again.

"We should get going," Bucky says.

"I've got a chopper lined up," Clint says.

Suddenly, the airport PA system comes on. Everyone hears an administrator speaking in German. Since they all speak little or no German, they all turn to Bucky. He listens for a moment, then shifts his stance as he translates, "They're evacuating the airport."

"Stark," Sam says simply, drawing a nod from Barry.

"Stark?" Scott asks clarifyingly.

Steve looks around at the team, then says, "Suit up."

As the team moves to get suited up, Clint taps Barry's shoulder. Barry turns to Clint, who says, "I've got something for you."

Clint leads Barry around to the back of the van and opens it up. And Barry smiles to see the Iron Flash suit resting in the back.

Barry and Tony had worked together on upgrades for the Iron Flash suit following the end of the conflict with Savitar. The first upgrade, the Mk II, was minor, with the changes being limited to a reversion to the only-red color scheme, an updated, thicker belt design, slight changes to the material and shape to make it more aerodynamic, and the addition of a life support system, enabling him to breathe underwater or in an otherwise dangerous environment, as well as an unlimited use defibrillator, powered by the Arc reactor.

But Tony had much better ideas in mind. And, just a month ago, he had finished the Iron Flash Mk III. The Mk III was a vast improvement over the previous two. It returned to the red and black paint scheme of the Mk I, but retained the belt design of the Mk II. Tony, with help from Barry, had also improved the Speed Force Enhancer, which now boosted his top speed to about Mach 16. He had also upgraded the HMD to include more data displays, and installed various equipment containers on his belt that could hold anything from metahuman handcuffs, to tranquilizers, to a grappling hook, to medical supplies, to food. Also, as an added weapon against speedsters, Tony had installed special weapons in the wrists that when fired, shot blasts of cold at the target. They could be used for a variety of purposes, and had even been shown capable of filling in holes in ships to prevent them sinking, and could freeze wounds over to prevent someone from bleeding out until proper medical attention could be sought.

Barry smiled at the sight of his suit. Clint then held out the wristband Barry had left behind when he left the Facility. "Suit up, Barry," he says before going to suit up himself.

Barry grins as he slides the wristband on. He then presses it. Instantly, the final added feature of the Mk III activates, and the suit's pieces fly towards him, assembling around him in moments. In just seconds, Barry is wearing the Iron Flash suit, his mask down. Barry flexes his arms as he says, "Alright. I'm ready to go."

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Barry waits anxiously in his position in the terminal. He's on back up duty. Steve told him to support anyone who needed it.

He watches as Tony's team slowly gathers around Cap. Then, some guy in a red and blue suit swings in, binds Steve's hands, and steals his shield.

"Who the heck is that?" Barry whispers to himself.

Barry watches the scene unfolding before him. Then, he hears Sam say over comms, "We found it. The Quinjet's in hangar five. North runway."

Steve raises his hands, and from his position elsewhere in the terminal, Clint shoots an arrow, which cuts right through the binding on Steve's hands. A few seconds later, Scott grows back to normal size as he kicks the shield-thief and steals the shield back. Barry grins to himself.

In seconds, the situation dissolves into chaos. Natasha moves to engage Scott. Rhodey and T'Challa head towards where Bucky and Sam are in the terminal, while Tony heads towards Clint. The mystery guy also heads towards Bucky and Sam. Steve rushes after T'Challa.

Thinking that Steve needs the most help, Barry puts on his serious face, his mask activates, and he races off towards where Steve is.

When he gets there he sees Steve trying to fend off both T'Challa and Rhodey. Deciding Steve can handle T'Challa easier, Barry races right at Rhodey.

Rhodey turns to face Barry. "You've gone far enough, Barry. If you fight me, I'll have to take you down," Rhodey says to Barry.

"You can't beat me, Rhodey. You're not fast enough," Barry taunts, then starts running, trying to charge up a lightning bolt.

Rhodey opens fire on Barry, who easily dodges the bullets. He charges the lightning, then throws it. Rhodey responds with a repulsor blast. The two meet, causing an explosion that knocks both of them back.

Barry recovers and races right at Rhodey. But, as he gets close, a machine gun on Rhodey's back turns at him and fires. Barry tries to race out of the way, but is shocked when the gun turns to follow him, and is gaining on him.

"Speed Sensory Machine Gun. Upgraded by Tony to track and keep up with speedsters. I can keep up with you, Barry," Rhodey replies.

A couple of bullets hit a fuel truck Barry is running by, and the truck explodes, knocking Barry flying. Thanks to his suit, he's only slightly dazed.

Barry gets back up and faces down Rhodey. "You may have a weapon that can keep up with me. But I'm still the fastest man alive," Barry says.

"Maybe. But Savitar almost beat you, and even he couldn't escape these," Rhodey says, before two anti-Speedster missiles rise out of his shoulders and fire.

Barry stares down the two missiles. Then, he raises his hands and fires his repulsors at the missiles. Using his HMD and laser targeting systems to help him aim, he scores two direct hits, blowing up the missiles.

"Jocasta, find me an advantage," Barry says.

"You'll need to take his Speed Sensory gun out. If you get in behind him and under him, it will give you the best chance," Jocasta replies.

Barry nods and starts racing in circles around Rhodey. Again, Rhodey fires his Speed Sensory gun, but Barry races out of the way. Once he gets behind Rhodey and slightly under him, he raises his hand and fires his repulsor. The blast hits the gun and destroys it. Rhodey cries out in frustration and fires several rockets down at Barry. Barry races away from the explosions, then races up to Rhodey and punches him hard, just enough to knock him down. He then races away, ending up right beside Steve.

"Hey, Cap!" Barry and Steve both turn to see Scott run up. He tosses something to Steve, who catches it. It looks like a toy tanker truck.

Scott stops beside then and says, "Throw it at this." As he says this, he holds up a tiny disc, with a glowing blue center.

"Now!" Scott says as he throws the disc. Steve throws the little truck at the disc, and the truck suddenly grows to full size.

"Oh, come on!" Rhodey shouts. The truck slams into the ground and bursts into a fireball. T'Challa dives away, but the fireball overtakes Rhodey.

"Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck," Scott says. Both Barry and Steve look at him as he says, "Uhh, sorry." They all run off, Barry running at normal speed.

They soon meet up with the other four. "Come on," Steve says. They all gather and start running for the Quinjet. Barry is about to speed over there and secure the Quinjet when a beam of yellow energy hits the ground before them, cutting a trench in the tarmac. They all stop, and look up to see Vision floating in the air in front of them.

"Captain Rogers! I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now," Vision says loudly so all of them can hear.

The rest of Tony's team comes in and assembles in front of them. Tony. Rhodey. Natasha. T'Challa. Vision. And the mystery guy, who has a spider logo on the front of his suit. Barry decides to call him Spider Man.

Both teams stare each other down. Finally, Sam asks, "What do we do, Cap?"

"We fight," Steve responds. And together, his team begins to march towards Tony's, who soon starts marching towards them.

Slowly, both teams pick up the pace. Barry rubs his hands together, then runs right at Vision.

Vision flies right at Barry. Barry dodges out of the way and starts circling him, charging up a lightning bolt. But, when he throws it, Vision just phases and allows it to pass through him.

Barry charges at Vision. He tries to throw several high speed punches, but Vision increases his density, and the punches don't affect him at all. Vision then punches Barry in the chest, knocking him flying back into a 747 parked nearby.

Barry gets back to his feet, and finds himself faced with the Spider Man. Barry races forward to punch him in the face, but to Barry's surprise, he shoots out a strand of webbing and swings up out of his way. Then, Barry feels something snap his feet together, and he trips and skids across the ground.

Barry turns around, and sees his feet are encased in webbing. He quickly vibrates his hand to cut through the webbing. He looks up and sees the Spider Man standing on top of a nearby jetway.

"Wow. You're fast. How do you compensate for the friction heat caused by you running?" Spider Man asks, which shocks Barry, as he sounds like he can't be older than his teens.

"I'll leave you to figure it out. But, for the moment, I've got something else to do. If you are gonna stand in my way, then I'll take you out of my way," Barry says before he runs at Spider Man.

Spider Man jumps up, then shoots more webbing at Barry. Barry dodges it, then leaps up at high speed and lands a punch to the face. Spider Man falls to the ground.

Seeing Steve close by, Barry decides to leave Spider Man to him. He instead turns to look towards Tony. Glaring at his former friend, Barry races off a short distance and starts charging a lightning bolt. He throws it, but Tony's armor just absorbs it. Tony turns to face Barry, and without a word unleashes a powered up repulsor blast. Barry races out of the way, barely managing to get out of the blast radius in time. Tony quickly follows up by firing an anti-Speedster missile. Barry races away, drawing the missile after him before turning around and throwing a lightning bolt into its path, detonating it.

Tony is soon distracted by Scott messing with his systems. Barry races off to gain some distance to evaluate the situation, and finds Bucky and Steve hiding behind some equipment.

"We need to go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now," Bucky says.

"We need to draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet. Barry, you cover him," Steve says.

"No. You two get to the jet. The rest of us aren't getting out of here," Sam says over the radio.

"As much as I hate to admit it. If we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint says.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve," Sam adds.

Steve sighs before saying, "Alright, Sam. What's our plan?"

"We need a diversion. Something big," Sam says.

Then, Scott cuts in. "I've got something kinda big. But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like h***. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

Bucky shakes his head a bit before asking, "He's gonna tear himself in half?"

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve asks. Barry feels the same, not wanting his new friend to get hurt.

"I do it all the time. I mean once. In a lab. Then I passed out," Scott responds. A few moments later, Scott suddenly appears, and continues to grow until he's several stories tall, and grabs Rhodey by the foot.

Barry, Steve, and Bucky all look on in shock. "I guess that's the signal," Steve says in awe after a moment.

"Way to go, Tic Tac," Sam calls out.

Barry turns to Steve. "I'll keep Vision distracted. Go, Cap," he says. And with that, he races off.

He finds Vision having just blocked a bus that Scott sent flying at T'Challa. Barry races right at Vision, catching him off guard and landing a punch on the side of his head that sends Vision through a jetway.

Vision soon comes floating back towards Barry. He flies right at Barry, but Barry races back, before running in circles to charge a lightning bolt and throwing it at Vision. Vision responds with a blast from the Mind Stone that collides with the lightning bolt and causes a big explosion.

Barry's HMD activates infrared vision, allowing him to see Vision flying at him through the smoke. He races to meet him.

The two clash, their fists meeting. Vision's punch packs more power, and Barry gets knocked back. "You can't beat him with pure force. You have to try and catch him by surprise," Jocasta pipes up.

Barry quickly gets back to his feet and races behind Vision, before leaping up and punching him from behind, knocking Vision down.

Vision turns back to face Barry. Barry runs at him, but Vision phases, and Barry runs right through him. Not able to stop in time, he crashes into an airplane tug, and goes tumbling across the tarmac.

Barry tries to get back to his feet, only to hear Jocasta warn, "Hostile incoming." Barry whips around, just in time to see Vision come flying in at high speed and at a higher density.

The impact dazes Barry a bit as Vision lifts him into the air. Vision then drops him before punching him hard. Barry goes flying back into the ground.

Dazed, Barry retracts his mask as he looks around. He sees Tony and Rhodey distracted with Scott, and Clint fighting T'Challa. And he sees Vision floating in front of him.

He looks at Vision with resignation, having known all along he probably couldn't beat him. Vision looks at Barry sadly before saying, "I am sorry, Mr. Allen." He then releases a blast from the Mind Stone, and Barry's vision goes black.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope this chapter was good. I tried to do my best while not letting Barry dominate too much. For those wondering why Barry didn't dominate more, I get the feeling that members of Team Iron Man would've gained ideas by now of how to fight back against speedsters.**

 **I really hope this chapter didn't disappoint, as I'm sure this was the chapter many of you were highly anticipating.**

 **For those wondering about the donut scene, I just thought about Barry's appetite while writing this, and the idea if him and the Avengers eating donuts before the fight came to me, and I liked it, so I figured "What the heck?"  
**

 **I hope you liked Barry's new suit. I hope I didn't go too far with all the upgrades. I was originally going to include weaponized lasers, but thought that was too much. I don't plan on making a Mark IV anytime soon, unless any of you have upgrades you really want to see.**

 **Obviously, Barry's gonna lose the Iron Flash suit for a little while. But I promise he will get it back. So, don't worry about that.**

 **Also, to address something some people have mentioned. Yes, Harry seems to have a fair amount of knowledge about the multiverse. He did in the show, at least after Season 2, so I figured it wasn't too far fetched. I'll explain later how he knows of Earth-99, and part of why he reacted the way he did. You won't find out all of why Harry thinks Earth-99 is a problem until the sequel to this.**

 **Alright. I'll end here. Review and stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter 24- Aftermath

**Hey, my loyal readers. Back with yet another chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This one won't be near as long, or as exciting. But, I hope you still like it.**

 **willdawg992003:** Tony did design the suit to not be able to be deactivated, so people couldn't use such a feature against Barry. Plus, Barry had Jocasta, which I think would help stop any attempt by Tony to shut him down. And on top of that, I think Tony was distracted by the fight going than and wasn't really thinking about trying to shut down the suit.

* * *

Chapter 24- Aftermath

Barry slowly opens his eyes, feeling rotten. After a moment, he finally gets his eyes open. The light is a bit blinding at first, then his vision clears.

For a moment, Barry takes in his surroundings. Then, he sits bolt upright.

He's in a prison cell. He's wearing a blue prison outfit. And fitted around his neck is a collar.

Barry tries to run and phase through the bars, but quickly realizes he can't. With alarm, he realizes the collar is for nullifying his powers.

Barry walks up to the bars and looks around. He sees his cell is one out of about half a dozen. Looking across the room, he's shocked to see the water-man he fought during the conflict with Savitar, also wearing a collar.

Barry looks around him. He can't believe this. When he joined the police, he knew he would be helping send people to prison. He never thought he'd be sent to prison himself.

Suddenly the door to the room opens. Barry looks over and sees Ross walk into the room. Barry glares at Ross, not even trying to hide his hatred for the man.

"Hello, Mr. Allen. Good to see you're awake," Ross says.

"Do me a favor, Ross, and get out of my sight," Barry growls.

Ross smirks a bit as he walks up to Barry's cell. "I may have wanted to see your friends brought here, but you were the real prize," he says.

Barry glares even more at Ross and slams his fists against the bars. "What is your problem with me, Ross? Why do I get worse treatment than my team?" Barry demands.

Ross smirks before glaring back at Barry. "It's because of you that that speedster Savitar came to this Earth, and turned me into his mindless crony. He threatened this entire country, and if you'd failed, lots of people would've died. You're more powerful than perhaps any of the other Avengers. You have the potential to become a very dangerous threat. And after the fiasco with Savitar, and your refusal to comply with the Accords, I do not trust you one bit, Mr. Allen. You're lucky you've managed to stay out of this cell this long." He continues to stare at Barry for another moment before turning and walking out of the cell block.

Barry glares after Ross. Even after everything the Reverse Flash, Zoom, and Savitar did to him, he hates Ross in a way he never hated them.

* * *

(New Avengers Facility)

Tony and Natasha stand on a balcony, looking out at the grounds. Tony has just told Natasha the extent of Rhodey's injuries.

"Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario," Natasha says.

"You let them go, Nat," Tony says accusingly.

"We played this wrong," Natasha says.

"We?" Tony scoffs. He looks out at the grounds for a moment before saying, "It must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing. Sticks in the DNA."

Natasha stares at Tony for a moment before demanding, "Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one g****** second? And are you so blinded by your guilt that you will let a man like Ross determine who gets fair treatment and who doesn't?"

Tony just stands there, knowing she's referring to his decision to not defend Barry. After a few moments, he turns to Natasha and says, "T'Challa told Ross what you did. So...they're coming for you."

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back. And don't think I'm gonna forget soon what you did to Allen," Natasha says before stalking away. Tony stares after her, not having realized how much she cared about Barry.

Suddenly, his watch starts beeping. Tony presses a button, and a picture of a dead man pops up.

"What am I looking at, FRIDAY?" Tony asks.

"Priority upload from Berlin police," FRIDAY responds.

Tony looks over it and the information being displayed for a moment. Then he looks up and says, "Fire up the chopper."

As Tony leaves the facility and heads towards the helipad where a Stark Industries helicopter is waiting, a blue portal suddenly opens up in front of him. Tony stops, wary.

Then, a streak of lightning comes out and stops in front of him, revealing two people. One is a Latino man dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, with strange gloves and goggles on. The other is an older white man, wearing a uniform with blue pants, and red jacket with a yellow lightning bolt on the front, and a helmet with wings on the side.

Tony readies himself to summon a gauntlet to him as he demands, "Who are you?"

The Latino guy reaches up and removes his goggles. He looks right at Tony and says, "I'm Cisco Ramon. And this is Jay Garrick. We're here to find a colleague of ours. Barry Allen."

Tony looks at the two of them, not sure how to respond. Finally, he looks at Cisco and says, "I know Barry. And he's told me who you are, Cisco." He then turns to the other guy and says, "But, I haven't heard the name Jay Garrick."

"I'm the Flash on Earth-3. I'm a friend of Barry's, and have been helping look for him," Jay responds.

"You said you know Barry. Can you help us find him? Can you tell us where he is? We've been looking for him for two weeks? Iris is going out of her mind," Cisco says.

Tony looks at Cisco, several thoughts running through his head. The first one being, _Oh, Iris. She ain't gonna react well when she hears about Allen and Maximoff._ Then, he starts a bit as he thinks, _Wait, did he say two weeks_?

That last thought makes it out his mouth. "Wait, did you just say two weeks?" he asks Cisco.

Cisco looks at Tony, slightly confused. "Yes. Why does that concern you?" he asks.

Tony looks at Cisco for a moment. Then, he says, "Because. Allen has been on this Earth for just over a year now."

Cisco looks at Tony in surprise. "What? A year?" he asks loudly.

Tony nods. "Yeah. And don't bother asking me why there's a difference in time," he responds.

Cisco and Jay just stare at Tony. After a moment, Cisco asks Tony, "Okay. We'll figure that out later. Can you just tell us where to find Barry, and we'll be on our way."

Tony shifts awkwardly on his feet. After a moment, he says, "Yeah, that's the thing."

Cisco and Jay look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Jay asks.

"He's not exactly here," Tony says.

"Then where is he?" Cisco demands.

Tony waits for a moment, then says, "He's in a maximum security prison."

Cisco and Jay both stare at him in shock. Out of all the things they'd been expecting, that was not one.

Tony starts walking towards the helicopter, and motions to them to follow him. "Follow me. I'm on my way there myself. I'll let you go see Allen, and see if we can't let the government release him."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there.**

 **I hope that didn't disappoint you all, and that it wasn't too short. I mainly just wanted to show Barry in the Raft, the "chat" with Ross, and Cisco and Jay arriving on this Earth.**

 **Next chapter will be up shortly. But, it will not feature Barry;s return to Earth-1. He won't be going home for a few chapters yet.**

 **Until next time! Please review and let me know how I did with this chapter, and with the airport battle if you haven't already.**


	26. Chapter 25- Siberia

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter.**

 **This chapter should pretty much wrap up the Civil War. It will go all the way to the end of the clash in Siberia. The rescue from the Raft won't take place for another three chapters though. There will be at least two chapters before the Raft rescue. One of them, you probably won't expect.**

 **Alright. Let's get down to business.**

 **willdawg992003** : I didn't mean that Barry hates Ross more than any of his other enemies. He just hates him in a way he didn't hate the others, mainly because his antagonism with Ross is different. As opposed to his other enemies, Ross hates him and has had him imprisoned for no other reason than Savitar followed Barry to this Earth and Ross got caught in the conflict, and because Barry wants to be able to actually save people. Their relationship is just different, and what Ross is doing just irks Barry in a way nothing else has. So, while he doesn't hate Ross more than the Reverse Flash, he hates him in a way he didn't hate the Reverse Flash.

* * *

Chapter 25- Siberia

Cisco shifts uncomfortably in his seat on the helicopter. Tony is sitting across from him and Jay, listening to a briefing by his AI assistant about a guy named Zemo, and somebody named James Buchanan Barnes.

Finally, Tony says, "Get this to Ross." Cisco finally sees a chance to get some information out of Tony.

"Okay. What is going on here?" he demands.

"Okay. Let me start from the beginning. A law was recently passed requiring superheroes to register with and work under the supervision of the UN. Barry decides not to. But, the signing of this law was bombed. We thought it was James Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. Now, it looks like it was this guy Zemo," Tony says.

"So Barry got thrown in prison why?" Cisco demands.

"He decided not to sign the law, and tried to go against it," Tony says simply. Both Cisco and Jay feel suspicious, knowing there had to be more to the story than Tony was letting on.

They fly on in silence, until a transmission comes over the radio. "Mr. Stark, this is Raft prison control. You are cleared for landing."

Cisco and Jay look out of the window of the helicopter. And they watch in amazement as a massive facility just rises out of the water.

Massive doors on the top of the facility open up, and the helicopter lowers through it, landing on a helipad inside the facility.

Tony opens the door and leads Cisco and Jay out of the helicopter. Ross walks up to meet them.

"Did you get the files? Let's get the satellites up, start facial scanning for this Zemo guy," Tony says.

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you after that fiasco in Leipzig. You're lucky you're not in one of these cells," Ross answers.

This chills Cisco, who quickly realizes this is not a guy to be trusted. He looks around at what he can see of the place, and does not like what he sees. Yeah, there's definitely more to the situation than what Tony is saying.

"Who are these two?" Ross asks suspiciously, looking at Cisco and Jay.

"You know that Allen is from another Earth in the multiverse. Well, this is Cisco Ramon from his Earth, and Jay Garrick, a speedster friend of Allen's from another Earth," Tony says.

Ross eyes both of them warily. Cisco can just tell that the fact they know Barry is enough to make him distrust them. He's liking this guy less and less by the minute.

"Why are you here?" Ross demands in a dangerous tone as he looks at them.

"Our friend. Barry Allen. We've come for him. To take him home," Jay responds confidently, unfazed by the threatening tone in Ross' voice.

Ross eyes the two of them, uncertain. Tony speaks up and says, "Come on, Ross. This is what you wanted. To get Allen out of the picture. We let him go back to his Earth, and he stays there."

Cisco looks at Tony. What does he mean by this Ross wanting Barry out of the picture?

Ross looks at Cisco and Jay. He seems to be weighing his options. Finally, he asks, "Can you guarantee that Allen won't come back to this Earth?"

"Without me opening a breach for him, it's extremely difficult for Barry to get to a specific Earth. And I promise to keep an eye on him," Cisco says.

Ross continues to look at Cisco and Jay warily. Finally, he says, "Very well. Stark, take them to Allen's cell. Mr. Ramon, Mr. Garrick, you make sure that Allen gets off this Earth within 24 hours."

Cisco and Jay both breathe a sigh of relief. Tony walks past Ross, and Cisco and Jay both follow him.

Tony leads them through the facility, then leads them into a cell block. As they reach the door, Tony hands them a key car and says, "That'll open his cell. I need to go talk to some other people in here. I'll meet you back at the helipad in 10 minutes." He then walks off.

Upon entering the block, Cisco and Jay freeze. The cells are relatively small, but larger than the ones in the pipeline. Although there's nothing obviously wrong with them as compared to normal prison cells, something about this place just doesn't feel right.

Cisco looks around at the cells. One contains a bearded man, who honestly looks bored as he bounces a tennis ball against the wall.

There are a few more empty cells, then Cisco freezes. One of the last cells on the left holds a young woman, looking to be in her mid 20s. She looks like she would normally be very beautiful, but now she looks pale, and her hair is a little ratty. More than that, she's stuck in a straitjacket, with a collar around her neck that looks similar to the anti-metahuman collars they use on Earth-1.

Cisco stares at the young woman. He wants nothing more to let her go. But more than that, he just wants to get out of this place.

"Allen," Jay says. Cisco turns slightly, and in the cell next to the young woman's, Barry is lying on a cot, staring at the ceiling. He's also wearing a blue prison outfit.

"Barry!" Cisco calls out. Barry freezes, then lifts his head up, and to his shock, sees Cisco and Jay standing outside his cell. He quickly leaps to his feet.

"Cisco! Jay! What are you doing here?" Barry demands.

"We've been looking for you. Harry managed to figure out earlier today what world you were on, so me and Jay came looking for you," Cisco says.

Barry walks up to the bars. "Why did it take you so long to find me?" Barry asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that even though you've been on this Earth for a year, to us, you've only been gone for two weeks," Cisco explains.

"Wait? Only two weeks. Why is there such a big time difference?" Barry asks.

"I'm not yet sure why. But do you remember when you met Supergirl? You said you were on her Earth for a full day, but to us you were only gone for a few seconds," Cisco says.

Barry stands there, then slowly nods. "Yeah. You're right," he says.

"Come on. We need to get you out of here. A friend of yours, Tony, managed to convince this guy named Ross to let you out, provided we take you home," Cisco says.

Barry scowls. "Tony's not my friend. Not anymore," he says in a tone Cisco doesn't remember hearing from Barry before.

"Okay. Clearly there's a story there, and we can hear it later. For now, we should get you out of here," Cisco says.

Cisco swipes the key card, and cell door opens. Barry slowly walks out of the cell. He looks around, and to his horror, sees Wanda sitting in the cell next to his.

To Cisco and Jay's surprise, Barry runs, at normal speed, to the bars. "Wanda. Wanda!" he cries. Wanda looks up, and sees him standing at the door of her cell.

She slowly gets to her feet. "Barry," she gasps out in a tone of voice that scares Barry.

Barry puts his hands against the bars. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. And I promise. No matter what, I will come back for you," he says. She nods, tears coming to her eyes.

Barry wants so badly to kiss her. But he satisfies himself with just whispering, "I love you." She nods in response.

Barry turns back to Cisco and Jay. It pains him to leave Wanda behind, but he also knows Cap is gonna need all the help he can get.

Cisco and Jay are both looking at him, Cisco in serious confusion. Barry just shakes his head. "Another time. For now, we have to go," Barry says.

Cisco just nods, and the three walk out of the cell block.

They slowly make their way back to helipad, where they find the helicopter sitting there, and nobody else.

"Guess that Tony guy is still busy," Cisco says. Barry just nods, his face neutral.

"So, you said this Tony guy isn't your friend 'anymore'. What happened?" Cisco asks.

"I'll tell you after we're clear of this place," Barry says. Cisco can tell by his tone he's not gonna be persuaded otherwise.

A minute later, Tony comes walking up with a guard. The guard moves over to Barry and unlocks his collar. Barry feels much better, and lightning flashes in his eyes as he feels the Speed Force coursing through him again.

Tony thanks the guard, who turns and walks away. As he does, Ross walks up. "Stark. Did Wilson give you anything on Rogers?" he asks.

"Nope. He told me to go to hell. I'm headed back to the compound instead. But, you can call me any time. I'll put you on hold. I like to watch the line blink," Tony says as he smirks at Ross. Cisco eyes Tony, a little intrigued at his attitude.

Tony leads the three of them onto the helicopter, which takes off and begins flying in the direction of New York.

Barry stares at the floor of the helicopter, feeling very angry with Tony. Then, Tony says, "Allen."

Barry looks up at Tony, glaring. Tony feels a little uncomfortable, but says, "We don't have time for this. You're free to stay on this thing and get your stuff from the Facility. I'm off to Siberia. Cap was right. This guy named Zemo bombed the UN and framed Barnes. Cap needs all the help he can get."

Barry just looks at Tony, not sure what to say. After a moment, Tony says, "I wouldn't follow me. Don't give Ross another reason to hate you or change his mind."

Tony then reaches down and presses a button on the armrest. It opens up, and so does the body of the helicopter behind him as his gauntlet forms around his hand. Tony lays back, allowing the rest of the Iron Man armor to form around him. The bottom of the helicopter then opens up, allowing Tony to fly out and start flying in the direction of Siberia.

Cisco stares after Tony. "Okay. That was flipping cool. Did he design that suit? That is awesome!" he says.

"Yeah. Tony built it. Thanks to it, he's called Iron Man," Barry says.

"Okay. That's an awesome name," Cisco says.

"Now, are you going to explain what has happened to you, and how you know this Tony, and why you're no longer friends?" Jay asks.

Barry takes a deep breath, then launches into an explanation of his arrival on Earth-99, joining the Avengers, beating Savitar with the help of the Avengers, the incident in Lagos, the Accords, and everything that happened since then. By the time he finishes, they're nearing the coastline. The only thing he leaves out is his relationship with Wanda, not wanting to tell them about that yet. He slightly changes the story of beating Savitar to leave that out.

Cisco and Jay just sit there, both surprised by everything that has happened to Barry on this Earth. Finally, Cisco says, "Okay. Thank goodness we found you when we did."

"Yeah. But, we're not done," Barry says.

"What do you mean?" Jay asks.

"What Tony was talking about. Cap and Bucky went to Siberia to find Zemo, and stop him from unleashing 5 super assassins powered by a serum very similar to the Mirakuru," Barry says, and Cisco pales.

After a moment, Barry says, "I feel that Zemo still has one twist to his plan. They're gonna need help. I'm going to Siberia to help them out. I'd like you guys to come, but if you don't want to, I'm going anyway."

Cisco and Jay just sit there for a moment. Then, Cisco says, "I'll come with you." Jay nods too.

"Great. We'll leave as soon as the helicopter lands," Barry says.

The three wait as the helicopter flies over the coastline, heading straight for the facility. While waiting, Cisco hacks in Tony's systems and acquires the coordinates for the facility he's headed to.

As soon as the helicopter lands, the three exit the chopper. Barry then turns to Cisco and asks, "You think you can breach us there?"

"Yeah," Cisco says. Barry nods, then says, "Now, we need to be ready. If what Bucky said is true, these guys are incredibly dangerous. We need to be ready to do whatever is necessary to take them down." Cisco and Jay both nod.

"Alright, Cisco. Breach us there," Barry says. Cisco raises his hand, and opens the breach. Barry puts an arm around Cisco and runs him through the breach, Jay right behind them.

When they merge on the other side, they find themselves outside a bunker, surrounded by snow.

"Yeah, definitely Siberia," Cisco says, shivering violently.

"Okay, you two, stay out here. Wait for my signal," Barry says, putting in the earpiece Cisco gave him.

"Wait. Don't you think we should go with you?" Cisco asks.

Barry stands there, hesitant, not wanting to put his friends at risk. Finally, he says, "Fine. Cisco, come with me. Jay, stay out here, just in case Zemo or any of those assassins escape."

"Alright," Jay responds. Barry then turns to Cisco, then runs him into the facility.

When they arrive in the main chamber, Barry expects to see Steve, Tony, and Bucky doing battle with the Winter Soldiers, and maybe Zemo laughing from the sidelines. What he doesn't expect, and he does see, is Tony fighting Steve and Bucky, going up a big silo extending up towards the surface, with the Winter Soldiers dead in their tubes.

"What is going on?" Cisco asks.

"I don't know. But I need to stop Tony," Barry says before racing up the silo.

He finds Steve lying on a platform. Barry tries to help him up, asking, "Cap? What happened? Why's Tony attacking you guys? He told me he was coming to help."

"He did. But the doctor played us. He killed the Winter Soldiers, then showed us a video of Bucky as the Winter Soldier killing Tony's parents. Tony's gone crazy and is now determined to kill Bucky," Steve says.

Right then, they hear an explosion above them. They look up to see the silo lid falling back into place, having had its supports blasted by Tony, and cutting off Bucky's escape.

Barry knows he has to protect Bucky. He races up the silo wall and punches Tony, forcing him away from Bucky.

"Stop this, Tony!" Barry shouts. "Move!" Tony says angrily.

"Tony, you have to stop. I know how you're feeling. To lose your parents, and to hate somebody because of that. But that doesn't mean you have to be a killer," Barry says.

Tony pauses for a moment. Barry thinks for a moment he's gotten through to Tony. Then, Tony raises his arm, and a dart shoots into Barry's chest. Barry looks down at it, right as he gets woozy.

"Tranquilizer powerful enough to stop you," Tony says simply before flying right at Bucky, as Barry collapses, being overcome by the tranquilizer.

Below, Cisco watches as Tony takes out Barry. He wants to join in the battle, and try and save Barry and his friends, but doesn't want to interfere too much. He also doesn't want Tony to get super pissed at him.

He watches as Tony attacks Bucky, then as Steve tries to rescue Bucky, and he and Tony go falling to the base of the silo. Bucky soon recovers and leaps down after him.

Cisco looks up at Barry, who's still lying on the platform. Unable to stay out of the fight any longer, he breaches up to the platform. Barry's half-concious, trying to snap out of it.

Cisco reaches down and pulls the dart out of his chest. He then slaps Barry across the face a few times to try and wake him up. "Come on, Barry. You gotta get up. Your friends are in trouble," Cisco says.

After a few moments, Barry gets back his feet. "Ugh. Thanks, Cisco," he says, before looking down at the bottom of the silo, where Bucky is lying on the ground, his arm blasted off, and Steve fighting Tony.

* * *

(Outside the facility)

On a ridge outside the bunker, T'Challa stands behind Zemo, looking at him. After talking to him, and hearing his story and reasons for going after the Avengers, he has realized his mistake.

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me," T'Challa says before retracting his claws.

"Justice will come soon enough," T'Challa says.

Zemo smirks. "Tell that to the dead," he says, adjusting his grip on his gun. He then starts to raise it to his chin, and T'Challa starts to move to stop him, when there's a sudden flash of lightning, and Zemo is lying back against a rock, his gun disassembled next to him, and all of the bullets lying in a neat row next to the gun.

Zemo and T'Challa look up, and see see a man in a uniform, with blue pants, a red jacket with a lightning bolt, and a winged helmet standing before them.

"Sorry to interupt you. But you need to face justice for your crimes," the man says, before leaning forward and delivering a speed punch to Zemo's face, knocking him out.

The man turns to T'Challa, who looks at him warily. "Who are you?" he asks.

"A friend of Barry Allen's. The name is Jay Garrick. The Flash of Earth-3," Jay responds, extending his hand to T'Challa, who looks at Jay for a moment in hesitation before taking the offered hand.

* * *

(Back in the facility)

Tony raises his hand, ready to blast Steve after Steve refuses to stay down. Then, a blow hits him on the side of the head, knocking him to the side. Tony turns, right in time to see Barry punch him again.

"Thanks for everything, Tony. Thanks for not even trying to defend me from Ross. Thanks for treating the woman I love like a common criminal when she hadn't even gone against the Accords. And thanks for going back on your word," Barry says, punctuating each sentence with a blow.

Tony tries to blast Barry, but Barry easily dodges it, then delivers another high-speed punch to the side of Tony's head. He then delivers several more powerful blows before pinning Tony against the wall, then vibrating his hand and using it to tear Tony's mask off.

"Thanks for tearing all of us down just to build yourself back up," Barry says angrily before phasing his hand into the chest of Tony's armor and ripping out the arc reactor.

Barry holds Tony against the wall for a second longer, then releases him and throws him to the ground. He then turns and walks over to Steve, who has picked up his shield.

"Come on, Cap," Barry says. Steve looks at Barry and slowly nods.

Cisco comes walking down. "We need to get out of here. Jay says he just stopped Zemo outside, and he's waiting for us, with some other guy," he says. He then looks between Steve and Barry before saying, "I'll get our one-armed friend here. Let's go."

As Cisco helps Bucky to his feet, they hear Tony say, "That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

It's clear to Barry that Tony's just trying to hurt Steve at this point. He's about to yell at Tony, when Steve loosens his grip on his shield and lets it fall to the ground before walking away from it. He helps Cisco get Bucky to his feet, and together, the four of them walk away, not sure what the future holds.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope I did a good job with this chapter. I hope you're not disappointed with Cisco not joining in the fight. But, I felt Barry was enough reinforcement there. But, as for Jay stopping Zemo, I thought of that scene when I first decided to have Jay come to Earth-99, so I went ahead with it.**

 **Now, we're officially gonna start winding down this story. Unless you guys would like me to do some one-shot chapters of episodes from Seasons 3 and 4 before I do the epilogue at the end of Season 4 that I'm planning, there won't be too many more chapters.**

 **Just so you know, Barry isn't going back to Earth-1 for several chapters, and he isn't going back alone. Not all of the Avengers will be going with him, but a few will. I've already decided which ones. Let me know your guesses, as well as any episode of Seasons 3 and 4 you'd like to see me do before the epilogue chapter.**

 **Until next time! Review, and stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 26- New Allies

**Alright! Back with another chapter!**

 **I am very happy with the response my last few chapters have received. I am glad so many people love this story.**

 **We're getting right to the end of this story. There will be maybe half a dozen more chapters, unless you want me to do some episodes from Seasons 3 and 4 after Barry returns to Earth-1. If that is the case, please let me know so I can start planning for it.**

 **Alright. Let's get to it. This is gonna be a much shorter chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 26- New Allies

Barry walks alongside Steve as they walk in front of Cisco and Bucky. They're feeling very, very tired after that whole ordeal.

As they walk out of the main door of the bunker, the cold hits them. They wander in the direction of the Quinjet, not quite sure yet what to do.

"Barry!" they hear Jay call out. The four of them turn to the sound of his voice, and see him standing on a rocky crag a few yards away. But, more than that, Zemo is lying unconcious beside him, and standing behind him is T'Challa.

The four of them look at T'Challa warily. Jay walks over to them. "It's okay," he says.

T'Challa slowly walks over to the group. He looks at Bucky for a moment before turning to Steve and Barry.

"Hello, Captain," T'Challa says.

"Your Highness," Steve responds tersely.

"At ease, Captain. I'm not here to fight you. I heard your entire conversation with this man Zemo in there," T'Challa says before turning to Bucky and saying, "I apologize, Barnes. I allowed my anger to control me. For that I am truly sorry."

Bucky slowly nods. "Thank you, Your Highness," Steve says.

"I think you have earned the right to call me by my name," T'Challa says.

Steve nods. Then, T'Challa says, "You should know, Ross will not give up on you. Particularly you, Mr. Allen. And it is clear to me that what HYDRA did to you Mr. Barnes is still within you.

He pauses for a moment, then says, "I can help you. Wakanda has the resources to help Mr. Barnes, and you are more than welcome to take refuge there."

"Thank you, T'Challa. But we have something we have to take care of. We need to rescue our teammates," Barry says.

"Understood. I can help you with that. But, not for a while. I have duties I must attend to in my homeland first. I will soon be crowned king. I must prepare for that event. But as soon as I can, I will assist you in rescuing your friends from the Raft," T'Challa says.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Barry says. T'Challa nods with a slight smile.

T'Challa then looks down at Zemo. "I will take Zemo to Berlin and hand him over to Agent Ross. I must then return to Wakanda, but I will contact you as soon as I can, and we can discuss what Wakanda can do for Mr. Barnes, and for the rest of the Avengers," he says.

"Thank you," Steve says.

T'Challa smiles before reaching into a pouch at his waist and pulling out several bands of beads. He then hands one to Steve and one to Barry. "These are Kimoyo Beads. They perform many functions, but these ones are programmed as communication devices. I will use these to contact you," T'Challa says.

Barry and Steve both nod as they slip the beads around their wrists. T'Challa then nods at them and says, "Until we next see each other," before turning away, picking up Zemo, and carrying him to a nearby aircraft they don't recognize.

As T'Challa's plane flies away, Barry, Bucky, Steve, Cisco, and Jay all stand there, watching the sky. Finally, Cisco says, "Okay. It's getting late, and I'm cold. Can we find a place to camp and make a fire?"

This breaks the tension, and everyone chuckles a bit. "Yeah," Steve says, and they all head back to the Quinjet.

The five of them head to a forest in Siberia, setting the Quinjet down amidst the trees. Soon, a large fire is blazing beside the Quinjet.

The five of them all sit around the fire, quiet. Finally, Cisco asks, "Okay. So, now that that's over, what's out next step?"

Barry looks at Cisco and Jay. "I can't go home. Not until all of our teammates have been freed from the Raft. I'm sorry, Cisco, but I can't just leave them there," Barry says.

Cisco nods. "I know. I don't want them to have to stay in there either," Cisco says.

"We'll have to wait. There's no telling what kind of security and safeguards are in that place that I don't know of. T'Challa will know. We'll have to wait until he can help us to rescue the team," Steve says.

Barry nods. "Yeah. Given Ross is who we're dealing with, I wouldn't put it against him to put in some protection against speedsters," he says.

Barry then looks at Cisco and Jay. "You don't have to stay here," he says.

"I know. But I want to help your team get out of that creepy prison," Cisco says.

"I'm gonna help too," Jay says.

Barry nods, then looks into the fire. Ever since he got thrown into the Raft, he has been drawing some parallels between the Raft and the pipeline prison. Though honestly, the pipeline is the worse of the two in his opinion.

Now, sitting here by a fire in Siberia, Barry makes a decision. The pipeline prison is done. Never again will he force someone to be imprisoned in there. And although there's only one prisoner in there now, Barry decides Black Siren deserves a chance at freedom. If only Oliver were here.

Barry shakes his head slightly. He's made some new allies, but also some new enemies. His future has never looked more murky and uncertain.

* * *

 **I'll end there. Next chapter should be longer, and will be one I'm sure none of you were expecting.**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 27- Wakanda

**Hey, guys! Back with another chapter.**

 **I got the idea for this chapter after thinking about the MCU timeline, and I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you like it.**

 **Well, let's not waste any time.**

* * *

Chapter 27- Wakanda

Barry sighs as he pulls the line out of the water, once again without a fish on the other end.

It's been a week since they separated from T'Challa in Siberia. Since then, they've taken to hiding in South Africa, waiting for T'Challa to contact them and call them to Wakanda. Apparently, he's encountered an unforseen situation, and is now having to deal with it.

"No fish?" asks Steve as he walks up.

"Nope," Barry responds.

Steve chuckles as he takes the rod and casts.

They sit there for a minute before Steve turns to Barry and asks, "You're worried about Wanda?"

Barry looks at Steve. "Of course. I love her more than anything. I can't sit here for long knowing she's at Ross' mercy," Barry says.

Steve nods and pats his shoulder. "It's okay. We'll get her out," he says. Barry just nods.

Then, the Kimoyo Bead band T'Challa gave Barry starts to beep. Barry glances at Steve before saying, "I'll take this."

Steve nods as Barry walks away a few yards. Steve doesn't hear the conversation, but his attention is drawn when Barry suddenly races off and disappears.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier, Wakandan jungle)

Ramonda and Shuri cry as they stand in the forest, mourning the death of T'Challa. Then, a rustling behind them draws their attention. They quickly turn, Ramonda drawing a weapon, but it's Nakia, followed by Ross.

"It's me," Nakia whispers.

"Nakia. Who is this man?" Ramonda demands.

"A friend of T'Challa's. He saved my life," Nakia responds.

Ramonda continues to stare at Ross for a moment, before turning her gaze to Nakia and asking, "Where's Okoye?"

"She is not coming. She and the Dora Milaje will serve the new king," Nakia responds. Ramonda looks at them for a moment longer before lowering her weapon.

"Wait here," Nakia tells them, then hurries off into the forest. Shuri watches her go, then turns and starts walking into the forest while tapping her Kimoyo Beads.

"What are you doing?" Ramonda demands of Shuri.

"Calling another friend of T'Challa's," Shuri says before she heads off into the forest a little ways to make the call.

* * *

(An hour later, the Garden of the Heart-Shaped Herb)

Killmonger bursts up out of the sand, breathing very heavily. The shaman who gave him the herb quickly tries to calm him.

Unknown to them, Nakia slowly lets herself down through a hole in the rock surrounding the garden, and slowly makes her way to the main chamber. As she reaches it, she sees Killmonger, with the other Wakandans who have gathered for the ceremony.

"The Heart-Shaped Herb did that?" he asks. The shaman responds with a simple nod.

Killmonger looks around at the herb plants. "This all of it?" he asks.

"Yes, my king. So when it comes time for another king, we will be ready," she replies.

"Another king?" Killmonger asks, taking a step towards her. She looks at him in confusion.

Killmonger starts to smile, then says, "Yeah. Go ahead and burn all that."

"My king, we cannot do that. It is our tradition..." the shaman says, but is cut off by Killmonger grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air, choking her.

"When I tell you to do something, I mean that s***," Killmonger says with a sneer.

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning and whoosh in the cave. Killmonger looks around in confusion. But, he sees nothing out of the ordinary, and a clap of thunder from outside just makes him think it was some lightning strike.

Killmonger releases the shaman before ordering the rest of the group, "Burn it all!"

Nakia quickly sneaks out of her hiding place and pulls an herb from one of the plants. She then retreats back the way she had come, as the Wakandans begin burning the garden.

Killmonger stays in the garden, watching the garden burn, not knowing that he hasn't burned them all.

* * *

(Jabariland, the next night)

T'Challa shoots up out of the snow, the Heart-Shaped Herb having healed him. With gasps, Ramonda, Nakia, and Shuri all embrace him. M'Baku smiles and nods at them, as Ross looks on in surprise.

T'Challa smiles a bit and asks, "Do you have a blanket?"

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning, and suddenly Barry Allen is standing before them, holding a large box under one arm, and a blanket in the other.

"Here you go, your highness," Barry says as he hands T'Challa the blanket, who smiles as he accepts it.

"Who is this?" Ramonda asks.

"My name is Barry Allen. Also known as the Flash. I met T'Challa last week, and helped him capture Zemo. Shuri called me up and asked me to come help. But first, I had to make a pitstop," Barry says with a smile before setting the box down.

All eyes are on the box. Then, Barry opens it, and T'Challa actually looks surprised as Ramonda, Nakia, and Shuri all gasp as the opened lid reveals half a dozen full Heart-Shaped Herb plants, roots and all.

"How did you get these?" Shuri asks.

"When I first arrived in Wakanda, I stopped by where these plants were. When I overheard their conversation, I picked these plants and took them away for safekeeping," Barry responds.

T'Challa smiles at Barry. "Thank you, Mr. Allen," he says.

"You're welcome, T'Challa. But things aren't over yet," Barry replies.

* * *

(The next morning, M'Baku's hall)

T'Challa, along with Barry, Everett, Ramonda, Nakia, and Shuri all have gathered in M'Baku's hall to discuss the situation.

"Killmonger has the full support of our military. And...he burned the garden of the Heart Shaped Herb. All save the 6 Mr. Allen saved," Nakia says, again looking thankfully at Barry.

"Well of course he did. That's what he was trained to do. His unit used to work with the CIA to destabilize foreign countries," Everett says, "They would always strike at transitions of power like an election year or the death of a monarch. You get control of the government, the military..."

"And resources," Barry finishes, putting together the strategy.

"Exactly," Everett says.

T'Challa stares off into space before saying the main resource of Wakanda: "The Great Mound."

"Our Vibranium. All of my designs," Shuri adds.

"He will send our weapons all over the world," T'Challa finishes.

There are several moments of tense silence. Barry stands there, arms folded, trying to contemplate the magnitude of Vibranium weapons being unleashed on the world in the way this Killmonger wants.

T'Challa turns to Barry and points to Shuri and Ramonda, saying, "I need you to get them away from Wakanda safely."

Barry is about to nod when Ramonda speaks up and asks, "What?"

"What about you?" Shuri asks

"The challenge will have to continue," T'Challa says.

Ramonda says loudly, "T'Challa! We will not leave Wakanda."

"It is my duty to keep you safe," T'Challa says.

"If he gets control of our technology, nowhere will be safe," Shuri says.

Everyone is quiet. Shuri then smiles as she stands and holds out a necklace of metal teeth, which Barry recognizes as the necklace surrounding the neck of T'Challa's suit.

Shuri walks over to T'Challa and hangs the necklace around his neck. "The Black Panther lives. And when he fights for the fate of Wakanda, I will be right there beside him."

"As will I," Nakia says.

"And you can bet the Flash will be there," Barry says with a grin.

"I'm in too," Everett says, drawing glances. "What? You're gonna need all the help you can get."

All of a sudden, a very loud yawn interrupts them, which they quickly realize is coming from M'Baku. As they realize this, he asks, "Are you done? Are...are you...are you done?"

Barry finds this somewhat amusing, but wisely keeps his mouth shut. T'Challa looks towards M'Baku and asks, "Could you give me and Lord M'Baku a moment?"

Everyone obediently files out. As they do, Shuri reaches into a bag she brought with her, at the same time turning to Barry. "I pondered seeing if you would like to wear my brother's old suit for this. But it was too bulky. But, I did make this for you recently. It was all I could do on such short notice. Maybe I can make you a better one after we win this." And with that, she pulls out a pretty much copy of the suit he was wearing when he arrived on Earth-99.

Barry grins. Then, in a flash of lightning, he dons the suit. He stands there, relishing the feeling, then says, "The Flash is back in the game."

Everyone smiles. A few moments later, T'Challa comes waking out.

"He will not help us, save to allow you to stay here, Mama," T'Challa says. Ramonda looks like she wants to protest, but doesn't.

T'Challa then looks at the rest of his team, and says, "Let's go."

Barry runs them all down to the foot of the mountain, and from there they make their way towards the city, ready for a final showdown with Killmonger.

* * *

(Hours later, outside Shuri's lab)

Barry grins as he watches T'Challa marching across the plain towards Killmonger, while he squats atop the tower. They had agreed beforehand to have Barry wait until called in, to maximize the effect of surprise.

Barry watches as two different formations of planes take off and start heading towards the border, one heading east, and the other west.

"Shuri, now," Barry hears T'Challa say over comms. "Copy that," comes her response.

Barry watches as T'Challa is engaged by the Border Tribe. He wants so badly, but knows he had to wait. He eases up a bit upon seeing the Dora Milaje turn on Killmonger, some attacking him while the rest go to support T'Challa.

A few moments later, Shuri calls over comms, "Barry, Ross will take out the planes going west, but you have to destroy the ones going east."

"Alright, I'm on it," Barry says as he races off.

It doesn't take long to catch up to the planes. There are three transports and two escorts.

Barry sees an advantage as he sees them flying through a canyon. He races up the sides of the canyon and lunges towards one of the escort planes. Right as he reaches it, he vibrates super fast and phases right into the cockpit. Two speed punches take care of the crew.

Barry slides into one of the seats. "Alright," he says. He takes aim with the aircraft's weapons and fires. One of the transports blows up and goes down.

Realizing the situation, the other escort turns to engage Barry. Barry turns to avoid getting destroyed.

For the next minute, Barry and the other escort are engaged in a low level dogfight over the hills of Wakanda. Finally, Barry manages to get in a good spot for a shot. He fires and hits the other plane, but as it falls, the other plane manages to get off a shot, hitting Barry's plane.

Barry destroys the front windshield and escapes with the two crewmembers. Leaving them behind a boulder, he races after the other two transports.

He quickly manages to get ahead of them. Wishing he had the Iron Flash suit right now, he realizes there's really just one thing to do right now.

Barry starts running in a circle as fast as he can, building up energy. Once he feels he's built up enough, he whips around to face the transports and throws a pair of lightning bolts. The bolts hit the planes and overload their circuits, destroying them.

"Yes. Shuri, I destroyed the planes," Barry says.

"Great! Now, get back here! We need you now!" Shuri shouts. Barry is off like a shot.

* * *

(The plain outside Shuri's lab)

Shuri, Nakia, Okoye and Ayo all turn hesitantly, weapons at the ready, as the Border Tribe surrounds them. They see no way out of the wall of shields surrounding rhem.

"Surrender now!" W'Kabi calls out. The trapped women all look at him hesitantly as he says, "You have three seconds to lay down your weapons. One! Two! Thr-!"

W'Kabi suddenly stops, as a familiar barking sound grows steadily louder. At the same time, at two second intervals, there's a flash of lightning off to the side.

Suddenly, one of the men of the Border Tribe is lifted off the ground, held in the the air by M'Baku, who shouts, "Witness the might of the Jabari! First hand!"

M'Baku then throws the man, who crashes into one of the energy shields. The Border Tribe then begins to break into chaos as the army of the Jabari begins to attack.

Okoye yells, a smile now on her face. But, as she prepares to attack, a number of men of the Border Tribe go flying up into the air, right before a streak of lightning streaks up to them. And suddenly, Barry is standing in the midst of them.

"Someone call for a Scarlet Speedster?" Barry says with a smirk.

"Yes. Now help us!" Shuri cries. Barry smiles before racing off, knocking a dozen men of the Border Tribe flying as he goes.

The Border Tribe doesn't know what to think. Apart from fighting both the Dora Milaje and the Jabari, they are having to fight a man who can run faster than they can follow.

With Barry's help, the Border Tribe's resistance starts decreasing rapidly. W'Kabi realizes his men can't last much longer.

Then, he notices M'Baku up ahead. He urges his rhino to charge. Turning to the sound of the noise, M'Baku looks terrified. Barry sees this, and is about to run forward to save M'Baku. That is, until Okoye jumps between the rhino and M'Baku.

The rhino almost instantly comes to a stop. And in a display that almost makes Barry laugh out loud, it licks Okoye's face.

M'Baku quickly runs off as W'Kabi climbs off the rhino. As he reaches for his blade, Okoye demands, "Drop your weapon."

W'Kabi smiles slightly and asks, "Would you kill me, my love?"

"For Wakanda?" Okoye asks. She then raises her spear and points it right at W'Kabi before saying harshly, "Without question."

W'Kabi pulls his sword out, then looks around. Looking at the battle taking place around him, and at Barry, standing just yards away. Then, he stops his sword and gets down on his knees. The rest of the Border Tribe still conscious follow W'Kabi's example.

Barry grins as he looks around. "Well, this has been an eventful day," he whispers.

Barry, acting under Okoye's orders, proceeds to gather all the weapons of the Border Tribe, and takes them into the remnants of Shuri's lab, which was blasted by a Wakandan plane. He then takes off to find T'Challa.

He finds him on an overlook outside the lab. Killmonger is lying next to him on the ground.

Barry walks up to T'Challa slowly. "He's dead?" he asks.

T'Challa nods slowly. "Yes. He chose to die a free man," he says.

Barry nods as he looks out at the sight before him. He's never seen a more beautiful sunset before.

"Wakandan sunsets truly are beautiful," he says. T'Challa simply nods in response.

And together, the Flash and the Black Panther watch as the sun sets on a changed Wakanda.

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter. I felt that, since the movie Black Panther begins just a week after Zemo bombed the UN, it would've made sense in this universe for Barry to make an appearance.**

 **If you didn't guess by Shuri's dialogue when she gave Barry the suit, I'm thinking of having Shuri build Barry a new version of the Iron Flash suit, perhaps even one made of Vibranium, like the Black Panther suit. Let me know what you think of that, and any Wakandan style upgrades you'd like to see to the Iron Flash suit.**

 **Next chapter will be the Raft rescue. There will be at least two more chapters after that before Barry returns to Earth-1.**

 **I'll end here for now. Please review and tell me how you liked this. And stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 28- The Rescue

**Back with another quick update! I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint either.**

 **Also, just to let those of you know who want to know, I will be starting the story about Oliver in Thor: Ragnarok very soon, as well as the sequel to this story, very soon. I only have a few more chapters to this story, and once I finish it, I'll start on the next two stories.**

 **Alright, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 28- The Rescue

(Three days after the battle with Killmonger)

Barry smiles as he enters Shuri's lab, this time with Steve, Cisco, Bucky, and Jay following him. As they enter, they find Shuri and T'Challa waiting for them.

"Welcome, my friends," T'Challa greets the group.

"Hello again, T'Challa," Barry says.

"Hello, Mr. Allen," T'Challa responds.

"Your Majesty. Thank you for being willing to help us with this. I know what a bad situation this could put you in," Steve says.

"It is my honor, Captain. Mr. Allen helped me save my country. And you helped me find the man who truly killed my father. It would be my honor to help you free your teammates," T'Challa says.

T'Challa motions for the team to follow him. He leads them down to the main floor of the lab. He presses a button, and a display of the Raft that looks made of black sand rises up out of a table.

"I was able to make this model out of my memory of the prison and design schematics we were able obtain," T'Challa says. He then proceeds to swipe his hand against the top of the model, removing the roof and exposing the inside of the prison.

Barry points to a cell block. "This is the cell block where I was held, along with Wanda and that water-man that Alchemy made that I fought back during the conflict with Savitar," he says.

T'Challa nods as he points to second cell block close to the one Barry indicated, saying, "And this is the one where the rest of the team is being kept. As I understand it, they prefer to keep prisoners with superpowers separate from those who don't."

"Smart move on their part," Jay comments.

"Now, we have a dual problem. As I told you in my message, T'Challa, Nick Fury contacted me. Apparently one of the men on the Raft is a former SHIELD agent who still works with Fury. Apparently, Ross heard Tony mention Clint's family, and Ross is now working to track them down to bring them in, or at the very least place them under guard. We're gonna need to get them out. And, even if Ross isn't going after them, Clint will want to make sure his family is safe when gets out. We need to get them out," Steve says.

"That is already taken care of, Captain. I have sent a team of my Dora Milaje, led by Okoye, to retrieve Mr. Barton's family and bring them to Wakanda. They too are welcome to remain here until it is safer to return home," T'Challa says.

"Thanks," Steve says.

"You know, what about all our gear? Sam's wings? Clint's bow? Scott's suit? The Iron Flash suit?" Barry asks.

"In the brief visit I paid to the Raft, I saw at least two of those items in the prison armory," T'Challa says.

"Wait? Iron Flash suit?" Cisco asks, getting excited.

"Yeah. During the whole fight with Savitar, Tony built me a new suit. It was a suit of armor kind of like his, but looked like my old suit. He built two more versions before the Accords. I was wearing the Mark III when I got thrown in the Raft," Barry explains.

"Oh, man, we gotta recover that. I gotta see it!" Cisco says.

"We need to get all of it. I don't trust a man like Ross to have all that stuff. Especially Scott's suit," Steve says.

Barry looks at Cisco and Jay. "You want to help us with this?" he asks the two of them.

"Oh, yeah. I want to give that guy Ross a piece of my mind," Cisco says.

"And you can count on my help, too," Jay says.

"And mine." The new voice takes everyone by surprise. Everyone turns around to see Natasha walking down the ramp to the floor.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" Steve asks.

"I called her here," T'Challa says.

"Calm down, Cap. I'm not here to fight you," Natasha says. She shrugs, then says, "I played this whole thing wrong. The Accords weren't the solution. So, I'm here to help."

Steve walks towards Natasha. For a moment, they just stand there, looking at each other. Then, Steve reaches out and hugs her. "Good to have you back, Nat," Steve says. Natasha smiles as she hugs Steve back.

They separate, then Steve turns to look at T'Challa. "You'll keep an eye on Bucky for me, won't you?" he asks.

"Hey. I gotta come help," Bucky says.

"No. I don't want to put you at any more risk. Barry, Cisco, Mr. Garrick, and Nat, if she's willing, will be enough to get everybody out of there," Steve says. Bucky looks ready to argue, but sighs and just nods in defeat.

Steve turns to the team. "Alright. Let's roll," he says.

* * *

(Minutes later, the Raft)

"Mr. Secretary," one of the guards calls. Ross walks over to the guy.

"We just got a report from the team we sent to the Barton farm. They found the farm deserted," the man says.

Ross curses under his breath. "Keep looking. If Barton keeps refusing to cooperate, we need something to motivate him," Ross responds.

The guard nods. Ross turns to walk out. Suddenly, a blue portal opens up in front of the doorway.

"What the h*** is that?" Ross demands. Several guards turn towards the portal, weapons at the ready. But, before they can do anything, a streak of lightning races out of the portal and races around them, knocking them all out. The lightning comes to a stop, and Jay is standing in front of Ross.

"Mr. Garrick," Ross says in a low voice.

"Not good to see you again, Mr. Ross. I would love to have a word with you, but someone else wants a little payback," Jay says. And before Ross can respond, another streak of lighting comes out the portal, and Barry's fist connects with Ross' head, knocking the former general flying and knocking him out.

Barry looks down with satisfaction at the unconcious Ross. "Oh, I've been waiting for a while to do that," Barry says.

Jay grins slightly. "I don't blame you. He is a very dislikable person," the older speedster says.

The portal pulses slightly, and Cisco, Steve, and Natasha all come through. Steve looks around the room, seeing everyone who had been in the room is unconcious.

"Nice job, Flashes. Now, let's get to work. Barry, I know you want to see Wanda, so you and Cisco go get her out. Natasha will come with me to get the others out. Jay, I want you to get the gear out of the armory," Steve says.

"What about the water-man?" Barry asks.

"What about him?" Steve asks.

"Are we gonna just leave him here?" Barry asks.

"He is an enemy, Barry," Natasha says.

"He was created by Alchemy. He didn't want these powers. I think he's not really a bad-man. Plus, I'm not sure he really got a trial either, or deserves to be in here. I think we should let him out," Barry says.

Steve looks at Barry for a moment. Then, he says, "Alright, Barry. I'll trust your call."

Barry nods, then turns to Cisco. "Let's go," he says. Cisco nods, and Barry runs off with Cisco. Jay races towards the armory, and Steve and Natasha head towards the cell block where Clint, Scott, and Sam are being held.

It's only another second before Barry and Cisco arrive in the cell block. Barry instantly races over to Wanda's cell. She lying against the wall of the cell, looking as if she's only half-there.

"Wanda? Babe?" Barry calls. Cisco looks confused at Barry's language, but shakes his head to clear his mind and moves to the other guy's cell.

Wanda turns to look at Barry. After a moment, she says in a whisper, "Barry."

"It's okay. I came back for you. I promised I would," he says. She just slowly nods.

"Oh, Wanda. What have they done to you?" Barry asks in a low voice. Wanda doesn't answer. She just stands and walks to the bars.

"Ok, Wanda. Stand back. I'm gonna get you out," Barry says. She obediently steps away from the glass.

Barry places his hands on the glass and starts vibrating his hands. Very soon, the glass shatters. Barry then moves to the bars. Using a laser cutter given to him by Shuri, he cuts through several bars, creating a hole big enough for a person to pass through.

Barry reaches through the bars and pulls Wanda out of the cell. He doesn't dare remove the straitjacket or necklace, given it's Ross they're dealing with, and not knowing any tricks he may have put in them. But that doesn't prevent him from wrapping his arms and holding her as tightly as he dares. "Oh, Wanda. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, sweetie," he whispers in her ear. Wanda starts to tear up a bit as Barry hugs her.

Across the room, Cisco is messing with the lock on the other guy's cell. It doesn't take him too long to crack it, and the cell door opens.

The man looks at Cisco. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asks.

"Cisco Ramon. I'm here to get you out of here," he says.

The man glances out of the cell at Barry. "Why is one of the guys responsible for me getting thrown in here helping you get me out of here?" the man asks.

"Because. He doesn't want you to be treated unfairly, and he wants you to have a chance to be your own person. Not a lackey of Savitar," Cisco says, extending his hand to the man. He look at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it. Cisco pulls him to his feet.

Cisco moves forward and is quickly able to unlock the man's collar. The man shakes it off, saying, "Ugh. That thing was so uncomfortable."

Cisco smiles a bit and asks, "What do I call you?"

The man looks him in the eyes and says, "My name is Morris Bench."

"Nice to meet you, Morris," Cisco says. He then leads the guy out of the cell.

Barry is still holding Wanda tightly. As Cisco and Morris walk out the cell, he finally lets her go and and looks at Cisco.

"Who is that?" Wanda asks, still in a whisper.

Barry grins as he leads her over to Cisco. "Wanda, I've been waiting for this meeting. This is Cisco Ramon," he says.

Wanda looks at Cisco, her eyes showing a flicker of surprise. "Cisco Ramon? Barry's friend?" she asks.

Cisco hesitates. But, after everything that has happened, he knows he's been a little unreasonable, so he nods and answers, "Yes. That's me."

Wanda nods once and says, "Nice to meet you."

Cisco nods, smiling slightly. "Nice to meet you too. Now, lets get that collar off of you and get you out of here," he says.

"How about we reverse that order? This is Ross we're dealing with. Given Wanda's powers, Ross may have put a trick in the straitjacket or collar to stop them from being removed and letting her escape," Barry says.

Cisco nods. "Good point," he says.

Barry turns to the door. "Let's get out of here," Barry says, and he leads Wanda out of the cell block, Cisco and Morris following him.

They soon reach the control room. Jay is already there, with Sam's wings, Clint's bow, Scott's suit, and the Iron Flash suit.

"Oh, there she is," Barry says. He races forward and into the suit. He flexes his arms and says, "Oh, I'm so glad to have this thing back."

Barry turns back to Cisco. Cisco is staring in awe at the Iron Flash suit. "Okay. I am so jealous of Tony Stark," Cisco says.

Barry laughs a little. "Yeah. Even as mad as I am at Tony, I'm still grateful for him making this suit," he says as his mask retracts, making Cisco look even more impressed.

Barry walks back to Wanda and puts his arm back around her. Wanda looks at him, as if not sure what to think.

A moment later, Steve walks into the room, followed by Nat, Clint, Sam, and Scott. Clint sees Wanda and sighs. "Thank goodness you're okay, kid," he says.

"Alright. Let's get outta here," Steve says. But, their escape is cut short when a moment later, at least half a dozen guards come running into the room, weapons raised.

"Get on your knees and hands in the air!" one shouts. Barry is about to do something, when two powerful jets of water shoot out from behind him and hit the guards. The jets sweep from side to side, knocking the guards flying back into the wall and knocking them out.

Everyone turns around, to see Morris standing there, water flowing from his hands. He looks at them and just shrugs. "Hey, they were coming after me too. Plus, you gave me a second chance. You get me out of here, I help you get out of here too," Morris says.

"Thanks, Morris," Barry says. Morris just nods.

"Alright, Cisco. Time to go," Steve says. Cisco nods and opens a breach. Scott, Clint, and Sam all get their things, and everybody walks through the breach, Barry still with his arm around Wanda.

* * *

 **I was originally gonna go further, but I'll end here and finish what I was gonna do in this chapter in the next one, which should be a lot shorter.**

 **For those of you wondering, Morris Bench is the name of the villain Hydro Man (who has water powers) in the Marvel comics. I originally wasn't going to make our water metahuman be Hydro Man. But, as I realized he'd be in this again when they rescued the team from the Raft, I decided to change my mind. Hydro Man will show up in this series again, but he won't be a villain anymore. Let me know if you'd prefer he stay on Earth-99 and definitely appear in the Infinity War story, or come to Earth-1 with Barry and be in the direct sequel to this, and appear in the Avengers 4 story only.**

 **Things are gonna calm down a lot more now. Unless I do any chapters on episodes from Season 3 and Season 4 of the Flash before I write the epilogue to this story, there won't be any more action in this story. It'll be pretty calm.**

 **Until next time, review and stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 29- Fugitives in Wakanda

**Back with another chapter. This one should be good. I'm gonna finish up what I'd originally planned to do in the last chapter but cut out, plus a little extra material. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **I'm also gonna confirm, just in case you're wondering, Barry's next variant of the Iron Flash suit, which will be made by Shuri, will be debuting in the next chapter. The next chapter will also feature the final events leading up to Barry's return home, though Barry won't actually go home until the chapter after the next.**

 **Here we go! This will also be another chapter set on two Earths. (Sorry about the chapter title. I know it's bad, but I couldn't think of a better one)**

* * *

Chapter 29- Fugitives in Wakanda

Barry sits anxiously in the chair, watching as Shuri slowly works with the collar on Wanda's neck as she lies asleep on a bed in Shuri's lab.

"If you wanted to keep your girlfriend safe, it was a good idea to not take the collar off. It had a failsafe that if not unlocked the right way, it would've injected her with enough tranquilizers to knock her out for days, if not put her in a coma," Shuri says as she tinkers with the lock.

Barry sighs with relief, feeling so glad he didn't underestimate Ross.

He watches as Shuri continues to work with the collar. After another minute, she cries, "Got it!" And the collar pops open and falls to the bed.

"Thank goodness. Is she gonna be okay?" Barry asks.

"Yes. My test showed she is completely healthy. She is just suffering from severe stress and some dehydration and lack of food. She may have been shocked during her captivity, but it didn't cause any lasting damage. With a good rest, she'll be fine," Shuri says.

"Thank you, Shuri. Thank you for everything," Barry says gratefully.

"Of course, Barry. You helped us, and saved the future of the Black Panther. Our whole country owes you a debt. And, you are a good friend," Shuri says with a smile. Then, looking more excited, she says, "I also wanted to let you know I'm working on a new suit for you. It should be done soon. I really think you'll like it."

"Can't wait to see it Shuri," Barry says with a grin.

Shuri smiles, then says, "You can go, Barry. She won't be awake for a while. I'll call you when she wakes up."

Barry slowly nods before walking out of the lab. But, right outside the lab, Cisco is waiting for him.

"Hey, Cisco," Barry greets his old friend.

Cisco just looks at Barry for a few moments. Barry looks confused and asks, "What's up?"

"What is going on between you and Wanda? What about Iris?" he asks.

Barry stares at him, the gravity of his situation hitting him, and not looking forward to one aspect of going home. But, knowing Cisco is not going to give up, he sighs, and says, "Cisco, when I got here, I had no idea if I'd ever go home. Plus, I almost gave my life to save this world the same day I got here. I felt a connection to this world. And, I felt sure I wouldn't see any of you again. So, I decided to just move forward with my life."

"I become close to Wanda. At first, we were just friends. Then, during the fight with Savitar, I realized that Iris wasn't the woman I was in love with. Wanda was. She also confessed she loved me. And so, we decided to try things out between us. And we've been together ever since."

Cisco just stares at him. The Barry standing before him is not the same Barry as the one who disappeared with Oliver.

Finally, he asks, "So, you love Wanda?"

Barry smiles. "Cisco, I love her more than I ever loved Iris. In fact, I don't think I was ever in love with Iris. I think what I had was just an infatuation. Wanda...I truly love her. She makes me better. She really feels like my other half."

Cisco just stands there. All kinds of thoughts are racing through his head. He's happy for Barry, and can see how much he loves Wanda. But most of his thoughts are centered around Iris, and how she's not going to take this well. He soon voices that.

"You realize when you come home, you're gonna have to tell Iris?"

Barry sighs. "Yeah. I know, Cisco. But, that's not gonna make me stay away from Wanda. I love her too much. And hey, the bright side of my situation is I can always come back to this Earth if I need to," he says, ending with a grin.

That breaks the mood, and both Barry and Cisco laugh. Cisco looks right at Barry for a few moments, then says, "I'm happy for you, man. I can tell how much you love Wanda. I wish both of you the best. And...I want to formally apologize. I've not stopped to consider everything you've gone through with Flashpoint. And after my mess up with the Dominator in 1951...I just want to say I'm sorry, and I forgive you."

Barry just looks at Cisco for a moment. Then, he smiles and embraces his friend. "Thanks, Cisco," he says.

Cisco smiles at him when Barry pulls back, then he says, "Oh, by the way. Your friend Steve is waiting for you with Jay and that Black Panther guy in the throne room back in the city."

"Gotcha," Barry says, and he races off to the palace. Running to the throne room, he finds T'Challa, Steve, and Jay conversing.

"Hey, guys," Barry says in greeting.

"Hey, Barry. How's Wanda doing?" Steve asks.

"She's okay. Shuri got the collar off of her. Apparently, Ross had loaded it with tranquilizers to knock her out for days if someone took the collar off the wrong way. But, Shuri got it off without setting off the tranquilizers. Wanda's resting now," Barry says.

"That's good," Steve responds.

Barry nods, then asks, "How's everybody else?"

"Pretty good. The Bartons are all settled in. Okoye and the Dora Milaje got them out of the farm before Ross' men got there. Clint's glad they're out of there, but not sure if they'll ever be able to go home without attracting Ross' attention. But, Laura's told him as long as she has him, it doesn't matter if they're in New York or Wakanda or on the moon," Steve responds.

Barry nods. Then, something comes to his mind, and he motions to Jay. "Come here real quick," he says. Jay looks at T'Challa and Steve and just shrugs before walking a short distance away from Barry.

Barry leans in a bit and whispers, "I need you to do something for me. I need you to go get something from Earth-1 for me."

Jay looks a little confused. "What would would you need that you can't get on this Earth?" he asks.

Barry whispers his answer in Jay's ear. Jay looks surprised, then smiles. "Alright. Where do I find it?" he asks. Barry whispers the location to him.

"What do I tell your team?" Jay asks.

"Tell them that you and Cisco found me, but I'm helping some hero friends of mine take care of a situation on this Earth, and can't come home just yet. Tell them you just needed to come get something for me to help us out deal with this situation, and that I'll be home soon," Barry responds.

Jay nods, then races off. Barry grins as he walks over to Steve and T'Challa. "What was that about?" Steve asks him.

"Just asked Jay to go get something for me, and to let my team know I'm alive and I'll be home soon," Barry says.

Steve slowly nods. "So, you're going home," he says.

"I have to, Cap. I don't know if I'm gonna stay there, but I have to go back. I can't stay away forever," Barry says. Steve just nods in response, and the two of them and T'Challa look out over the Wakandan cityscape.

* * *

(Earth-1)

Iris sighs in frustration. It's been almost a week since Jay and Cisco travelled to the Earth they tracked Barry to. Still, they haven't come back.

"Where are they? What is taking them so long?!" Iris asks nobody in particular, her voice rising.

"Iris, all they knew was that Barry was on Earth-99. They couldn't find where on the Earth he was. And there's no guarantee he'd even stay in the United States. They don't have the resources we have here. It could take them weeks to find Barry," Caitlin says patiently, trying to calm Iris.

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning, and Jay is standing in the middle of the cortex.

Everyone jumps a bit and stares at Jay in surprise. Then, half a dozen voices cry out, "Jay!"

"Hey, Team Flash," Jay says.

"Did you find him? Did you find Barry? Why isn't he with you?!" Iris cries out, her voice quite high. Jay looks at her, slightly caught off guard by her attitude.

"Sorry about Iris. She's just worried about her boyfriend," Caitlin says. Jay manages to keep himself calm, but is thinking, _Oh, this will not be good._

"Okay. We found him, and he's alive," Jay begins. Iris starts beaming, a few tears of joy running out of her eyes.

"But, he's still on Earth-99, and can't come home yet," Jay finishes.

Everyone looks at Jay in confusion. Finally, Iris demands, "What do you mean, he can't come home?"

"Barry's made friends on this new Earth, and he's currently helping some of them deal with a very dangerous threat. Me and Ramon are helping him help them, but Barry sent me back to get something to bring to him," Jay says.

Iris looks at Jay in shock. After a moment, Wally pipes up and says, "I gotta go!"

"No!" Iris almost screams at him. Everyone looks taken aback.

"You're not going anywhere, Wally! Not when there's a threat dangerous enough that Barry needs Cisco and Jay, plus other superheroes!" Iris shouts at him.

"Okay, baby. Calm down. I agree, but you don't have to get angry with him. He's just worried about Barry," Joe says to calm her down.

Iris turns to Joe, but the moment she does, Kara, who's still on Earth-1, says, "I'll go with Jay. If Barry is really facing such a powerful threat, he'll need help."

"Barry told me you'd say that. He also told me to tell you to stay here and protect Central City until he can come home," Jay says.

"Not gonna happen. Wally, Caitlin, and the Legends are all here in Central City. Central City has plenty of protection," Kara says.

Jay looks at her for a moment. Finally deciding she's not gonna be persuaded otherwise, he says, "Very well. Meet me outside. I need to go fetch this item for Barry, then I'll come back and meet you and take you back with me to Earth-99."

"Take me with you!" Iris demands.

"Nu-uh, baby. If Wally isn't going, you're not going," Joe says.

"Barry told me to not bring you under any conditions. He'll be home soon," Jay says.

"Don't worry, Iris. I'll go help Jay and Cisco help Barry and these friends of his, and we'll bring him home soon," Kara says.

Iris wants to protest, but Jay runs off. Kara smiles comfortingly at Iris before heading out to the front of STAR Labs.

At that moment, Jesse runs in. "Hey, guys. Me and my dad need to go back to Earth-2. Something's come up. We'll be back as soon as we can, if you still need us," she says.

Everyone looks at her. Finally, Joe says, "Alright. See you soon, Jesse." Jesse nods, then runs off.

Iris turns to the rest of the team. "Why won't he come home?" she demands.

"Well, you know Barry. People are in danger, he has to help them. That's how he is. But, with so many people helping him, he'll be home soon," Joe says.

A few minutes later, Jay returns to STAR Labs, to find Kara all suited up and waiting for him.

"Alright, Ms. Danvers. Let's go," says Jay. He grabs Kara by the shoulder, and starts running. Soon, the breach opens up ahead of them, and they streak through it.

* * *

(Wakandan palace, Earth-99)

Barry and Steve turn to head out of the throne room, when all of a sudden, there's a flash of lightning, and Jay is standing there. But, to Barry's shock, Kara is with him.

"Barry! Thank Rao! You're alive!" she cries as she hurries and hugs him. Steve and T'Challa both look at her in confusion.

"Hey, Kara," Barry says in shock. When she finally lets him go, Barry looks at her and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Jay to help you out and make sure you get home," Kara says. She looks around eagerly and asks, "Okay. So, where's the fight?"

"Oh," Barry says, realizing this is gonna be tough to figure out now that Kara's here. After a few moments, he says, "Kara, there's no threat. We just finished a big fight, and are dealing with the aftermath."

Kara looks at him in confusion. Finally, Steve asks, "Barry, who is this?"

"This is my friend, Kara Danvers. Also called Supergirl. I told you about her," Barry says, and recognition crosses Steve's face.

"Oh, yes. I remember you telling us about her," Steve says. He walks over to Kara and holds out his hand, saying, "My name is Steve Rogers. I'm a friend of Barry's."

Kara takes his hand, a little confused, and responds, "Nice to meet you."

Barry puts a hand on Kara's shoulder. "We need to talk," he says.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Kara sits there, staring straight ahead. After 20 minutes, Barry has finally managed to explain everything, including his relationship with Wanda.

"Wow. Just, wow," she says, trying to process everything Barry's just told her.

"Yeah. I know, my life is complicated now," Barry says.

"Complicated barely covers it," Kara says. Barry smiles a bit and nods.

"Well, are you gonna come back?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, but I have some things to take care of before I go home," Barry says. He looks at Kara and asks, "Can you just stay here until I take care of everything I need to here? I just don't want anybody from Earth-1 involved until everything is taken care of. Plus, I want you to meet me friends here. And Wanda."

Kara looks at Barry for a moment. Then she nods and says, "Okay."

Barry smiles. He stands up and says, "Let's go meet my friends."

* * *

(an hour later)

Barry stands next to Wanda's bed. He had just finished introducing Kara to Clint and his family, after introducing her to all the other Avengers and T'Challa, when Shuri called for him, saying Wanda was starting to wake up. Barry brought Kara with him, and she and Shuri are outside the lab introducing themselves to each other.

Barry watches as she slowly stirs. She continues to stir until she finally opens her eyes. She looks up at Barry, and smiles.

"Barry," she says as sits up, then gets off the bed.

Barry smiles as he turns and walks a few steps away. "We're in Wakanda. T'Challa's granted us asyllum here. Come see," he says.

Wanda follows Barry slowly until they come near the window, and she can see out into the Vibranium mine.

"Wow," she whispers as she looks out at the sight.

After a moment, she looks over at Barry. "My memory is a little fuzzy, but did your friend Cisco come here to this Earth?" she asks.

"Yeah. Not only that, but Jay Garrick came too. And, after I had him run back to my Earth for something, he brought back my friend Supergirl with him," he says.

Wanda looks excited. "Oh, I can't wait to meet them all," she says.

Barry smiles. "What? You seem more excited by getting to meet them than by me coming back for you," Barry says as he walks over to a table, looking through the items Shuri has on it.

Wanda smiles. "Of course, I'm excited to meet them. But I love you, Barry. Nobody will ever matter to me more than you, and nothing will make me happier than seeing you come back to me," Wanda says softly.

Barry smiles warmly. "I will always come home to you, Wanda Maximoff," Barry says.

Wanda smiles even more warmly at him. Then, Barry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He turns it on, taps the screen a few times, and pulls up a song he downloaded back when he was on Earth-1, and has kept this whole time.

The music begins to play, and Barry sets the phone on the table. He turns to Wanda and begins to sing.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold,_  
 _Can't change what the future may hold_

As he sings, Wanda smiles like a little girl, memories of them singing and playing music together as she learned the guitar coming back to her.

 _But, I want you in it_  
 _Every hour, every minute_

Barry starts walking towards her, still singing.

 _This world can race by far too fast_  
 _Hard to see while it's all flying past_  
 _But, it's clear now,_  
 _When you're standing here now_  
 _I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_

Barry stops as he reaches Wanda, and gently takes her hands, still singing.

 _All I want to do_  
 _Is come running home to you_

Barry raises her hands, putting Wanda's arms around behind his head. He lowers his hands to her waist, and they slowly begin dancing, Wanda's smile growing bigger by the second, pure happiness flooding her face.

 _Come running home to you_  
 _And all my life I promise to_  
 _Keep running home to you_  
 _Keep running home_  
 _To you_

Barry releases her, and Wanda pulls her hands back. Barry takes her hand and starts to lead her over to a bench sitting beside the window overlooking the vibranium mine.

 _And I could see it_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _Right from the start_

They sit down, facing each other as Barry continues to sing.

 _That you would be_  
 _Be my light in the dark_  
 _Light in the dark_

Barry starts to raise his voice slightly, making Wanda start to tear up a little bit as he sings:

 _Oh, you gave me no other choice_  
 _But to love you_

Barry pauses briefly, looking right in Wanda's eyes, holding her hand tightly. Then, he continues:

 _All I want to do_  
 _Is come running home to you_  
 _Come running home to you_  
 _And all my life I promise to_  
 _Keep running home to you_  
 _Keep running home_  
 _Home to you_

He again pauses, then continues to sing as light from the sunset starts to fill the mine and filter into the lab.

 _Can't say how the days will unfold_  
 _Can't change what the future may hold_

And as he sings this, he slowly stands, and reaches into his pocket, pulling his mother's engagement ring. The object he sent Jay back for. Upon seeing it, Wanda's eyes grow wide, and her hands shoot up to her mouth as she stares at it.

 _But, I want you in it_

Wanda looks up at Barry, who is smiling more brightly than she's ever seen, and tears start to run down her cheeks as Barry kneels down.

 _Every hour, every minute_

Barry looks at Wanda for another moment before asking that magical question that Wanda never thought anyone would ask her.

"Wanda Maximoff...will you marry me?"

Wanda just stares at Barry and the ring for a moment. Then, she slowly lowers her hands, tears still flooding down her cheeks, and says, "Yes. Yes!"

Barry starts to laugh with joy. Wanda extends her hand, and Barry slides the ring onto her finger. They both stand, and embrace each other, tears running down both their faces. Despite everything that's happened, things are looking bright for Barry Allen and Wanda Maximoff.

* * *

 **Aaaaannndddd, I'll end there.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I had this planned from the beginning, for Barry to propose to Wanda in Wakanda after rescuing her from the Raft.**

 **I didn't originally plan to have Kara come to Earth-99, however. But, while writing this chapter, I decided to change my plan slightly and send her to Earth-99 with Jay, mainly because i wanted her to meet the Avengers.**

 **Hope you liked how I did the proposal. I just loved how they did it in the show, so I had to do the same thing here.**

 **Next chapter will be the last before Barry returns to Earth-1. I will post it later today. Stay tuned, and please review!**


	31. Chapter 30-A Bright but Uncertain Future

**Hey, guys. Back again with yet another chapter.**

 **I really hope you liked the last one, and that you like this one. This will be the last chapter before Barry heads home. And some exciting things will happen. Hope you all enjoy it. Here we go. (BTW, this is my longest chapter so far)  
**

* * *

Chapter 30- A Bright But Uncertain Future

"You what?!" Clint shouts at Barry. Barry and Wanda both smile as they clutch each other's hands. They've already told Natasha, Sam, Scott, and Jay. But, Barry's been the most nervous about telling Clint.

"I love Wanda. I want to marry her. So I proposed to her. That simple enough?" Barry says teasingly.

Clint glares at Barry. Laura however smiles at the two of them and says, "I am so happy for you two. You two deserve to be happy after everything that's happened."

She beams even broader and asks, "How did you propose, Barry?"

Wanda smiles. "I had just woken up. I told him how I know he'll always come back to me. Then, he sang a love song to me. And at the end of the song, he brought out the ring and asked me," she says.

"Oh, that is so cute," Laura says.

Clint is still just sitting there, not sure what to say. Finally, he looks at Wanda and asks, "Are you sure you want to be with this guy?"

Wanda smiles as she leans against Barry, clutching his arm. "I've never been more sure of anything," she says.

Clint looks between the two of them. Finally, he sighs and says, "Fine. But, I swear to you kid. If you hurt her, I will kill you and nobody will ever have any hope of finding your body."

Barry nods, not doubting Clint's threat.

"Alright. I'm sure you've got more people to tell. Get to it," he says.

Barry and Wanda smile at Clint, then turn and walk out the room, heading in the direction of the throne room.

As they walk together towards the throne room, Barry looks at Wanda, and asks her, "You know, Wanda, if you go through with this, your life is gonna be even more crazy. And we're gonna have to deal with me being from another Earth. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Wanda looks at Barry. "Like I told Clint. I have never been more sure of anything," Wanda says. She smiles softly at him and says, "No matter what happens, even if we have to part for a while, I want to marry you, Barry Allen."

Barry grins as he leans down and kisses her. "And I want to marry you, Wanda Maximoff." She giggles a bit in response.

A minute later, the two arrive in the throne room. There, they find Steve, T'Challa, Kara, and Cisco all talking.

"Hey, what's going on?" Barry asks.

"Oh. I was just talking with these guys about the Avengers possibly coming back to Earth-1 with us to hide out," Cisco says.

"Really? What's the verdict?" Barry asks.

"I'm not gonna go. I still feel it my duty to stay and protect this world. As for the rest of the team, well, that's up to them," Steve says.

Barry nods, then says, "Actually, we came here to tell you three something."

Steve, Cisco, and T'Challa all look at Barry expectantly. Barry turns to Wanda and whispers, "It's all yours." Wanda smiles at him, then turns to their friends and holds out her hand, the ring very visible.

All three of them look at the ring, Steve and T'Challa in moderate surprise, and Cisco in total shock. After a few moments, both Steve and T'Challa start smiling.

"Congratulations, you two," Steve says.

Barry smiles as he wraps his arm around Wanda. "Thanks, Cap," he says.

Kara is next. She rushes towards them and wraps them both in a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for you! Oh, I can't wait to go to the wedding!"

"Well, you're in luck. We don't want to wait any longer, after everything that's happened. We want to get married in three days," Barry says.

Kara still looks excited. "Well, that's even better! I don't have to wait long!" she exclaims. She then reaches for Wanda's hand and examines the ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she says excitedly.

"I know, isn't it?" Wanda responds.

"How did he propose?" Kara asks excitedly. Wanda begins telling the story, while Barry directs his attention to Cisco.

Cisco continues to stand there, shocked into silence. Finally, he asks, "You two are getting married already?"

"We've been together for 9 months already," Barry says defensively.

Cisco just stands there for another moment. He wants to mention how much worse the confrontation with Iris is gonna be if Barry's not only with someone else, but married. But, he doesn't want to ruin the mood.

After a few more seconds, Cisco starts to smile, and says, "Well, then. I wish the both of you the best of luck, and say I can't wait for the wedding."

Barry grins as he turns to T'Challa. "Actually, T'Challa. I had a few favors to ask of you with regard to us getting married," he says.

T'Challa nods. "Of course, Mr. Allen. What is it?" he asks.

Barry grins. "Well, I wanted to know if you would...well...if you would marry us."

T'Challa smiles. "It would be my honor," he says.

* * *

(3 days later, the Wakandan palace)

"Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Wanda Marya Maximoff as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Barry turns his head, beaming brighter than he ever has, to look at Wanda, who is dressed in a beautiful white dress, and smiling at him through her tears of joy.

"Yes, I do," Barry says.

"And do you, Wanda Marya Maximoff, take Bartholomew Henry Allen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Wanda looks at Barry through her tears, her smile growing even bigger, and she tearfully says, "Yes, I do."

Barry beams at her, then turns his head to the right, looking right at T'Challa, who is dressed in his Black Panther suit, with his mask down and a black cape flowing behind him. T'Challa smiles at him, then says loudly, "Then, by the power and right I hold as king of Wakanda, I pronounce you husband and wife." He smiles at Barry as he says, "You may kiss your bride."

Barry smiles as he leans in, and he and Wanda share a tender kiss. As they do, the hall echoes with shouts of "Hail!" in Xhosa.

When they separate, Barry beams at his new bride, then turns to look out over the crowd assembled for the wedding.

The wedding was better than Barry could've hoped for. T'Challa took not only his request that he be the one to marry them to heart, but also took responsibility for making sure it was truly a day to remember.

The wedding was mostly an American style-wedding. Wanda had asked Natasha to be her maid of honor, with Laura and Shuri as bridesmaids, all of them wearing red dresses. Barry had asked Cisco to be his best man, with Steve and Sam as groomsmen. Clint's daughter Lila had been asked to be the flower girl, and did wonderful.

But, the ceremony had a few bits of Wakandan culture thrown in. An honor guard of Dora Milaje, led by Okoye, lined the aisle. Barry was wearing a black, Wakandan nobleman's robe, similar to the one T'Challa wore his first day as king. Wanda was wearing a beautiful white dress that was similar in the design to the dress Ramonda wore to T'Challa's coronation, but even more elaborate and fancy, and without a headdress. The bridesmaids' and groomsmens' outfits were Wakandan in style. Part of the ceremony itself was drawn from the Wakandan wedding ceremony. And, in a role she was very excited about, Kara had sung the traditional Wakandan wedding song. She had revealed she could sing when someone mentioned the Wakandan wedding song, and had volunteered for it. Ramonda had taken responsibility for teaching the song to Kara.

Barry glances at his groomsmen. Steve and Sam are grinning at him, while Cisco is just standing there as if he can't believe this is happening. But, he has the hint of a smile on his face.

Barry turns back to Wanda. She's beaming up at him, a few tears still running down her face. He leans down and kisses her again.

He looks back out at the crowd, and starts walking back down the aisle, leading Wanda by the hand. The Dora Milaje do their signature cross-armed salute, then form up around them and escort them out of the hall to a bigger hall set up for the reception.

The reception is more Wakandan in style than the ceremony, and can be more accurately described as a wedding festival.

Many people come up to congratulate Barry and Wanda over the first hour. Then comes the time for their first dance as husband and wife.

Barry leads Wanda onto the dance floor. A band is on a stage near the spot where they're standing, and Kara, wearing a traditional Wakandan style dress, takes her position in front of the band.

The band begins to play, and Kara begins to sing, singing the same song as Barry sang when he proposed.

Barry gazes into Wanda's eyes as they dance together. She smiles back at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Barry says.

Wanda giggles a bit and says, "Yes. At least 20 times in the last 24 hours."

Barry laughs a little. "Well, I can't tell you enough," he says.

Wanda smiles at that. "And I'll never get tired of hearing it," she says.

Wanda glances towards Kara. "Kara has a beautiful voice," she comments.

Barry grins as he looks at his friend. "Yeah, she does. So glad she persuaded Jay to bring her. She added a nice little twist to our wedding," Barry says.

Wanda smiles, then redirects her attention to Barry. He looks at her, and they just stare at each other, lost on each other's eyes.

Finally, the song ends, and they leave the dance floor. Clint insists on taking a dance with Wanda, and Barry ends up dancing with Natasha.

After that, Barry gets to taking with Steve and Bucky. Bucky has really been healing. Wanda had used her powers to work on removing HYDRA's programming, and had finally succeeded. Not only that, but the Wakandans had fitted him with a new cybernetic arm made of Vibranium, with an added feature where Bucky could activate a nanite covering for the arm that made it look like a normal human arm.

As Barry is talking to them, Wanda makes her way over to where Kara is sitting and sits down next to her.

"Ugh. My feet are killing me," Wanda groans.

Kara grins a little. "That's a perk to being Kryptonian. My feet don't get sore like that," she says. Wanda tries to glare at her, but they both end up laughing.

Kara looks over at Barry, then asks Wanda, "I never asked you. What made you fall in love with Barry?"

Wanda looks over at her new husband. "I'm still not entirely sure what started it. But, what I can say is there was just something about him. I can't tell you exactly what it was, before there was just a feeling about him that made me feel more complete around him. And once we became close, his great compassion, kindness, and personality all won me over."

Kara nods. Then, Wanda asks her, "What about you, Kara? Is there a man in your life?"

Kara blushes a little. "Kind of. There is one guy. We're not official yet, but...maybe soon," she says.

Wanda smiles at her. "Don't worry, Kara. When the time is right, the right man will come into your life. I never thought I would get married, and look at me now," she says.

Kara looks at Wanda for a moment. "Thanks, Wanda," she says.

Wanda smiles brightly at her new friend. "You're welcome, Kara," she says, and the two hug.

Across the room, Bucky has walked away to dance with Natasha, but Steve and Barry are still talking. Seeing Wanda and Kara hug, Steve points to them and says, "Wanda and Kara seem to be getting along well."

Barry grins. "Yeah. I'm glad they are. At least I know one woman from my previous life is gonna be supportive of Wanda," he says, referring to a worry in the back of his mind.

Steve looks at him, his expression neutral. "You're worried about what Iris will say when she finds out you and Wanda are married," he says matter-of-factly.

Barry looks at Steve and nods. "I still love Iris, but no longer in a romantic sense. I know it's gonna break her heart, and I don't want that. But, I love Wanda too much, and my fear of breaking Iris' heart could never overcome my desire to be with her. But, I'm worried about Iris lashing out in anger at me or Wanda," he says.

Steve nods. "Well, you and Wanda are married. Nothing Iris does will change that. And if she loves you, she'll eventually accept it," he says.

Barry nods. "Thanks, Cap," he says.

Across the hall, Cisco is talking with Shuri, both kinda nerding out over some of Shuri's designs.

Shuri is showing him the automated sound-absorbing boots she made T'Challa when Cisco suddenly feels the familiar sensation of a vibe beginning.

Suddenly, he finds himself in a train station. Looking around, he's shocked to see Wanda, in jeans and T-shirt, with a jacket over the shirt, crawling across the ground towards a red and green robot.

All of a sudden, the ceiling above breaks twice, and two aliens drop down. One looks female, and is wearing a tightfitting combat suit, and wielding a three pronged spear. The other looks male, and is wearing a black cloak, and is wielding a staff with strange looking blades on either end.

The aliens slowly advance towards Wanda and the robot. Wanda stands to meet them, her hands glowing with red energy.

Then, suddenly, the vibe ends, and Cisco finds himself sitting back in the hall next to Shuri, who has noticed something is up.

"What is it?" Shuri asks him.

Cisco stares off into the distance for another moment, then looks back at Shuri and, deciding to keep it a secret for now, says, "Nothing. I was just thinking about how I could do something like these for Barry."

"Oh, you don't need to," she says. Cisco looks at her in confusion. She grins and says, "You'll see later."

* * *

(Three hours later)

Barry and Wanda, hands entwined, walk over to T'Challa, who is standing near the door, farewelling the last few guests as they leave.

When they reach T'Challa, Barry says, "T'Challa, I just wanted to thank you again for your help, and for doing all of this for us. You really helped make this the best day of my life."

T'Challa smiles. "Of course, Barry. It was my pleasure. But, there is one more thing we prepared for you. Or, more specifically, Shuri did," he says. He then gestures behind them, to where Shuri is waiting for them.

"I have to give you my wedding present, Barry. Come with me," she says. Barry and Wanda look at each other, shrug, then follow Shuri out of the hall.

Shuri leads them to a smaller room. When they enter, and Shuri turns on the light, Barry sees a mannequin in the middle of the room. A necklace is hanging around the neck, with Barry's lightning emblem on the end of it. Black boots are on the feet of the mannequin.

"What's this?" Barry asks. Shuri smiles as she holds her wrist up to Barry's neck, and her Kimoyo Beads beap.

"Now, tell it to go on," she says. Barry looks at the emblem, then issues a mental command to go on. And instantly, the emblem glows slightly. And at the same time, a new Iron Flash suit materializes from the emblem.

Barry and Wanda both look at it in amazement. The color scheme is virtually identical to the Mark III, with just the tiniest bit more black around the stomach and shoulders. But, the material seems different.

They stare at the suit for another moment before turning to Shuri. She smiles and says, "The entire suit sits in the emblem, which also still holds the arc reactor to power your Speed Force Enhancer."

There's a few more moments of silence before Barry gets out, "You made me a new suit as a wedding present?"

Shuri smiles and nods. "Yes. And I made many more improvements. The suit is interwoven with Vibranium, just like my brother's suit. The boots are completely sound proof, and are actually separate from the rest of the suit. I made them so they look like normal red shoes. I also built in a similar feature to my brother's suit, in which the suit will absorb kinetic energy, allowing you to discharge it again. I also upgraded your display and communications systems. I also developed this." She holds up an earpiece. "It's made of Vibranium, and holds your AI, Jocasta. This way, you can have her to help you at any time."

Barry looks at the earpiece, then at the suit. Then, he starts grinning. "Thank you so much, Shuri. This is amazing," he says. He then command the suit to go down, and it goes back into the emblem. He then removes the necklace and puts it around his neck, sliding the emblem down his robe out of sight. He then puts on the shoes before taking the earpiece from Shuri and sliding it into his ear. He then asks to open air, "Are you there, Jocasta?"

"Indeed, Mr. Allen. It is good to hear your voice again," Jocasta responds.

Barry grins. "Same here, Jocasta," he says.

Shuri smiles, then says, "One warning though. If you are wearing the emblem under your clothing, and you activate the suit, it will shred your clothes. So, for that eventuality, I developed a special undershirt and long johns that you can wear under your clothes and the emblem."

Barry laughs a bit and says, "Thanks, Shuri."

Shuri beams at him. "Of course, Barry. Now, I will leave you two to enjoy time together," she says, and she leaves the room.

Barry turns to Wanda, who is smiling brightly. "That was very kind of her to make this for you," she says.

Barry nods. "Yeah. I can't wait to test it out," he says.

Wanda smiles as she walls over and takes his hand. "I know. But, that'll have to wait until after I've had some quality time with my husband," she says. And with that, she leads Barry out of the room and towards their quarters.

* * *

(Three days later)

Barry smiles as he looks up at the ceiling, then turns his head to look at Wanda lying peacefully next to him, fast asleep.

It's the third morning since their wedding. The last few days have been some of the best of Barry's life. He and Wanda have truly enjoyed being married, and have preferred to spend most of their time with just the two of them. They've had a lot of fun the last two days. Though some haven't been the funniest for Wanda, as Barry has played several pranks on her. His favorite was when he hid in the bathroom, and jumped up and scared her when she walked in. She freaked out, drawing a lot of laughs from Barry, though that almost earned him sleeping on the armchair in their quarters that night.

Jay and Cisco left to go back to Earth-1 the day after the wedding. They did so in order to let the team know that Barry would be home soon, and to give Barry and Wanda some time together alone. The two promised to say nothing of Wanda or the wedding. Cisco agreed to return in a week to bring Barry back to Earth-1.

Before they left, Cisco had told Barry about a vibe he had, of Wanda trying to protect a Christmas colored robot from aliens. What concerned Barry about that was not so much the fact his new wife was fighting aliens in the vision, but the fact that Vision needed protecting. It made him worried about who those aliens were.

Kara decided to stay behind on Earth-99, wanting to spend some more time getting to know the Avengers, and spend some more time in Wakanda. She and Wanda had become great friends over the last week.

Barry had finally gotten to take the Mark IV Iron Flash suit out for a spin yesterday, during a training session with Kara. It was really exhilarating. It had been funny when Kara had punched him, and even though he went flying, Kara almost broke a few fingers from punching the Vibranium suit.

Barry smiles as he turns his head to look out the window, the shades blocking most of the sunlight. But, outside, he can just make out people bustling around in the streets below.

But, one thing has been on Barry's mind the last few days. Ross now knows that Barry didn't go back to his Earth, and now knows that another speedster has sided with him. If anything, Ross' desire to see Barry locked up has multiplied greatly, and he has been wondering what to do about it.

All of a sudden, there's a knocking on the door. Barry sits up in bed. A second later, Steve's voice comes through the door, "Barry, you need to get out here now. Someone needs to talk to you."

Barry recognizes the urgency in his voice. He quickly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Wanda, gets dressed and walks out of the room. As soon as he gets out, he sees that not only is Steve waiting for him, but so is Cisco. Not only that, but Cisco looks very nervous.

"Cisco. You're here really early. What's wrong?" Barry asks.

"Jesse came to Earth-1 earlier, worried out of her mind," Cisco says, then pauses.

"Cisco, what's going on?" Barry asks, concerned.

Cisco stares at him for a moment, then says, "It's Harry. He's been captured by Grodd, in Gorilla City."

* * *

 **And, I'll end there. I know that was a cliffhanger, but I figured it would be a good place to stop.**

 **So, yes, I will be doing the Gorilla City arc. I hadn't originally planned on it, but I figured it would be a good way to draw Barry back to Earth-1.**

 **So, Barry will be returning to Earth-1 next chapter. And he won't be going alone. Not all the Avengers will be going with him, though. So take your guesses as to which ones will.**

 **Barry scaring Wanda in the bathroom was an idea I got after watching the video of Chris Evans scaring Elizabeth Olsen on the Ellen show. So, I got the idea to have Barry do the same thing to Wanda in this story.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. And I hope you like Barry's new suit.**

 **I will try and get the next chapter up today, but it will definitely be up by tomorrow at the latest. Until then, review, and stay tuned.**


	32. Chapter 31- Home Again

**Hey, my loyal readers! I'm back again.**

 **So, this is a chapter I'm sure you've been eager for. The chapter when Barry returns home. This will also start the Gorilla City arc. In light of that, I take back what I said about there not being any more action. There will be some now that I decided to do the Gorilla City arc. After the end of the Gorilla City arc, I'll have one or two more chapter before the epilogue.**

 **I'm sure some of you will be surprised by a few things that happen in this chapter. But, just bear with me, because I'll explain most of it at the end.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 31- Home Again

"So, explain this again."

Barry sighs as he looks at the team. They've all gathered in the Wakandan throne room to hear Barry's explanation of what's going on.

"So, when the Reverse Flash was masquerading as Harrison Wells, he and this Army General were working on a project to enhance intelligence, with a gorilla named Grodd as the test subject. But, the general started conducting these inhumane experiments on Grodd to try and find a way to give soldiers psychic abilities. When Wells, well, Thawne found out about it, he shut the project down, but kept Grodd at STAR Labs. I guess he'd grown find of him."

"When the particle accelerator blew up, the chemicals Grodd had been injected with were activated, turning him into a massive telepathic, super intelligent gorilla. We first encountered him right before we beat the Reverse Flash, but he got away."

"The second time we encountered him, months later, he was trying to create more gorillas like him, so he wouldn't be alone. At that point, the Harrison Wells of Earth-2, who we call Harry, had joined our team, and he told us of a place on Earth-2 called Gorilla City; a city in the heart of Africa that's home to hundreds of sentient, telepathic gorillas like Grodd. We decided to send him there, so we were able to force him through a breach to Gorilla City," Barry finishes.

"So, Harry went to Gorilla City. Why?" Natasha asks.

Cisco wrings his hands a little bit before speaking. "His daughter Jesse showed up on Earth-1 a few hours ago. She said that they had received a message from the gorillas, inviting Harry to Gorilla City. He took a team of 10 men with him. But, they failed check ins, so a search party went after him. They found the bodies of the men Harry took with him, all beaten to death, but Harry wasn't among them. Jesse feels sure that means he's in Gorilla City."

"Agreed," Natasha says.

"Well, that does it. I have to go back to Earth-1," Barry says.

The whole team looks at him. Most with a look of understanding, but Wanda looking worried.

"I love you all. But Harry is my friend. I owe it to him to go save him," Barry says.

"Yes, we understand Barry. We know you were gonna go home eventually if you found a way, and we know you can't resist trying to save somebody. You have to go," Steve says.

Barry nods. He then looks around and asks, "Well, I know Cisco has told all of you about his offer to have you come to Earth-1 to hide out. Any of you want to come now and maybe help me rescue Harry?"

Steve speaks up. "You know I can't Barry.

Sam pipes up. "And wherever Cap is, I stay."

Barry nods, then turns to Bucky. "What about you, Bucky?" he asks.

Bucky is quiet for a moment, then says, "I don't want anyone to be put at risk by the UN coming after me. Plus, this should be a great way for me to get a new start at life." He grins broadly, then says, "I'm coming."

Barry grins. "Awesome," he says before turning to Scott.

Scott looks at Barry for a moment. Then, he says, "Sorry, Barry. I need to get back in touch with Hank Pym, and I can't leave my daughter behind."

Barry nods, not really having expected anything more from Scott. He then turns to Clint and says, "I'm guessing you're of the same mind."

"Nope," Clint says. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

Clint smirks a little. "I talked about this with Laura extensively. In the end, I wanted to make sure my family would be safe from Ross. I think going to another Earth would be good for us," he says before grinning broadly at Barry. "You're gonna have an entire crew going with you, pal."

Barry smiles, then looks at T'Challa before looking on to Cisco. "You have that thing for T'Challa and Steve, Cisco?" he asks. Everyone looks at Cisco expectantly.

Cisco smiles and reaches into his pocket, before pulling out a small device and handing it to T'Challa, then handing another one to Steve.

"These are extra-dimensional extrapolators. They'll enable you to contact us on Earth-1 and open a breach to our Earth, if you ever need our help," Cisco says. T'Challa and Steve look in awe at the devices.

Finally, T'Challa looks up at Cisco. "This is incredible, Mr. Ramon. You will have to return to Wakanda some time and work with our scientists," he says. Then, he looks as if remembering something, and says, "Hold on. I have something for you."

He pockets the device Cisco gave him, then walks over to a box. He reaches in and pulls outs two tubes. He then walks back over to Cisco and hands him the tubes. Everyone looks at them, and sees metal inside them.

"It is vibranium," T'Challa says. Cisco looks down at them with a new sense of reverence.

"You have been a great friend, and you giving me the gift you have just given me deserves a gift from me in return. I trust you will find a use for it," T'Challa says.

"Oh, yeah, I will," Cisco says in awe.

"Alright. Clint, go get your family, and then the..." Barry stops for a moment to count, "9 of us can get outta here."

"Wait!" Wanda exclaims, noticing something wrong with that number. Barry looks at her. She looks back at him, a mixture of confusion and alarm on her face, before she says, "9? That's only You, Cisco, Clint and his family, Bucky, and one other. And I'm guessing Kara doesn't want to stay here. What about me?"

Barry looks at Wanda, his heart hurting him so bad right now, but knowing this is necessary. He takes her head in his hands and says, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I need you to stay here on Earth-99."

Wanda looks alarmed, then angry. "You want to leave me behind?" she cries in a raised voice.

"You said if we needed to be separated for a while, you were okay with that. I don't want you be in danger from Grodd, and hoenstly I'd prefer to keep you out of the way of certain people on Earth-1 for a while," Barry says, by which everyone knows he means Iris, "But, even more than that...is something I haven't told you yet. Cisco said out our reception he had a vibe of you in the future. You were protecting Vision, who was badly wounded, from two very dangerous aliens."

Wanda looks at him in surprise. Barry waits for a moment before he says, "That really has me concerned. Not for you, but for him. If they were targeting Vision specifically, it makes me worried why." He doesn't voice his worry that they could be after Vision's stone, which worries him even more than the possibility of them just trying to take out Vision to get rid of the biggest threat to them.

He continues. "I feel strongly after what Cisco said, that you need to stay here. Keep protecting Earth-99, and whenever it comes time, protect Vision from who these two aliens are."

Wanda looks at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Barry smiles comfortingly, his eyes starting to water. "I promise you. I will come back to you. However long it takes, nothing can keep me from returning to you," he says.

Wanda looks him in the eye, trying to keep from crying. Barry kisses her forehead and asks her, "Do you promise me you'll be strong, and wait for me to come back to you?"

Wanda looks at him for a moment longer before she tearfully says, "I promise."

From the sidelines, everybody is watching this, some supporting either side. Clint is the most conflicted, wanting to chew Barry out for trying to leave Wanda behind so soon after their wedding, but also understanding his desire to protect her, and Cisco's vibe.

Barry smiles at her, then kisses her. She kisses him back with as much passion as she can.

When they separate, Wanda is crying. Barry looks at her for a moment before forcing himself to look away, and turns to Bucky and Clint. "Okay, guys. Get ready. We'll leave in a half hour," he says. Clint and Bucky both nod, and head off to get what they need. The rest of the group disperses, while Barry and Wanda head back to their quarters, where they spend the next half hour just sitting on their deck, looking out over the city, just holding each other, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

(Half hour later, the throne room)

Barry and Wanda stand hand in hand, the whole group gathered. Clint's family is there, trying to wait patiently for Bucky, who's the only one not there. Cisco is wearing a backpack, with the Vibranium in it. Barry is wearing the Mark IV.

Finally, Bucky walks up. He's wearing his Winter Soldier outfit, with an assault rifle on his back and several other weapons.

Bucky notices the looks he's getting and says, "If we're gonna take on an army of telepathic gorillas, I'm gonna need to be ready."

Barry chuckles a bit, then asks, "Alright. Are we all ready to go?" Everybody leaving for Earth-1 nods.

Now comes the moment Barry has been dreading. He turns to Wanda, who is looking at him in tears. He looks at her and says, "I'm not gonna say goodbye. That may mean I won't see you again. I'll just say...I'll see you later."

Wanda laughs a bit through her tears, then kisses Barry. He kisses her back for a few moments, then forces himself to let go of her and step away.

He walks up to Cisco and asks, "Are you ready?"

Cisco nods. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go," he says. He then raises his fist, and the blue energy comes flowing out of it to form a breach. Forcing himself not to look back, Barry steps through the breach, with Kara, Bucky, and the Bartons following him. Cisco leaps through last, and the breach disappears.

* * *

(Earth-1, the STAR Labs breach room)

Iris taps her foot impatiently. "What's taking so long?" she asks.

"Barry's probably just needing to take care of some things before he comes home. Remember, Cisco said he made friends, and they were just in a big fight. They're probably still cleaning up," Caitlin says.

No sooner does Caitlin finish than a breach opens in front of them. Everyone stands, very excited. Then, the breach closes, revealing Barry, Cisco, and Kara. But not just them. Six other people are with them, including three kids.

Everyone stares at them. Barry grins and says, "Hey, guys. I'm back, and I brought some friends with me."

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know you guys are gonna hate me, but I felt this was a good place to stop. If originally intended to keep going until Barry travels to Earth-2, but I decided to save that for next chapter.**

 **Many of you will be wondering why I had Wanda stay behind, especially when she and Barry just got married. I explained some reasons through Barry's dialogue. Another is that I still plan on Wanda and Vision encountering Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive first in the Infinity War story. Also, for a scene I have planned for the Infinity War story, Wanda and Barrry had to be separated. And just for your information, the next time they see each other will be in 2 years (story timeline wise) in the Infinity War story. You'll probably figure out part of that last reason in a few chapters.**

 **Now, I have something to say that may excite you all. I'm planning to have Bucky get together with someone on this Earth. You'll find out who soon enough, but feel free to put your guess in a review.**

 **And yes, I'm actually gonna do the whole Gorilla City arc, and both Clint and Bucky will take part in it. Let me know if you'd like to see Kara stay behind to help out.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Please review, and stay tuned!**


	33. Chapter 32- Shocking Revelations

**Hey, guys. I'm back.**

 **This chapter will really begin the Gorilla City arc. We won't really see any drama between Barry and Iris yet. That will happen after Barry returns to Earth-1 from Earth-2, and before Phase 2 of the fight with Grodd. But, at least one person from Earth-1 will learn of Barry and Wanda's marriage in this chapter.**

 **I wanted address this real quick, which I received a question about in a review. Wanda and Vision will not be having an affair when Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive attack in Infinity War. The reason Vision will be with Wanda is something I'll start setting up in a coming chapter. But I promise, Wanda will always be loyal to Barry.**

 **Alright. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 32- Shocking Revelations

 _My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive._

 _After me and my friends defeated the Dominators, I was thrust through a breach, and ended up on Earth-99. There I met the Avengers, and with their help I defeated the evil speedster Savitar. And it was there I met my wife._

 _But my absence from Central City opened the door to new threats, and I'm the only one fast enough to stop them. But I'm no longer the same man I used to be. I'm now some one else. I'm now something else._

 _I am the Iron Flash._

* * *

Barry stares at his family and friends, waiting for their reaction. Finally, Joe speaks up and asks, "Barry, who are these people?"

Barry smiles. "On Earth-99, I met a team of superheroes, called the Avengers. You're looking at two of them. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, and Bucky Barnes." He points to each of them as he says their names.

"And this is my wife Laura, and our three kids," Clint adds as he gestures to his family.

Joe nods, still looking a little wary. But, at that moment, Iris runs up to him and hugs him tightly. "Oh, Barry. I've been so worried about you!" she cries. She quickly kisses him on the lips before he can react. "I missed you!" she cries.

Barry fights to keep himself contained. He feels shame for not having expected that, and for allowing it to happen. He finds himself praying that Clint is not about to murder him on the spot.

"I missed you too," Barry says, though not meaning it in the way Iris thinks he does. Then, he says, "We need to talk about something, but not now. For now, I need to talk to Jesse before we head off to Earth-2." And with that, he races off.

Everyone stares after him. Then, they turn back to the new arrivals. "What's up with him?" Joe asks.

Clint smiles a bit. "He's just eager to get moving and rescue Harry. Plus, as you're gonna soon find out, Barry's not the same person he was when he left this Earth. He's not the Flash anymore. He's the Iron Flash," he says.

Everybody stares at Clint, wondering what he means, and where the name Iron Flash came from. Clint and Bucky decide to try and break the tension, and walk forward to shake hands and introduce themselves.

* * *

(Half hour later, the cortex)

Barry walks around one of the chambers off the cortex, grabbing a few things he needs for the rescue. As he's doing so, he suddenly hears footsteps behind him. Turning around, he sees Joe walking into the room.

"Hey, Joe. What's up?" Barry asks.

Joe walks over, his hands in his pockets. When he stops a few feet from Barry, he just looks at Barry for a moment before asking, "What happened to you over there, Barry? Clint said you weren't the same man you used to be. And I can already see that after barely talking to you."

Barry grins a bit. "Fought an evil AI, beat Savitar, and got betrayed by people i thought were friends. So, yeah, a lot has happened, Joe. I see things clearer now. I see what it takes to be a real hero, and what duty really means."

Joe looks at him for a moment. "How could you change so much in a month?" Joe asks.

"It wasn't a month for me, Joe. When I got sent to Earth-99, there was a difference in time. I've been on Earth-99 for over a year," Barry replies.

"A year?!" Joe asks in alarm. Barry slowly nods.

"So I'm guessing that's why you looked a little stiff to me when Iris kissed you. I'm guessing you weren't used to it any more," Joe says.

Barry freezes. He hadn't intended on getting to this point so soon. But, as he thinks on it, there aren't really any people he'd prefer to know first. So, Barry sighs and says, "Actually, Joe, that's not why."

Joe looks confused. Barry looks at Joe, then issues a mental command for his gauntlet to retract, and he holds out his hand, enough that Joe can see the gold wedding band on his ring finger.

Joe just stares at it, wide eyed. Finally, he looks up at Barry and splutters, "Wh...what? What happened here?"

Barry sighs, then says, "When I first arrived on Earth-99, I was dropped right into the middle of a battle between my friends, the Avengers, and a sentient AI called Ultron. In the process, I saved the life of one of them, a speedster named Pietro, though he ended up in a coma, which he's still in. After the battle, I met his sister, Wanda."

When Barry says her name, his face gets brighter, and Joe knows where this is going.

"A few months after I arrived on Earth-99, when I'd kinda given up hope I would ever get back to Earth-1, I decided to ask Wanda out on a date. By then I realized I was attracted to her. And shortly after that, Savitar arrived. During a fight with him, he almost killed me. When she saw that, Wanda started to freak out, and she told me she loved me. And in that moment, I realized that she was the woman I loved now, not Iris. And so, we shared our first kiss, and she became my girlfriend."

"Just recently, on Earth-99, the United Nations enacted a law intended to force the Avengers to register with them and serve under them. I said no to that, along with about half the team. The other half of the team, who said yes to the law, were sent to hunt us down. We were all captured and thrown in prison. It was then that Cisco and Jay found me, and they were able to convince this guy named Ross who was kinda the overseer of the law to let me go. But, I couldn't abandon my friends, so I stayed behind to free them from the Raft, which is the prison where we were held. After we got them out, and retreated to a country called Wakanda, I realized how much I loved Wanda. And so, I asked her to marry me, and she said yes."

Joe just stares at Barry, stunned. Then, the proverbial lightbulb goes off, and his face grows serious. "Jay came back to get your mother's engagement ring, didn't he? You weren't really in a fight over there."

"It was half true. We had just freed our friends from the Raft, which entailed a fight, and I'd just had to help the king of Wakanda save his country. We were dealing with the aftermath of all that," Barry says evasively.

"Still, you lied Barry. Why would you keep this from us?" Joe demands.

"Because, Joe. After everything that happened, I didn't want to wait any longer. Me and Wanda only waited three days after I proposed to get married. We didn't want to risk something else happening to interfere. And honestly, I knew some of you wouldn't be supportive, or wouldn't react well," he says.

Joe knows instantly that Barry is referring to Iris in particular, but at the same time, wonders if he would've falled into that category too. If he had known prior to the wedding that Barry was engaged to a woman he hadn't met, would he have been supportive?

Finally, he manages to ask, "Why couldn't you at least have told us? Even if you wouldn't bring us to Earth-99, why not at least let us know you were getting married?"

"Come on, Joe. We both know you would've reacted worse if I told you I didn't want you coming," Barry says, and Joe has to nod in agreement.

"Do you have a picture of her, so I can at least see what she looks like?" Joe asks.

Barry smiles brightly and reaches into his pocket for his phone. After tapping the screen a few times, he holds out his phone to Joe, showing him a picture of Wanda he took about a month before the Accords situation, with Wanda dressed in a nice red dress, with one hand up behind her ear as if tucking her hair behind her ear, laughing at the camera.

Joe looks at the picture for a moment before saying, "Wow. She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is," Barry says. Joe looks up at Barry, and the look on Barry's face tells him everything.

"You really love her, don't you?" Joe asks him.

Barry looks back at Joe before replying, "Joe, I thought I was in love with Iris. What I had with Iris doesn't compare to what I feel for Wanda. I realize what I had with Iris was mostly just an infatuation. But I truly love Wanda, and nothing will change that."

Joe just looks at Barry for a moment, starting to get a glimpse of how much he's changed. Finally, he nods slowly and says, "Okay. Well, if you're already married, then I guess I have no choice but to be happy for you. And honestly, I don't have to force myself to." He starts smiling as he says, "I just hope I can meet her soon."

Barry grins. "Oh, I'll make sure all of you get to meet her as soon as possible," he says.

Barry shoves the few remaining objects into his belt, then says, "Well, gotta go." He then walks out of the lab.

As he gets out of the cortex, Barry finds Bucky waiting for him. "Hey, Bucky. I actually don't want you to come with us," he says.

Bucky looks surprised. "Why?" he asks.

"Well, we've already got Cisco, Caitlin, Clint, and Kara coming with us. Plus, I have something I need you to do," Barry says.

Bucky looks confused. Barry grips his shoulder, then runs him down to the pipeline.

Upon reaching the pipeline, Barry opens the door, revealing Black Siren's cell, with Laurel herself sitting against the wall of the cell.

Barry opens the door, then races in before she can react and attaches a metahuman power dampening collar around her neck.

Laurel looks up at him in surprise. "What are you doing down here, and in my cell?" she demands.

Barry looks at her sadly. "First, to apologize. I am sorry I put you in here, Laurel. It wasn't right of me. But, I see things differently now, and I'm not gonna let anyone else suffer in these cells anymore." He then extends his hand to the door and says, "You're free to leave the cell.

Laurel looks at him in surprise, then narrows her eyes. "What's the catch, red?" she demands.

At this, Barry grins, then steps out of the way, revealing Bucky standing behind him. "You can't leave STAR Labs yet. And my friend here is gonna watch you to make sure you behave until I get back," he says.

Laurel glares at Barry, then at Bucky. But, realizing this may be her only chance at freedom, she growls, "Fine."

Barry smiles. "Good. Now, don't cause any problems until I get back, and I might let you go free instead of sending you to Iron Heights," he says before racing off.

Laurel looks at Bucky, who stares back at her. Finally, she asks, "I'm seriously in the mood for a cheeseburger."

This makes Bucky chuckle. "Alright. We'll see about getting you one. Come on," he says, then turns to walk away. Laurel waits for a moment before following him.

As the two walk up towards the cortex, they run into Iris and Joe. Both look at Black Siren in horror, and Joe pulls out his gun.

Bucky reaches to a pistol on his belt and says, "Put your gun down, Detective."

"Do you know who that is?" Iris shouts as she points at Laurel.

"Yes. Black Siren. I also know that Barry released her and told me to keep an eye on her," Bucky says.

Iris and Joe look at Laurel, who's smirking. Iris quickly turns and storms off, intending to find Barry. Joe just stares at her harshly.

"You pull one stupid move, I'll shoot you," Joe says.

"No need, Detective. She can't use her powers right now. And in hand to hand, I can easily take her," Bucky says, simultaneously deactivating the nanite "skin", revealing his cybernetic arm. Both Joe and Laurel stare at it in surprise.

Bucky grins a bit, them reactivates the skin before looking at Laurel and says, "Come on. Let's go get you a burger."

She nods slowly and follows him. Joe stares after them. After a moment, he calls out, "Big Belly Burger delivers. You can use the computers in the cortex to find their number."

"Thank you, Detective," Bucky calls back, and he and Laurel walk out of sight. Joe stares after them, wondering if Barry is in his right mind right now.

* * *

(The breach room, a minute later)

Barry looks around and asks, "Alright. Are we ready to go?"

Around him, Caitlin, Cisco, Clint, and Kara all nod, all ready to go.

Barry turns to Jesse. "Okay. We'll be back with Harry as soon as we can. The five of us can get him out of there. I know it," Barry says.

Jesse slowly nods. "Thank you, Barry," she says.

The sound of stomping feet hits their ears. Everyone turns to the door to see Iris storming in.

"Barry! Are you out of your mind? You let Black Siren out of her cell?" Iris demands.

Everyone from Earth-1 looks at Barry in shock. "You what?" Caitlin asks.

Barry looks at Iris, knowing most of the people won't be supportive of this. "Yes, Iris. Don't worry. Bucky will keep an eye on her. She's wearing a collar that dampens her powers, and Bucky's a highly trained assassin. She's not getting out of here until I get back, and I can decide whether or not to let her go completely."

"You can't be serious, Barry! She's a killer!" Iris cries.

"I am serious, Iris. We're hardly better than her for forcing her to be in that cell. I recently spent time in terrible prison without a trial, and even that was better than the pipeline. Well, I'm not gonna make anyone endure that place again. From now on, everyone goes to Iron Heights. As for Black Siren, she was turned evil by Zoom. I believe she can be turned back. There's still good in her. And I'm gonna give her a chance to change," Barry says.

"Barry, she's not gonna change. She's evil," Iris shoots back.

"You know nothing about her, Iris. And I believe she can change. My decision is final. We'll talk more about this later, after I get back. But, please try and treat her nicely. Or at least don't treat her like a terrorist," Barry says.

He then abruptly turns to Cisco. "Alright, Cisco. We have a mission to complete. Let's get going," he says.

Cisco slowly nods before turning around. He raises his hand and opens the breach to Earth-2. And the team of five enters the breach before it closes.

Behind them, Iris, Jesse, HR, and Wally all stare at the spot where they disappeared, wondering what happened to Barry on that other Earth.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope you liked the intro. I decided to combine the intros for Flash and Arrow to make it.**

 **I know this chapter probably wasn't the best. But, I hope it wasn't too bad. It served it's purpose of getting Barry back to Earth-1 and off to Earth-2.**

 **I chose Joe as the first person for Barry to tell about his marriage to Wanda because it just felt right, and I felt he'd be very understanding.**

 **I also started hinting at Bucky's love interest. I hope you caught it.**

 **Next chapter should be up soon. Please review and stay tuned.**


	34. Chapter 33- Gorilla City

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

 **I don't have anything to say before the chapter, so let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 33- Gorilla City

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Clint, and Kara all tumble out of the breach. They take a moment to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. Sure enough, they're surrounded by what can only be an African jungle.

"Well, we're here," Barry says as he looks around.

"Alright, Barry. What's the plan?" Clint asks as he readies his bow.

"Cisco and Caitlin, you come with me, and we'll try and track Harry's location. Kara, I want you to do an aerial reconaissance," Barry says.

"On it," Kara says before she takes off.

"Clint, you hang back. Get in a tree if you need to. Just in case this is a trap, I want to make sure you don't caught, too," Barry says.

"Gotcha," Clint says. He fires a grappling hook arrow straight up and swings up into a tree.

Barry turns to Caitlin and Cisco. "Alright. Let's go," he says.

Together, the three start walking. Through the jungle. Cisco is leading the way, working with a device designed to track Harry's watch. Caitlin stays behind with Barry.

"Where did you get this suit?" Caitlin asks him.

"A former friend named Tony Stark made it for me. Well, the first one. It has all kinds of cool features on it. This one I'm wearing now is an upgraded version of the first one, but this was made by a friend named Shuri. It has a lot better protection, and is made of a metal called vibranium, which is virtually indestructible," Barry says. He grins for a moment, then says, "Oh, it also has this. You there, Jocasta?"

Caitlin looks confused. Until Jocasta responds a moment later, "Yes, indeed Mr. Allen."

Caitlin's eyes go wide. "What was that?" she asks.

"Caitlin, meet Jocasta, my AI assistant given to me by Tony Stark. Jocasta, this is my friend, Caitlin," Barry says.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Snow," Jocasta says.

Caitlin stands wide eyed for a moment, then smiles as she says, "Nice to meet you, Jocasta."

Barry grins. "This suit also has this cool feature," he says, before commanding the whole suit to retract back into the symbol, revealing the special shirt and pants Shuri designed for him to wear under the suit. He then commands the suit to activate again.

Caitlin stares at it in amazement. "Amazing! Is it some kind of nanotech?" she asks.

"Yeah. Cool, right?" Barry says with a grin.

Caitlin nods. Then, her face grows a bit more serious. She looks at Barry, then says, "There's something I want to ask you, Barry."

"Sure," Barry says, looking at her expectantly.

Caitlin looks at him for a few moments. Then, she asks, "What happened to you over there? I don't want you to explain everything yet. But, I noticed you seemed a little hesitant coming back. And, you didn't seem as excited to see Iris as I thought you'd be. Why is that?"

Barry looks at her, then sighs. He'd hoped to be able to tell everybody on his own initiative, but he should've known better.

Finally, he looks up at Caitlin, and says, "It's best if I start off by showing you." Then, just like with Joe mere minutes ago, he commands his gauntlet to retract, and holds out his hand to show her his wedding band.

Caitlin stares at it in shock. Then, she finally looks at Barry and gasps out, "You're married?!"

Barry slowly nods. "After a few months, I really started to feel I would probably never manage to get back to Earth-1. And, I started to realize I was developing feelings for one of my fellow Avengers. Her name is Wanda."

"A few months after getting to Earth-99, I asked her out. Soon after that, Savitar showed up on Earth-99. I fought him with the help of the Avengers, and defeated him. In the process, me and Wanda realized we were falling on love. So, we started dating."

"Just in the last few weeks, a law was passed on Earth-99, forcing the Avengers to register with and work under the UN, or retire. If we refused to comply, we would be imprisoned. Me and Wanda were both part of the group that chose not to follow it, and so we were imprisoned. But, Jay and Cisco soon showed up and freed me, and the three of us, with some friends, freed the rest of the team in prison. After that, I realized how much I loved Wanda, so I proposed to her, and we were a married a few days later."

Caitlin just stands there, frozen in shock. Finally, she manages to gasp out, "You feel in love with someone else and married her without telling any of us?"

"Well, until Cisco and Jay found me, I didn't have any way of contacting you. And even after they did, I felt it was best for all parties to keep it a secret for the time being. Plus, I was worried about Iris," Barry says. And Caitlin knows he means he was, and is, worried about her reaction.

Caitlin puts a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Barry. Everything will work out," she says. Then, she smiles at him and asks, "Do you really love her?"

Barry looks back at Caitlin and beams. "Caitlin, I thought I knew love when I was dating Iris. But that doesn't hold a candle to what I feel for Wanda," he says.

Caitlin smiles before saying, "Then, I couldn't be more happy for you." She then smirks a little before asking, "Cisco and Jay stayed on Earth-99 so they could go to your wedding, didn't they?"

Barry smiles a little sheepishly. "Yeah," he admits.

Caitlin pretends to be offended. "And you didn't have one of them come back for me?"

Barry chuckles a bit. "If I sent one of them back for you, everyone else would get suspicious," he says. He chuckles a bit more before saying, "Geez. At this point, so many people are gonna be mad they missed the wedding that maybe I'll have to marry her again."

Caitlin laughs. "You could always do a renewing of your vows. Then everyone who missed the first wedding could attend," Caitlin says.

Barry grins at her. But, before he can respond to that, Cisco calls out, "I think I got something."

They both hurry to catch up with him. As they reach him, Caitlin stops, then says, "Do you hear that?"

Barry stops to listen, and can hear a beeping. He follows the beeping, and finds Harry's metahuman alert watch. Sitting right in a large footprint.

Barry bends down and picks it up. He examines it for a moment, then looks around. He senses something's wrong, and says, "It's a trap."

A few seconds later, little darts fly out and hit the three of them. On hits Barry in the neck, and with his mask down, he has no protection in that area. And together, the three of them collapse, just as several gorillas come into their view.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Clint slowly moves through the plants. His last several calls to Barry have gone unanswered. He moves forward slowly, an electric-tip arrow nocked in his bow.

"Barry," Clint calls out quietly. There's no answer.

Finally, he gets through a row of bushes. And in the mud at his feet as the imprints from where three bodies hit the ground. As well as a number of gorilla footprints.

"Oh, s***!" Clint says softly to himself. He then taps his earpiece and says over comms, "Supergirl. Get your a** down here! Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin got taken by the gorillas. We need to figure out our next move."

He hears a slight gasp, then he hears Kara say, "Alright. I'm heading for your location right now."

* * *

(Gorilla City, an hour later)

Barry shakes his head a bit as he comes to. He looks around his surroundings, and sees he's in a cage. Caitlin is just coming to in a cage next to his, and in a cage on the other side of his from Caitlin's, Cisco is trying to stand up.

"You guys alright?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Caitlin replies.

"Yeah, me too," Cisco says.

Barry looks around, examining the cell. "Jocasta, do a scan of the cage. Find me a weak spot," Barry says.

There are several seconds of silence. Then, they all hear Jocasta say, "I am detecting some sort of interference. It will prevent you from phasing out of the cell. The metal is also too strong for any of your weapons to break the bars. I also believe the interference will prevent Mr. Ramon's powers from working."

Barry sighs. Cisco is about to speak up and comment on how amazing Jocasta is when they suddenly hear footsteps. All three of them turn to a stairway near Caitlin's cage, and to their surprise, harry comes walking down the stairs.

"Harry?" Caitlin says in both surprise and delight. She hurries up to the bars and says happily, "You're alright."

"Wells. Hey! You need to get us out of these cells," Barry says. Harry just looks at them as he walks up to Barry's cage. He then looks Barry hard in the eyes before saying in a very deep voice, "Flash."

Barry grows serious. "Grodd," he says simply.

Barry pauses for a moment, then says, "Grodd, let him go. This is between you and me."

"Not yet. I need him," Harry-Grodd says.

"For what? Why did you lure him here?" Barry demands.

"For you. Need your help," Harry-Grodd responds.

"Funny way of asking for it," Cisco says.

"You sent me here. Remember?!" Harry-Grodd yells, "To live in this hell! Where I am forced to serve under the rule of Solovar!"

"Who's Solovar?" Barry demands.

"Leader of Gorilla Kind. Ruler of Gorilla City. And now, he wants to rule the humans. He will bring war to your earth!" Harry-Grodd says.

"Why?" Barry demands.

"He has seen many conflicts between gorillas and humans. He is afraid the humans will attack, but now that you're here, he will bring the fight to you," Harry-Grodd says.

"So you lured us here to stop him?" Barry asks skeptically.

"As trespassers, you will be sent to the arena and executed. It will be Solovar's great honor to kill you himself. But, Flash, if he were to be defeated, the other gorillas would see his weakness and no longer follow him," Harry-Grodd says.

"Well, I'm not gonna kill anyone. Not even a gorilla. So, I guess you can forget about it," Barry says.

"Kill or be killed! This is the only law gorilla kind understands!" Harry-Grodd responds in a raised voice.

"How do you benefit from this Grodd?" Barry demands, skeptical of Grodd still.

"Solovar is defeated. I take his place. I rule the gorillas and I promise to keep them in Gorilla City," Harry-Grodd says.

"What could ever make us trust you?" Barry demands.

"Because. Even though you sent me away, your Earth is still my home. And there are those among you i will never forget," Harry-Grodd says, looking at Caitlin as he finishes.

Suddenly, Harry passes out. A moment later, they hear loud footsteps, and Grodd comes into view ahead of them.

"Kill Solovar, and Central City will be spared. Fail, and see your home turned to ash," Grodd says before leaving.

Barry rests against the door of the cage, wondering how he's going to get out of this situation.

* * *

 **I'll end there.**

 **I hope this ended up being a good chapter. I know that our Earth-1 friends are finding out about Barry's marriage to Wanda rather fast, but let's be honest, they're all pretty smart people. I think they could start to realize something was up.**

 **Next chapter will feature the fight with Solovar, and probably the escape from Gorilla City too. The next phase of the Gorilla City arc will take another three chapters or so, then we'll wrap this story up.**

 **As always, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 34- Escape from Gorilla City

**Back with another chapter.**

 **I'm pleased you all seem to be enjoying the Gorilla City arc so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. P.S. I'm doing the dialogue of when Grodd and Solovar speak directly in italics. That will be the case fro the rest of the arc.**

 **willdawg992003** : Jocasta is locked into Barry's suit, and it never specifically says in the MCU that Tony's AIs are only connected to a satellite. Tony, I think, would've prepared for the possibility of Barry going back to Earth-1, and made it so Jocasta would work on Earth-1.

* * *

Chapter 34- Escape from Gorilla City

Barry sits against the bars of the cage, not sure of what to do. Jocasta has not found a way for him to break out of the cage. And if she hasn't found a way by now, Barry's sure she's not going to.

"Barry. Do you really think you could kill this Solovar? Do you think you could take a life?" Caitlin asks him.

Barry just looks at the ground, not sure what to say. Then, suddenly, the echo of heavy footsteps hits their ears, and he gets to his feet.

A few moments later, a massive, white-haired gorilla, a little bit bigger than Grodd, walks into the room. Grodd follows him a few steps behind. Barry looks at the white one. This could only be Solovar.

The two gorillas walk right up to the cages, before Solovar turns to Grodd and says, _It is as I feared. The humans court war with Gorilla Kind. Why did you not tell me, Grodd, that more humans had entered the city?_

 _I was about to inform you, Solovar_ , Grodd replies. This answer apparently is not good enough for Solovar, who backhands Grodd hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Turning to three humans, Solovar demands, _Why? Why are you here? To study us like animals? To make us your pets?_

Barry looks Solovar in the eyes and replies, "No. No. We came here in peace. Our friend is here. We just came to ask for you to release him. We mean you no harm. Please, let us and our friend go, and I promise you that we won't come back here again."

Solovar narrows his eyes. Suddenly, Cisco closes his eyes for a moment. Then, he opens them, and says in a deeper voice, "My brethren have seen you."

Caitlin and Barry turn to look at Cisco. He looks at them and says for Solovar, "Your fate is sealed. You will all die by my hand in the arena so that all will know that Solovar's justice is wise and swift."

Barry glances down at the ground, formulating a plan, before turning to Solovar himself and saying, "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I'll fight you in the arena. Just me. And if I beat you, you let me and my friends go, and you leave us alone for good."

Solovar looks at Barry as if amused, then says through Cisco, "I accept. Humans and their arrogance. First you will suffer. Then, I will grant each of you a horrible death." And with that, Solovar turns and walks out. Grodd pushes himself back to his feet and follows Solovar out.

Barry stares after them. Then, he says confidently, "I'm gonna beat him. I've faced worse. And with my new suit, I've got more advantages." He looks at Caitlin, then at Cisco, and says, "We're gonna get outta here."

* * *

(Some time later, the arena)

The air is filled with the roar of gorillas as Barry walks across the arena towards Solovar. Before his adventure on Earth-99, he might've been nervous. But now, he's calm, collected, and formulating a plan.

Back in the cell block, Caitlin and Cisco are straining to see out the window. Caitlin turns to Cisco and asks, "Do you really think Barry can beat Solovar?"

"Yes," Cisco says without hesitation, "I know he can. I just wish I had a way to talk to him." His comm device was one of the things Grodd had taken from him when they got captured.

"He does have Jocasta. That should give him an edge," Caitlin points out.

Cisco nods, then a horn blows. "It's starting," he says.

Back in the arena, Barry is now just yards away from Solovar, who is wielding a shield and a spear. Barry finds himself thinking it's good that Solovar's shield isn't like Cap's.

 _After you die, your friends will follow you into the black_ , Solovar says.

"We'll see," Barry says confidently, then runs right at Solovar, intending to start off with a volley of speed punches. But, Solovar is ready for him, and deflects Barry off his shield.

Barry goes rolling across the ground for several yards before coming to a stop. As he tries to get up, Solovar runs up to him and slams him with his shield, breaking Barry's nose, sending some blood flying, and knocking Barry flying back again.

As Barry struggles to get up, Jocasta pipes up and says, "You can't beat him hand to hand. You need to get some distance before making your next attack."

Barry dodges out of the way of a strike from Solovar, then races the wall of the arena and begins running around it. "Jocasta, got any ideas?" he asks.

"You could attempt a lightning throw. It may not knock him out, but it could daze him," she replies.

"Worth a shot," Barry says. He starts running faster, getting to do a lightning throw.

But, Solovar has other ideas. He starts running until he's in the exact center of the arena, then jumps high in the air, and slams his spear into the ground when he comes down, sending a wave of dust and dirt out from him.

"Jocasta. Life support," Barry commands.

"On it," Jocasta replies, and a second later, the life support mask snaps into position over his face. Barry then races down to the ground and braces himself. The wave washes over him. Barry just waits for it to pass, breathing normally through the mask. As soon as the dust passes, the mask retracts.

"Okay, Jocasta. I need another idea," Barry says.

There's a pause of a few seconds. Then, Jocasta says, "A punch while vibrating your hand might be enough. And if you hit him with your repulsors immediately after, that should be enough to knock him out."

Barry nods. He sees Solovar running at him, and runs out of the way, running behind Solovar. When Solovar turns to face him, Barry vibrates his hand and does an uppercut aimed at Solovar's chest. The blow is powerful enough to knock Solovar into the air. Then, Barry raises both hands, and fires his repulsors at Solovar at near point-blank range. One of the beams hits Solovar in the face, and the other hits him in the chest. The combined force of the two repulsors, coupled with the lingering effects of Barry's vibrating punch, is enough to knock Solovar unconcious. He crashes to the ground and doesn't move.

Barry looks down at Solovar, his mask retracting. He then looks around at the gorillas, who are all staring down at him. He vibrates his vocal chords to amplify his voice, then shouts, "I won't kill him! I won't!"

All the gorillas are staring at Barry. He looks around at them and shouts, "I know you all fear humans! You think we want war with Gorilla Kind! We don't! We're not all murderers and killers! We only want peace! Which is why I'm sparing your leader! We call it mercy!"

From his position on a raised platform at the other end of the arena, Grodd growls before commanding, _Take him out_.

There's a slight whistling, and Barry feels a dart hit him in the neck. He looks around, then feels the effects of the tranquilizer hit him, and collapses.

Far overhead, Kara is watching the events unfolding. As she sees some gorillas take Barry away, she activates her comms and calls out to Clint, "Clint, this is Kara. I'm above the arena, and just watched a fight between Barry and this huge white gorilla. Barry won, but the the gorillas knocked him out with something. They're taking him back to the cells now."

Outside Gorilla City, Clint nods to himself as he hears Kara's report. "Alright. Get back to my location and we'll figure out a plan to get them out of there."

* * *

(Short time later, cell block)

Barry groans as he comes to. He looks around, then asks nobody in particular, "What happened?"

"Congratulations. You won," Cisco says, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Barry groans as he stands up, then looks over at Caitlin's cell, to see Harry slouched against the bars. "How's Harry?" he asks.

"He's still catatonic," Caitlin says.

Just a few seconds after Caitlin says that, Harry's eyes suddenly snap open and he quickly gets to his feet. Barry sighs, knowing what's happening. Harry turns to Barry and says, "Flash."

"I won. Solovar promised to let us go," Barry says sternly.

Harry-Grodd stares at Barry for a moment before saying simply, "No."

Barry looks confused. "No? What do you mean?" he asks.

"Solovar's words mean nothing now," Harry-Grodd says.

Barry narrows his eyes, realizing the truth. "You never had any intention of letting us go, did you?" he demands.

"I told you I needed you. I could not defeat Solovar in combat, but you could. You did, and now I am the ruler of Gorilla City, and all the gorillas will follow me," Harry-Grodd says harshly.

Barry stares at Harry for a moment, the full truth hitting him. "Solovar never wanted to attack Central City. You do," Barry states simply.

Harry-Grodd glares at Barry and says angrily, "You took my home away from me and now I will take it back! The gorillas saw what you did, Flash. They saw you defeat Solovar, and now they are afraid of humans and will do anything I order, and I will order them to invade your Earth, and your city will burn!"

"You were planning this the whole time," Barry says in a low voice.

"Yes," Harry-Grodd says slowly before looking in the direction of Caitlin and saying, "Father taught me well. Always think ahead. And I had plenty of time to think in cages built by you and then by Solovar!"

"Then why don't you just kill us? Huh, we already did your d*** dirty work for you!" Cisco says angrily.

"Still need you," Harry-Grodd says simply.

"I'm not doing anything for you," Barry says.

"Not you, Flash," Harry-Grodd says before pointing to Cisco and saying, "You."

Barry and Caitlin both look at Cisco. Harry-Grodd, still pointing, says, "You will open the breach to First Earth. My army will cross that breach and all the humans in Central City will burn before Gorilla Kind!"

Barry stares at Harry-Grodd for a moment before deciding to try a last-ditch effort to reason with Grodd. "Grodd, you are smart, maybe smarter than all of us, smart enough to know that you cannot do this. Intelligence and violence, they're opposites from each other. What you want to do, it's not logical, not for someone as wise as you are," he says, taking the time to maybe poke Grodd's ego a bit to get him to back down.

Harry-Grodd looks down for a few moments before saying, "You forget, Flash. I am an animal. I am a gorilla. Kill or be killed!"

Realizing that Grodd can't be reasoned with at this point, Barry steps closer to the bars between him and Harry-Grodd before saying angrily, "I'm gonna get out of this cell, and I'm gonna stop you."

Instead of replying, Harry's eyes close and he collapses. Then, they hear the footsteps before Grodd comes down the stairs behind Caitlin and says, _No, you won't._

"Yes, they will."

The unexpected voice catches Grodd and Barry off guard. But before they can even move, there's a twang, and an arrow sprouts from Grodd's shoulder. Grodd starts to roar in pain.

Barry turns towards the main entrance into the cell block to see Clint standing there, bow in hand, grinning.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap, Grodd," Clint says. Then, without warning, the stone next to him smashes apart as Kara flies through it. She flies right up to Grodd and punches him hard enough to knock him out.

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco stare at them in shock. Kara turns to the three of them and says, "Hey, guys!"

"Kara! Clint! You two have perfect timing!" Barry says happily.

Clint smiles as he walks up to Barry's cell. "You know, I've noticed something Barry. You always seem to get thrown in jail when I'm not with you," he says teasingly.

Barry narrows his eyes. "Seriously, Clint?" he says.

Clint laughs before saying, "Yup. And how poetic. You broke me out of the Raft. Now, I have to break you out of a gorilla prison."

Clint turns to Kara and nods. She nods in return before saying, "All three of you, move to the back of the cells." They quickly obey her. She then steps right until she near the front of the cells. Then, using her heat vision, she cuts right through the bars, cutting the entire front of the cell block away. She then pulls it out and throws it aside.

"Yes!" Cisco says as he almost literally jumps out of his cell.

"Alright! Come on! Grodd's not gonna stay unconcious for long. We need to get out of here," Clint says calmly but firmly.

Barry nods. "Kara, you take Cisco and Caitlin. I'll take Clint and Harry," he orders. Kara nods, then wraps one arm around Cisco and another around Caitlin. Barry does the same with Clint and the unconcious Harry, and races off. Kara instead uses her heat vision to cut a circle out of the ceiling, then flies up through that, Cisco cheering like a schoolboy.

Kara flies above Barry as he runs away from Gorilla City. They make it several miles before coming to a stop.

As they stop, and Barry sets Harry down, Harry starts to wake up. Caitlin makes her way over to him and asks, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry groans as he says, "I have a headache, I guess. And...what is that? I smell."

Caitlin shakes her head a bit and says, "That counts as okay."

Harry staggers to his feet. "Where-where am I? My daughter, Jesse..."

Barry cuts him off. "She's fine, and you're gonna see her in a minute. We can explain everything soon, but for now we have to get out of here before the gorillas can realize we're gone," he says.

A distant roar captures the attention of all 6 of them. "Well, too late for that," Cisco says. He then hurriedly turns around and says, "Time to warp out of this madhouse." He then opens a breach, and together, the 6 of them walk through the breach.

It's over a minute before Grodd arrives on the scene. Realizing his quarries are gone, he roars in anger.

* * *

(Earth-1, STAR Labs cortex)

"And that's when I finally broke free of HYDRA's control," Bucky says. Everyone stares at him in amazement.

Bucky has been trying to keep their minds off of their friends, and father in Jesse's case, by telling them the story of how he and Steve were friends back at the start of World War II, his early service in the 107th, his capture by HYDRA, his rescue by Steve (explaining how Steve had become Captain America in the process), his service alongside Steve as a Howling Commando, his fall from the train, being captured and turned into the Winter Soldier, his history as the Winter Soldier, and finally his role in the HYDRA uprising and his final fight with Steve aboard the Insight Helicarrier.

Everyone in the cortex is staring at him in amazement. Some of them feel much more wary now of Bucky, but others feel more accepting of him after hearing everything he's been through. Among them is Laurel, who is staring at Bucky with a new sense of respect.

Finally, Joe asks, "So, how did you end up meeting Barry?"

But, before Bucky can answer that question, there is a beeping noise. Jesse looks at one of the monitors, then grins as she gets up and hurries out of the cortex. At normal speed. Knowing what that has to mean, everyone follows her.

When they reach the breach room, they find Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Clint, Kara, and Harry all walking down from the platform on the other side of the room.

"Dad!" Jesse says as she hurries over to him and throws her arms around him. At the same time, Laura runs over to Clint and hugs him tightly.

"Barry!" Iris cries out. Knowing now's not the time to tell her, Barry walks over and hugs her, but makes sure not to hug her too tightly.

He quickly lets her go before turning to Joe. "Sorry you missed it," he says with a grin.

Joe grins back and says, "I ain't." He hugs Barry too.

Barry then turns to Bucky and Laurel. "How'd it go?" Barry asks Bucky.

"Alright. She behaved herself quite nicely. Just so long as I kept the Big Belly Burger orders coming," he says with a slight grin.

Barry rises an eyebrow and looks at Laurel. She shrugs and says, "I'm addicted to that place. What can I say?"

Barry laughs. "Well, for behaving yourself so nicely, I will personally pay for all the Big Belly Burger you want for the next week," he says.

Laurel grins slightly. "Now we're talking," she says.

Barry grins and turns back to the rest of the team, right as Wally asks, "So, what happened over there. You fight some really smart super apes or what?"

"Yeah, we did. And they were very smart, but today, at least, we were smarter," Barry says confidently.

* * *

(Later, the cortex)

Caitlin sits at the computers, thinking about everything they just went through on Earth-2, feeling very glad that Killer Frost didn't emerge at any point, or that she didn't have to use her powers.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps behind her. Turning around, she sees Laura walking in.

"Hello, Dr. Snow," she says warmly.

Caitlin smiles. "Mrs. Barton, I think you can call me Caitlin. Provided I can call you Laura," she says.

Laura laughs softly and says, "Alright, Caitlin."

Laura takes a seat next to Caitlin and looks at her. "What's wrong? I can tell something is on your mind," she asks.

Caitlin looks at Laura for a moment, not sure what to say. Then, Laura's expression changes, and she asks, "Is it about Killer Frost?"

Caitlin looks at her in shock. After a few seconds, she asks, "How...how did you know?"

"Barry mentioned her when he stayed with us for a few days back on Earth-99. I remembered it when we came here, and I asked Iris about it, and she was able to explain it to me in a little more detail," Laura says simply.

Caitlin looks at Laura for a few moments before sighing. "Yes, it is. I'm just...I don't know what to do about her. She's so dangerous, and I don't know if I can keep her in forever," she says.

"I think you're fearing her too much. Yes, it may be healthy to fear her a little, but not to the point it controls you," Laura says. She then smiles broadly and says, "Why don't I take you down to one of the spare rooms and introduce you to the kids? I think you could use some time to unwind and relax. Maybe we could even get some pizza to be delivered."

Caitlin laughs. "Alright. Let's do it," she says, then gets up and follows Laura out of the cortex.

* * *

(Outside STAR Labs)

"So, you beat Grodd?" Iris asks Barry as they walk out of STAR Labs.

"Yeah. I can hardly believe it. But thank goodness we had Clint and Kara there to help get us out," Barry says. Iris smiles at that too.

Iris then takes Barry's hand and says, "Well, shall we get back to the apartment?"

Barry keeps expression neutral, but his mind is racing. He knows the moment he's gonna have to tell Iris is coming, but he can't bring himself to do it right now. He needs to think about what to say. Luckily, he has the perfect excuse to get out of this.

"Not now. You head back to the apartment. I need to run over to Star City and brief them on what's happened to me, and let them know that Oliver is still missing," Barry says.

Iris looks confused. "Wait, you never saw him on Earth-99?" she asks.

"No, I didn't. Either he got sent to another Earth, or somewhere else in the Earth-99 universe, or elsewhere in time. I need to let them know. Also, I think I need to let them know I let Black Siren out," Barry says.

Iris looks concerned. "Yeah. I still think you're making a mistake Barry," she says.

Barry looks right at her. "Iris. You are not going to convince me otherwise. I can already see in her. There is good in her, and if we really try, we can fully bring out the good in her. But, in any case, nobody deserves to be locked in the pipeline. Not even her. I'm not saying we're gonna keep her here. We will only if she really needs to be watched. If she proves herself trustworthy enough, I'll let her go to forge a new life. If she blows this chance, I'll take her down, but she goes to Iron Heights."

Iris looks at Barry. Barry can tell she wants to argue, but he cuts her off by saying, "I probably won't be back until super late, so I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he races off, heading for Star City.

Iris stares after him. Something feels wrong to her.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope this chapter was good.**

 **I obviously changed a few things. Some of the dialogue had to change since Julian wasn't there. And I changed a few things with the fight with Solovar. I never quite understood how Cisco was able to keep a communication device he could use to coach Barry in his fight with Solovar. So, I changed it so that he lost the device, and Jocasta took the role instead. And thought it was minor, I had him retract the mask before he started talking to the gorillas, or it would'v been much harder for them to knock him out.**

 **I've gotten some reviews for more Supergirl action, so I decided to have her and Clint rescue them instead of them tricking Grodd. I also decided to have Laura be the support for Caitlin at the end. The Bartons will play a major role in helping Caitlin with Killer Frost.**

 **Now, many of you will probably be wondering when Iris is gonna learn about Barry and Wanda. I'm currently planning for that reveal to take the place of the proposal scene at the end of Episode 14, but there will be clues for Iris to pick up on starting at during the next chapter. And no, she is not gonna take it well.**

 **Also, for those wondering, we're not gonna see much specific Bucky/Black Siren in this story. That will be saved for a later story. I am planning to do a spin-off revolving around Bucky and Black Siren, though I'm not yet sure whether to have it take place before Infinity War or after Avengers 4.**

 **Alright. I'll end here for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 35- Peace Disrupted

**Hey, guys. Back with the start of part 2 of the Gorilla City arc.**

 **This will be more chapters than the first part of the arc. And yes, it will feature, near the end of the episode, Iris finding out about Barry and Wanda's marriage. Also, just for a bit of background. In this, Gypsy came after HR during the time Barry was stuck on Earth-99, and Team Flash was able to beat her without Barry's help.**

 **Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 35- Peace Disrupted

Barry grins as he looks around the Speed Lab. HR has really tried to spruce the place up for Easter.

He walks over to where Jesse and Wally are talking. He heard that they had officially gotten together while he was on Earth-2, and he couldn't be more happy for the two of them.

"I mean, HR said there would never be a perfect time to tell him," Barry hears Jesse whisper as he walks up.

"To tell your dad about you wanting to move to Earth-1?" Barry butts in. They both jump slightly and turn to him.

"Umm...yes," Jesse confesses.

Barry grins as he looks at Wally. "Come on, Wally. You're gonna have to do it eventually. The longer you wait, the more agonizing it is. You just gotta get it over with," he says.

Wally looks at Barry for a few seconds, then nods and says, "Alright." Jesse beams and drags Wally off to go tell Harry.

Barry smiles as he stares after them. Then, he realizes that statement could apply equally well to him.

He still hasn't told Iris about him and Wanda being married. His trip to Star City the previous night took longer than he expected. It took him a while to explain everything that happened to him (leaving out Wanda) and explain he still had no idea where Oliver was. Then, apparently, Cisco had messaged Felicity to tell her about Black Siren without him (Barry) knowing, and had requested she tell Oliver. Apparently, Felicity had decided she deserved to rot in the pipeline, and had not told Oliver.

That had caused a bit of a rift between her and the rest of the team. The recruits understood her wariness to a degree, but thought she should have at least told him. But, Thea and Diggle got angry with her for deciding she had the right to decide whether Black Siren gets another chance or not.

Barry had tried to calm things, saying Black Siren was staying in Central City under their watch for the time being, but things were still tense among the team when he finally left. It took him longer to leave than expected, because he stayed behind to help them round up a few bank robbers.

Upon arriving back in Central City, it was past midnight, so he decided to just crash at STAR Labs, to help keep an eye on Black Siren, and stay with the Bartons and Bucky while they were still working to get adjusted. He had contacted Lyla during the night, and she had promised to set up Bucky and the Bartons with places to stay, and with allowances to make sure they had enough to provide for themselves until they could get steady sources of income. He had also come back to say farewell to Kara, who was finally heading back to Earth-38. She had wished him the best of luck telling everybody, especially Iris, before she went home.

Iris had been a little upset when she texted him that morning asking why he didn't come home, but he explained why, leaving out the biggest reason, and she seemed to accept it. But now, after telling Wally to just get it over with, he feels guilt over continuing to keep the truth from Iris. He's starting to feel he's leading her on to some degree.

All of a sudden, one of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling hits him on the side of the head. He turns to find out where it came from, and sees Lila giggling like it's the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh, you want to play that game?" Barry says playfully, then picks up the lantern and throws it back at Lila. It lightly bounces off her face, and she giggles more. She picks it right back up, aiming for Barry. Barry laughs and says, "You're gonna have to catch me!"

He starts running, at normal speed, and Lila starts chasing him with the lantern across the Speed Lab. The few people still in the Speed Lab laugh as they watch a little girl try and chase the Flash around with a paper lantern.

This goes on for a few minutes. FInally, Lila gets bored and goes off to find her mother. Barry laughs as he goes to sit down on some of the steps on the side of the Speed Lab. A few moments later, Iris walks over and sits down next to him, laughing.

"Oh my goodness. You are so good with kids," Iris says through her laughing. Barry smiles in response.

Iris looks over to where Lila has just disappeared in search of her mom, then says, "Lila is so cute. And so is baby Nate. And Cooper's really cool too. The Barton's just got lucky, I guess."

Barry grins. "Yeah. I stayed with them for a few days, and I got to know them good. Clint and Laura are very lucky parents," he says.

"Yeah," Iris says with a chuckle. She then looks at Barry and says, "Maybe we'll get that lucky someday."

That just kills the good mood Barry's in. He slowly nods. Iris notices something is wrong and asks, "Barry, what's wrong?"

Barry looks at her for a moment. Then, he says, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," Iris says, sounding concerned. Barry looks at her, then starts to speak when suddenly a breach opens in the middle of the Speed Lab, and a dark haired woman hops out, just a few feet from where Cisco and Caitlin are standing. Barry recognizes her from a story Cisco told him about something that happened while he was on Earth-99. He remembers her name being Gypsy.

"Gypsy," Cisco says in surprise. Right before Gypsy vibe-blasts him into the wall.

Barry gets to his feet. Gypsy notices him and fires a vibe blast at him. He easily dodges it and speeds a few yards to his left. But Gypsy catches him with another vibe-blast, which throws him against the wall and holds him there. Gypsy maintains the blast for a few moments before throwing him to the ground.

Gypsy then starts stalking towards Barry. Still a bit dazed, he tries to get to his feet to get ready to fight her. That is, until a blast of energy hits her from behind and knocks her flying through the air. She hits the railing and falls to the ground unconcious. Barry looms behind where she was and sees Harry with his energy gun. He slowly lowers it as he asks, "Who the h*** is this?"

* * *

(Pipeline)

Barry stands with Cisco, HR, and Clint as they look at Gypsy, who is lying against the wall of the cell. Cisco had convinced Barry to put Gypsy in the cell just for a little while. At least until they could figure out what she was doing here. It took a little while to convince Barry to allow it, but he eventually gave in. They've been waiting for a little while, during which time Cisco and HR have told Barry and Clint everything they know about Gypsy.

As they watch, she suddenly sits up straight, then gets to her feet. "Where am I? Why am I locked up?" she asks.

They all just look at her. Gypsy then tries to use her powers, but to no avail. "My powers don't work in here," she mutters.

"Yeah, that's the point of the cell. What happened? I thought we had a deal. I spared your life, and you said you'd go back to Earth-19 and tell everyone you killed HR," Cisco says.

"That's exactly what I did," Gypsy says before turning towards HR and saying, "I told the Council you were dead."

"I don't believe you," HR replies.

"I didn't come here to take you back. I'm telling you!" Gypsy says in a slightly raised voice.

"Then why are you here?" Barry demands.

"I don't know," Gypsy says, and everyone looks at her confused.

She stands there for a second before saying, "Last thing I remember, I was on Earth-2, hunting down another breacher."

"Wait, you were just on Earth-2?" Clint asks, a nasty suspicion taking shape in his mind. He pauses for a second before asking, "Were you by any chance looking for this breacher in Africa?"

The same suspicion now creeps up on Barry and Cisco. Gypsy looks at Clint in surprise before she says, "Yes. In the jungle. Where I saw..."

Cisco and Barry both groan. "Let me guess. A gorilla? Super tall? Anger management issues?" Cisco says.

"Grodd must have taken control of her, and sent her here to kill us," Barry deduces aloud.

"Yeah, but she's on another Earth than him, and Grodd's telepathy can't cross dimensions like that," Cisco protests.

"Never underestimate your enemy. We don't know if that's necessarily true or not," Clint says.

"And in any case, Grodd says he always thinks ahead. He didn't have you to open the breaches so he used Gypsy instead," Barry says to Cisco.

"So...that means...Grodd's here," HR says.

"Yeah, and I'd be willing to bet my old farm he's not alone," Clint says.

Miles away, on a cliff overlooking Central City, Grodd and the army of Gorilla City look down at Central City. Soon, Central City will face their anger.

* * *

 **I'll end there for now. I know this was shorter, but I just wanted to get to this point. I'll take two or three more chapters to finish up this episode, then we'll wrap up the story.**

 **As always, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 36- Distraction

**Hey, guys. Back again. I know these updates are coming fast, but I had a day off of work, so I was able to write a lot. Plus, I want to get this story finished up so I can continue with my Harry Potter story I'm working on, and get started on the sequel to this.**

 **Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 36- Distraction

"Have you found any sign of him?" Barry asks Harry and Cisco.

"Still nothing," Cisco says.

Barry sighs then speaks up. "Jocasta. Anything to add?"

"Nothing, Mr. Allen. I don't have access to resources that would enable me to scan a large enough area to attempt to locate them," Jocasta replies. Some of them still find it unnverving to hear Jocasta's voice come out of nowhere.

"Ugh. Come on. Grodd is a giant gorilla, who's probably leading an army of giant gorillas. How can he be so hard to find?" Barry asks.

"He probably found a way to scramble our satellites. We're taking about a genius super ape here," Cisco says.

"And a master strategist who successfully fooled us on my Earth," Harry adds.

"Yeah. We Wellses, we don't fool easily, do we, hard hat?" HR asks with chuckle.

"Don't call me hard hat," Harry shoots at him snidely.

"We have to find him before he hurts somebody else," Barry says.

"Don't worry, Barry. We will," Iris says as she rests a hand on his arm. Barry feels a little guilty she's still under the impression they're together, but since Gypsy showed up, Barry decided it's more important to focus on Grodd than on telling her.

"Every time I think we've beaten him, he comes back stronger, smarter, and more dangerous. He's evolving," Barry says.

"Sounds disturbingly like Ultron," Clint adds.

"Yeah. But this time, we don't have someone like Vision to enable us to stop him for good," Barry says.

"We need to start thinking outside the box. Clearly, ways you've tried to beat him in the past haven't worked. We need to start thinking of new plans," Bucky says.

"We need to get ahead of him. He says he thinks ahead. We need to think further ahead," Barry says.

"We can. You've seen the future. You know there's an attack. If we can just figure out where that attack happens..." Harry says.

"We can get in the first strike and stop the attack before it starts," Clint finishes, starting to realize what Harry is getting at.

"And fortunately, we have someone who can forsee future events," Harry says, resting a hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Before they happen," HR adds, also put his hand on Cisco's shoulder.

"Okay. Okay," Cisco says as he shakes himself out of their grip, "There's only one problem. I can only vibe what Barry saw. A ticker on the side of a bus stop doesn't give us much info."

"What if we widen the scope of your vibe? Then you can see more of the future," Caitlin suggests.

Harry snaps his fingers and says, "Yes. I can do that. Just need to borrow your vibe gear."

"Hey. It's my only pair," Cisco protests as Harry starts to walk away.

"I'll be careful," Harry says.

"It's my only pair," Cisco says again in protest.

Harry just ignores him and says, "West, come with me. You have an engineer's mind."

"Sure. Happy to help," Wally says, looking confused, before following Harry out of the cortex.

"We're gonna need extra help. Can you talk to Joe and see if he can rally CCPD?" Barry asks Iris.

"Yeah, I'll let him know an army of sentient gorillas is about to storm the city. He'll love that," she responds before turning to leave.

"What about Gypsy?" Caitlin asks.

"Nah. I'm not going after her," Cisco says. They had decided to let Gypsy go back to Earth-19 after she had told them about Grodd capturing her. Cisco had tried to convince her to stay, but she said she wanted nothing to do with a monster like Grodd. So, they had let her go.

"Don't worry. We can do it. We've got me, Wally, Jesse, Cisco, and you if necessary. Plus, we've got Clint here now," Barry says.

"What about me?" Bucky asks in protest.

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Laurel. I don't trust her to try and help us yet. If we need to, I'll bring her in, but only as a last resort," Barry says. He then turns to Clint and says, "Wish we could call Cap and the others."

"Yeah. But it's probably best if we don't," Clint says, and Barry nods.

Barry looks around at the team, then says, "Alright, people. Let's get ready."

* * *

(Some time later, the breach room)

Barry watches as Harry adjusts some of the equipment around Cisco. As he does, Joe walks in and says, "Okay. SWAT's ready to roll whenever y'all are. We find Grodd yet?"

"We're about to," Barry says as he adjusts something then walks towards Harry and Cisco, asking, "You okay, Cisco?"

"Harry, this thing, if it fries my brain-" Cisco says, but Harry cuts him off with a gruff, "It's an improvement!"

"Was that Rocky?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah, Burgess Meredith," Harry replies. Barry rolls his eyes slightly. Cisco chuckles.

"Word of warning. Vibing blind, it's like surfing a monster wave. You need to stay above the temporal flow, otherwise your consciousness can get sucked under," Harry says, using hand motions to emphasize his point.

Everyone looks concerned, and Caitlin asks, "And then what happens?"

Harry looks at her and says, "I don't know. Guess we'll find out." He then turns to Cisco and activates the device.

"Wait, what?" Cisco asks, right before the vibe hits him.

They all wait a few seconds, then Harry asks, "Where are you, Ramon? What do you see?"

Cisco is quiet for a moment. Then, he says, "I'm at an intersection. State and Oakhill. I think this is where it goes down."

Joe looks concerned. "That's a block away from the bridge. That leads right to the heart of town. If those gorillas get over that bridge..." he says.

"They'll overrun the city in no time," Harry finishes.

"Not if we stop them first," Barry says. He looks at Joe and says, "Let's go."

* * *

(Half an hour later, State and Oakhill intersection)

Joe faces the team of police sent to help. "Eyes wide, people. Grodd's army could be here any second, all right?" A round of nods answers him.

He turns around to face Barry, Wally, and Jesse. Barry notices several of the police officers are staring at the Iron Flash suit.

"There's no sign of them," Wally says as they walk over to Joe.

"You sure this is the right place?" Joe asks them.

"According to Cisco, this is it," Barry answers.

"Was it the right time?" Jesse asks.

In that moment, Barry recognizes their mistake. "We're too early," he says.

For a moment, there's relative silence. Then, behind him, Barry hears Joe say in a deeper than normal voice, "No, Flash." Barry turns to face Joe as Joe says, "Too late."

Barry, Wally, and Jesse all look at Joe, and Barry says, "Grodd."

"I remember. This human is important to you," Joe-Grodd says, then pulls out his pistol and raises it to his head as he says, "Now...he's all mine."

"No! Don't hurt him. I'm the one you want. Right?" Barry says desperately.

"I warned you, Flash. And now, I'm here on First Earth to make good on my promise. And when I'm finished, this city, and all the puny humans, will die," Joe-Grodd says. He then gets a fierce look on his face as he holds the gun closer to his head. And then, in slow motion to Barry, he pulls the trigger.

"No!" Barry yells as he runs to Joe. In a move just like the one T'Challa intended to use on Zemo, Barry races up and shoves his hand between the bullet and Joe's head. The bullet bounces right off the vibranium gauntlet.

"Joe!" Wally gasps as he hurries up to Joe. Joe is gasping, highly stressed by what just happened.

"Thank you, Shuri," Barry whispers under his breath.

"I don't get it. How is attacking Detective Joe West a part of Grodd's plan?" Wally asks.

"It's not. It was a distraction," Barry says, silently cursing himself for allowing himself to be distracted like this.

* * *

(Across town)

On the other side of Central City, an SUV driven by a sergeant is driving through Central City, with Air Force General Matthew McNally in the backseat.

"I don't care if Senator Ford is having doubts. If the secretary doesn't approve that budget first thing in the morning, we're gonna have to make some major cuts-" the general says over the phone, only to be cut off when something hits the vehicle and it comes skidding to a stop, throwing McNally forward and onto the floor of the car.

Groaning, McNally demands, "What the h*** was that?"

The vehicle shakes. Then, without warning, the roof is ripped away, revealing Grodd, who roars into the vehicle. General McNally looks up at Grodd in terror as the massive gorilla reaches down to grab him.

* * *

(Later, STAR Labs breach room)

Barry stands next to Caitlin in the breach room, looking at Joe. Following an idea from Harry, Harry and Cisco had put together a helmet of special magnets to try and see if they could try to get Joe to maybe access Grodd's memories he may have left behind in Joe.

Thoughts are also running through his head about Iris. She had approached him earlier in the hall after they come up with this magnet idea, asking him if he was okay. She was trying to be the loving girlfriend, but Barry had carefully kept a distance between them. Still, he felt Iris was starting to get suspicious. He had managed to get away from her, but promised himself he would tell her once this was all over.

"So, all you have to do is concentrate on your memories of Grodd, okay?" Harry says.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem," Joe says, clear he's still shaken by what happened earlier.

Suddenly, Barry hears, "Hey, dead man."

Everyone turns to see Jesse walking into the breach room. She looks at Harry in irritation and demands, "Seriously?"

"Hm?" Harry looks at Jesse in confusion.

"You told Wally you were dying?" she questions.

Barry and Caitlin both look at Harry with concern. "Dying?" Caitlin asks.

"You're dying?" Barry asks in concern.

"I didn't say I was, uh...I said I didn't know how much time I have left. None of us-" Harry starts saying.

Jesse cuts him off. "Okay, what is wrong with you? Is there seriously nothing you won't say to get me to stay by your side?"

Harry shakes his head and starts to say, "I don't-" But Jesse cuts him off with, "Look, whatever. I'm moving here. Whether you like it or not." She then storms back out of the breach room.

Harry turns back to Joe and Cisco as he everyone looks at him. "You ready?" he asks Cisco.

"Waiting on you, dead man," Cisco says with a slight smirk.

Joe speaks up, "Hey, if I start to Grodd out at any point, cut the power off immediately."

"Of course," Caitlin says reassuringly.

"All right, Joe, you ready?" Harry asks as Cisco hands him a pencil and paper.

"Yeah," Joe says nervously.

"All right then. So here...we...go," Harry says, and flips the switch to turn on the device.

Joe suddenly looks up and stares straight ahead. Everyone looks at him. Barry waves his hand in front of Joe's face, but Joe doesn't react. Instead, he holds up the paper, loos down at it, and begins to draw.

After a few moments, Caitlin says, "I didn't know he could draw."

"Well, that's the thing. Anybody can actually draw. It's just that some have more developed visual cortex and manual ability, as you know. And right now, these magnets are taking that part of his brain and lightin' it up," Cisco says.

They all watch as the image of a man slowly takes shape on the paper. When he's apparently done, Joe lowers the paper and pencil and just stares straight ahead. Harry powers down the device, and Barry takes the paper out of Joe's hands.

"Well, it worked. Now we have a new problem. We just have to figure out who the h*** this is," Barry says.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I hope this wasn't disappointing.**

 **Next chapter should be a bit longer, and will hopefully finish up the Gorilla City arc (if it doesn't take too long).**

 **I know I skipped part of the episode after Grodd controls Joe, but I didn't feel it was super necessary.**

 **Next chapter should be up later today or tonight. Stay tuned, and please review!**


	38. Chapter 37- Defenders

**Alright, people! Here we go. The final chapter of the Gorilla City arc! I'm sure many of you have been waiting for the events of this chapter.**

 **This chapter will be longer, but I will end the Gorilla City arc in this chapter. This is my longest chapter yet.**

 **Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 37- Defenders

"So, Joe drew a picture of whoever this is using Grodd's memories. So, this has to be part of Grodd's plan," Barry says as he gestures to the digital image on the screen in front of them of the drawing Joe made.

"So, we just gotta try and search for who this is," Cisco finishes.

Clint steps closer, looking carefully at the image. He studies it for a moment, then turns to Cisco and says, "Cisco, run the image against the DOD database."

"Why?" Cisco asks.

"Whatever he's wearing is pretty formal. Add to that, look at his hair. It's standard military cut. Add that together, you get somebody with the DOD," Clint says.

Cisco grins broadly. "Man, good thing you came to our Earth. You're just helping out left and right," he says cheerfully, and he gets to work on searching the Department of Defense database for the man in the picture.

Just a minute later, Cisco cries out, "Yahtzee!"

"You found him?" Barry asks.

"Yep. Found him," Cisco says, and the photo of a man who looks exactly like the picture comes up on the display screen.

Bucky walks towards the screen. "The DOD has him listed as Air Force General Matthew McNally," he says. He then examines the information line below his name, and his face grows worried. "And, of course, he's a general in charge of nuclear missiles."

"S***," Clint says as he walks over to read the information himself. After a moment, Clint says, "McNally has the highest clearance when it comes to nukes. He can order a launch and have the missile in the air within 10 minutes. We need to find him."

"And we need to make sure we're monitoring nukes. We can't allow a missile to launch without us knowing," Bucky adds.

"On it," Cisco says as he starts typing, "I'm gonna hack into the DOD network and start monitoring the communications surrounding the nuclear arsenal. Once I'm finished, an alarm will sound if there's a nuke authorized to fire."

"Thank, Cisco," Barry says.

For a few minutes, they're all standing around in the cortex, waiting for Cisco to finish. Finally, he says, "Alright. We're on, and I've got it set up. Any nuke that's authorized to fire, an alarm will sound."

Only moments later, an alarm starts blaring. HR points upward with one of his drumsticks and says, "Is that it? That-that's an alarm."

"Yeah, it's that alarm, HR," Harry says in irritation as he moves to a computer.

A few seconds later, the display screen changes as Harry says, "Short range ballistic missile authorized to fire from Fort Reynolds."

"How much time do we have?" Joe asks.

"Minutes," Cisco respond tersely.

"Grodd, what have you done?" Caitlin says under her breath.

"We're not gonna be able to stop it from here. Military weapons are still old-fashioned in some ways for just this reason. And we don't have Tony to fly this one away. You're gonna have to deactivate the missile directly," Clint says, directing the last sentence at Barry.

"Okay. I'm going after it," Barry says, then immediately turns to Jesse and Wally. "I need you guys to stay here. If I can't stop the missile, I need you two to get everyone you can to safety," Barry says before speeding off, activating the suit as he goes.

He quickly arrives at Fort Reynolds. Sure enough, he finds General McNally lying unconscious on the ground, and the missile launcher spinning into position.

"Alright, I'm with the missile," Barry says.

Clint gets on the comms. "Alright, Barry. To access the keypad, you're gonna have to remove the panel at the base of the missile vehicle. These missile is equipped with a built in five digit kill code. We don't know the kill code, so you're gonna have to try every combination. You won't set off the nuke by doing that," he says, drawing from his experience with nukes while in SHIELD.

Barry moves to the launcher and uncovers the keypad. He's about to start pressing when he thinks of something. Standing at the ready, he says, "Jocasta, i need you to try and find me the kill code for the missile."

"On it," comes Jocasta's reply. For a few agonizing seconds, she's quiet. Then, she says, "I have analyzed the fingerprints on the keypad. The kill code is 45127."

Barry grins as he presses in the code. And sure enough, the launcher powers down. He starts laughing and says, "Thanks, Jocasta."

"You did it, Barry!" Cisco says over comms.

"Yeah," Barry says.

Even as they're celebrating, on the other side of the city, Grodd has realized what has just happened.

 _The Flash stopped the weapon. But he can't stop us all. Attack!_ Grodd says loudly to his army, and together they begin charging right for Central City.

* * *

(Some time later, STAR Labs cortex)

Barry stands behind Cisco and Iris as they work with the computers, trying to find Grodd's army.

"Found them," Cisco says suddenly, "They're right outside the city."

"Heading for State and Oakhill fast," Caitlin says.

"Which leads right into downtown," Iris finishes.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Jesse asks.

"Barry, I know we're speedsters and everything, but we are way outnumbered here," Wally says.

"Yeah, how are the three of us gonna take on all those gorillas?" Jesse asks.

"You mean the five of us," somebody says from behind them. Everyone turns to the entrance to the cortex, and sees Clint and Bucky, fully suited up and ready to go.

Barry grins as he looks at his teammmates. "Just like old times?" he says. Clint and Bucky both grin.

"You mean the six of us," another voice calls out. Everyone turns their heads to see Laurel has stood up from where she was sulking.

Joe looks at her fiercely. "What did you say?" he demands.

Laurel looks right at Barry. "Look. I understand you don't trust me. But those gorillas are attacking, and I'm in their path too. I do not want those things to kill me. Plus, I want to give you a chance to trust me. I want to help," she says with determination.

Barry looks at Laurel. Then, he slowly nods. "Alright. You can help us. But I'm gonna be watching you. If you screw with us, you're going to Iron Heights," he says.

Laurel grins. Iris, Joe, Wally, and Jesse all look at Barry in alarm, but he holds up his hand and says, "Not now, guys. If you want to discuss this, we'll discuss it later."

Clint speaks up and asks, "What about Caitlin and Cisco?"

"I have a job for Cisco. He needs to go get us some more help. As for Caitlin..." Barry says, trailing off as he looks at Caitlin.

"No, I can't. I can't risk it, Barry," Caitlin says, a little nervous.

"Caitlin, why can't you help us?" Clint asks.

"I just can't, Clint. You're not changing my mind. You'll have to do this without me," Caitlin says. Clint looks at Caitlin with concern, but doesn't say anything more.

"Okay. I think we need a name for our little group," Barry says. He pauses for a moment before saying, "How about...the Defenders?"

"The Defenders?" Cisco asks, a little skepticism in his voice.

"Why not? It's simple. And that's what we're doing. Defending Central City," Barry says.

Cisco just looks at him for a few more moments, then says, "Alright.

Barry grins, then looks around at everybody. "Alright. Defenders, let's go," harry says. He quickly whispers into Cisco's ear what he needs him to do, then heads over to Laurel.

As Barry leads Laurel out of the cortex to remove her collar and get her in uniform, Cisco approaches Clint and says, "Hey, Clint. I know you don't have a mask. So, I made you this." He then opens a box he's holding, revealing a full-head mask, with two points rising above the eyes, and dark purple H in between them.

Clint looks at it for a minute, then grins as he says, "Thanks, Cisco."

* * *

(State and Oakhill, short time later)

The six Defenders all stand at intersection, waiting for Grodd's army to come. Barry, Wally, and Jesse are all in their suits. Clint is dressed in his uniform, with the mask that Cisco gave him. Bucky is dressed in his full Winter Soldier uniform, along with his face mask and goggles, and armed with tranquilizer guns. And Laurel, dressed in her Black Siren outfit, with a simple black mask

"Any ideas on how we're gonna stop a few hundred gorillas?" Wally asks.

"Go for the legs?" Barry responds.

"I could probably take down this whole army if you'd like me go full throttle," Laurel says.

"I know. That's the problem. We don't want them to hate us anymore than they do. Just go as low power as you can," Barry says. Laurel rolls her eyes.

Barry looks ahead as the sound of marching footsteps hits him. And up ahead, he can see Grodd's army, marching down the street towards them.

Jesse and Wally crouch into a starting position, then take off. Simultaneously, Clint, Bucky, and Laurel start running at the gorillas as fast as they can.

Barry watches as Grodd himself comes charging right at him. Clint, Bucky, and Laurel dodge around him, but he's focused on Barry. They continue running forward until they're within range. Clint starts shooting arrows, while Bucky starts firing his tranquilizer guns. And Laurel begins to unleash her scream, keeping it as soft as possible, so as not to hurt the gorillas too much.

Meanwhile, Barry stares down Grodd as the gorilla charges right at him. His eyes spark, and he runs right for Grodd. But, in a move reminiscent of Solovar's first move during their fight, Grodd deflects Barry right off his shield, and he flies into a taxi.

Back in the cortex, HR says, "Well, that was not the start we're looking for." Everyone looks at him sarcastically.

"How much longer do they have to hold?" Laura asks nervously as she keeps her eyes locked in the image of Clint in the traffic cam footage.

"Hopefully, not much longer," Caitlin says.

Back at the intersection, things are starting to go downhill. In a matter of seconds, two gorillas manage to land blows on both Wally and Jesse, knocking them flying. One gorilla charges at Bucky, shield raised to block his shots, and slams his shield into Bucky, knocking him back into a cab. Another gorilla tries the same thing on Clint. Clint dodges out of the way, but the gorilla swings the staff of his spear around and knocks Clint flying back into a mailbox.

Laurel, seeing a gorilla bearing down on Bucky, jumps in front of him and unleashes her scream. The force of the scream knocks the gorilla flying back, but another gorilla grabs hod of a car and shoves it towards her. The trunk of the car manages to catch her and knocks her flying as well.

The five Defenders struggle back to their feet, shocked that they're hardly doing anything to stop them. At the same time, Barry is trying to get back to his feet, with Grodd glaring down at him.

 _Your city will fall, Flash. There's only one way to end this. You kill me. But you won't do that. All you care about is mercy,_ Grodd says tauntingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Except I'm not the only one who wants to stop you," Barry says.

Grodd growls. Then, a breach opens up a little ways down the street, drawing his and everyone's attention. A few seconds after it opens, Cisco and Gypsy both come through, staring at Grodd defiantly. Then, Solovar, armed and dressed for battle, leaps out of the breach, which closes behind him, and he roars angrily.

 _Solovar!_ Grodd says. All the gorillas stop what they're doing and just stare at their former leader not sure what to do.

Solovar lifts his shield and spear and shouts, _I challenge you, Grodd!_

 _And you will fall again!_ Grodd says angrily before roaring and charging Solovar.

Solovar roars in response and runs to meet Grodd. The two clash in the middle of the street, slamming their shields against each other. Solovar kicks Grodd to the ground and jumps on top of him, slamming his spear into the ground beside him. He then grabs Grodd and throws him through the air. Grodd hits an office building, but starts climbing up it.

Solovar roars angrily, grabbing his spear and leaping after Grodd to give chase. He catches up to Grodd on the top of the building and knocks him down with a blow from his shield. He then starts slamming his fist and shield into Grodd repeatedly.

Grodd kicks Solovar off of him, then tries to counterattack. But Solovar is ready for him. They exchange several blows before Solovar again kicks him, making Grodd stumble back. He then takes a swipe with his shield, knocking Grodd off the roof.

Down on the street, the Defenders, and Cisco and Gypsy, watch as Grodd falls from the roof of the building, and lands hard on his stomach. A roar draws their attention back to the top of the building, and they watch as Solovar jumps down and lands beside Grodd. Grodd tries to get back up, but Solovar hits him and knocks him onto his back.

Victorious, Solovar climbs over Grodd and beats his chest several times before roaring. The gorilla army all descend to one knee, acknowledging Solovar's return as their leader.

Solovar turns back to Grodd, then grabs Grodd's fallen spear and says, _Goodbye, Grodd_. And he raises the spear to kill Grodd.

"Stop!" Barry shouts, drawing Solovar's attention, who lowers the spear.

"Death isn't the way," Barry says calmly.

 _He betrayed me!_ Solovar protests.

"I know, so leave him here. Where he's from. We won't let him go back to Gorilla City ever again," Barry says.

Solovar growls, looking back at Grodd, torn between the two decisions.

Barry looks intently at Solovar before saying, "Just spare his life like I spared yours."

Solovar looks back at Barry for a few moments, then nods, understanding passing between the human and the gorilla.

Solovar then points to his army and says, _Send us home. All of us._

* * *

(Some time later, the cortex)

"Do you know how long it's gonna take to put a hundred gorillas through a breach. We're gonna be here all night," HR says.

HR is suddenly cut off as the team speeds back back into the room. "All the gorillas are back on Earth-2," Barry says.

"And Grodd?" Caitlin asks.

"I called Lyla. He's with ARGUS," Barry says.

"ARGUS?" Clint asks.

"Basically this Earth's version of SHIELD. The director is the one I called about getting you and your family, and Bucky, places to stay," Barry says. Clint nods in understanding.

"Good thing they got him. I don't know about you all, but I don't ever need to see a super smart telepathic gorilla again," Joe says.

"Not that Grodd didn't have some justification for mistrusting humans," Barry says.

Clint nods. "Back my Earth, right before Barry got there, we were fighting a sentient AI called Ultron who wanted to kill us and then wipe out humanity. Our leader said a similar thing. Before the battle, he said that it wasn't just about beating Ultron. It was about whether or not he was right. As bad as our enemies are, they sometimes see the flaws and wrongs in us that we don't see in ourselves," he says.

Caitlin nods slightly. "He may have seen our flaws, but Grodd took the wrong path. Whatever good used to be in Grodd is gone. As far as I'm concerned, they can throw him in the same cage as King Shark," she says.

"Hmm. I'd pay money to see that fight," Cisco says.

"Same," Laurel says with a smirk, having forgotten King Shark was still on this Earth, her mind already imagining such a fight.

"Who's King Shark?" Clint asks Barry in a whisper.

"A giant half-man, half-shark who's about the size of Grodd," Barry says. Clint looks at him in surprise.

"Well, if the city isn't in danger anymore, I'm gonna head back to Earth-19," Gypsy says.

"Oh really. You did all this for the city? Because I'm pretty sure there's a different reason you chose to help us," Cisco says a little sarcastically.

"That's right. I was the only one who knew where Solovar was," Gypsy responds.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" Cisco says sarcastically.

Gypsy raises her eyebrows. Cisco smirks and says, "Don't front. You're into me."

Gypsy smiles nervously and looks down for a moment, then looks back at Cisco and says, "Look, Cisco, i mean...Even if I was..." She the suddenly grabs him and kisses him.

"Ohh!" Wally says softly as he and Jesse cover their mouths in surprise, and everyone else, even Laurel, starts smiling at the sight.

Gypsy pulls back, smiles at Cisco, then whispers, "You couldn't handle me." She then plants two more brief kisses on his lips before letting him go. She smiles at him as she walks out and says, "Bye, guys."

Caitlin waves to her, and Cisco says, "I'm gonna marry that woman. Yeah."

Suddenly, Gypsy pokes her head back into the cortex. "Barry, can I talk to you real quick?"

Barry looks around at everyone else, shrugs, and says, "Okay." he follows Gypsy out of the cortex.

"What is it, Gypsy?" he asks.

Gypsy looks at him, her smile gone and her face now totally serious. "Cisco told me you got sent to an Earth called Earth-99. Is that right?" she asks.

"Yeah," Barry says carefully, not sure what her worry is.

Gypsy looks at him intently. "I've had to go to that Earth before. And I've heard stories from my dad about that Earth. It's known for being different. There are many powers in that universe. And not all of them benevolent. I knew how to get from my Earth to Earth-99 without attracting suspicion. You didn't. You need to be careful about threats from that world finding yours," Gypsy says before she turns walks away. Barry just stares after her.

Iris and Joe come out of the cortex a moment later. Iris looks in the direction Gypsy walked and asks, "What was that about?"

"Gypsy...has apparently been to Earth-99 before, and was just telling me a few things she felt I needed to know," Barry says. Iris and Joe know there's more to it than that, but decide not to push him about.

"Well, good job, Bar. I got a date with Cecile, so I'll see you later," Joe says before walking off.

Iris smiles. "I got to go get this story in. But, you want to go out after?" she says with a smile.

Barry sighs. He knows he has no more excuse. So, he says, "Iris. There's something we need to talk about. Meet me at the apartment once you're done at work. we can talk then."

Iris looks at Barry, concerned. Finally, she says, "Okay. I'll see you later." She then turns and walks away.

Barry stares after her. A moment later, Laurel comes walking out of the cortex. She looks at him and asks, "Your girlfriend or something? Some drama going on there?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Barry says under his breath.

"Try me," Laurel says with a smirk.

Barry looks at Laurel, then figures it won't hurt before he says, "I got sent to another Earth. To me, I was there for over a year. But to everyone here, I was only gone for a month. While I was on that other Earth, I met a woman I truly fell in love with, and I married her."

Laurel looks at him in surprise. "Man. That's drama if I've ever seen it," she says.

"Yeah. And I haven' told her yet. I've been too distracted by Grodd. But, I'm gonna tell her tonight. I'm just not sure how," Barry says.

"Tell her as it is. No sense in trying to lie," Laurel says simply. Barry looks at her, then nods.

After a moment, he says, "You've earned my trust, Laurel. I'm not gonna send you to Iron Heights. You're free to try and start a new life. But, if you do something bad again, I will take you down."

Laurel nods in understanding, then smirks again. "Now, you promised me you'd get me as much Big Belly Burger as I wanted for the next week. And I'm starving," she says.

Barry laughs. "Alright. Be right back," and he runs off to go get the burger.

* * *

(The cortex, some time later)

Caitlin sits at the computers in the cortex, checking up on a few things. Suddenly, she hears footsteps behind her, and turns to see Clint walking in.

He sits down next to her. He looks at her and says, "Laura told me about her conversation with you about Killer Frost. I'm guessing your fear of her is what made you so resistant to help us."

Caitlin looks at him, then sighs. "Yes. My doppelganger on Earth-2 was Killer Frost, and she was really evil. I've been so scared of becoming her."

Clint nods, then says, "On my Earth, one of our teammates was Dr. Bruce Banner. He was exposed to gamma radiation that gave him the ability to turn into a monster known as the Hulk. The Hulk is at least as big as Grodd, and he's strong enough to probably lift an entire building, and he's pretty much invincible. But, the Hulk is unleashed by rage or stress, and for the longest time, whenever Bruce turned into the Hulk, he would attack anyone and anything in his path."

Caitlin looks at him in surprise. "Wow. I'd almost prefer my powers to the Hulk."

"But, Bruce eventually learned how to control it. He learned how to keep the Hulk under control, and to be a valuable member of the team. One who would even take orders from our leader, Captain America," Clint says.

Caitlin looks intrigued. "How did he do that?" she asks.

"He accepted it. He accepted the Hulk as a part of him, and he learned how to control his anger so that he could unleash the Hulk when he wanted, and keep the Hulk under control," Clint says. He then looks intently at Caitlin and says, "I think you can learn to do the same thing. And I'm gonna train you."

Caitlin looks at Clint in surprise. "What?" she exclaims.

Clint grins. "I'm gonna train you to control Killer Frost," he says confidently.

* * *

(Barry and Iris' apartment, later that night)

Iris walks into the apartment. Secretly, she's hoping that Barry fixed up some dinner, as she's feeling very hungry after the whole thing with Grodd. She's also a bit curious, since she found Cisco sitting in the STAR Labs van in front of the building. He must told her to go up and ignore him.

As she walks into the living room, she stops short. Because Barry is sitting on the back of the couch, with a few boxes next to him.

Iris looks at Barry, not sure what to say. Finally, she just says, "Babe, what's going on?"

Barry looks at Iris in silence for a moment. Then, he gets off the couch and steps toward her.

"Iris, I have been trying to find out a time to talk to you about this. But with the situation with Grodd, I just wasn't able to find a good time until now. But, I can't keep the truth from you any longer," Barry says.

"What do you mean?" Iris asks.

"When I got sent to Earth-99, there was difference in time caused. So, by the time you all found me, even though it had only been two weeks for you, it had been over a year for me," Barry begins.

Iris looks stunned. "A year? How is that possible?" she asks.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. But, when I got there, I nearly gave up my life to try and save the Earth from Ultron, and to save another speedster. Because of that, I developed a close connection with the Avengers, and I felt connected to Earth-99. Even still, I wanted to come home. I tried, but I couldn't. So I built a life for me there," Barry says.

Iris just stares at him, not sure where he's going with this. He looks at her, quiet for a moment, then says, "After a month or so, I had to give up hope of every returning home. And I forced myself to move on. Over time, I started to build an especially strong friendship with the sister of the speedster I saved. Her name is Wanda. Since I saved her brother, that developed a special bond between us. And over time..."

Now, Iris starts to realize where he's going with this, and fear starts to take her. "No. No, Barry, please don't," she whispers.

"I'm sorry, Iris. But, during the conflict with Savitar, I realized I had grown to care for Wanda, and she confessed she loved me. So, we decided to give it a shot, and so we started dating," Barry says.

Iris just stares at him in horror at what she's hearing. Finally, she manages to say, "You cheated on me?"

Barry looks at Iris in shock and exasperation. "No, Iris. I felt sure I would never come home. I had to accept that our relationship was over for me. And I began to realize that the love I had for Wanda was true love, more than I ever felt for you, Iris. She became my new girlfriend."

Iris just stares at him, stunned, feeling horrified that this is happening. Finally, she says, "No, Barry. You told me that my voice would always bring you home. When you were in the Speed Force, you came back to me. You've told me so many times you love me!"

"And now I realize that wasn't the love I thought it was. It was more of an infatuation, not love. And like I said, I thought I'd never see you again. I had to move on," Barry says.

Iris stares at him for a moment before bursting out, "But Barry, you can't just leave me like this. And your 'girlfriend' is on another Earth. You're back here now. Just let her go, and let's try and work things out."

Barry narrows his eyes. "Excuse me?" he asks.

"You said you let me go because you were on a different world. Just do the same for this girl and come back to me," Iris says.

"Iris! I'm not gonna be a guy who just throws away girlfriends whenever I want. It took me forever to give up hope of returning to you. Also, I have a way back to Earth-99. Plus, I can't just dump Wanda. She's not my girlfriend. She's my wife!" Barry says.

Barry has never seen Iris look more stunned than she does in that moment. Finally, she splutters, "Your what?"

Barry sighs, then says, "My wife, Iris."

She stares at him in silence before saying, "You're joking. This can't be true."

Barry rolls his eyes a bit, surprised she's so in denial. Knowing there's no other way to convince her, he removes the glove he's wearing and holds out his hand, so iris can clearly see the gold wedding bang on his ring finger.

She stares at it in shock, not sure what to say. Barry takes her silence as a chance to explain. "I truly grew to love her, Iris. And after we were thrown in the Raft, and Jay and Cisco got me out, I started to realize just how much I love her, and I knew we had to get hr and my other teammates out. Not only that, but some conversations I'd had with Laura and Clint during my stay with them made me see the truth. I sent Jay to get my mother's engagement ring, and I proposed to Wanda. We were married about a week ago. Three days after I proposed."

Iris stares at him, her face filled with betrayal. Finally, she manages to get out, "I was supposed to be the one you gave that ring to."

Barry stares at her, unable to believe he just heard her say that. "I was supposed to give it to whoever I wanted to marry. And that woman is Wanda."

"How could you do this?!" Iris cries.

"I had to move on, Iris. I realized Wanda was the one I truly loved. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And now, she's my wife. And as soon as I can, I am going to go back to her," Barry says.

Iris just stares at him. Barry picks up those last few boxes and says, "I'm moving out, Iris. I can't live here anymore. I'm sorry about all this. But we're done, Iris." And with that, Barry runs out of the apartment, taking the last few boxes down to the van, where the rest of his things already are.

In the apartment, Iris just sits there, stunned into silence by everything that has just happened. Finally, her knees buckle, and she falls to the ground, sobbing, feeling just broken at losing her boyfriend. And anger at this Wanda for stealing him.

* * *

 **Aaaannndddd, I'll end there.**

 **I hope this was a satisfying end to the Gorilla City arc. I hope you liked my Defenders. I thought it would be a nice twist, especially with Laurel being a part of it. The Defenders may be showing up again in the sequel. And, yes, Laurel is going to be released. She and Bucky will be pursuing a separate path. I will eventually do a spin off story surrounding them. All of you, please let me know if you'd like to see it before Infinity War or after Avengers 4.**

 **This marks the end of the main portion of the story. There will be two more chapters winding things down, then the epilogue, which will set up the sequel. I am not gonna spoil anything about the epilogue or the sequel it sets up. But I think you'll like it.**

 **For those wondering, Iris will continue to be actively antagonistic towards this new development for the next two chapters. She will settle down by the epilogue, but obviously it's gonna take her a long time to get over this.**

 **I will get the next two chapters up in a day or so. Until then, review and stay tuned.**


	39. Chapter 38- An Addition and a Departure

**Hello, guys! Back with another chapter!**

 **This chapter will be much shorter, and will start winding things down. I hope you like it (even if the chapter title sucks. it was the best I could).**

 **Oh, quick note. In this, Wally is not yet Kid Flash, and Joe and Iris still have the attitude of not wanting Wally to be out there, using his speed in the field.**

* * *

Chapter 38- An Addition and a Departure

Barry groans as he slowly gets up off the couch. He had spent the night at Cisco's, since he didn't feel like staying at Joe's, and he had no other place to go.

"Hey, man. I got Jitters, and I cooked up some biscuits. What do you say we take quick bite and then head over to STAR Labs?" Cisco says to greet him.

"Now we're talking," Barry says with a grin. He heads over to the table and grabs one of the coffee cups.

Cisco looks right at Barry and asks, "How exactly did the conversation with Iris go last night? You didn't really go into specifics last night."

Barry sighs. "She...did not take it well. She accused me of cheating on her, then she tried to persuade me to give up on Wanda and let her go."

Cisco raises his eyebrows. "Man, she is really desperate, isn't she?" he asks.

Barry shrugs. "Well, to her, I haven't been gone long. Then, I suddenly come back married. I don't blame her for being shaken by this. But, yeah, I think she is being a little too desperate," he says.

Cisco nods, then says, "Well, Wanda's your wife. Iris can't change that."

Barry nods, then grins at Cisco. "So. You and Gypsy. That officially a thing?" he asks teasingly.

Cisco smiles sheepishly, looking like he's about to start blushing. "Maybe. Hopefully," he says.

Barry laughs. "In the words of Steve Rogers, 'Don't wait.' If you really like her, then you gotta go for it," he says.

Cisco grins. Then, their phones go off. They both pull them out and look at them, and Barry says, "Fire in progress. I gotta go." His clothes shred as the suit activates, and he speeds off.

Cisco stares after him, grinning. "I love that suit," he says.

* * *

(Later that morning, STAR Labs)

Barry grins as he walks into the cortex. As he does, he notices Wally looking at him pointedly.

"What's up, Wally?" Barry asks.

Wally keeps looking at him for a moment before he says, "Iris called this morning. She said you dumped her and moved out, and that you've been cheating on her."

Barry sighs. Of course she would tell Wally a biased version.

"She's only half right, Wally. Yes, I broke up with her and moved out. But I haven't been cheating," he says.

Wally raises his eyebrow. "Care to explain what's really happening then?" he asks.

Barry sighs, then says, "When I got sent to Earth-99, I apparently got sent through time too. By the time Cisco and Jay came and found me, I had been on Earth-99 for over a year."

Wally looks surprised. "A year?" he asks.

"Yes. And after a few months, and a few attempts to get home, I kinda gave up hope of ever returning. Not just because it was getting less likely, but because I had to do it, or risk going out of my mind. And, I had to give up hope of returning to Iris. To me, our relationship was over. And over time, I started getting close to one of my teammates. Wanda. And after months, we fell in love," Barry explains.

Wally stares at Barry in surprise. Finally, he says simply, "Ohh."

Barry nods before continuing, "We were together for about 9 months. Then came the Sokovia Accords, a law that tried to force us to register with the UN. Me, Wanda, and the others were thrown in prison without trial. It was then that Cisco and Jay found me. They got me released, and then we freed Wanda and my other teammates. That whole thing and other recent events showed me the truth, and showed me I want to spend my life with Wanda. So, I proposed to her, and we were married a few days before I came back to Earth-1."

Now, Wally just looks stunned. After a few moments, he says "You got married?"

"Yeah. After everything that happened, we didn't want to wait, and I didn't want her taken from me again," Barry says.

Wally continues to look at him in surprise, then understanding crosses his face. He slowly nods, then says, "You told Iris last night, then, and I'm guessing she just didn't take it well?"

"You could say that," Barry says, "She thinks me giving up on our relationship counts as cheating."

"I can see why. But she's wrong. I'm happy for you, Barry," Wally says.

Barry smiles. "Thank you, Wally. I'm glad you're supportive of this. That's part of the reason I had Wanda stay behind on Earth-99. I was worried some of you wouldn't be supportive, and would lash out at her," he says.

Wally nods. Then Barry smiles and says, "Come on. Now that I'm back, we're gonna really start training you."

Wally grins broadly. "Now, we're talking," he says excitedly.

Barry grins before saying, "Let's go down to the Speed Lab," before racing down to the Speed Lab. Wally grins like a schoolboy before racing down to the Speed Lab after Barry.

* * *

(West house)

Iris walks through the front door of Joe's house, intending to find her father, hoping that Barry hasn't told him yet.

As she walks into the house, she is surprised to find Clint sitting on the couch, talking with her dad. They both turn to look at her. "Hey, baby," Joe says.

"Hey, daddy," she says happily. She then looks towards Clint, and remembers Barry saying that some conversations with Clint and Laura were part of what convinced Barry to marry this girl Wanda. Her eyes narrow, and she says more coldly, "Clint."

Clint and Joe both look at her in confusion. She looks at Joe for a moment before she says, "I need to talk to you in private, Dad. Once you two are done." She then goes upstairs to wait for Clint to leave.

Clint and Joe stare after her for a moment, then turn back to each other. "That was weird," Clint says, "She's had no problem with me so far."

"Yeah. I'll try and figure out what that's about later," Joe says.

"Yeah," Clint says. He and Joe continue talking for another minute about Clint possibly joining the CCPD as his new job, then Clint leaves to head back to the new home ARGUS has provided for him and Laura and their kids.

A few seconds after Clint shuts the door behind him, Iris comes down the stairs. "Is he gone?" she asks.

"Yeah," Joe says slowly, then asks, "What is your deal? Why do you seem so cold to him all of a sudden?"

"I think I have a right to be angry at one of the reasons I lost Barry," she says sharply.

Joe looks at her in surprise, then realizes Barry told her the truth. But, keeping it cool, and not quite sure what she's meaning, he asks, "What are you talking about?"

Iris glares, though Joe can tell her anger isn't directed at him. "Barry left me! He moved out last night, and told me he's with some girl on that other Earth! And he told me Clint and his wife influenced him to forget about me and be with her!" she says loudly.

Joe looks at her in surprise, not having heard of this, but at the same time, knows it's not actually like she's saying. Finally, he says, "Iris. I don't think it's quite like you're saying."

Iris glares at Joe. "He told you about her, didn't he?" she asks angrily.

"Yeah, honey, he did," Joe says.

"And you didn't tell me?" she yells.

"It was not my secret to tell, Iris. That's something only he had the right to tell you," Joe says.

"He betrayed me, Dad! He cheated on me!" Iris yells.

"Sweetheart. He was stuck on another Earth with no way of getting home. He felt that he couldn't come back to you, and so he had to let you go. He found himself starting to fall for Wanda, and since he felt he couldn't come back to you, that he should move on. So he tried it out, and fell in love with her," Joe says to try and calm Iris down.

She just glares at him. "You're supporting him. Fine. If you're not gonna support me through this, I'll take care of it myself," she says, before she storms out of the house.

Joe stares after her, knowing this is not gonna be pretty.

* * *

(Speed Lab, STAR Labs)

Barry easily dodges under Wally's blow and strikes him right in the chest, knocking him flying back.

"Ugh. You're way better than I thought," Wally says with a groan.

"Well, I was trained by Captain America and a master assassin. It's gonna take quite a while before you can best me, Wally. It's not all about speed, Wally. If you lose it, you're dead. You need to learn how to fight hand to hand, too," Barry says.

Wally slowly nods. Then, Bucky walks into the room.

"Hey, Bucky. What's up? You come to help us train?" Barry asks.

Bucky slowly shakes his head. "No. I didn't. I came to say goodbye," he says.

Barry and Wally look at Bucky in surprise. After a few moments, Barry asks, "What do you mean, goodbye?"

Bucky smiles a little bit. "I need to forge my own life. And, Laurel needs to as well. Plus, Star City is missing one of it's protectors. We're gonna go there, and maybe help Team Arrow, as you call them."

Barry and Wally both look at Bucky for a few moments. Then, Barry smiles as he walks over to Bucky and takes his hand, shaking it firmly. "Well, I can't deny you that. Best of luck to both of you."

Bucky smiles. "Thanks, Barry," he says. He then turns and walks out the Speed Lab.

Barry stands there, then turns back to Wally. "Well, this is gonna be interesting," he says.

"Yeah," Wally says simply.

Barry smiles at Wally. "Well, things are changing. Team Flash ain't gonna be the same, especially once you officially join and take my place," he says with a grin, making Wally grin too, before his face falls.

"What are you talking about? Are you leaving?" Wally asks

"Yeah. We saved the city from Grodd. I'm gonna need to head back to Earth-99, and Wanda, soon," Barry says.

Wally looks at him, then slowly nods. "Okay. I get it. I'll do my best to fill in your shoes when you go back," he says.

"Guys, wherever you are, can you get up to the cortex?" Cisco's voice echoes over the intercom. Barry and Wally both look at each other before racing up to the cortex.

When they get there, they find Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Clint waiting for them. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Barry asks.

"We just got a call in. A man with some kind of futuristic rifle just robbed a jewelry store. The guards couldn't do anything against him," Cisco says.

Barry sighs. He had been wanting to go back to Earth-99 today or tomorrow. But Wally isn't fully ready, and he can't leave the city while this guy is out there.

"Alright. I'll go take him down. Wally, you watch me and learn," Barry says.

Iris looks at him in alarm. "What are you talking about Barry?" she demands.

"I want Wally to watch what I do in the field so he can get a better idea of how to operate in the field He needs more than just my training here in STAR Labs," Barry says, as if it was obvious.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Iris says firmly. Barry sighs, but relents and follows her out into the hall.

"What are you doing, Barry? I thought we agreed we weren't gonna let him out in the field or train him!" Iris says.

"I understand your concern Iris. But you don't control me, Iris. I can decide if I want to train Wally. And I know I need to. If we keep trying to restrain him, he's gonna take risks we really don't want him to take. We can't deny him his potential forever. If he really wants to help, I say we let him. And I'm gonna train him," Barry says before walking back into the cortex. Iris just stares after him.

"Alright, Cisco. Let's get to work on finding this guy, and then I'll take him down," Barry says.

"Not alone, you won't," Clint says. Everyone looks at him as he grins at Barry.

"What? You can't honestly expect me to stay out of this," Clint says.

Barry looks at Clint for a few moments, then starts grinning. "Well, I guess Team Flash has a new member. Welcome to the team, Hawkeye," he says. Clint grins broadly.

* * *

 **I'll end there. I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but I mainly just wanted to show Bucky leaving and Clint officially joining Team Flash. Also, just so you're wondering. The enemy the call came in about is Plunder.**

 **Next chapter will wrap up some loose ends and finish up everything that needs to be wrapped up before I get to the epilogue. It should be up by the end of the day.**

 **Stay tuned, and please review.**


	40. Chapter 39- A New Era

**All right. Here we go. We have reached the final chapter.**

 **There will still obviously be the epilogue, but this if the final main chapter. It will set up a few things, and wrap up everything that needs to be.**

 **Let's get to it. (Again, sorry that the title isn't the best)**

* * *

Chapter 39- A New Era

Barry races back into the cortex with Clint. They've just taken down Jared Morillo, aka Plunder, after searching for him for a full day.

"You did it, man!" Cisco says cheerfully.

Barry laughs as he turns to Clint. "We really make a great team, the two of us," Barry says. Clint grins broadly.

"That was awesome. But, when am I gonna get to go out with you?" Wally asks.

Iris wants to protest, but Barry speaks up. "Soon, Wally," he says. He looks around for a moment, then says, "I had planned to go back to Earth-99 once we beat Grodd. But it's clear there's still a few major threats, including Savitar's metas, and I want to help you contain them. Plus, Wally needs real training. I need to help train him. So, for now, I'm staying here. Once these last few big threats are handled, and Wally is ready to take my place, I'll head back to Earth-99."

"Hey, Barry. I want to talk to you for a moment," Iris says. Barry looks at her for a moment, then sighs and follows her out into the hall.

"You're gonna leave us? Just let Wally take your place, when he shouldn't be, and leave us behind?" she asks angrily.

"Iris. I would never leave for good. Even if I did go back to Earth-99 and stay, I would come back from time to time. And in any case, Wally is almost as fast as me. He can take my place if necessary if I can train him properly. Plus, he'll have Clint to help him," Barry says.

"But, you're wanting to leave us! You can't just do that, Barry. And I don't trust Clint! We're your friends and family. Your team. This is your Earth, not Earth-99!" Iris says.

Barry stares at her. He can tell she doesn't want Wally being left as the only speedster on the team. And he can instantly tell she doesn't trust Clint because of how he mentioned some of his talks with Clint and Laura led him to decide to propose to Wanda. But, more than that, he sees her real intention. Wanting to convince him to stay so she can get him to forget about Wanda and return to her.

"I see what you want, Iris. But it's not gonna work. Our relationship is over, Iris. And even if I stay here, it's not gonna change anything. Me and Wanda are married, and what you say or do is not gonna change that. If you keep trying to get me to forget about her, and antagonizing me or other people over it just because you can't accept it, then I'll have to reconsider your place on my team," Barry says firmly.

Iris just stares at him, stunned. After a moment, he says, "And I'm shocked you still don't want Wally out there. You and him were such a great team in Flashpoint. I see his potential now, and he's an adult. I'm gonna respect his decision. I don't get why you won't." And with that, he walks back into the cortex, leaving Iris in stunned silence in the hallway.

* * *

(Star City, the lair)

"What's taking them so long?" Rene asks.

Diggle sighs. "I don't know. They said they had to drop their stuff off at their new apartments," he says.

A few moments later, the doors to the lair open, and Bucky and Laurel walk in, wearing just jeans and T-shirts.

Diggle, Rene, Curtis, and Thea all stare at Laurel, still unable to believe that this is real. Felicity had decided to avoid this meeting because she was still the subject of the team's anger over her actions.

Bucky walks over and says, "Hello, everyone. I'm James Buchanan Barnes from Earth-99. But you can call me, Bucky."

Diggle smiles and shakes Bucky's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Bucky. Nice to meet a fellow soldier," he says pleasantly. Bucky smiles back at him.

Rene, Curtis, and Thea then introduce themselves to Bucky. Then, all four of them turn to Laurel.

Thea is the first to approach her. "I'm sorry that we didn't know about you," she says.

Laurel smiles a tiny bit. "Thank you. It isn't your fault," she says.

Thea smiles, then extends her hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Thea Queen," she says

Laurel smiles as she takes the offered hand. "I know. I knew your doppelganger on Earth-2. We used to be friends, until I joined Zoom," she says.

Thea smiles. "Well, maybe we can be friends here too," she says. Laurel smiles and chuckles a little.

Dig walks up to Laurel. "Welcome to the team, Laurel," he says.

Laurel smiles. "I haven't really been part of a team before. Working with Zoom, it wasn't really a team. I think I'm gonna enjoy this," she says. Diggle can't help but crack a grin.

Bucky steps forward. "I know from my friend Barry that you lost one of your teammates Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow. This city is down a protector. I want to help with that," he says.

"We'd be glad to have you," Dig says.

"Good. I can't wait to get started. But first, I think there's something we should do. So the criminals of this city don't get too confident," Bucky says.

He mentions his idea, and everyone smiles.

* * *

(Star City hall, that night)

"Mayor Lance." Quentin turns to his secretary.

"What is it?" he asks calmly.

"Someone has commandeered all the channels," she says as she turns on the TV. And to Quentin's surprise, the screen shows a man, standing in front of concrete wall, dressed in some kind of black combat uniform, with several knives and pistols strapped to his torso and belt, and an assault rifle on his back. His left arm is a metal arm. And a face mask and goggles conceal his face.

In the lair, Bucky stares out of his goggles at the team, who are broadcasting him to the entire city. Laurel looks the happiest, grinning broadly at Bucky.

"Over a month ago, the Green Arrow disappeared," Bucky says in a disguised voice, "He was taken while fighting off the alien invasion that threatened our world. He was a hero. And those heroes who fought for so long by his side to defend this city honored his legacy and continued their fight to save this city."

"And now, tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand by those heroes. To fight for this city. To keep it from falling into darkness. And to bring justice to those who seek it's downfall."

Bucky pauses, not sure about this next line. But, he can't think of anything better, and maybe the time has come to bring some good to this name.

So, he stares confidently at the camera and says slowly, "I am...the Winter Soldier."

* * *

(STAR Labs, a week later)

Barry smiles at everyone who has gathered. He's spent the last week training Wally, and working with Clint to hunt down Savitar's last few metahumans. He's also kept tabs on Bucky and Laurel. They've started working with Team Arrow in Star City, and working wonderfully with them

But now, he's gathered everyone in the cortex for a special moment. He looks around at the assembled team and says, "Hey, thanks for coming everybody."

He looks at Cisco with a grin, that looks right at Wally.

"You have made an incredible amount of progress in the last week, Wally. You're almost as fast as me. And you've gotten a lot better at your fighting," Barry says. Wally smiles sheepishly, a little embarrased by the praise

Barry smiles more brightly. "I've talked with Cisco and Clint to get their input. And we feel it's time for you to officially join the team," Barry says.

Wally looks like Christmas came early. "Seriously?" he asks.

Cisco grins and says, "You bet pal. Welcome to the party, Kid Flash." He then pulls down a curtain covering the mannequin that Barry's suit used to hang on, revealing a yellow suit, with a different style mask.

Wally looks at the suit in amazement. Cisco grins broadly. "I've been working on this for the last week. I used some of the vibranium T'Challa gave me. I interwove a small amount into the suit. I used about half of the vibranium from one of those tubes," he says.

Wally's look of excitement triples. "Are you serious?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah I couldn't make a suit like Barry's. I couldn't add in any of the special features, but at least you have a bulletproof suit," Cisco says with a grin. That statement makes Iris look calmer about this.

Wally grins, then races forward and don the suit. He flexes his arms, getting used to the feeling of the suit. "Oh, man. I love this thing," he says.

Barry grins. "You look good," he says.

"When do I get to take this thing for a test spin?" Wally asks.

Right then, an alarm sounds. Caitlin is instantly at the computers, and says, "There's a fire in an apartment complex. It's bad."

Barry looks at Wally and says, "I guess, right now." The Iron Flash suit activates, and Barry speeds off. Wally is right on his tail.

Barry laughs as he runs. This is a new era for Team Flash. And once things have finally settled down, and Wally is ready, he can return to Earth-99. To Wanda.

Things are never going to be the same. But Barry doesn't yet know just how different things are gonna be.

* * *

 **And with that, our last main chapter is over. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I did well on it.**

 **So, yes. Bucky has gone to Star City, and the Winter Soldier has replaced the Green Arrow on Team Arrow. And, in case you're wondering, Laurel will take the place of her predecessor on the team. As for Team Flash, yes, Hawkeye is now a member, and Wally has a suit interwoven with vibranium. Cisco will find uses for the rest of the vibranium T'Challa gave him. At some point.**

 **And, as you can see, Iris is still angry about Barry "cheating on her" She's still kind of in denial, and still thinks she can get Barry get back. I will say that by the epilogue, she'll be more calmed down, but it will take a while for her to get over it completely.**

 **I won't do a long conclusion here, since we still have the epilogue. But, I hope this was a good chapter.**

 **But wait. This is a story about Marvel. We have to have an end credits scene.**

* * *

(Scotland, Earth-99, two months after Barry's departure)

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Wanda sighs at Natasha's question. She looks at the image of Natasha projected by her Kimoyo Beads (a gift from T'Challa so Steve's team could communicate without their signals being tracked).

"I will find a way. I know Barry will come back eventually. If he hasn't yet, it means Central City is still in danger. I can't expect him to give up on his city just for me. Especially not if people are in danger," Wanda says.

Natasha sighs. "Alright. And, are you sure you don't need us?" she asks.

Wanda slowly nods. "The world still needs you, and I would just slow you down. I know I can do it. One way or another," she says.

Natasha nods. "Okay. But, I'll say. If Barry doesn't have a good reason for staying away from you right now, I'm gonna kill him when I next see him," she says.

Wanda chuckles slightly. "I'll talk to you later, Natasha," she says, and ends the call.

Wanda sits there, trying to fully grasp the magnitude of her situation. She looks down at her hand, and the positive pregnancy test resting in it.

"Oh, Barry. I know you have to protect your city. But you can't stay away forever. I can't do this alone forever," she says.

"Our child needs to know their father."

* * *

 **And, with that, I will end this chapter. I know, I'm evil with my cliffhangers. Hahaha!**


	41. Epilogue

**Well, we have come to it. The end of my first story of the Worlds Collide series. I have enjoyed writing this story more than any of my other stories. And I cannot wait to keep this series going.**

 **Now, we finally get to the epilogue. This has a large time jump between the last chapter and this one. I think you will like this. I will start off with background info at the start, to explain what's happened in the time difference, and then we'll get to the main body of the chapter. This will take place in Season 4. I didn't care for Season 4 as much as the first three season, so that's why I'm just doing this brief bit of it. And, in this, Wally did leave to go with the Legends, though not to replace Firestorm, who is still alive in this. I originally had considered bringing Pietro back after the Civil War so he could take part in this chapter, but decided against it. He won't be showing up for a while.**

 **Alright. Let us begin this last chapter.**

* * *

Epilogue

 _After his defeat of Grodd, Barry resumed his role as leader of Team Flash, training Wally as Kid Flash, and helping the team take down Savitar's last few metahumans._

 _At the same time, Clint had taken well to his new role as Hawkeye as part of Team Flash, as well as being a detective for the CCPD. And Bucky had taken to heart his role as the Winter Soldier, protector of Star City. And Laurel had truly showed that her heart was changing. The good in her was finally returning. Together, with the help of Team Arrow, they hunted Adrian Chase, and in an epic fight in downtown Star City, Bucky put an end to him, and Laurel captured Evelyn Sharp._

 _Quentin had been stunned when he first met Laurel, but understood when she told she from another Earth._

 _Clint took to heart his self-appointed role as Caitlin's trainer. Using his SHIELD experience and his knowledge about Bruce and the Hulk. Caitlin was very hesitant at first, but slowly grew more confident. Over time, she gained greater and greater control, until she could control Killer Frost even better than Bruce could control the Hulk._

 _After the threats facing Central City were defeated, and Wally had come very far in his training, Barry felt it was finally time to return to Earth-99, and Wanda. But then Abra Kadabra came, followed by the Samuroid. And then, Barry found himself faced with the threat of the Thinker._

 _Despite his desire to return to his wife, Barry knew he could not leave Central City at the mercy of Devoe. And so, he, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, and Clint rallied together, and took on Devoe. And, of course, Ralph soon joined their team._

 _Later on, Ralph's loss to Devoe only motivated them further. Barry swore he would stop Devoe, no matter the risk to himself._

 _Now, finally, almost a year after Barry's return to Earth-1, they have beaten Devoe and freed Ralph. But, the threat is not over yet._

* * *

(Cortex, STAR Labs, immediately after Devoe's defeat and Ralph's return)

"Power's back on everywhere," Cisco says as he moves between consoles. Barry just stood beside the main console, still hardly believing that Devoe is finally beaten. He glances over to the med bay, where Caitlin is preparing Cecile to deliver her baby, with Laura and Joe standing by her as support.

"Now the world can finally get back to normal," Iris says.

Harry is over by the board showing the bus metas, drawing weird symbols and muttering. Ralph looks at him in confusion and asks, "What happened to him?"

All of a sudden, Devoe's chair appears in front of them, revealing Devoe sitting in it. "He is enlightened," Devoe says.

Everyone stares at him in shock. Barry raises his hand, aiming his repulsor at Devoe, until he flickers, and Barry realizes it's a hologram.

"Another use of Mr. Deacon's powers. Technological reincarnation," Devoe says.

"Cisco?" Barry asks in concern.

"He's taking over," Cisco says.

"Jocasta, try and cut him off," Barry says.

"Working on it," Jocasta replies.

Meanwhile, Marlize slowly walks towards the chair. Devoe looks at her and says, "I told you that the Enlightenment will come for you, Marlize, and it will. Remember, i thought of everything. Even this moment."

Marlize looks at the image of her husband and says tearfully, "Goodbye. My love." She then walks around the back of the chair, grabs the power core, and rips it out. And with that, the chair shuts down.

Barry just looks at the chair, finding it hard to believe it was that easy. It's not until Jocasta says, "He's gone, boss," that he believes it.

Then, an alarm starts sounding. Cisco looks at the computer screen and swears. "The satellite's in a decaying orbit," he says.

"Wait, so deactivating him triggered a literal dead man's switch?" Clint asks.

"It's falling fast," Barry says, looking at the words that say that impact is 3 minutes away, and the impact will be enough to cause an extinction level event.

"Clifford must have increased it's mass by a thousand fold," Marlize says.

Barry snaps into action. "Alright. Ralph, Cisco, Clint. You guys get to downtown and help evacuate people. I'm gonna destroy that satellite," he orders. And with that, he races off. Cisco quickly opens a breach, and he, Ralph, and Clint leap through it.

* * *

(Downtown)

Downtown Central City is in panic. People a running in every direction and screaming as pieces of the satellite fall towards the city.

Then, a breach opens, and Cisco, Ralph, and Clint leap out. They, separate, each doing their jobs. Cisco uses his powers to breach the debris out of harm's way. Ralph uses his powers to pull people out of the way of the falling debris. Clint helps herd people to safety while using explosive arrows to take down pieces of debris.

Meanwhile, Barry races to a stop in the square, looking up at the falling satellite.

"Jocasta. How do I stop it?" Barry asks.

"Your repulsors would not do much damage. I believe your best chance at destroying it would be a sonic punch," Jocasta replies.

"Gotcha," Barry says, and he takes off, running away to start building up speed.

In the cortex, Marlize watches Barry's data. "Whoa. What is he doing?" she demands.

"He's building up speed. He's gonna use a sonic punch to destroy it," Iris says.

"Given the satellite's mass and its escalating descent, what prevents it from destroying him?!" Marlize demands.

"He should be fine. His suit is made of vibranium. It should hold," Iris says confidently.

As that conversation is happening, Barry is running as fast as he can, trying to build up as much speed as possible. Then, once he feels like he's got enough that he can pick up enough on the return journey, he runs up the side of a building, turns around, and starts running back towards the satellite. as he nears the square, he says, "If this is it, it's been nice working with you Jocasta."

"I feel the same way, boss," Jocasta replies.

Barry runs and runs. Finally, he reaches the skyscraper right below the falling satellite. He runs right up it and off the top, flying up at the satellite, yelling as loud as he can.

As he nears the satellite, he prepares himself for the impact. The light is growing brighter and brighter. Then, he realizes, it's not just from the satellite. Off to his left, he sees a golden-yellow light. But before he can see what's causing it, his fist connects with the satellite.

In a massive explosion, the satellite is completely destroyed. Barry is thrown back by the force of the explosion. He manages to catch himself as he hits the building and runs right down it, stopping in the middle of the square.

Barry pants, slightly exhausted from the effort. He looks down at his suit. In a tribute to Shuri's design, the suit is only slightly scorched.

All around him, people are gathering in a circle, cheering and clapping. Barry smiles at the sight. Once again, he's saved Central City.

Moments later, Barry speeds into the cortex. "Barry!" Iris says, concerned about him. But, a close look reveals he's perfectly alright.

Barry smiles as he raises his hands. "Perfectly fine. Power of vibranium," he says.

As soon as he finishes that, a breach opens, and Cisco, Ralph, and Clint come through it. They all look at Barry, and a smile is exchanged by the four.

Suddenly, a baby's cries draws all their attention. Everyone turns to look at the med bay, and see Caitlin and Laura standing a little bit away from the table, where Cecile is sitting, holding a new baby girl, with a beaming Joe behind her.

Barry smiles as he watches the sight. They've won.

* * *

(The next day, West house)

Barry laughs along with Iris at Cisco's joke. It's such a relief to finally have DeVoe defeated.

As Cisco walks over to Ralph, Barry goes a little quiet. Iris notices, and asks, "Barry, what's up?"

Barry turns to her. After a moment, he says, "There's something I didn't mention until now."

"What's that?" Iris asks in concern.

Barry stands there for a moment, then whispers, "The satellite. It wasn't just me who took it down."

Iris looks surprised. "What do you mean? Who else was there?" she asks.

"I don't know. All I saw was some golden-yellow light off to my left. And after the satellite blew, I couldn't see anyone else," Barry says.

Iris looks more confused. But, before she can say anything more, the door opens, and Joe and Cecile walk in, with the new baby in a carrier, being held by Cecile.

Instantly, everyone is gathered around them, looking adoringly at the new addition.

After several "Aww"s, Barry looks up at Joe and says, "She's perfect, Joe."

"Yeah, she's beautiful. Just like her mother," Joe says, and Cecile smiles.

"I'd say this calls for a toast," Barry says.

Everyone kinda looks at Barry. After a second, Barry says in a louder voice, "I'd say this calls for a toast."

Then, there's a flash of lightning, and Wally is standing there with a tray of glasses.

Several people gasp in surprise and excitement, and Joe exclaims, "Wally!"

Barry takes the tray as Joe embraces Wally. "You didn't think I'd miss my baby sister's first party, did you?" Wally asks.

There are a few chuckles as Barry passes out the glasses. Once everyone has one, Barry raises his glass and says, "To the newest member of Team Flash..."

Cecile holds out her glass and announces, "Jenna Marie West." Everyone grins broadly and clinks glasses.

After the toasting is all over, and Cecile has settled onto the couch, Barry finds himself in one of the armchairs by the window. Soon, Cisco comes over and sits down on the chair next to him as he says, "Hey, buddy." Barry grins at him.

"This is nice, right?" Cisco asks.

"Yeah. Reminds me of something I learned hard on Earth-99," he says.

Cisco looks at him and asks, "What was that?"

Barry smiles and says, "That the little moments like this make all of the hardship and fighting worth it." Cisco smiles broadly in response.

Cisco then looks up at him and says, "You know, you're next."

Barry looks at him, then over at Cecile, then back at Cisco. "Wait, what?" he asks.

Cisco grins. "You and Wanda are married. So, once you get back to her, I'm sure it won't be long until you two jump on the baby bandwagon," he says.

Barry grins. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he says. He looks off into the distance and says almost in a daze, "I'm gonna be a dad someday. Me and Wanda parents. It's hard to believe that could actually happen. But, now that I think about it, I can't wait until that day comes."

From her position on one side of Cecile, Iris is listening to Barry and Cisco's conversation. She tries to prevent herself from looking hurt. Hearing Barry talk about having a child with Wanda just reminds her she really has no chance of getting Barry back. She has gotten over some of the pain of losing him, but it still hurts.

Cisco grins at Barry. "I'm gonna be godfather, right?"

"Oh, it goes without saying," Barry says humorously. They both laugh.

Suddenly, there's some noise behind them, and then a voice that sounds like a mix of a British and an American accent, they hear, "Barry Allen."

Everyone jumps and turns towards the door. In the entryway is a spinning orange portal. But, unlike breaches, they can see through to what's on the other side. But they're more focused on the man standing right in front of the portal. A man with a goatee dressed in some kind of blue uniform, with a red cape on his back that has a collar that comes up above his shoulders, and some kind of gold medallion around his neck.

Everyone looks in shock at this new arrival, and Joe draws his gun. But, all of a sudden, the man reaches out, and a tendril of orange energy lashes out and yanks the gun out of Joe's hand.

Everyone stares at this guy in amazement. Finally, Cisco demands, "Alright, who the h*** are you?"

The man looks right at Barry, and says, "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, and I've been looking for you, Flash. Your world is in danger."

* * *

 **And with that, this story comes to a close.**

 **So, yes! The sequel to this story will be a crossover between the Flash and Dr. Strange. I know many of you are probably excited to see this. I will try and get the first chapter up in a few days, but definitely within a week. Obviously, Dr. Strange took the place of Nora in the Season 4 finale. But, that doesn't mean Nora won't have a role in this series. We may yet see her show up in a future story. Also, please let me know if you'd like to see a brief story of Bucky leading Team Arrow to take down Prometheus.  
**

 **I chose to have the events happen a little sooner, timeline wise, in this story than they did in the show, because I needed something keep Barry on Earth-1. Obviously, the reason Dr. Strange has come to Earth-1 for will continue to keep Barry here, but I needed something to keep Barry here in the meantime. Hence, the Thinker.**

 **Also, for Barry and Wanda's baby, I want you to suggest names. The baby may be a boy or girl, so if you suggest names, include at least one boy name and one girl name.  
**

 **And now, we have come to the end. Please continue to review and give me feedback. The sequel will be up soon, as will the Arrow-Thor story. But for now, _Worlds Collide, Heroes Clash_ is finished.**


	42. Author's Note- Sequel up!

**Hey, all. Just wanted to post this quick author's note. For those who haven't noticed, the sequel to this story, entitled Flash: Dark Dimension, is up and well underway. Also, the spin off surrounding Oliver meeting Thor on Sakaar and helping him against Hela has also been posted, under the title Arrow: Ragnarok. If you haven't already, please go check them out.**


	43. Series Notice! Infinity War story posted

**Hey, everybody. I am posting this notice to let you all know that the fifth story of the "Worlds Collide series", the story covering Infinity War, has begun! It's under the name "Crisis on Earth-99". The first chapter is up, and more will soon follow. Go check it out, and keep following it. I am pretty excited for this story, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **-Raptor2216**


	44. Endgame story is up!

**Alright, everybody. It's finally up. The sequel to _Crisis on Earth-99_ , my _Endgame_ story, has finally been posted. It's under the name _Worlds Collide, Heroes Unite_. I thought it an appropriate nod to the first story of this series. Go and check it out, follow and favorite it, and stay tuned! Thank you all for your continued support!**


End file.
